


A Company Man / Человек Компании

by rabells



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Alexander Pierce, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cheating, Corporate Drone Bucky Barnes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Designer Steve Rogers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Explicit Pierce/Bucky, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Recovery takes time, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Verbal Abuse, Work/Life Balance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabells/pseuds/rabells
Summary: Может быть все из-за того,какБаки улыбается Стиву? Нет, все из-за того, как Баки слегка касается руки Стива в лифте, который едва ли заполнен людьми, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать их близость друг к другу. А может быть дело в их разговорах шепотом каждый субботний вечер, или в номере Стива, сохраненном под чужим именем в телефонной книге Баки.Не очень-то и важно в чем причина, потому что правда остается правдой: Стив Роджерс влюблен в Баки Барнса, женатого мужчину.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 80
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Company Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423829) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> привет! хочу представить вам свой первый полноценный перевод, а также рассказать о прекрасной [speedy_beavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy_beavers/pseuds/speedy_beavers), которая помогла мне с редактурой и бета-ридингом :) нельзя не упомянуть [авторку работы](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo), которая дала разрешение на перевод. пожалуйста, не постесняйтесь перейти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить кудос, потому что авторка создала просто потрясающую работу <3
> 
> кроме этого стоит упомянуть, что перевод окончен, и главы будут выходить каждую субботу и среду. 
> 
> ВАЖНО: фанфик затрагивает сложные и порой триггерные темы, поэтому прошу обратить внимание на тэги. кроме этого вы всегда можете написать мне в комментариях или в соц.сетях, ссылки на которые можно найти у меня в профиле, и спросить о потенциальных триггерах. 
> 
> приятного прочтения!

**New York Times**

**2 января**

**Свадебные объявления.**

**Александр Пирс женился на Джеймсе “Баки” Бьюкенене Барнсе.**

_Александр Пирс и Джеймс “Баки” Бьюкенен Барнс поженились 1 января в Капитолии города Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк. Бывший судья Верховного суда Энтони Кеннеди провел венчание._

_Мистер Пирс (слева), 64 года, основатель и президент Инсайт Инкорпорейтед, глобальной фирмы по оборудованию для обеспечения безопасности. До основания фирмы, с 2000 по 2005 года господин Пирс занимал должность директора Агентства по сокращению угроз в сфере обороны при Министерстве обороны США. Окончил с отличием Колумбийский Университет._

_Является сыном Джудит Моники Ливингстон-Пирс и Ричарда Генри Пирса, сенатора города Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк. Мать мистера Пирса была убежденной сторонницей искусства. Его отец служил в 101-й воздушно-десантной дивизии во время Второй Мировой Войны, прежде чем стал сенатором Соединенных Штатов на шесть сроков подряд._

_За спиной у господина Пирса два брака._

_Мистер Барнс (справа), 23 года, является руководителем отдела маркетинга в Инсайт Инкорпорейтед. Окончил с отличием Нью-Йоркский Университет._

_Он сын Винифред Ребекки Барнс и Мэттью Ашера Барнса. Является пасынком Сальваторе Амадора Белло. Мать мистера Барнса всю жизнь работает медсестрой в Бруклинском мемориальном госпитале. Его отец в настоящее время находится в заключении. Отчим мистера Барнса является смотрителем в зоопарке Проспект-парка._

_Пара познакомилась, когда мистер Барнс был участником престижной программы стажировки в Инсайт Компани. Они начали встречаться после того, как Барнс начал работать на полную ставку в компании после его окончания Нью-Йоркского Университета._

_Медовый месяц они проведут на юге Франции._

Стив хмурится, пристально разглядывая счастливую пару, позирующую вместе в очень, вероятно, дорогой квартире на Манхэттене. Джеймс “Баки” Барнс сидит в кресле, а Александр Пирс, положив руку ему на плечо, стоит за ним. Они больше напоминают отца и сына, позирующих для официального делового портрета, чем пару – для свадебного объявления. Стив сомневается, что у него есть право судить: его собственная свадебная фотосессия состоялась прямо перед концом отношений. Эти двое, по крайней мере, добрались до свадьбы. 

– Только не снова, – говорит Сэм, вздыхая, и ставит пластиковую корзинку перед Стивом. – Мне казалось, мы уже говорили об этом.

– Это катарсис, – утверждает Стив, компактно складывая газету, и передает ее Сэму. – Взгляни. 

Сэм закатывает глаза, но берет. Все же никто из них не может устоять перед свадебными объявлениями New York Times, даже если каждый может согласиться, что их чтение – не самый лучший защитный механизм Стива. Пока Сэм читает, Стив берет бейгл из корзинки и кусает. Бейгл именно такой, как он любит: со сливочным сыром, каперсами и копченой семгой, которую ему не следует любить _так_ сильно. Дамочки за кассой то и делают, что смеются над ним за его пристрастие, и Стив перестал подходить к стойке. К счастью, дамочкам нравится Сэм и они не прикалывают его за смущающую любовь Стива, поэтому именно он и делает заказы.

Они ходят в эту богом забытую булочную еще с тех времен, когда только познакомились в колледже. С одной стороны помещения расположен длинный ряд стеклянных витрин, заполненных мясными деликатесами и салатами, за которым висит доска с огромным перечнем различных сэндвичей, салатов и супов, которые они подают. На другой стороне булочной есть несколько кабинок из черной обивки и шатающимися столиками, которые всегда кем-то заняты. Обычно каким-нибудь стариком, пьющим кофе и читающим газету, или какой-нибудь семьей, чей ребенок обязательно начнет кидаться сырными шариками. Это одно из самых любимых мест Стива.

Наташа присоединяется к ним минутой позже, держа в руках свой бейгл и большой капучино, который является новинкой в меню. Возможно, они подают его только из-за Наташи, которая делала расстроенный вид каждый раз, когда приходила и «обнаруживала», что они не делают капучино.

– Опять свадебные объявления? – спрашивает она, присаживаясь возле Сэма.

– Мы всегда можем поиздеваться над Стивом, но давай сначала над этими ребятами? – предлагает Сэм и передает Наташе статью. Держа газету в одной руке, а капучино – в другой, она несколько секунд изучает объявление.

– Папик прям как по учебнику, – говорит она и делает небольшой глоток. – Он молодец.

– Они встречались, пока он был стажером. Разве это этично? – говорит Сэм, пока Наташа откладывает газету, чтобы начать есть бейгл.

Стив чувствует себя немного виноватым за то, что обсуждает этот, вероятно, счастливый брак с лучшими друзьями за поеданием бейглов. Однако Стив не может сдержать чувство облегчения от того, что избежал еще один долгий разговор о том, что ему не стоит читать свадебные объявления. Стив клянется, он не пытается наказывать себя. Эта парочка просто интересная. Где еще можно встретить кого-то похожих на них?

– Они начали встречаться только после того, как он стал стажером, – говорит Наташа, приподнимая брови. Впрочем, ее эффектное выражение лица уже не столь эффектно из-за капельки сливочного сыра в уголке ее губ.

– Ну, по крайней мере, кто-то должен был извлечь выгоду из этих грязных военно-промышленных денег. Горячий парень подходит для этой роли, – говорит Сэм, прислонившись к Наташе, чтобы взглянуть на фото еще раз. Стив наблюдает, как Наташа засматривается на Сэма, пока он не возвращается на место. Он чувствует глупый укол ревности, смотря на них, но быстро отталкивает это чувство.

– С чего ты взял, что это грязные деньги? – спрашивает Стив, пытаясь отвлечься от мысли, что совсем скоро его друзья осознают, что влюблены друг в друга и оставят его. Как и все остальные, кажется. Это нормально.

– Чувак, он же работал на Буша, – отвечает Сэм и склоняется над статьей. – Сейчас он владеет… – он вздрагивает. – Глобальной фирмой по оборудованию для обеспечения безопасности.

– Военные преступления, – поддакивает Наташа и снова кусает бейгл.

Сэм смотрит на нее.

– У тебя здесь… – он показывает на собственном лице место, где у Наташи сливочный сыр.

– Что?

– Вот, я сейчас… – он берет салфетку со стола и медленно тянется к лицу Наташи, координируя свои движения, и вытирает сыр. Когда Сэм отстраняется, у Наташи на скулах появляется едва заметный, но румянец.

Стив тем временем кусает свой бейгл и старается не думать о том, что он должен был жениться на прошлых выходных.

– В любом случае, теперь мы знаем, что тебе нужно в следующих отношениях для выживания, – говорит Наташа.

– Военные преступления? – спрашивает Стив.

– Военные преступления, – соглашается она и протягивает Стиву газету. – Только посмотри, что могут дать тебе военные преступления. Разве он не милый?

Стив переводит взгляд на фото пары, рассматривает пялящегося своими яркими голубыми глазами в камеру Джеймса «Баки» Бьюкенена Барнса, во взгляде которого нет и следа той улыбки, которая у него на губах. Возможно, он очень привлекательный молодой человек в реальности, но на бумаге он напряженный и неловкий. Может быть, он просто нефотогеничен, или ему некомфортно из-за суетливой атмосферы фотосессии.

Или может быть Стиву стоит прекратить читать так много статей о жизни миллионеров, которых он никогда не встречал и не встретит.

– Пожалуй, я постараюсь обойтись без военных преступлений, – говорит Стив, а потом вздыхает. – Мне правда стоит перестать читать это, да?

– Да, – практически в унисон отвечают Сэм и Наташа. Им даже не потребовалась небольшая пауза. Сэм лыбится, смотря на Наташу, которая аккуратно пихает его в бок.

Стив думает, как много понадобится времени для того, чтобы прочесть в газете объявление об их свадьбе.

— — 

_Ответ: пять лет спустя_

Ну, объявление о помолвке случается спустя пять лет и три месяца. Они пока еще не распланировали свадьбу.

— — 

Иронично, что в тот день, когда Наташа и Сэм объявляют о своей помолвке, Стив начинает работать в месте, связанном с военными преступлениями.

– Нас выкупают, – объявляет Ник Фьюри во время их обычного собрания в понедельник.

Стив моргает.

– Что?

Стив работает на ЩитДизайн с тех пор, как три года назад, окончив институт Пратта по специальности промышленный дизайн, устроился на стажировку, пока получал степень. Эта небольшая компания – восемь дизайнеров, два администратора и один менеджер по продажам – специализируется на брэндинге малого бизнеса и маркетинге. Во время своего пребывания в ЩитДизайн Стив работал примерно с восемнадцатью различными новыми и будущими кофейнями в Бруклине и Квинсе (и наблюдал, как около четырнадцати из них в конце концов закрывались); ему нравится его работа, солнечный офис в Бруклине и его небольшая, но преданная команда. Стиву даже нравятся их традиционные утренние собрания в понедельник, когда Фьюри распределяет между ними задания и конструктивно объясняет, что они сделали не так, а что – правильно. Стив знает, что он мог бы зарабатывать намного больше в другом месте. Черт, за все время он получил несколько более выгодных предложений. Но Стив всегда предпочитал оставаться здесь. Ему нравится здесь.

– Инсайт Инкорпорейтед выкупает нас, – говорит Фьюри, и у Стива сводит живот.

– Место, для которого мы делали те брошюры? – спрашивает Ванда, другая дизайнерка. Нахмурившись, она начинает теребить нитку на рукаве своего кардигана. У Стива нет второй работы, но он помнит, что Ванда пару раз упоминала о халтурках и рассказывала, что ей нравилось большинство людей, с которыми она работала, но не нравилась сама работа.

Фьюри кивает.

– Да, то самое.

Ванда хмурится.

– Что это значит конкретно для нас? – спрашивает Пьетро, брат Ванды. Он самый младший дизайнер в команде. Фьюри нанял его меньше года назад после того, как Ванда принесла Фьюри его портфолио.

Фьюри вздыхает.

– Вы все можете сохранить работу, – по комнате проносятся облегченные вздохи. Один из дизайнеров пару раз хлопает. – Всем, кто хочет остаться, Инсайт предлагает хорошую зарплату, медицинскую страховку и некоторые другие льготы. Я все так же буду вашим непосредственным начальником, хотя некоторые из вас могут оказаться в других отделах. И, да, я понимаю, что не все захотят уйти с нами, так что мы можем обсудить выходные пособия. Ваши решения я обговорю с каждым индивидуально. Завтра. Все свободны.

Стив встает, думая, что сделает со своим выходным пособием, когда натыкается взглядом на Фьюри.

– Роджерс, – говорит он. – Давай поговорим.

**ГЛАВА 1**

Сейчас 8:52 утра, и сонный Стив Роджерс с мутным взглядом идет по коридорам небоскреба Инсайт Инкорпорейтед на Манхэттене. Он гордится тем, что добрался до прилегающего к Таймс-сквер стеклянного монолита до восьми часов, чтобы забежать в отдел кадров; наконец-то вопросы с документами решены, и у него теперь есть бейдж-пропуск. По прибытии он был удивлен, увидев огромное количество сотрудников Инсайт, которые уже здесь и даже приступили к работе. Работая в Щите, он приходил в офис к половине десятого утра, и всем было плевать. И, пусть отдел кадров Инсайт был относительно дружелюбен, их указание о том, что он должен находиться в конференц-зале Инсайт через восемь минут были… расплывчаты, а Стив – очень даже запутан, беспомощно бродящий по шестьдесят седьмому этажу и совсем не уверенный, проходил ли он здесь и ходит ли кругами.

Сложно представить, что еще три недели назад он был в их солнечном бруклинском офисе и работал над упаковкой для хлеба для одной пекарни. Теперь же он один из многочисленных офисных червей в здании, что настолько огромно, что Стив начинает сомневаться в том, что он когда-нибудь дойдет до конференц-зала. Кажется, что все, что ему небезразлично, заканчивается без учета его мнения.

Конечно же, он замечает указатель в сторону нужного конференц-зала именно в момент жалости к себе. Примерно в эту же секунду Стив спотыкается об ковровое покрытие и едва ли успевает вернуть контроль над телом. Пусть Стиву и получается избежать падения, он отпускает свой термос из ЩитДизайн. Тумблер летит вперед, и из-за дерьмовой крышки кофе разливается прямо на рубашку хорошо одетого человека, что шел навстречу. Стив успевает словить термос до того, как он приземлится на пол, но урон уже нанесен.

– Мне очень жаль, – говорит Стив, широко распахнув глаза и затаив дыхание, глядя в глаза того офисного червя, которому он только что испортил день.

Как-то так получается, что это самый привлекательный офисный червь в Инсайт Инкорпорейтед. Стив тот еще везунчик. 

Парень оглядывает свою рубашку так, будто не может поверить в происходящее, а затем – Стива. У него яркие голубые глаза, что выделяются на фоне бледной кожи и темных волнистых волос. Он одет в хорошо сшитый модный костюм, который, скорее всего, стоит больше, чем месячная аренда квартиры Стива, и туфли, блестящие так, будто их начистили этим утром. Но внимание Стива привлекает не расщелина на подбородке и не выделяющиеся мышцы под рубашкой, а выражение лица парня; то, как его взгляд наполняется беспокойством за мгновение до того, как он тянется к Стиву, чтобы убедиться, что все нормально.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает парень.

– Да, просто споткнулся, – Стив смотрит на растущее коричневое пятно на рубашке парня. – Мне очень жаль, – повторяет он.

Парень снова оглядывает себя, будто до него только начинает доходить, что Стив вылил почти полный стакан кофе на его дорогую одежду.

– По крайней мере кофе не был горячим, – говорит он с легкой улыбкой.

Щеки Стива розовеют, стоит ему подумать, что не будь термос Щита настолько дерьмовым, он мог обжечь его. Внезапно глаза парня расширяются, а улыбка исчезает:

– У меня встреча, – он смотрит на дорогие серебряные часы на своем запястье и прикрывает глаза. – Вот черт.

– Важная встреча?

– Не беспокой…

– Погоди, – говорит Стив, хватая его за локоть, и ведет за собой в мужскую уборную. Хоть _что-то_ здесь помечено. Парень бормочет что-то о том, что ему не стоит переживать, но все равно идет за ним. Когда Стив с грохотом скидывает свои вещи на пол туалета, парень хмурится в замешательстве, но стоит Стиву начать расстегивать рубашку, его глаза широко распахиваются.

– Я женат, – говорит он и поднимает левую руку, показывая кольцо на безымянном пальце.

Стив растерянно моргает.

– Ладно? – и продолжает возиться с пуговицами своей рубашки.

– Я имею в виду, я… ты раздеваешься, – парень медленно отходит к двери.

– Что? – высоко вскрикивает Стив, мгновенно забывая о задаче, и пялится на парня, который смотрит в ответ широкими глазами и высоко поднятыми бровями – выражение лица как бы говорит _это ты мне скажи, сумасшедший_. Стив моргает, приходя в себя, и понимает, что, о, точно, этот парень вряд ли читает мысли. – Я хочу дать тебе свою рубашку, – объясняет он.

Небольшая пауза.

– Почему?

– Потому что я испортил твою, а у тебя важная встреча, – говорит Стив, игнорируя тот факт, что он тоже должен идти на важную встречу. Плевать. Первое впечатление – всего-то одна из самых важных вещей на новой работе. Стив переживет. – Мне кажется, у нас одинаковый размер, – добавляет он на случай, если парень беспокоится.

– О, эм… – он замолкает и смотрит на пол пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить. – Не стоит.

– У нас всего пара минут, – говорит Стив в ответ и пытается улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить парня, и стягивает рубашку с плеч.

Парень смотрит на него какое-то время – пусть и не _рассматривает_ , хотя Стив бы не возражал, – качает головой, а затем снимает пиджак. Парень вешает его на крючок и начинает расстегивать свою рубашку.

– Я Стив, кстати, – говорит Стив, чтобы ему было чем заняться помимо того, чтобы разглядывать парня.

– Баки, – говорит он в ответ и снимает рубашку. Стив бросает быстрый взгляд на него и понимает, что был прав. Баки хорошо сложен, немного плотнее, чем Стив; на его руках загар. Мельком он видит татуировку красной звезды на левом бицепсе и пурпурный синяк под ним, но потом Баки слегка отворачивается и скрывает от взгляда Стива то, что, судя по всему, является стыдной татуировкой.

– Вот, – говорит он, протягивая свою испачканную кофе рубашку Стиву.

Он берет ее, передавая свою, а затем надевает и начинает возиться с мокрыми пуговицами. Ну, по крайней мере Стиву нравится кофейный аромат.

– Правда, не стоило, – говорит Баки, разобравшись с пуговицами рубашки, которая теперь принадлежит ему. Стив поднимает взгляд и видит рассматривающего его Баки. Спустя мгновение Баки опускает взгляд на рубашку, которую ему одолжил Стив. На его скулах проступает едва ли заметный румянец.

– Это не проблема, – отвечает Стив, заканчивая с пуговицами, и осматривает нанесенный им урон: кошмарный. Большая часть груди и живота облиты кофе – такое не отстирать. Стив рад, что он взял с собой свой удобный темно-синий кардиган, который можно накинуть поверх рубашки, пусть он и не уверен, что сможет спрятать пятно полностью. Стив уже смирился с тем, что будет выглядеть как придурок на первой встрече с руководством. Может быть его уволят, и он сможет пойти домой. – Надеюсь, твоя встреча пройдет хорошо.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки. – Надеюсь, еще встретимся.

– Встретимся. На самом деле, сегодня мой первый день.

– Правда? – спрашивает Баки и посмеивается. – Вот это первый день. Что… – его прерывает рингтон звонящего телефона, громкий и назойливый. Тот вид мелодий, который люди ставят на важные контакты, чтобы не пропустить. Баки прикрывает глаза на долгую секунду, а затем вытаскивает свой IPhone из заднего кармана и смотрит на экран, который не видно Стиву. – Извини, мне надо…

Стив кивает.

– Хорошего дня, – говорит он и выходит из туалета, направляясь в конференц–зал.

Несмотря ни на что, Стив надеется, что там будет кофе.

— —

Стив влетает в конференц-зал, благодарно занимая свободное место возле Фьюри.

– Господи Боже, Роджерс, – выдыхая говорит Фьюри, когда он садится рядом. Стив не знал, что Фьюри смотрел в его сторону, но может быть у него просто чуйка.

– Новый хипстерский способ употребления кофе – впитывание, – объясняет Стив, осматривая комнату. Кажется, их даже никто не слушает. Ванда сидит с другой от Фьюри стороны и нервно постукивает ручкой по блокноту. Ребята из Инсайт Инкорпорейтед стоят в углу конференц-зала и разговаривают друг с другом. Один из них говорит что-то о ком-то по имени Шерон, а остальные начинают смеяться, опрокидывая головы назад. Они все мужчины, замечает Стив, а затем смотрит на стол.

Сам конференц-зал прямоугольной формы, со стеклянными стенами и экраном для проектора в дальнем конце. Посередине помещения стоит длинный стол, заставленный бутылками воды и ручками перед каждым местом. Все выглядит необжитым и современным, начиная с черных вращающихся стульев с высокой спинкой и заканчивая серым пушистым ковром. Все утренние понедельничные собрания проходили в офисе Фьюри – люди забивали все пространство, сидели на столах и полу и делились выпечкой из разных кофеен, с которыми работали на неделе.

– Мы начнем, как только придет Джеймс, – уверяет Фьюри один из мужчин в костюме и возвращается к разговору на другом конце стола.

– Джеймс Барнс, – тихо говорит Фьюри. – Он будет твоим…

– Начальником отдела, я знаю, – отвечает Стив. – Я сделал домашку, – добавляет Стив и поднимает бровь, когда Фьюри закатывает глаза.

– Впервые, – бурчит Ванда. Стив делает вид, что собирается щелкнуть ее. Он бы действительно это сделал, если бы не казалось, что попытка дотянуться до нее через Фьюри будет стоить ему руки. Однако Стив смягчается, стоит ему хорошенько рассмотреть Ванду. Она слегка съехала вниз в кресле, а уголки ее губ опущены вниз. Стиву хочется ободряюще сжать ее плечо или как-то поддержать, но, опять же, Фьюри сидит между ними.

– Как дела у Пьетро? – спрашивает Стив вместо этого.

– О, у него все нормально. Собирается погостить у нашего отчима пару недель, перед тем как начать подачу заявлений о приеме на работу. Некоторые его друзья пытаются подбить его на старт-ап, но он не хочет рисковать всем, что есть.

Пьетро отказался от работы в Инсайт Инкорпорейтед и вместо этого взял выходное пособие. К нему присоединились два других дизайнера, а также администраторы и менеджер по продажам. Так что в Инсайт их всего пятеро, включая Фьюри. Остальные двое – это дизайнеры, без которых Стив мог бы легко жить, но он рад, что Ванда подписалась. Кроме этого, Стив уверен, что Инсайт плевать на убыль: они здесь только из-за Фьюри, который не ушел бы, не сделав предложение своей команде. Честно говоря, Стив очень удивится, если их не попытаются уволить в течение года.

– Скажи ему, что я могу помочь с рекомендациями, – говорит Фьюри.

– Обязательно, – отвечает Ванда, отсутствующе кивая головой.

Мгновение спустя дверь открывается и…

Стив моргает.

Баки моргает в ответ.

А затем улыбается.

– Привет! Вы, должно быть, новые дизайнеры, – говорит он. Он идет к их стороне стола и пожимает руку Ванды, представляясь как Джеймс Барнс, затем представляется двум другим ребятам из Щита. Нику Фьюри он говорит, что рад видеть его снова и счастлив из-за возможности поработать вместе. Наконец-то, Баки поворачивается к Стиву. – Мне нравится твоя рубашка.

– Это от-кутюр, _разлито_ здесь, в Нью–Йорке.

Баки улыбается, и его красивые глаза сияют.

– Ты должен рассказать, что это за _прожарка_ ткани. Выглядит _крепкой_ , – он протягивает руку Стиву, которую тот пожимает. – Джеймс Барнс.

– Стив Роджерс.

– Мне понравилось твое портфолио, Стив, – говорит Баки. Он смотрит обратно на Ванду, как только Стив отпускает его руку. – Твое тоже, Ванда. Я рад, что вы оба будете руководителями проекта.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Ванда.

Баки оглядывает через них троих группу из четырех парней, все еще находящихся по другую сторону комнаты.

– Ладно, все готовы? – спрашивает он.

Стив замечает, что двое из тех парней переглядываются – тот тип невербального общения, который _всегда_ что-то значит, даже если он пока что не совсем понимает, что. Однако Стив знает достаточно для того, чтобы знать, что скорее всего это что-то нехорошее и негативное; что-то связанное с Баки, что вызывает у его коллег какие-то сильные неприятные эмоции по отношению к нему.

Тем не менее, Стив не может не дать Баки шанс. Его интуиция говорит ему, что он хороший парень.

Хотя иногда даже с хорошими парнями невыносимо работать.

Несмотря на очевидную неприязнь группа тоже устраивается за столом. После представления Баки дает слово Джасперу Ситуэллу – менеджеру проекта Ванды – и они начинают говорить об эстетической направленности компании и управлении имиджем.

Несмотря на то, что он внимательно слушает и делает заметки, взгляд Стива несколько раз неумолимо съезжает на Баки. Один раз их взгляды пересекаются, и Баки просто… улыбается.

Что-то в груди Стива начинает щелкать, застарелое и ржавое, то, чем не пользовались так долго. Стив не может понять, что все эти эмоции значат.

— —

Под конец дня, когда Ванда сидит у него на столе, а сам Стив расставляет свои вещи в новом офисе, кто-то стучит в дверь.

– Войдите, – говорит Стив.

Он возится со своим дипломом бакалавра, пытаясь ровно повесить его на стену. В старом офисе у Стива не были развешаны дипломы, но у него есть чувство, будто здесь это нужно. В отличие от Щита, люди в Инсайт, кажется, помешаны на происхождении.

Сам офис неплох. Помещение немного меньше, чем раньше, – почти каморка. Но зато тут панорамные окна в пол, благодаря чему в офисе солнечно; его компьютер самый современный, это лучшая модель для графического дизайна на данный момент. Кроме этого, его офис находится по соседству с офисом Ванды, благодаря чему они могут ходить друг к другу и запираться, чтобы обсуждать новых коллег, потому что они вдвоем еще не успели с кем-то подружиться.

– Извините, что прерываю, – доносится со стороны двери низкий голос, который уже становится знакомым Стиву.

Он оборачивается, и рамка с дипломом незамедлительно падает Стиву на голову.

– О, черт, – говорит Стив, пока Ванда хихикает.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Баки, когда Стив распрямляется, потирая ушибленное место.

– Нормально.

– Ранено только его достоинство, – шутит Ванда.

– Я потерял остатки достоинства чуть раньше из-за кофе, – парирует Стив, а затем улыбается Баки. – Чем могу помочь?

– Просто принес подарок в честь офисного новоселья, – говорит Баки, и Стив осознает, что тот держит плетеную корзинку, внутри которой чашка, блокнот, мячик для снятия стресса и еще парочка вещей с логотипом Инсайт Инкорпорейтед на них. Честно говоря, Стив надеется, что он переделает лого, но это вряд ли. – Мне кажется, у Джаспера должен быть и твой подарок. Он мог забыть отдать.

– Понял-принял, – ответила Ванда.

– Могу я поставить это на стол? – спрашивает Баки, переведя взгляд на Стива.

– О, да, конечно, – говорит Стив и начинает суетиться, пока Баки проходит ближе к столу. – Можешь оставить где угодно.

Ванда приподнимает бровь, и Стив чувствует, как совсем чуть-чуть, но начинают гореть щеки. К счастью, Баки, кажется, не замечает и ставит корзинку.

– В любом случае, просто хотел сказать спасибо за то, что присоединились к команде Инсайт. Это… – Баки осекается и прочищает горло. – Мы сможем реализовать ваши таланты, – он замолкает и улыбается, смотря на них. Стив кивает и переводит взгляд на рубашку Баки.

– Эй, это не моя рубашка, – и, не понимая почему, Стив хмурится.

– Что? – спрашивает Ванда, пока Баки неловко посмеивается. Глаза Стива тут же широко распахиваются, потому что до него доходит, что, да, это не то, что стоит говорить своему боссу, особенно когда рядом одна из твоих коллег.

– Стив дал мне свою рубашку из-за того, что перед собранием разлил кофе на мою, – объясняет Ванде Баки. – Но мы с мужем собрались куда-то после работы, поэтому он достал мне другую, а твою, кстати говоря, сдал в химчистку. Ее привезут тебе сегодня.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив.

Небольшая пауза.

– Пойду-ка я в свой офис, – говорит Ванда. – Надо забрать корзинку.

– Миндаль в шоколаде очень хорош, – подсказывает Баки. – Я поговорю с тобой завтра, – добавляет он во время прощания с Вандой, и она уходит.

Стив ожидает, что после ухода Ванды Баки последует ее примеру, но вместо этого тот делает шаг вперед.

– Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя, – говорит он. – Если бы я знал, что ты Стив Роджерс, с которым у меня намечается собрание, я, возможно, подумал бы дважды.

– Все в порядке, я же буквально впихнул тебя в свою рубашку.

Глаза Баки слегка расширяются.

Если бы отсутствие умения держать язык за зубами являлось диагнозом, у Стива была бы крайняя степень.

В любом случае Баки быстро приходит в себя.

– Ну, ты вроде как спас меня, – его голос становится мягче, он постукивает указательным пальцем по столу Стива. – Я немного нервничаю из-за собраний, а прийти туда облитым кофе было бы ужасно.

– Ты казался очень уверенным в себе, – возражает Стив, однако не может сдержать мысль о тех взглядах мужчин из Инсайт, когда Баки начал вести собрание.

Баки улыбается, но его улыбка кажется натянутой.

– Казаться и быть – разные вещи.

– И правда.

– В любом случае, хорошего вам вечера. Встретимся завтра, чтобы обсудить некоторые детали проекта.

Баки уже собирается уходить, но Стив останавливает его вопросом:

– Как ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя называли: Джеймс или Баки?

– Оу, – произносит он, разворачиваясь. – Баки, если не возражаешь.

– Вовсе нет, – говорит Стив. – Спокойной ночи, Баки.

– Ночи, Стив, – говорит он и уходит.

Стив тратит около шести минут на изучение своего диплома и других предметов декора для офиса, прежде чем решить, что пора закругляться. Он хватает свое пальто и сумку и заглядывает в офис Ванды, которая тоже собирается.

– Не хочешь выпить? – спрашивает Стив.

– Я уже подумала, что ты не спросишь.

— — 

Когда Стив добирается до своей квартиры в Парк Слоуп, уже девять часов вечера. Он пьяный. Вероятно, пьянее, чем планировал. Однако он чувствует себя хорошо. Подходя к своей квартире, Стив замечает, что что-то висит на двери. Сбитый с толку, он подходит ближе и понимает, что это просто пакет из химчистки – не призрак вовсе.

Рубашка, напоминает он себе. Баки сказал, что сегодня привезут рубашку.

Чувствуя облегчение от того, что это не какой-нибудь пластиковый призрак, что начал преследовать Стива за работу в военно-промышленном бизнесе, он тянется к пакету и в это время спотыкается об посылку. Стив ругается и в замешательстве смотрит вниз. Это коричневая коробка, перевязанная синей лентой. На ней нет информации о доставке – должно быть, доставлена вручную. Как только Стив открывает квартиру, он пинает коробку внутрь. Стив вешает кофту в прихожей, и снова переводит взгляд на коробку.

Стив ничего не заказывал. Он ничего не ждал.

Закатив глаза, он развязывает ослабевший после пинка бант и заглядывает внутрь. Поверх крафтовой бумаги лежит карточка из толстой канцелярской бумаги. Записка.

_Еще раз спасибо за рубашку._

_– Баки Барнс_

Под запиской оказываются пять новых рубашек его размера от Ральф Лорен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Демонстрация силы. Шифрование. Финики в беконе.  
> "Ты бы знал, если бы я пытался соблазнить тебя."
> 
> Публикация: 2 сентября
> 
> от переводчицы:  
> а. я буду очень рада почитать ваши комментарии!  
> б. поставить кудос или даже оставить комментарий авторке фанфика вы можете [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423829).  
> 
> 
> Если вы и/или ваши близкие оказались в непростой ситуации:
> 
> РОССИЯ  
> Правозащитный проект «Зона права» запустил горячую линию для жертв домашнего насилия, куда можно обратиться за бесплатной юридической поддержкой: +7 (917) 897-60-55 (Whatsapp, Telegram).  
> Проект «Насилию.нет» проводит юридические и психологические консультации, а также проводит онлайн группы поддержки: +7(495) 916 30 00.  
> Приложение SILSILA для борьбы с насилием над женщинами и подростками поможет позвать на помощь и найти место, где укрыться.
> 
> КАЗАХСТАН  
> Круглосуточная национальная телефонная линия доверия 150 для детей, молодежи и людей, подвергшихся насилию. Задать вопрос можно на сайте www.telefon150.kz либо по анонимному номеру Whatsapp +7 708 10 60 810.  
> Кроме этого о бытовом насилии можно заявить онлайн на qamqor.gov.kz
> 
> УКРАИНА  
> Центр социальных служб Одесского городского совета - 784-92-67. Вам предоставят юридические, психологические, социальные услуги, консультации и необходимую помощь;  
> Центр по предоставлению бесплатной вторичной правовой помощи - 726-14-45, 726-14-44.  
> Центр помощи женщинам (женщинам с детьми), пострадавшим от насилия, - 705-54-12, 705-54-13, если женщине (женщине с детьми) некуда уйти от обидчика;  
> Национальная горячая линия по противодействию домашнему насилию - 15-47.
> 
> БЕЛАРУСЬ  
> Общенациональная горячая линия для пострадавших от домашнего насилия 8-801-100-8-801


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Демонстрация силы. Шифрование. Финики в беконе.  
> "Ты бы знал, если бы я пытался соблазнить тебя."

– Что они значат? – следующим утром спрашивает Стив Наташу.

Они разговаривают по ФейсТайму, пока она идет на свой утренний урок йоги. Наташа единственная из всех, кого он знает, кто просыпается раньше Стива, даже несмотря на то, что он теперь просыпается на пару часов раньше из-за новой работы. Многое меняется, но одно Стив знает точно: стоит ему не сходить перед работой на тренировку, и весь день идет под откос.

– Что у него хороший вкус, – отвечает Наташа и делает глоток охлажденного кофе из своего термоса. Он серебряный и, наверное, никогда ничего не разливал на коллег Наташи.

– Я видел их в Нордстром как-то. Они стоили двести баксов _со скидкой_ , – рассказывает Стив. Конечно, на рубашках не было ценников, но он знает, что они не дешевые. Стив покупает рубашки в Кольз – он знает разницу между дешевой и дорогой тканью. Эти рубашки? Очень хороши.

– Это значит только то, что тебе недоплачивают, – говорит Наташа. – А еще то, что голубой подчеркивает твои глаза. Хороший выбор.

Стив закатывает глаза, а потом опускает взгляд на рубашки. Он разложил их на кровати, чтобы рассмотреть. Две обычные с белыми пуговицами, голубая, белая с аккуратными голубыми полосками и черная. Честно говоря, если бы он был тем человеком, что тратит столько денег на рубашки для работы, сколько он тратит денег, оплачивая свой студенческий кредит, Стив бы тоже выбрал именно такие. Не то чтобы это говорит о многом – он далеко не модник. Все рубашки его размера, который Баки выяснил благодаря той, что Стив дал ему.

Дело в том, что Стиву кажется, будто в подарке есть какой-то подтекст, но он не знает какой.

– Не грузись, – советует Наташа. – Ты сделал парню одолжение, и он захотел отплатить.

– Это похоже на демонстрацию силы, – говорит Стив.

– В каком-то смысле так и есть, – пожимает плечами Наташа. – Слушай, я почти дошла до студии. Давай поговорим вечером? Сэм делает тако.

– Тако-вторник? – спрашивает Стив и не может удержаться от улыбки.

– Знаю-знаю. Мы переезжаем в пригород в следующий.

– Я приду, – обещает Стив перед прощанием и скидывает звонок.

Он смотрит на рубашки, а затем – на шкаф. Проводит пальцем по логотипу на голубой рубашке, задерживается на пуговицах. Но все-таки идет к шкафу, останавливая свой выбор на одной из самых простых рубашек от Кольз, и отправляется на работу.

— —

Даже если Стив переживал за реакцию Баки на то, что он не надел подаренные им рубашки, это было зря. Оказывается, все утро у него забито встречами, поэтому он просто скидывает Стиву электронное письмо с указаниями, чем сегодня заняться, и с обещанием, что они встретятся завтра. Стива все устраивает: когда дело доходит до работы, ему не требуется нянька. Однако Стив чувствует некоторое разочарование из-за того, что проведет целый день здесь и не увидит его.

— —

Что ж, Стив все-таки встречает Баки сегодня. Вечером он мельком видит, как тот выходит из здания и садится в черную машину, ожидающую его у тротуара.

Стив и Ванда вместе отправляются к метро.

— —

После тако Стив возвращается к себе домой и обнаруживает, что рубашки все так же лежат на его кровати. Он пялится на них с минуту, пытаясь определить, что они значат и значат ли они вообще что-то.

– Ты просто нелеп, – бубнит Стив сам себе, подходя к кровати, и поднимает черную рубашку. Он распаковывает ее и сразу же расправляется с пуговицами перед тем, чтобы снять свою рубашку от Кольз и бросить ее рядом с остальными от Ральф Лорен. И надевает новую.

Это просто рубашка, говорит Стив себе. Но рубашка, которая ему к лицу. Ткань идеально сидит на его фигуре, подчеркивая его аккуратную талию и широкие плечи. Он смотрит на себя в зеркале и думает, представлял ли Баки его в этих рубашках или выбрал случайно. Выбирал ли он их вообще? Может быть это был его муж или у Баки есть личный консультант.

Стив понимает, что нездор _о_ во об этом думать вообще. Он не примеряет остальные рубашки; вместо этого засовывает их поглубже в шкаф. Он наденет их как-нибудь, но пока что он не готов.

— —

– Извини за задержку, – говорит Баки, разбрасывая несколько бумаг по столу, когда Стив присаживается на офисное кресло напротив его стола.

Офис Баки не сильно отличается от его, не считая размера и расположения. Он находится на четыре этажа выше в ряду офисов, которые занимают в основном пожилые мужчины с седыми волосами и небольшими барами в углу помещений, которые заставлены стеклянными графинами виски. У Баки в офисе нет бара. Его вещи аккуратно организованы, полки подписаны, а на стене возле диплома Нью-Йоркского Университета висит современная картина. На столе Баки несколько рамочек с фотографиями, но Стив не видит, что на них изображено; кроме одной с изображением большого слюнявого золотистого ретривера. Стив не сдерживает улыбку.

– Все в порядке. Это твоя собака? – спрашивает он и указывает на фото.

– Моей мамы, – отвечает Баки с небольшой улыбкой на губах. Он берет рамочку и передает Стиву. – Я рос вместе с ней. Я не могу завести свою, потому что у мужа аллергия, так что я я езжу навещать ее, когда есть возможность. Собака уже старенькая.

– Очень жаль, – говорит Стив, улыбаясь. – Я всегда хотел собаку.

– Женись на том, кто тоже хочет, – говорит Баки, улыбка которого становится печальной, перед тем как забрать фото у Стива.

– Чем занимается твой муж? – спрашивает он, чтобы заполнить тишину.

Баки останавливается, а затем моргает.

– Эм, он владеет этой компанией, – говорит Баки, звуча немного удивленно.

Пауза.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, и это больше удивленный ответ, чем вопрос.

Баки посмеивается, звуча неловко. Он избегает зрительного контакта со Стивом.

– Да уж, я думал, что ты уже узнаешь к этому времени.

– О, нет, – Стив замолкает, а затем добавляет, – я не узнавал ничего об Инсайт перед тем, как устроиться сюда. – Это глупое признание, от которого Стиву стоило воздержаться, поэтому он решает удвоить урон. – Я не поддерживаю то, что здесь происходит, поэтому стараюсь оставаться в неведении как можно дольше.

Если его уволят прямо сейчас, он не много потеряет, уверяет себя Стив. Что ж, это может быть благословением.

Но Баки не увольняет его. Вместо этого он просто смеется.

– Я понимаю, – говорит Баки. – Я говорил это себе, когда начал стажироваться тут.

– Ты здесь давно? – спрашивает Стив после паузы, чувствуя, будто забыл что-то. Он не может вспомнить, что.

Баки кивает.

– Да, давненько. Хочешь начать с макетов? – спрашивает он, переключаясь на более нейтральный бизнес тон, видимо не желая обсуждать свою личную жизнь. Это нормально.

Стив кивает, нетерпеливо меняя тему и возвращаясь к делу. Он не должен хотеть знать о Баки так много, как ему хочется.

— —

Когда Стив поднимается и собирается уходить, Баки прочищает горло. Он разворачивается, чтобы увидеть Баки, который смотрит на его рубашку и хмурится.

– Они не подошли?

– Что? – смущенно спрашивает Стив.

– Рубашки, – поясняет Баки. – Ты же их получил, да? Я заказал доставку до двери.

– О, да, рубашки, – Стив тяжело сглатывает. – Да, они подошли. Они хорошие.

Баки приоткрывает рот, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не решается, поэтому Стив заполняет тишину.

– Просто мне показалось, что они слишком хороши, чтобы надевать их на работу, – признается он. – Не хочу испортить или облить на одну из них кофе.

Возникает небольшая пауза, и Стив буквально видит, как Баки пытается сформулировать то, что скажет дальше, как мысли крутятся в его голове и как он пытается разложить их по полочкам.

– Я понимаю, – наконец говорит он, его голос тихий.

– Но я надену их, – обещает Стив.

– Все в порядке, это…

– В пятницу, – перебивает Стив.

– А что в пятницу? – спрашивает Баки.

– Мы с друзьями собираемся после работы. Я надену черную рубашку.

На самом деле Стив даже не думал об этом раньше, но почему бы и нет. Они собираются поесть и выпить, и черная рубашка будет хорошо смотреться с джинсами.

– Рад слышать, – улыбается Баки.

– Ты тоже можешь пойти, если хочешь, – предлагает Стив.

– Что? – спрашивает Баки в свою очередь. Его интонация скорее удивленная, чем вопросительная.

Стив кивает, ему нравится идея.

– Если хочешь. Мы собираемся поесть и выпить в одной закусочной в Бруклине. Ванда тоже там будет вместе с остальными, – добавляет он, чтобы убедиться, что он не пересекает черту. Это не какое-то свидание. Они там будут не одни.

– Ты приглашаешь меня? – спрашивает Баки; его рот приоткрыт, а голова наклонена набок. Приглашение от коллеги не должно вызывать столько замешательства, думает Стив, но он не развивает мысль. Это не его дело.

– Опять же, только если ты хочешь, – Стив говорит спокойным тоном, пытаясь не выдать надежду в своем голосе.

– Я хочу, – говорит Баки и, наконец, улыбается. Что-то в воздухе расслабляется вместе с ним. – Спасибо, я проверю свое расписание.

– Я могу дать тебе свой номер, чтобы ты написал мне, когда проверишь, – говорит Стив.

Баки колеблется на секунду, и Стив опять думает, пересек ли он черту. С другой стороны у Стива есть личный номер Фьюри еще со времен, когда он был стажером, так же как и номера других коллег. Даже если Инсайт – компания совершенно другая, нет ничего странного в обмене номерами. До того как Стив успевает накрутить себя, Баки достает телефон из заднего кармана, снимает блокировку и передает ему. Стив вбивает себя в контакты Баки как «Стив Роджерс (работа)», скидывает себе сообщение и отдает телефон обратно.

Баки молчит, что-то проверяя, а затем снова смотрит на Стива.

– У тебя есть Ватсапп? – спрашивает он.

Стив смущенно моргает.

– Ватсапп? Нет. А что?

– Нет, это не… просто сообщения там зашифрованы. Безопасно для переписки.

– Спасибо за совет. Я скачаю, – говорит Стив, сбитый с толку. Они работают в глобальной фирме по безопасности, и то, что Баки заботится о приватности, имеет смысл. Черт, учитывая, что муж Баки знает государственные секреты, нет ничего удивительного в том, что они оба немного параноики, и хотят безопасности и зашифрованной переписки.

Может быть муж Баки знает, где пришельцы.

– Ты не должен, – говорит Баки, тряся головой. – Извини, я… – он обрывает себя, хмурясь.

– Я скачаю его, – повторяет Стив. Обещание. – Если тебе так легче, я скачаю. Никаких проблем. 

Баки кивает и улыбается.

– Спасибо, Стив. Увидимся завтра?

Это вопрос, но каким-то образом и не вопрос. Стив не совсем знает, как объяснить энергию нервозности, что окружает Баки, но в его офисе напряженная атмосфера, что заполняет пространство между ними. Он смотрит в глаза Баки и не совсем может назвать чувство в его груди – неудобное, но желанное. Если Стив мог бы собрать это чувство, залить в бутылку и выпить, он бы обязательно это сделал. Вместо этого он просто не отводит взгляд.

– Увидимся завтра, – говорит Стив, и его голос нежнее, чем следует. Нежность в его голосе не про то, что они делают, и не про то, что происходит.

Но когда Баки улыбается ему, у уголков его глаз появляются маленькие морщинки, и, в конце концов, Стив берет эту мягкость с собой и проносит до конца рабочего дня, вплоть до момента, когда он возвращается домой и говорит Сэму с Наташей, что пригласил своего босса на их пятничную тусовку.

— — 

– Это тот, что подарил рубашки? – спрашивает Стива Сэм тем вечером.

Он фейстаймится с ними двумя у себя дома, вспоминая как когда-то, живя вместе с Сэмом, они точно так же болтали с Наташей по телефону. Времена меняются.

– Ты рассказала ему про рубашки? – спрашивает Стив Наташу, которая занята поеданием пудинга.

Она слизывает пудинг с ложки и кивает.

– Конечно, я рассказала ему про рубашки.

– Мы не храним секреты, – говорит Сэм.

– Наши отношения – образец здоровья, – соглашается Наташа.

– За исключением пудинга, – говорит Стив.

– То, что тебе не с кем есть пудинг, не дает тебе право упрекать других, – бурчит Сэм. – И не сворачивай с темы. Ты реально пригласил своего босса, которого знаешь всего неделю, на тусовку с друзьями и выпивкой?

– И закусками, – поправляет Стив.

– Должно быть, он тебе нравится.

– Кажется, да, – вздыхает он.

То странное чувство все еще в его груди.

— —

В пятницу в обед Стив и Ванда спускаются с семидесятого этажа на тридцать третий, где находится шикарное кафе. В помещении всего несколько работников Инсайт, которых Стив знает по имени или в лицо, но большинство людей он знает только из-за бейджей. Также здесь есть люди из других компаний, которые делят между собой небоскреб; они сидят и едят суши, бургеры и блюдо дня – пастуший пирог. Стив и Ванда берут уже готовые салаты, потому что не хотят терять время в очереди за горячим, но Ванде удается раздобыть картошку фри. Она делится со Стивом, потому что фри – это вкусно, а еще потому, что они могут цитировать шутки Джона Малэйни во время еды.

Они садятся на свои места, когда Джаспер Ситуэлл и его команда работников из Инсайт садятся за соседний столик. Джаспер быстро кивает Ванде и Стиву, здороваясь, чтобы отвернуться и продолжить неважно-какой-они-ведут разговор о…

Баки Барнсе.

– Я просто хочу сказать, что это говно какое-то: мне не дают даже возможность обосновать необходимость моего проекта, – говорит Джаспер. Ванда смотрит на Стива, который смотрит в ответ на нее и ест картошку. Оба подслушивают. – Сверху дают приказ, чтобы проекты вел Барнс, и это не подлежит обсуждению. Ни у кого нет выбора.

– Мы знаем, – говорит кто-то, будто это не первый раз, когда происходит подобный разговор. – Это дерьмово.

– А когда приближаются повышения, угадайте, у кого все самые лучшие проекты, чтобы выпендриться?

– У Барнса, – соглашается кто-то еще.

– А я с пустыми руками. _Опять_. Зачем он вообще работает? Ему не нужны деньги. Вы видели те фотки их нового дома в Юте, что Пирс рассылал всем в прошлом месяце?

– Херня какая-то, – говорит третий мужчина. – Ненавижу все, что связано с западом. У нас есть своя горнолыжка на севере штана. Кто вообще тусуется в Юте?

– [Роберт Редфорд](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4,_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82), – говорит кто–то за столом.

– Вот именно. Должно быть, жизнь реально хороша, когда спишь с боссом, – говорит Джаспер.

– А вообще много кто тусуется в Юте, – говорит четвертый, тот самый, который упомянул Роберта Редфорда. Какой-то момент сидящие за столом смотрят на него сверху вниз, и парень опускает взгляд на свою тарелку с пастой. – Просто сказал.

– Это, блядь, нечестно, – говорит Ситуэлл. – Вот, что _я_ хочу сказать.

– Хочешь пересесть? – тихо спрашивает Ванда.

– Ага, – соглашается он. – Давай.

Они пересаживаются, но взгляд Стива то и дело съезжает к столу Ситуэлла. Его голос все еще слышен, но из-за расстояния Стив не может разобрать ни слова из того, что говорит он или его друзья. Но он слышит, что они смеются. Ситуация оставляет неприятный осадок, и у Стива нет аппетита. Что досадно, ведь картошка фри все еще горячая и хрустящая. Не то чтобы Стив хочет защитить Баки – он едва ли его знает, – но он никогда не любил хвастунов, придурков или… задир.

Может быть именно поэтому Стив уходит из кафе, чувствуя неприятную тревогу в животе. Он знал, что идет работать не в то место, о котором мечтал, но ему не нравится сама идея работы там, где все кажется не тем, чем является на самом деле.

— —

Баки опаздывает на четыре минуты. Стив нервничает, пока он и его друзья ждут у бара последнего участника пятничной тусовки. Стив надел черную рубашку от Ральф Лорен и пару джинс, которые сидят на нем так хорошо, что Наташа сказала об этом _дважды._ Стив никогда не выглядит неряшливо, хотя привычки наряжаться для привычной компании у него тоже нет. Здесь он, Сэм, Наташа, Ванда, Пьетро, их друг с колледжа Тор и его подруга Валькирия.

Честно говоря, Стив надеялся, что выйдя с работы он приедет сюда вместе с Баки на метро, но тот заранее предупредил, что ему нужно заехать домой – как и Стиву, – поэтому они разошлись. Теперь же Стив жалеет, что они не поехали вместе, потому что он не знает, где Баки, и приедет ли он вообще, и…

– Стив? – доносится сбоку от него неуверенный голос.

Стив поворачивается и незамедлительно испытывает облегчение. Баки приехал, его волосы уложены назад, и смотрит он на него с небольшой смущенной улыбкой на губах. Руки Баки спрятаны в карманах расстегнутого длинного черного пальто, надетого поверх обтягивающей черной футболки и облегающих черных брюк. Баки выглядит на тысячу баксов. Возможно, это пальто так и стоит.

– Баки, привет, – говорит Стив, не сдерживаясь от улыбки.

– Мне нравится твоя рубашка, – говорит Баки, рассматривая грудь Стива в Ральф Лорен.

– Ага, у тебя хороший вкус.

– Кто это? – спрашивает Валькирия, прислонившись к бару и разглядывая Баки. – Это твой друг?

– А, да, – говорит Стив. – Это Баки.

Улыбаясь, Баки протягивает ей руку.

– Баки Барнс. Приятно познакомиться.

Брови Валькирия поднимаются вверх, она смотрит то на Стива, то на Баки.

– Ого, джентльмен, – произносит она и пожимает руку.

Опытным путем Стив знает, какая крепкая у нее хватка, но даже если Баки неловко, он не подает виду.

После этого Баки знакомится с остальными, улыбается, пожимает руку и обменивается любезностями. Баки улыбается и ведет себя так же, как когда знакомился со Стивом и Вандой и другими людьми в понедельник. Очаровательный, но какой-то обезличенный. Как фасад. Стив надеется, что к концу вечера Баки расслабится и станет собой, пусть это и очень самонадеянно – думать, что он знает какой Баки на самом деле. Тем не менее, Стиву почему-то кажется, что он знает. Он видел что-то. И хочет увидеть больше.

Как только знакомство подходит к концу, Сэм сообщает хостесс, что они все здесь и готовы сесть за столик. Некоторое время они спорят из-за меню, решая что заказать, в итоге соглашаясь на несколько кувшинов сангрии и первым раундом закусок.

– Вот, попробуй это, – говорит Стив и подвигает Баки тарелку креветок с чесноком.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки с той же застенчивой улыбкой, которую он, кажется, бережет для Стива, и из-за которой у него теплеет в груди.

Большую часть ужина они проводят разговаривая друг с другом. В ресторане людно и шумно, но достаточно всего лишь наклониться чуть ближе к Баки, чтобы поговорить о еде, декоре, ресторане в целом. Маленькие тарелки кочуют от одного к другому, из-за чего легче есть из одной, собирая на ней финики в беконе и вяленые сосиски. Стив не чувствует стыд за то, что фокусирует все свое внимание на Баки – Ванда и Пьетро обсуждают что-то по-русски с тех пор, как сели за стол; они совершенно не замечают, что происходит за столом, так что Стив и Баки не единственные, у кого своя атмосфера.

– Верни нам новичка, Стив, – говорит Валькирия после того, как их стол привели в порядок после второго раунда закусок. – Как у тебя на личном? – спрашивает она Баки через стол, поднимая брови и демонстративно глядя на Тора, сидящего слева от Стива.

Баки качает головой.

– Женат, – говорит он, поднимая левую руку, чтобы показать обручальное кольцо. – Чуть больше пяти лет.

– Вместе со школьной скамьи? – спрашивает Наташа.

– Не совсем, – отвечает Баки. – Мы познакомились, когда я был в колледже.

– О, вспоминаю общажные интрижки, – говорит Валькирия, довольно улыбаясь. – Скажу вам так: я научила ассистентку профессора парочке вещей.

– Скандально, – присвистывает Наташа.

– Что насчет тебя? – спрашивает Баки, глядя на Стива с ухмылкой. – Веселое студенчество?

– О, – улыбка Стива сползает. Он так и не продал обручальное кольцо Пегги, которое валяется где-то на дне ящика с носками. Возможно, оно так и будет там до тех пор, пока он не переедет или умрет. Смотря что произойдет раньше. – Ну, я… в колледже я встречался с человеком, с которым встречался в старшей школе.

– Они были помолвлены, типа, десять минут, – добавляет Валькирия, что _не помогает_.

– Два месяца, – поправляет Стив, закатывая глаза. – Мы были помолвлены два месяца.

– Но ты разорвал помолвку? – спрашивает Баки, и его ухмылка тут же исчезает, превращаясь в заинтересованный, но хмурый взгляд.

– Она разорвала, – признается Стив.

– Это к лучшему, – говорит Тор, обнимая его за плечи и похлопывая. – Она свободна для спасения мира, а ты свободен для того, чтобы выпивать с нами.

– Она живет в Лондоне сейчас и работает в ООН, – объясняет Стив.

– Вау.

– Хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, как я всегда говорил, – произносит Тор. – Может быть она и сделала больно нашему мальчику, но посмотри на него сейчас! Лучше быть одному, чем жениться на неправильном человеке.

– Это правда, – соглашается Баки, и что-то в его тоне заставляет Стива тут же посмотреть на него, но выражение лица Баки уже нейтрально.

– Ну, давай, расскажи нам о своей любви, – говорит Наташа и склоняется над столом, смотря на Баки. Стив посылает Сэму отчаянный взгляд, на что тот только слегка пожимает плечами. Они уже ничего не могут сделать.

– Он… мой муж, – Баки нервно посмеивается.

– Где он сейчас?

– В Китае, – говорит он. – У него там друзья, часто летает.

– Есть фото?

– Нат, – предупреждающе говорит Стив. Баки слегка краснеет. – Ты, правда, не…

– Конечно, у меня есть фото, – говорит он, когда Наташа протягивает руку. Ее ногти накрашены темно-бордовым лаком.

Баки вытаскивает телефон из кармана и, кажется, выбирает фото его и Алекса в самом начале фотопленки и передает. Наташа смотрит и моргает. Она показывает Валькирии, чьи брови высоко поднимаются. Та тут же зовет Тора, и он встает и обходит стол, чтобы посмотреть на фото.

– Ты сказал, что вы встретились в колледже? – спрашивает Наташа, показав фото, наконец, Сэму.

– Да, – Баки прокашливается в кулак. – Он был моим начальником. До сих пор, вообще-то.

– О-о, – тянет Валькирия. – Вот теперь мы и добрались до самого интересного.

К счастью, куда бы там они не добрались, их разговор прерывает появление десертов. Все начинают жевать крендельки и пироги, отвлекаясь, но Наташа встречается взглядом со Стивом и выгибает бровь.

В этот момент Стив извиняется и уходит в туалет.

— —

Стив моет руки, когда Баки оказывается в туалете.

– Ой! – произносит он, притворяясь удивленным тем, что тот здесь, будто бы Стив не говорил три минуты назад, что идет в уборную. – Привет.

– Привет, Баки.

Баки останавливается на секунду, а затем делает шаг к раковинам и прислоняется к ним, глядя на Стива.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да, я… я хотел поговорить с тобой минутку. Ничего страшного?

– Конечно, – отвечает он. Стив выключает воду и вытирает руки салфеткой, но Баки так и не начинает говорить. – Что-то случилось?

– Я хотел сказать спасибо, – наконец заговаривает Баки ровным, спокойным голосом.

– За что?

– За приглашение.

Стив выбрасывает салфетку и переводит взгляд на Баки, который смотрит в ответ. Стив не может разобраться, что не так с его выражением лица. На этот раз фасад отличается – такой, за которым, кажется, Баки что-то скрывает.

– Возле бара был парень, который смотрел на тебя весь вечер, – в конце концов произносит Баки и скрещивает руки на груди. Он уже не смотрит на Стива, предпочитая разглядывать декоративную плитку в другом конце помещения.

– Да? – спрашивает Стив, улыбаясь. Он уже даже не притворяется, что моет руки, но никто из них не уходит из уборной.

Баки пожимает плечами.

– Он слишком очевидный, – пауза, а затем улыбка. – Ты мог бы пойти и пролить на него что-то.

– Зачем мне это делать? – спрашивает Стив.

– Разве не в этом твоя фишка? Проливаешь на кого-то напиток, отводишь в уборную, переодеваешь их в свою рубашку… – Баки замолкает и снова смотрит на Стива, на его губах небольшая игривая ухмылка. – Это какой-то особый вид соблазнения, но, эй, я не осуждаю.

– Я не пытался соблазнить тебя, – говорит Стив. Он хочет звучать оскорбленно, но получается мягко. Он делает шаг навстречу Баки, оглушенный внезапным понимаем, насколько помещение маленькое, какого яркого красного цвета плитка на полу. Извне слышна музыка, приглушенная и нежная. Их игривые подколки прекращаются, как только они начинают делить один воздух. Стив смотрит в голубые глаза Баки, глубоко дышит через нос и делает шаг назад, больше не встречаясь взглядами. – Ты бы знал, если бы я пытался соблазнить тебя, – голос Стива хриплый.

Он закрывает глаза на секунду и потирает висок ладонью. Стив решает рискнуть и снова смотрит на Баки, задаваясь вопросом, чувствует ли он то же? Чувствует ли Баки это электричество между ним? Но Баки разглядывает свои кожаные ботинки, едва улыбаясь.

– Полагаю, что знал бы, – говорит он спустя некоторое время и вздыхает. Он поднимает взгляд на Стива. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня, – повторяет он. – Я хорошо провел вечер.

– Я рад. Ты должен выбраться с нами как-нибудь еще раз.

– Я ценю это.

– Уже уходишь? – Стив не должен звучать так огорченно, но у него не выходит по-другому. – Кажется, ребята хотят заказать выпивку. Оставайся с нами.

– Мне нужно домой, – кивает Баки. – Рано вставать.

– Что-то веселое? – спрашивает Стив, пытаясь продлить разговор, чтобы Баки остался чуть дольше.

Ему хочется, чтобы Баки вернулся к столику вместе с ним, сел, и они бы продолжили разговаривать до самой ночи. Так приятно, когда есть человек, с которым можно разговаривать, когда все остальные уже разбились по парочкам. Так приятно, что здесь Баки, которого он знает меньше недели, но связь с которым ощущается сильнее, чем с теми, кого он знает на протяжении многих лет.

– Не совсем, – пауза. – Доброй ночи, Стив, – говорит Баки, его голос мягок.

– Ночи, – отзывается Стив в ответ, наблюдая, как тот уходит из уборной, и за ним закрывается дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Супница. Это свободная страна. Невидимая машина.  
> "Я знаю, что я не лучший кандидат для этой работы."
> 
> Публикация 5 сентября.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Супница. Это свободная страна. Невидимая машина.  
> "Я знаю, что я не лучший кандидат для этой работы."

На следующий день Стив помогает Сэму и Наташе с их свадебным каталогом, пусть даже самой свадьбы не будет ближайшие пару лет. Они делают это для некоторых родственников Сэма, которые хотят сделать им подарки на вечеринке по случаю их помолвки, которая случится случится через пару месяцев. Вообще-то у них есть вся нужная кухонная техника, потому что они являются самостоятельными и ответственными людьми уже как десять лет. Поэтому Сэм и Наташа просят скорее предметы роскоши, чем необходимости – навороченные миксеры от KitchenAid, модное постельное белье или глупые вещи, вроде мороженицы и полотенцесушителя, или взнос для их медового месяца. Наверное, именно поэтому не кажется странным тащить с собой свое любимое третье колесо в Bed, Bath & Beyond.

К тому же, после этого они идут есть эмпанадас – как Стив может отказаться?

– Что думаете об этом? – спрашивает Стив, показывая серебряный пресс для панини. – Здесь написано, что на нем можно приготовить что угодно – от жареного сыра до лосося, – добавляет он, читая информацию, и хмурится. – Надеюсь, не в одно и то же время.

– Не впишется в дизайн кухни, – отмахивается Наташа, разглядывая аппарат для варки яиц, который выглядит как устройство для пыток прямиком из средневековья.

– Но подумай о жареном сыре, – возражает Стив.

– Сфоткай для мамы, – решительно говорит Сэм, отходя от стенда с полотенцами. Стив слушается. Наташа закатывает глаза, но все равно подходит к Сэму и сует руку в задний карман его джинс. – Детка, я покажу тебе, как _делается_ жареный сыр, – говорит он, и Наташа смеется. В это время Стив рассматривает пресс для панини, чувствуя гордость за то, что нашел что-то, что они занесут в свой свадебный каталог. Десять очков Стиву Роджерсу, национальному герою.

– Тогда может быть нам взять пресс для томатов? Следуя этой логике, нам нужно взять гаджет для каждого блюда, которое мы захотим приготовить. Элтону Брауну было бы стыдно за тебя.

– Нет, ну это уже глупо. Ты же знаешь, томатная паста Campbell’s лучшая, детка, – Наташа расслабляется под боком Сэма. – Но нам определенно нужна супница.

Наташа выпрямляется, вытаскивает руку из заднего кармана Сэма и начинает притворяться, будто стеллаж с проволочными полками удивительно интересный.

– Стив, ты поддерживаешь меня в моих супных правах? – спрашивает Сэм.

– Ты женишься не на Стиве, – бубнит Наташа.

– Конечно, – говорит Стив, хотя и не знает, что такое супница; однако он точно знает, что на девичнике, мальчишнике и свадьбе Наташи и Сэма будет очень много гостей, поэтому им нужно внести много всякой всячины в свой свадебный каталог. Кроме этого Стив еще и мудак, поэтому он добавляет: – Просто убедись, что в твоей квартире в Джерси достаточно места для меня и всей этой херни.

– Я не перееду в Джерси, – дергается Сэм.

– Тогда Коннектикут… – начинает Стив, но Сэм тут же пихает его, и оказывается возле полок с таймерами для яиц. Оба смеются, когда Наташа приходит обратно.

– Ты толкаешь Стива? Без меня? – дуется она.

– Меня хватит на всех, – говорит Стив, а затем замечает, как сотрудник магазина следит за ними. – Но лучше во время обеда, – он не хочет попасть на полицейский учет за то, что был выгнан из Bed, Bath & Beyond. Валькирия будет долго это вспоминать.

Смеясь, Сэм и Наташа идут дальше, а Стив за ними. Когда они начинают разглядывать посуду для масла, Стив чувствует, как его телефон вибрирует в заднем кармане. Вытащив, он замечает уведомление от Ватсапп, который он установил после разговора с Баки.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Мой кофе. На твоей рубашке._

_Это свободная страна._

Стив громко фыркает.

– Что такое? – спрашивает Наташа.

– А, просто сообщение.

– Скажи Ванде, что она должна мне двадцать баксов, – говорит Сэм и возвращается к изучению посуды.

– Ладно, – отвечает Стив, решая не выпытывать на что они спорили.

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Демонстрируешь мужское превосходство?_

_Надо тебе напомнить, кто настоящий босс._

Стив не ожидает быстрого ответа, но он приходит.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Не говори Ситуэллу, что он не настящий_

_босс. Испортишь ему день._

Следует небольшая пауза, а затем новое сообщение.

_Еще раз спасибо, что пригласил меня вчера._

_Я хорошо провел время :)_

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Я рад, что ты смог прийти._

Немного обнаглев, он решается на еще одно сообщение.

_Не хочешь вместе пообедать в понедельник?_

Долгое время ответа нет, так что Стив сует телефон в карман и пытается сфокусироваться на посуде для масла, затем на лопаточках и, наконец, на блендерах. Но потом телефон вибрирует и в груди Стива теплеет.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Конечно. Позовешь Ванду?_

— — 

Видимо, именно на второй неделе в Инсайт Инкорпорейтед все становится по-настоящему. Они печально известны своим ужасным балансом между работой и личной жизнью у сотрудников, и, судя по всему, в первую неделю Стива просто жалели. Однако с понедельника начинается зашив. Внезапно Стив переходит от возможности тратить время на обустройство офиса к тому, чтобы засесть с планшетом для рисования в девять утра и оказаться прерванным Вандой в полдень.

Поэтому Стив удивляется, когда поднимает голову и видит ее на пороге.

– Уже обед? – спрашивает он и проверяет часы. И вот теперь он знает, что уже 12:07. Стив опоздал.

– Все опаздывают, – говорит она, рассматривая ногти.

– Кажется, пунктуальность – не лучшая сторона Баки, – бормочет Стив, думая об их первой встрече – хотя его задержка была по вине Стива, – отмененной встрече и тусовке в баре.

Именно в этот момент Стиву приходит уведомление Ватсапп.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Не могу пойти с вами, прости!_

Стив хмурится и бесцеремонным образом кидает телефон обратно на стол; обычно с дорогой техникой он обращается лучше. Стив чувствует себя немного раздраженным и ему хочется заскулить из-за того, что Баки не придет. Стив понимает, что это глупо и нехарактерно для него.

– Что такое? – спрашивает Ванда, видимо, чувствуя, что Стив расстроен.

– Похоже, мы идем одни, – он делает паузу. – Подожди секунду…

Он хватает телефон и отправляет Баки сообщение.

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Ты пообедаешь? Захватить тебе что-нибудь?_

– Чего мы конкретно ждем? – спрашивает Ванда. – Я так ждала обед. Ситуэлл запланировал, типа, около девяти встреч во второй половине дня. Наверное, просто мне назло.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Неа, все в порядке. Спасибо :)_

Стив хмурится и выдыхает.

– Хочешь суши? – спрашивает Ванда. – Я хочу суши.

– Давай возьмем суши, – соглашается Стив, чувствуя какую-то тяжесть из-за ситуации.

— —

– Они выглядят потрясающе, – говорит Ванда, когда они проходят мимо пекарни.

Они идут в кафе, которое находится через несколько кварталов и где подают вкусные суши и горячую еду. После обеда у них остается немного времени, так что обратно они идут более длинным и живописным путем и проходят возле пекарни, на витрине которой выставлены разноцветные макаруны.

– Давай зайдем, – предлагает Стив, улыбаясь.

Даже если он берет больше печенья, чем нужно, это полностью на его совести.

— —

Стиву требуется пара часов, чтобы набраться смелости и пойти в офис Баки. Примерно в три часа дня он проверяет расписание для сотрудников, чтобы убедиться, что тот свободен. Затем он хватает коробочку с макарунами – перевязанную розовой лентой – и направляется к нему.

Стив проходит мимо ряда кабинетов седых начальников и останавливается у офиса Баки. Дверь открыта, и Стив заглядывает внутрь. Тот сидит за столом, зарывшись ладонями в волосы, словно пытается просто дышать. Стиву знакома эта поза – так выглядит человек, который едва справляется с тяжелым днем на работе. Так выглядит человек, который теряет терпение и в шаге от того, чтобы уйти.

Более того, так выглядит человек, который хочет, чтобы его оставили одного.

Внезапно Стиву уже не кажется, что быть здесь – хорошая идея. Но в то же время он никогда ни от чего не отступал. Стив прочищает горло.

Баки открывает глаза и садится ровнее. Его волосы растрепаны в тех местах, где были его руки.

– Стив, привет.

– Извини, что прерываю, – говорит Стив, и Баки усмехается, неестественно и высоко. – Мы проходили мимо пекарни после обеда, и я захватил тебе это.

– О, спасибо, – говорит Баки и встает. Его одежда выглядит как обычно – выглажено, чисто и просто идеально. – Не стоило.

– Я переживал, что ты не смог пойти с нами.

Возникает небольшая пауза, а затем Баки достает печенье.

– Хочешь? – спрашивает он.

– Я съел немного в пекарне, – Стив качает головой.

– Да, конечно же.

– Ты свободен завтра? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что не звучит так же отчаянно, как чувствует себя. – Мы могли бы пообедать…

– У меня завал на этой неделе, – говорит Баки и тут же вздрагивает. – Извини, что перебил.

– Все хорошо, не извиняйся, – говорит Стив, посмеиваясь. – Завал?

Баки кивает.

– Как-то все навалилось сразу, и Алекс приехал раньше и… – он замолкает, пожимает плечами. – Извини, – повторяет он, пусть и нет никакой причины для извинений.

– Тогда что насчет вечера пятницы? Мы снова собираемся, – пытается Стив.

И снова длинная пауза. Баки выглядит заметно измученным, а коробка с макарунами чуть-чуть мнется под его пальцами.

– Алекс, мой муж, он будет в городе на этих выходных.

– Он тоже может пойти, – предлагает Стив.

Баки фыркает, посмеиваясь.

– Извини, но… – он осекается и кладет коробочку на стол с удивительной нежностью. – Он не… – Стив ждет, когда Баки закончит предложение, но это не происходит. Все, что он делает – это пялится на коробку, широко раскрыв глаза и хмурясь.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Может быть как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Спасибо за печенье, – говорит Баки, смотря на Стива и вяло улыбаясь.

– Пожалуйста.

Стив уходит, и до него доносится вздох Баки.

— —

Проходит почти месяц. Стив пару раз пытается позвать Баки куда-нибудь, но каждый раз тот мягко отказывается. В конце концов, он понимает одну вещь. Должно быть, тот случай в уборной был чересчур, хотя Стив не жалеет о нем. Таким образом он смирился с тем, что стал просто одним из сотрудников Баки, даже если ему нравится общение с ним. Поэтому Стив пытается выжать все лучшее из времени, когда они работают вместе. Прям как в один солнечный полдень пятницы в середине мая, когда Стив спрашивает Баки, есть ли у него какие-нибудь веселые планы на выходные.

Баки стонет.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив.

– Гала, – говорит Баки и звучит словно капризный ребенок, которого заставляют есть шпинат.

– Звучит неплохо, – говорит Стив, прислонившись к столу Баки.

Они только что закончили работать над некоторыми черновиками для кампании, которая выйдет на следующей неделе. Баки задумчиво, но жестко делал заметки и исправления в его работе. Пусть Стив и не любит ошибаться, но ему нравится быть частью разговора. Бывало, что ему приходилось работать на людей, которые просто рвали работу в клочья без единой подсказки, что Стив должен изменить или сделать. Несмотря на то, что Баки требователен и точен, они все обговаривают; у них есть реальный диалог о том, что должно и что может измениться, а что оставить как есть. Баки объясняет, что он хочет, и у них получается двигаться в правильном направлении _вместе_. В общем, Баки – хороший начальник. Стиву нравится работать с ним. Ему очень нравится работать с ним.

Баки откидывается в кресле, глядя на Стива.

– Вот в чем дело, – начинает он. – Тусовки были веселыми, когда я был юным и наивным. Мне двадцать два, шампанское повсюду, оно бесплатно, а мой крутой парень мной хвастается.

– Но сейчас? – подсказывает Стив и наклоняется ближе. Баки мало говорит о своих отношениях с мужем, и Стив не может не признаться, что отчаянно хочет услышать то, что расскажет Баки.

– Но сейчас это шесть часов, которые я должен провести в костюме, пока люди подлизываются к Алексу.

Лицо Баки становится кислым, и Стив задается вопросом, всегда ли он говорит так о своем муже.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что люди лебезят перед мужем Баки. Хотя Стив еще не удостоился встречи с Александром Пирсом, люди в Инсайт ведут себя так, будто тот по воде ходит. Стоит Пирсу соизволить зайти в любой отдел, и сотрудники шепчутся, словно их посетила королева Англии. Судя по всему, Пирс часто в разъездах, и когда он находится здесь, это больше событие для всех – все ведут себя просто замечательно. Стив может представить, что люди из высшего нью-йоркского общества ведут себя так же, учитывая его родословную и послужной список.

– Хочешь, чтобы люди подлизывались к тебе вместе него? – шутливо спрашивает Стив, пусть сейчас он знает Баки немного лучше и понимает, что тот имеет в виду не это.

– Я просто хочу быть невидимым, – говорит Баки, и из его рта вырывается неловкий громкий смешок. Баки хмурится.

– Не думаю, что это возможно, – говорит Стив и тут же мысленно ругает себя. Это та вещь, которую можно говорить кому-то, с кем флиртуешь, а Стив не флиртует с Баки. Нет. Баки – его босс, он женат и просто… недоступен. Поэтому Стив быстро продолжает. – Ты должен найти себе плащ-невидимку.

– Или невидимый корабль, – поддерживает Баки.

– Отправься на гала в невидимой машине, срази мажоров наповал.

– Уверен, все пройдет гладко, – фыркает Баки.

– Подумай о заголовках.

– Я… – Баки осекается, откидывает голову и смеется. Впервые, вдруг понимает Стив, _впервые_ он слышит, как Баки смеется – не посмеивается, не хихикает, а _смеется._ Это естественный, громкий и полный радости звук.

Стив хочет слышать его чаще.

– Извини, – говорит Баки, внезапно останавливаясь. Его лицо вытягивается.

– За что? – спрашивает Стив, в его голосе просачиваются эмоции, которые он все еще не может распознать. Разочарование? Злость? Грусть? Стив знает только одно – Баки не должен извиняться за смех. Ему не нужно извиняться за все то, за что он постоянно извиняется, но меньше всего – за _смех_. За свою _радость_.

Баки чуть-чуть качает головой, это едва ли движение.

– Я знаю, что я… – он снова осекается, потупив взгляд на долгую секунду. – Ты устал? – внезапно спрашивает он, оглядываясь на Стива.

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, удивленный внезапной сменой темы.

– Тебе стоит уйти, – улыбается Баки, и его улыбка натянута. – Ты много сделал на этой неделе, возьми перерыв.

– Я… – начинает Стив. Как ему объяснить, что он не хочет уходить, что он не хочет домой? Как объяснить, что ему всего лишь хочется остаться в этом офисе и провести еще несколько минут с человеком перед собой? Чтобы не спугнуть, признавшись? – Я бы хотел закончить с проектом до выходных, – заканчивает Стив, махнув рукой в сторону беспорядка на столе Баки.

Улыбка Баки не исчезает, но как-то увядает.

– Правда?

Стив кивает.

– Буду беспокоиться, если не закончу, – пожимает плечами он, как бы говоря _да ерунда_. Баки видит его насквозь – у Стива никогда не было таланта ко лжи. – Я просто не хочу переживать из-за работы.

– Полагаю, ты настоящий _человек компании_ , а? – спрашивает Баки.

– Скорее тревожный придурок.

– Одно и то же, как по мне, – говорит Баки, и Стиву очень это не нравится.

В этом нет вины Баки, но он не хочет быть человеком _этой_ компании – ему хочется уйти, сделать что-нибудь хорошее со своей жизнью и талантом. Стив здесь всего месяц, но у него уже куча оповещений по работе. Он не может быть человеком компании Инсайт Инкорпорейтед. Он просто не может.

Именно это говорит себе Стив, когда Баки склоняется над ноутбуком и что-то просматривает. Его волосы слегка вьются; маленький завиток выбивается и торчит из остальной копны волос Баки. Стив мог бы протянуть руку и накрутить прядь на палец. Она выглядит мягкой на ощупь, как и весь Баки. Может показаться, что весь он – это сплошная острота и резкость из-за безупречной дорогой одежды, всегда идеально выбритого лица и мускулистой фигуры. Но на самом деле Баки излучает только мягкость, ту же, что и этот чертов локон.

– Стив? – спрашивает Баки, поворачиваясь лицом к нему.

– Что? – его щеки немного краснеют. Стив даже не понимает, как сильно отвлекся из-за волос.

– Ты здесь? – улыбается Баки.

– Ага, да, – мягко отвечает Стив, все еще сосредоточенный на других мягких вещах.

– Тогда…

– Ты всегда хотел заниматься именно этим? – перебивает Стив.

Баки снова выпрямляется, и кудряшку больше не видно. Возможно, это к лучшему.

– Работать здесь? – спрашивает он. Стив кивает. Баки посмеивается, качая головой. – Конечно, нет. Не думаю, что много детей мечтает работать на глобальную компанию по безопасности.

– Тогда как ты здесь оказался?

Баки снова откидывается в кресле, его лицо становится задумчивым. Он берет пресс-папье – подарок на пятилетие работы, который Стив заметил у нескольких людей на столах – и держит в руке.

– После первого курса в колледже я подал кучу заявок на стажировку. Инсайт принял меня. Еще раз стажировался здесь на предпоследнем курсе, а потом выпустился, и меня наняли. Чуть позже вышел замуж за Алекса, так что было логично, что я останусь тут.

– А что ты делал после второго курса? – спрашивает Стив.

– Стажировался в Старк Индастриз, – Стив широко распахивает глаза, и Баки смеется. – Да, знаю! Это было потрясающе, – теперь Баки усмехается, прикрыв глаза, будто погружается в воспоминания.

– Что ты там делал?

– Разносил людям кофе, хотя как-то раз я должен был сидеть с людьми и повторять их работу. Это было просто… – он пожимает плечами. – Ты знал, что Тони Старк знает имена всех сотрудников?

– Ты знаком с Тони Старком?

Баки кивает.

– Он сумасшедший, но с ним весело работать. Если честно, после выпуска я отослал резюме в Старк Индастриз, но… – Баки замолкает.

– Не получил работу? – спрашивает Стив не без симпатии. На рынке труда жесткая конкуренция, но когда они выпускались было еще хуже: экономика только восстанавливалась после кризиса.

– Нет, получил, – говорит Баки, хмуря брови. – Инсайт предложил мне больше. Возможно, больше, чем они вообще должны были мне платить.

– Ох, – произносит Стив. Оба молчат, и это затягивается.

– Я предполагаю, что это не то, чем бы ты хотел заниматься в долгосрочной перспективе? – наконец спрашивает Баки.

– Графический дизайн? Нет, в этом был план.

– Я про работу здесь.

– А вот это никогда не было частью плана, – пожимает плечами Стив.

– Я буду скучать по тебе, когда ты решишь уйти, – говорит Баки, и его улыбка небольшая и грустная.

– Разве ты не должен убедить меня остаться?

Они смотрят друг на друга долгий момент, и глаза Баки совсем синие. Они выделяются, красивые и блестящие, но неприступные. Стиву интересно, что видит Баки, когда смотрит на него, чувствует ли он то же электрическое напряжение между ними; задается ли он вопросом, почему время останавливается, а земля не вращается, когда они смотрят друг на друга _вот так_.

Скорее всего нет. Он женат, вынужденно напоминает себе Стив. Не так уж и важно, что его сердце бешено колотится, когда Баки рядом – он женат и не может думать о Стиве так же.

И будто бы читая мысли Стива, Баки разрывает это напряжение между ними, говоря:

– Иногда я не хочу здесь работать, – он смотрит на рубашку Стива – не одна из Ральф Лорен. – Так что я понимаю.

– Почему ты не уходишь? – спрашивает Стив.

Взгляд Баки возвращается к Стиву.

– Это компания Алекса. Я не… Я знаю, что я не лучший кандидат для этой работы. Мне повезло. Меня бы не наняли в другом месте, – он говорит это словно робот, словно повторяя чьи-то слова, словно читает с суфлера.

– Что.

Стив моргает. Реплика получается невыразительной и удивленной.

– Я имею в виду…

– Ты проделываешь невероятную работу, – перебивает его Стив. Баки опускает взгляд на свои ноги. – Я не пытаюсь подмазаться, Бак, – прозвище вылетает изо рта так быстро, что Стив едва ли замечает. Баки и сам вряд ли замечает. – Ты проделываешь невероятную работу, мне нравится работать с тобой. Ты вдумчивый, дотошный, и у тебя прекрасные результаты. Все только и говорят, как улучшилась статистика с тех пор, как ты взял этот отдел. Я… – Стив замолкает на секунду, прочищая горло. Может быть он лебезит, но Баки и так знает. Стив все же пытается остыть. – Я думаю, всем понятно, что ты хорош в работе, – он делает паузу. – И ты был единственным, кто пришел представиться нам на той первой встрече. Это что-то, но значит.

Баки немного закрывается в себе, пока Стив говорит. Он качает головой раз или два.

– Слушай, я очень ценю то, что ты сказал, но…

– Я не просто говорю. Я знаю, – говорит Стив. Видимо, его упрямство решает проявить себя именно сейчас.

– Конечно, – выдыхает Баки.

– Ты можешь заниматься тем, чем хочешь. Ты не должен оставаться здесь, если ты несчастлив.

Между ними возникает какое-то напряжение. Баки закрывается от Стива; его тон становится жестче, когда он заговаривает.

– Я не могу взять и уйти.

– Я не сказал…

– Все намного сложнее, чем ты думаешь, – отрезает Баки, быстро произнося слова. Он не встречается взглядом со Стивом. – Ты не знаешь, на что это похоже.

– Я не говорил, что будет легко, но если ты несчастлив…

– С чего ты взял, что я несчастлив?

Что-то в интонации Баки сбивает с толку; кажется, что он хочет быть резче, но у него не выходит. Словно за этими словами скрывается полное отчаяние. Стив не может понять, что все это значит.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и говорит, не подумав.

– Ты не кажешься счастливым.

Происходит заминка, один долгий момент, за который сгустившийся между ними воздух превращается в напряженный пузырь, что лопается мгновение спустя.

– Тебе стоит взять отгул сегодня, – заключает Баки и сосредотачивает внимание на своем компьютере.

– Баки, – пытается Стив, но тот перебивает, пожелав хороших выходных. Это тот вид интонации, который дает понять, что он не примет никаких аргументов против.

Если бы Баки был его другом или родственником или его парнем, может быть Стив бы остался и начал спорить. Но Баки – его босс, и есть границы, которые нельзя пересечь, даже если ему хочется.

Он медленно встает, наблюдая, как Баки упрямо не замечает его взгляд. Часть Стива хочет извиниться, но в то же время он не чувствует себя неправым. Никто из них так себя не чувствует.

Однако очень неприятно, когда тебя вот так просто выгоняют.

– Хороших выходных, – низким голосом повторяет за Баки Стив и уходит.

Он целенаправленно идет по коридору, избегая зрительного контакта с каждым встречным сотрудником, пока не добирается до места, где можно остановиться. Стив прислоняется к стене, плотно закрывает глаза и дает себе минутку подышать.

Он не должен так переживать, Стив знает. Но все чувства Стива выкручиваются до максимума, когда дело касается Баки. Он не позволяет себе копать и разбираться, почему это с ним происходит, потому что ответ будет только угнетать, но если это мешает работе…

Да _какая разница_?

Какая разница, если это мешает работе? Он ненавидит работать здесь, ненавидит способствовать тому, что здесь происходит. Он ненавидит то, что работа здесь делает его несчастным, и ненавидит, что то же происходит с Баки.

Потому что даже если его расстроило замечание Стива, Баки несчастен. Он не хотел, но все равно признался Стиву:

_С чего ты взял, что я несчастлив?_

Баки пытается подстроиться под счастливое изображение себя и своей жизни, но его отчаяние просачивается через его же кривую улыбку. И не разоблачение Баки в его несчастье было тем, что его расстроило. На самом деле его расстроило то, что Стив смог увидеть это через тщательно выстроенный фасад.

– Блять, – бормочет Стив. Он знает слишком много, он чувствует слишком много, он беспокоится слишком много.

Заржавевшая штука в груди – его сердце – начинает пыхтеть слишком быстро. Так происходит всегда, когда его приводят в действие. Стиву требуется много времени, чтобы понять, что он испытывает романтический интерес, страстный и грубый в своей искренности. Однако стоит это понять и приходится тут же унимать приближающуюся панику.

Стив не хочет влюбляться в Баки, но именно это и происходит. 

И сейчас он уверен, что Баки его ненавидит. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Шампанское. Жалость. Выдры.  
> "Объедь квартал, Баки."
> 
> Публикация: 9 сентября.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шампанское. Жалость. Выдры.  
> "Объедь квартал, Баки."

Осознание своих романтических чувств к Баки вводит Стива в незамедлительную панику. Он следует его совету и уходит из офиса, ловя больше, чем один несчастный взгляд от коллег. Технически, у него есть разрешение от руководства, так что вряд ли возникнут проблемы. А даже если и возникнут, Стиву реально плевать. 

Он пишет Сэму в метро.

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Вы заняты вечером?_

Конечно, связь в метро полный отстой, поэтому ответ приходит спустя почти полчаса. 

**Сэм Уилсон:**

_У нас планы, ты что, забыл?_

Стив стонет вслух, и пожилая женщина, которая стоит рядом с ним, недовольно косится. Плевать. Он не слушает музыку на весь вагон и тем более не гадит, как обычно это бывает в метро. 

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Извини, странный день. Что мы сегодня делаем?_

Ответ приходит спустя несколько минут.

**Сэм Уилсон:**

_Это сюрприз :)_

Это не кончится хорошо, и Стив знает это. 

— — 

Сюрприз зовут М’Баку – друг Наташи, с которым она познакомилась на занятиях по кикбоксингу. Он привлекательный и сильный, а его смех заполняет все помещение. В ресторане Наташа садит их вместе и далеко не тонко намекает, чтобы они разделили десерт на двоих. 

Обычно Стив никогда не против того, чтобы привлекательный мужчина опустил ладонь на его бедро, но сегодня это совсем не то, что ему хочется. 

Поэтому он уходит домой, даже не поцеловав М’Баку на прощание. 

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Наташа, ругая его, когда они с Сэмом звонят Стиву по Фейстайму.

– Кажется, мне нравится кое-кто, – говорит Стив, наконец признавая это вслух, и тем самым закрепляет во вселенной существование собственных чувств. 

– О, нет, – говорит Сэм.

– Ага.

— — 

Стив решает, что непозволительно проводить выходные хандря из-за Баки и своей личной жизни, и поэтому проводит веселый день. Идет на сеанс в кинотеатр, потом делает покупки. После этого встречается со своим старым другом Брюсом, и они гуляют по Гринвуд Хайтс какое-то время, прежде чем отправиться за мороженым. Забрав еду навынос из своего любимого рамен-бара, к вечеру Стив возвращается в свою квартиру и работает над организацией октябрьской вечеринки в честь помолвки Сэма и Наташи. 

Стив много думает о Баки, особенно когда начинает темнеть, и залезает в кровать. На фоне играет повтор ситкома, которого недостаточно для того, чтобы отвлечь его от мыслей. Стив думает о сверкающем, золотом и роскошном Гала, о Баки в смокинге, скучающем и несчастном в тени своего мужа. Стив представляет, каково было бы ворваться туда, схватить Баки и…

Он не сразу смотрит на звонящий телефон, но посмотрев, моргает, раздумывая, материальны ли мысли.

Потому что звонит Баки Барнс. 

Пусть Стив и сбит с толку, он быстро отвечает на звонок, чтобы он не перешел на голосовую почту; не хочет, чтобы Баки решил, будто Стив не хочет отвечать. 

– Привет?

Долгая пауза.

– Ой, привет, ты не спишь, – слышит он голос Баки на другом конце провода. 

Стив бросает взгляд на часы. Едва ли за одиннадцать, не так уж и поздно для вечера субботы. Может быть Баки надеялся, что он спит. Стив старается не думать об этом. 

– Ага, не сплю. Как Гала? 

– Я уезжаю оттуда, – пауза. – Алекс решил остаться. 

– Так ты едешь один?

– Да, я… Я думал о вчерашнем. Поэтому и позвонил. Извини, что сорвался на тебя.

– Все правда в порядке. Извини, что разговаривал таким тоном, – тем не менее Стив не жалеет о сказанном. Он не может.

– Я… – голос Баки становится слишком тихим. – Не знаю, перепил ли я шампанское или выпил недостаточно, – говорит он хрипло. 

– Для чего? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки хихикает.

– Для этого разговора.

Стив выдыхает будучи неуверенным, что это может значить. Он был уставшим и сонным до звонка, но сейчас Стив в повышенной боевой готовности и наполнен адреналином. 

– Иногда мне сложно поверить, что у людей хорошие намерения. Иногда.

– Это…

– Грустно, – заканчивает Баки за него. – В любом случае, я должен…

– Я никуда не тороплюсь, – перебивает Стив, не желая, чтобы разговор заканчивался. 

Пауза. 

– Где ты? – спрашивает Баки тогда, когда Стив уже начал думать, что тот ничего не ответит. 

– В кровати, – признается он.

– Ох, – голос Баки такой же мягкий, как и чистые простыни, на которых лежит Стив. – Долгий день?

– Веселый. А ты повеселился сегодня?

– Подготовка к Гала, потом сам Гала. Шампанское было хорошим. Может быть я немного пьяный. 

– Что делаешь завтра? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Давай не будем говорить о завтра. 

– Ладно. Уверен, ты хорошо выглядишь в смокинге, – говорит Стив, отказываясь думать, что только что перешел черту. Делать комплименты друзьям – нормально. Он постоянно говорит Сэму, что тот выглядит хорошо. 

– И правда. Уверен, тебе тоже идут смокинги. 

– Не надевал ни разу со времен выпускного. 

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты тоже мог приходить на такие мероприятия. Там все скучные, такие душные, только и ждут момента когда ты облажаешься, чтобы посмеяться. С тобой намного веселее разговаривать.

– Да?

– Я не должен, кстати.

– Не должен что?

– Разговаривать с тобой.

Стив не знает, что сказать. Каким бы язвительным не был его предполагаемый ответ, Стив так и не произносит его вслух, потому что внезапно мир вокруг него становится таким маленьким, сосредоточенным. Возможно, с ним не так уж и весело болтать, ведь он даже не может придумать ответ или как-то объяснить то, что творит сейчас Баки. 

– Кажется, я ответил на свой вопрос. 

– О чем ты? – спрашивает Стив, имея в виду _все_. Стив думает, что Баки тоже – _все_. Они разговаривают друг с другом каким-то шифром. Стиву кажется, что он знает как разгадать его, но он не знает наверняка. 

– Я выпил слишком много, – отвечает Баки и мягко посмеивается.

– Я хочу продолжить разговаривать с тобой, – говорит Стив слишком искренне. 

– Мы правда не должны.

– Тогда разреши мне говорить с тобой, пока ты не доедешь до дома, – говорит Стив. – Ничего не считается во время перемещения из точки А в точку Б. В машине, в лифте, даже на прогулках время течет по-другому. Разреши мне поговорить с тобой чуть дольше. 

Стив чувствует, как на другом конце провода Баки сомневается. Стив позволяет себе закрыть глаза и представить, как выглядит Баки в смокинге, сидящий на заднем сидении своей роскошной машины, как он нервно кусает нижнюю губу и решает, стоит ли делать этот маленький шажок со Стивом.

– Ладно, – отвечает Баки двадцать секунд и целую вечность спустя. 

Стив позволяет себе улыбнуться, его глаза все еще закрыты. С закрытыми глазами кажется, будто Баки рядом с ним на кровати и шепчет ему в ухо.

– Сколько тебе еще ехать?

– Чуть меньше десяти минут. Я долго сомневался, не сразу позвонил.

То есть у них чуть меньше десяти минут на пребывании в этом нежном измерении. Стив собирается насладиться каждым моментом.

– Ты ходил на выпускной? 

– Ага, я был королем выпуска.

– Правда? - спрашивает Стив.

Баки довольно мурчит, подтверждая.

– Все расстроились, когда спустя двадцать минут меня спалили с квотербеком. Я отсасывал ему в туалете. Он был моим главным соперником, поэтому я решил сделать утешительный приз.

– Вау, вот это да, – смеется Стив. 

– Одна из сопровождающих буквально дернула меня за ухо и повела к директору. Это была крутая ночь, до сих пор помню, как отчим смеялся, – Баки замолкает, и Стив чувствует, как тот улыбается воспоминаниям. – Как прошел твой выпускной?

– Ну, я точно не был королем выпуска. Но вечер прошел хорошо. Я встречался с девушкой по имени Пегги, мы были вместе. Той ночью я хотел лишиться девственности, но в последний момент струсил, – Стив делает паузу. – Мы были вместе на протяжении десяти лет перед тем, как я сделал предложение. Она согласилась, и, думаю, именно тогда она поняла, что я был не для нее. Она бросила меня после фотосессии в честь помолвки. 

Стив тяжело сглатывает, в его горле образуется комок. Он давно не говорил о Пегги. У нее новая жизнь за океаном, не говоря уже о милой девушке, которая ей, кажется, очень нравится. Стив не винит ее за разрыв отношений: они не были созданы друг для друга. Но ему больно вспоминать, как это было; больно вспоминать, каково быть отвергнутым. 

– О, Стив…

– Это произошло пару лет назад.

– Было ужасно? – спрашивает он, и Стив фыркает, посмеиваясь. 

– Ага, было просто пиздец ужасно. Это… – он делает паузу, готовый признаться в том, что не говорил даже Сэму с Наташей. – Мое сердце было разбито так, что я даже не надеялся, что когда-нибудь станет легче, – говорит он тихо. – Прошло три года и только сейчас я почувствовал, что отошел. Когда я влюбляюсь, я влюбляюсь сильно. 

Стив слышит дыхание Баки. 

– Брак – это еще не все, – говорит Баки наконец. 

– Он может быть всем, если ты в браке с правильным человеком.

Стив видел браки, которые работали, которые делали людей лучше вместе, чем по отдельности. Но он также видел браки, которые распадались. Это лотерея – то, куда заведет человека жизнь и то, с кем он решит провести ее. Однако Стив верит, что люди способны любить друг друга и посвящать себя друг другу. Он верит в это настолько решительно, что не сразу даже замечает тишину на другом конце.

И вот Стив снова чувствует неудобное напряжение, которое он испытывал еще вчера в офисе, и думает, не пересек ли он черту. 

Но затем Баки говорит все тем же мягким голосом:

– Проблема только в том, что ты не узнаешь правильный ли человек до самого брака. 

И Стив не уверен, что на это ответить, признание ли это или просто констатация факта. 

– Кажется, мы приехали, – говорит Баки мгновение спустя. Следует пауза. – Но я мог бы попросить водителя объехать квартал, – говорит он, но это вопрос. 

Стиву не нужно долго думать, чтобы ответить:

– Объедь квартал, Баки.

И машина объезжает квартал. 

И еще, и еще, и еще. 

— — 

Стив пытается вспомнить, каково был любить Пегги Картер. Иногда она смотрела на него своими карими глазами, проницательным и воинственным взглядом, из-за которого ему казалось, что она видит его насквозь. Стив проводил часы в постели, когда одна его рука была на ее обнаженном плече, а вторая накручивала одну из ее пушистых шоколадных прядей на пальцы, и так и сяк. Со временем Пегги стала убирать его руки прочь и велела оставить в покое, чтобы она могла поспать. 

Может быть, именно таким был бы их брак: беспомощный в своем желании Стив и Пегги, которая видит его насквозь. Наверное именно поэтому она отменила все. Она поняла.

Он должен быть благодарен ей за то, что спасла его от этого.

— — 

Наступает утро понедельника, и Стив находит себя в своем офисе вместе с Вандой, которая попросила объяснить непонятный ей трюк в Фотошопе, который все никак не дается.

– Видишь, я кликаю, но ничего не происходит, – говорит она, рассеянно тыча в экран.

– Тебе надо сделать контрольное нажатие, а потом… – Стив демонстрирует движение на своем планшете. 

– А, – она замолкает. – О, а как прошло твое свидание?

– Ты был на свидании? 

Стив поднимает взгляд и видит Баки в дверном проеме. На нем темно-синие брюки и белая рубашка; сегодня без галстука и пиджака. У Стива пересыхает в горле, когда он замечает лежащую на его лбу кудряшку. Может быть Стиву всегда нравились кудрявые брюнеты.

– Сэм привел друга, – объясняет Ванда.

– Это была засада, – говорит Стив, смотря на Баки, и пытается определить, что означает его взгляд. – Сэм сказал, что мы просто поужинаем. 

– Но он симпатичный, я видела его пару недель назад, - говорит Ванда, смотря на Баки. – Наташа бы не сводила Стива с кем попало. Надо пройти проверку. 

– О, и как все прошло? – спрашивает Баки.

– Он милый, – отвечает Стив, не нарушая зрительный контакт с ним. – Но не думаю, что это к чему-то приведет. 

– Какая жалость, – говорит Баки и слабо улыбается. Он проходит внутрь и кладет бумаги на край стола. – Ты забыл их в моем офисе в пятницу, – говорит он и переводит взгляд на Ванду. – Рад видеть тебя, – добавляет он, прежде чем уйти. 

Уже после, когда Стив остается один, он перебирает бумаги, которые принес Баки. Он и правда оставил их у него в пятницу и не знает, почему так удивлен. Может быть Стив надеялся, что Баки искал причину, чтобы прийти поговорить. Может быть Стив просто принимает желаемое за действительное. 

Он перебирает бумаги, гадая, есть ли среди них какое-то послание, что-то, что он просто не может найти. Кажется, что все их взаимодействие наполнено двусмысленностью и шифрами, и эти бумаги не должны стать исключением. 

Но в них ничего нет. Никакого тайного послания. Никакого скрытого умысла. Это просто стопка бумаг, оставленная Стиву. 

— — 

Стиву кажется, что он сходит с ума. 

Он думал, что звонок что-то значит, он думал, что что-то изменилось между ними, но положение дел остается таким же невыносимым. 

Стив ожидал хоть какую-нибудь реакцию Баки. С одной стороны, если бы Баки начал его избегать и оборвал связи, Стив по крайней мере знал бы, что его внимание нежелательно; он ушел бы, даже если бы было больно. С другой стороны, если бы Баки захотел большего, то Стив… Ну, он не уверен, что бы сделал, но он определенно бы разобрался. 

Но ничего не меняется. Они работают вместе. Баки все такой же радушный, но отстраненный. Так получается, что из-за Стива Баки смеется дважды и четыре раза улыбается; не то чтобы он считал. Однако это ничем не отличается от того, что было раньше. 

Честно говоря, это расстраивает Стива очень сильно. 

– Ты в панике, – говорит ему Наташа в начале июня. 

Сегодня суббота и они обедают вместе в крошечном ресторане недалеко от квартиры Стива. Ему нравится это место – здесь подают хорошие сэндвичи с ростбифом, а парень за кассой всегда добродушно болтает, комментируя его заказ, личную жизнь, одежду, даже погоду. 

Все это напоминает какой-нибудь нью-йоркский ситком, которые Стив ценит даже несмотря на то, что перестал романтизировать город еще когда ему исполнилось семнадцать; он тогда плакал на станции метро, пока мужчина на скамейке неподалеку дрочил. Но это место хорошее, с несколькими трясущимися деревянными столами и широкими окнами, открывающими вид на улицу. Время от времени кто-то проходит с пакетами продуктов или со своей собакой; приятно наблюдать за людьми, когда удается занять столик у окна. 

Наташа тянет руку и крадет у него чипсину. Стив кусает сэндвич и жует, раздумывая. 

– Возможно, – признает он. 

– М’Баку сказал, что ты ему понравился. Позвони ему наконец. Пока что это просто грубо, а не непростительно. 

– Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к нему, – качает головой Стив.

Наташа прищуривается. 

– Не твори херню, – говорит она, и они разговаривают уже не о М’Баку.

– Я знаю, что поступаю глупо, – говорит он. – Чувства не взаимны, если тебя это успокоит, – и начинает есть чипсы, чтобы перестать говорить. 

Наташа чуть качает головой. 

– Конечно, не успокоит. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, ты же знаешь, – она вытаскивает огурчик из сэндвича и закидывает в рот, останавливаясь для того, чтобы прожевать и проглотить. – Я не думаю, что ты станешь счастливее, ухлестывая за замужним парнем. 

Оптимист внутри Стива хочет начать спорить, что он обязательно найдет способ, чтобы добиться счастья вместе с Баки. Он уже собирается начать спорить с Наташей, когда понимает, что просто не может; у них нет ни одной возможности и никакой надежды на что-то хорошее.

– Пойдем в зоопарк, – говорит Наташа. Стив моргает, сбитый с толку. – Мы уже несколько лет не заглядывали туда посмотреть на морских львов. Будешь вести себя хорошо, и я куплю тебе корндог. 

– Ничего себе, Наташа, ты слишком щедрая.

– Красные панды поднимут тебе настроение, – добавляет она, прежде чем откусить сэндвич. 

Ну, она не ошибается. 

Именно поэтому они расплачиваются и направляются в зоопарк Проспект Парка через двадцать минут.

— —

Дело в том, что Стив любит зоопарки. Он может смотреть, как луговые собачки снуют туда-сюда по своему вольеру, пока дети наблюдают за ними через пластиковые купола в земле. Как морские львы, любимцы Наташи – Халф-Тайм Фарра и Фиби, – красуются перед всеми, пока их кормят в три часа дня. Некоторое время они проводят наблюдая за бабуинами; двое играют в догонялки по вольеру, пока еще двое сидят на каменной стене и ищут жуков друг на друге, чтобы съесть. 

Находясь в зоопарке, Стив ощущает себя ребенком, который хочет научиться рисовать. Он не притрагивался к альбому годами, с тех самых пор когда понял, что художественная карьера – это несбыточная мечта, и лучше сделать карьеру в графическом дизайне, чем бороться с ветряными мельницами. Стив проводит слишком много времени, наблюдая, как выдры плавают внутри небольшого течения в своем вольере, а одна из них взбирается на камни и устраивается на солнышке, высушивая свой мех. 

– Ты закончил пялиться? - спрашивает Наташа. Она печатает в телефоне, и ее ногти стучат по экрану. – Я хочу посмотреть на красных панд. 

Ощущая сожаление, Стив выпрямляется и улыбается ей.

– Можешь оттащить меня, – говорит он, но момент спустя смотритель входит в вольер с чем-то, что должно быть кормом для выдр. Зверьки тут же вылезают из воды и переваливаясь ползут к мужчине; одна даже трется об его ногу. – Давай посмотрим как их кормят? – просит Стив, чувствуя себя ребенком, который выпрашивает у родителей лакомство. 

Наташа смеется и гладит Стива по щеке.

– Конечно, сына, – говорит она и серьезно кивает. – Но вспомни это в следующий раз, когда я попрошу тебя вымыть посуду. 

Стив смеется и возвращает свое внимание на смотрителя. Это пожилой мужчина с загорелой кожей; он выкладывает еду выдрам в большую пластиковую миску, разговаривая с кем-то, кто стоит с краю вольера за искусно установленным камышом. 

– … твоя мама хотела отправиться в круиз в следующем марте, если ты сможешь вырваться. Должно быть очень круто; там целый этаж для шоппинга. А еще можно есть всю еду, даже если ты уже за столом. Ты просто просишь еще супа, и тебе принесут еще супа, – смотритель замолкает, смотря вниз на выдр, и начинает говорить высоким нежным голосом. – Вам бы, малыши, точно такое понравилось бы, а?

– Мне нужно будет все проверить, – говорит второй человек. Он не виден Стиву, но его голос кажется знакомым. Стив обходит ребенка, который энергично тычет пальцем в сторону чавкающих выдр, чтобы рассмотреть человека за камышом. 

– Мы планируем заранее, чтобы ты смог с нами, – говорит смотритель. У него седеющие волосы, небольшое пузико, но добрые карие глаза. – Твоя мама и я очень хотим, чтобы ты поехал с нами, если сможешь. Мы знаем, что ты занят.

– Я хочу поехать, просто… – он не договаривает.

– Знаю, приятель, – когда смотритель встает, и второй человек делает шаг назад, чтобы пропустить того вперед, Стиву наконец-то видно кто это. 

– Баки? – спрашивает он, очевидно не ожидая встретить своего босса посреди вольера выдр в зоопарке Проспект Парка. 

Баки моргает, а затем его лицо расплывается в улыбке.

– Ты меня преследуешь, Роджерс? – спрашивает он шутливым, несерьезным тоном. 

– Слишком много совпадений, – бормочет Наташа, а Стив лыбится. – Слишком много совпадений. 

– Кто это? – спрашивает смотритель, вытирая ладони о шорты униформы цвета хаки. 

– Стив Роджерс, один из графических дизайнеров. А это Наташа Романова, его подруга.

– О, так ты работаешь в Инсайт, – говорит смотритель, и его улыбка становится немного натянутой. – Здесь не часто встретишь ребят из Инсайт, это уж точно.

– Я живу в Парк Слоуп, – объясняет Стив. – Не так далеко отсюда.

– Рад слышать, что ты все еще работаешь с районными мальчишками, – говорит смотритель, похлопывая Баки по спине. 

– Это мой отчим, Сальваторе. Он профессиональный укротитель выдр, – говорит Баки и указывает на Сальваторе, который смотрит на него, словно Баки – самое ценное на земле.

– Ну, только по выходным. Я работаю по субботам, чтобы по понедельникам у нас с Винни был выходной. В будние дни я работаю с детьми возле вольера мангустов. 

– Винни моя мама, – поясняет Баки.

Сальваторе кивает.

– Иногда, когда этому малому нечего делать, он приходит сюда посмотреть на выдр, – Сальваторе протягивает руку и кладет ее Баки на плечи. – Я не должен пускать его в вольер, но на меня пока что еще не кричали. 

– Это было намного милее, когда мне было двенадцать. 

– Ну, не зна-аю, это мило вообще-то, – говорит Наташа, смотря на Баки и его отчима, а затем на Стива. 

– О, да ладно, – говорит Баки. – Хотя нам уже пора идти. Луговые собачки сами себя не накормят. 

– Было приятно познакомиться с вами, – говорит Сальваторе, прежде чем снова исчезнуть в среде обитания выдр. 

Наташа поворачивается к Стиву. 

– Красные панды? – спрашивает она совершенно небрежным тоном, будто с ними только что не произошло странное совпадение. 

– Конечно, – говорит он. – Пойдем посмотрим на красных панд. 

— —

По пути домой Стив останавливается в продуктовом на углу и берет продукты для домашних равиоли. Делать свежую пасту не так уж и сложно, как можно было подумать, но и не совсем легко. Впервые Стив сделал равиоли еще когда жил с Сэмом; тот ест равиоли, чтобы поднять себе настроение, и каждый раз вспоминая свои серьезные расставания, всегда упоминает про равиоли Стива. Не то чтобы Стив часто делает пасту, но это хороший способ отвлечься и сконцентрироваться на чем-то другом. Поэтому он включает расслабляющую музыку, наливает себе бокал белого вина, вычищает скудное рабочее место на столешнице и начинает с теста. 

И, конечно, Стив едва ли не по локоть в пасте, когда телефон начинает звонить. 

– Иисусе, – бормочет он, пытаясь обтереть руку полотенцем, которое висит на плече, прежде чем взяться липкими пальцами за мобильник. У Стива есть ощущение, что он знает кто звонит, но все равно радуется, когда оказывается прав: это Баки. – Привет? Баки? – спрашивает он и пытается удержать телефон между плечом и ухом, направляясь к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. 

– Привет, Стив. У тебя есть минутка?

– Да, конечно, – говорит Стив, выдавливая немного мыла на ладонь и подставляя под воду. Конечно же, она слишком горячая, из-за чего Стив тут же дергается, регулирует температуру и пытается снова, едва ли фокусируя внимание на том, что говорит Баки. 

– Я просто хотел сказать, эм, было приятно увидеть тебя в зоопарке сегодня.

– Ага, было… выдры прикольные. Мне нравятся выдры, за ними прикольно наблюдать. Они плавают, – Стив морщится от того, как глупо звучит. Сложно сосредоточиться на стольких вещах, когда голос Баки превращает его мозг в приторную кашицу. 

– Да, они… Я просто хотел попросить, если ты не против… не говорить об этом, – его голос неторопливый и сдержанный, будто он обдумывает каждое слово.

– Что?

– Я имею в виду на работе. 

– Это… конечно. Но почему? – спрашивает Стив, сбитый с толку. 

Происходит длинная пауза. 

– Некоторые люди в Инсайт считают, что моя семья… забавная.

– Разве не у всех такие семьи? – спрашивает он, хмурясь, и берет полотенце, чтобы вытереть руки. 

– Конечно, но не у всех семьи являются основной темой для обсуждения, – Баки вздыхает. – Я не могу остановить тебя, но…

– Я не скажу ни слова, – Стив не начинает давить и желать объяснения, потому что может представить кого-то вроде Ситуэлла, который легко раздует из муха слона из-за отца Баки, работающего смотрителем в зоопарке. Не то чтобы с профессией что-то не так, но раз имеется определенное напряжение между Баки и другими работниками Инсайт, все что угодно может стать оружием в токсичной рабочей среде. Можно придумать много шуток о ком-то, кто работает прям возле какашек животных. 

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки после паузы. – Тебе понравилось в зоопарке?

– Ага. Ты часто там бываешь?

– Когда могу. 

Стив опускает взгляд на свободную руку, видит тесто, застрявшее между пальцами. Он перекатывает тесто в ладонь, сжимает в кулаке в шарик, а затем дает ему отдохнуть. Стив не понимает, почему их разговор внезапно такой неестественно высокопарный и неловкий; ему не хочется, чтобы было так. 

– Твой отчим показался хорошим человеком. 

– Он такой. Он… – Баки замолкает.

– Ты можешь рассказать мне, – говорит Стив, пытаясь смягчить свой голос и не выдать в нем панику, которая живет в груди целую неделю. 

– О, ну, просто… Я был очень запутан, когда мой отец попал в тюрьму, понимаешь? Поэтому сначала мне не очень нравился Сальваторе, но… – Стив слышит, как что-то шуршит на другом конце линии, будто Баки устраивается поудобнее. – Он брал меня с собой в зоопарк по выходным, и я просто ходил за ним хвостиком, а он рассказывал, каких животных можно потрогать, а каких – нет. Он не заставлял меня разговаривать с ним или типа того, но было хорошо. Он не обязан был все это делать. А сейчас я понимаю, что и вовсе не должен был. 

– Получается, ты давно знаешь Сальваторе?

– Ага. Он женился на моей маме, когда мне было тринадцать. Они начали встречаться, когда мне было одиннадцать. 

– Значит, ты довольно неплохо знаком и с выдрами.

Происходит короткая пауза, и Баки смеется. 

– Ага, это так. Ты всегда удивляешь меня, – добавляет он. 

– Чем же? – спрашивает Стив. Он пересекает квартиру и садится на свой темно-синий диван. Стив снимает студию не потому, что не может позволить себе что-то побольше, а потому, что не хочет побольше. Просто Стив и его вещи – пока что этого хватает. К тому же не надо переживать, чтобы каждый раз пылесосить огромное пространство. 

– Ты не спросил, почему мой отец в тюрьме, – говорит Баки, когда Стив устраивается, закидывая ноги на диван. 

– О, – произносит Стив. Он смотрит на кухонный стол, на беспорядок из пасты на нем. – Думаю, ты бы сам рассказал, если бы хотел.

– Ты не знаешь?

– Нет, – отвечает Стив. 

– Не интересуешься сплетнями? – спрашивает Баки, посмеиваясь. Этот звук отличается от того, что был ранее, неестественный и вынужденный. 

– Даже слышать не хочу, – соглашается Стив. – Поэтому ты был немного замкнутым на этой неделе?

Происходит долгая пауза. 

– Я был замкнутым на этой неделе? – спрашивает Баки, понижая голос. 

– Может быть я неправильно все понял.

– Я просто хотел убедиться, что наши отношения остаются профессиональными, – говорит Баки. Он вздыхает. – Пару недель назад Алекс предупредил меня, что мне не стоит дружить с коллегами. Это может выглядеть плохо.

– Мне кажется, мы выглядим неплохо, – пытается Стив, и Баки фыркает. 

– Я не это имел в виду. 

– Знаю, – Стив замолкает, уставившись на диван, пусть там ничего и нет. – Получается, ты не хочешь дружить? – спрашивает он. Стив должен чувствовать себя намного хуже из-за того, что задает этот вопрос. По сути он заставляет Баки выбирать, и это несправедливое решение. Но Стив все равно спрашивает. 

– Боже, Стив, – говорит Баки. Что-то шуршит, будто Баки меняет позу. – Конечно, хочу, я просто…

– Тогда давай дружить, – перебивает Стив. 

– Это не так легко. 

– Кажется все, что стоит того, не легко. 

– Кажется, ты просто сложный, – говорит Баки, и кондиционер Стива оживает в углу комнаты, охлаждая воздух. 

– Меня уже осведомили об этом, – он замолкает. – Ты занят сегодня?

– Алекс улетел в Пекин на несколько дней, и я пригласил родителей на ужин. 

– Это хорошо.

– А что? – спрашивает Баки. 

– Я делаю домашние равиоли. Подумал, может быть ты захочешь.

– Ты реально проводишь выходной, делая равиоли? – спрашивает Баки, и Стив слышит улыбку в его голосе. – Ты должен отдыхать, взять еду навынос. 

– Это катарсис, – отвечает Стив. – Прочищает мысли. 

– О чем ты думаешь?

– О работе, – говорит Стив. Это не совсем правда, но это и не ложь. 

– Переживаешь из-за планерки на следующей неделе? – спрашивает Баки. 

– Немного. 

– Все с тобой будет хорошо. Ты отлично справляешься, – происходит пауза. – Я должен идти, мама начала суетиться. 

– Ничего страшного, просто… Баки?

– Да?

Кондиционер выключается, и играющая на фоне музыка становится немного громче. 

– Я хочу быть твоим другом.

– Стив?

– Да?

– Я знаю. 

— —

Когда он заканчивает с равиоли – половину он закидывает в морозильник, а другую – ставит вариться, – Стив наконец заглядывает в телефон. Двадцать минут назад ему пришло уведомление Ватсапп. 

**Баки Барнс:**

_Мой отец в тюрьме, потому что убил_

_человека, когда мне было десять._

Стив садится, не замечая, как его паста превращается из аль денте в переваренную; его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, пока он пытается понять, что на это ответить. 

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Спасибо, что рассказал. Не могу представить,_

_каково это._

Ему не кажется, что этих слов достаточно. 

**Баки Барнс:**

_Он всегда был злым парнем. Моя мама бросила_

_его за год до этого. Я не часто видел его._

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Вы видитесь сейчас?_

**Баки Барнс:**

_Когда он узнал, что я гей, он сказал, что_

_я мертв для него. Не велика потеря._

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Наверное это было очень тяжело._

**Баки Барнс:**

_Было._

Неуверенный, что ответить, Стив отправляет ему фотографии равиоли, а Баки в ответ – фото пиццы, которую он ест вместе с родителями. Они выбирали ресторан, подписал тот. Стив отвечает, но Баки больше не пишет. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Ньокки. Взлом замков. Двадцать пять баксов.  
> "Мой муж, Джеймс Барнс, особенно щедр на комплименты."
> 
> Публикация: 12 сентября.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ньокки. Взлом замков. Двадцать пять баксов.  
> "Мой муж, Джеймс Барнс, особенно щедр на комплименты."

Ночные звонки на протяжении двух недель зажигают что-то между ними. Даже не осознавая этого, они начинают разговаривать по телефону каждую субботу. 

Баки звонит в разное время, у них нет определенного расписания, чтобы Стив мог освободить время или подготовиться. Иногда их разговор длится пятнадцать минут – короткая передышка для Баки, когда Алекса нет в комнате, а иногда они говорят часами. Таким образом пролетают три месяца, лето сменяется осенью, Стив и Баки говорят обо всем и ни о чем субботними вечерами, а в будни притворяются, будто их отношения остаются сугубо профессиональными. 

Это сводит Стива с ума. 

Однако в то же время субботние вечера становятся его любимой частью недели.

Одним вечером Стив с друзьями в баре, для которого он слишком стар. Он разговаривает с парнем, на которого должен обращать больше внимания, когда в кармане вибрирует телефон. 

– О, Боже, эм… извиняюсь, – говорит Стив, улыбаясь, и ищет выход. – Баки, привет, – говорит он, когда оказывается снаружи, тут же прижимаясь спиной к кирпичной стене. Стив закрывает глаза, ощущая какие-то нежные приливы по всему телу от того, что выпил слишком много. 

– Ты где-то в шумном месте, – говорит Баки. – Веселишься?

– Сейчас – да, – признается Стив, и какой-то голос внутри головы напоминает, что надо фильтровать речь. Голос пьяного Стива, так или иначе, громче, и он заинтересован в том, чтобы не фильтровать ничего. 

– Не буду тебя задерживать, – говорит Баки.

– Пожалуйста, задержи меня. 

Стив слышит смех Баки спустя некоторое время.

– Ты должен пойти, иди веселись.

– Звучишь так, будто тебе сотня, – хнычет Стив. – Приезжай и повеселись со мной, Бак, – добавляет он. – Я напишу тебе… Я напишу тебе адрес, – он слегка запинается в словах. 

– Не могу уйти из дома.

Это странная, неприкосновенная тема, на которую они не говорят, танцуя вокруг да около. То, как редко Баки гуляет, как мало у него друзей, как Алекс контролирует каждый аспект его жизни. Стив хочет поговорить об этом так сильно, хочет, чтобы Баки признался и рассказал ему все. 

Но он не рассказывает, и Стив не может настоять.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты мог.

Происходит пауза, и голос Баки становится мягким:

– Что бы мы делали? – его тон становится теплым, в нем звучит нежное любопытство. 

– Если бы ты мог уйти? – есть реальный ответ на вопрос, а есть ответ для не прозвучавшего вопроса. Стив решает послать все к черту и ответить на тот, что завис в воздухе, неозвученный, уставший от бесконечной путаницы и лжи самим себе и друг другу. – Ну, мы бы поехали туда, где хорошо, где тихо.

– Ты бы не остался с друзьями? – спрашивает Баки.

– Нет, но можно в другой раз, если захочешь, – обещает Стив. – На сегодня меня хватит. Мы могли бы поехать в тихое местечко с хорошей едой. 

– С какой, например? – Баки едва ли не шепчет.

– Ньокки, – отвечает Стив. Это первое, что пришло к нему на ум, но это прекрасное блюдо, мягкое, вкусное, тающее во рту. Блюдо, которое Стив никогда бы не решился приготовить сам, но которое определенно заказал бы на свидании. 

– Я не против ньокки. 

Стив снова прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе раствориться в фантазии, где он в итальянском ресторане, а Баки сидит рядом с ним. На столах белые скатерти, освещение мягкое, и на середине стола стоит горящая свеча. Может быть они начали бы с салата, разделили бы бутылку красного вина. После того как официант заменит тарелки, Стив бы сдвинул колено так, что оно касалось колена Баки под столом. 

Он не понимает, что все это время реально озвучивает свой внутренний монолог, пока не слышит голос Баки, мягкий и жаждущий, но в то же время остерегающий.

– Стив... – напряженно говорит он.

Стив не позволит себе чувствовать стыд, не сейчас. Стыд – это для утра, решает он. 

– А потом десерт, что-нибудь шоколадное. 

– Торт, – говорит Баки, и его голос более решительный, более звонкий, чем был до этого. Его голос наполняет Стива, делает его более уверенным.

Стив посмеивается.

– Да, торт. Что-нибудь с помадкой, – Стив замолкает, вдыхая. – Может быть, я бы сказал, что слишком наелся.

– Но я не могу есть один, – отвечает Баки.

– Мы могли бы завернуть его. Поехать ко мне. Ты бы хотел? – его сердце бьется быстрее, будто он действительно просит Баки сделать это, будто не стоит посреди грязной аллеи, один и безнадежный.

Происходит пауза, а затем он наконец слышит голос Баки.

– Да, я бы хотел.

– Мы могли бы пойти ко мне пешком. Это хорошая ночь. 

– Идеальная ночь, и правда.

Стив тяжело сглатывает.

– Я бы мог взять тебя за руку.

Кажется, будто он и правда чувствует фантомную ладонь Баки в своей, призрачный вес непреодолимого желания. 

И снова пауза, но не такая длинная, как ожидает Стив.

– Только если торт понесешь ты.

– Я понесу торт, – говорит Стив, тут же счастливо улыбаясь, ощущая облегчение всем телом. – Буду нести его всю дорогу. 

– Тогда мы можем… – его голос обрывается. – А потом у тебя? – подсказывает Баки.

– Я могу зажечь несколько свечей, приглушить свет прежде чем сесть на диван с тортом.

– Рад, что мы все-таки будем его есть.

– Мы бы не позволили ему пропасть. Но мой диван маловат, нам придется сидеть рядом.

– Я не против. 

Он ощущает ветерок – прохладное обещание осени в сентябрьском воздухе. Но пока, с виски в желудке и голосом Баки в ухе, мир кажется каким-то теплым и обнадеживающим.

– Но перед тем как начать есть, Баки, я… я мог бы наклониться, я мог бы…

– _Роджерс!_

Стив оглядывается, выдернутый из транса, и видит приближающуюся к нему Наташу.

– Мне бы очень хотелось прийти сегодня, – Баки мягко проговаривает это. Стив едва ли слышит, как он шмыгает носом перед тем, как повесить трубку. 

Стив смотрит на Наташу, лицо которой смягчается, когда она подходит ближе.

– Что случилось? – спрашивает она, и вся ее злость тут же исчезает, стоит ей рассмотреть его получше. 

Он не осознает, что его глаза слезятся. 

– Наташа, – говорит он, сокращает дистанцию между ними и обнимает ее. – Я так облажался.

— —

Стив ненавидит тот факт, что у него совершенно нет настроения на тусовке, которую его друзья заслужили, и поэтому отмахивается от их беспокойной заботы и уходит. Несмотря на то, что ночь идеальна, ему слишком одиноко, чтобы идти домой или ехать на метро; Стив вызывает такси и достает телефон, когда оказывается на заднем сидении. Он открывает Ватсапп и пялится на продолжительную переписку с Баки, высокопарную и о работе.

Он печатает:

_Я хочу сводить тебя куда-нибудь._

И стирает. 

Стив закрывает глаза, думает, потом открывает и печатает снова. 

Он не нажимает «отправить».

Вместо этого он просит водителя высадить его на квартал раньше, чтобы зайти в алкомаркет. 

— —

Наташа и Сэм приходят к Стиву утром в воскресенье с бейглами и свадебными объявлениями New York Times. Они оба в шортах и в солнцезащитных очках; это жаркий сентябрьский день, когда люди должны быть снаружи и принимать солнечные ванны, прежде чем спрятаться в теплых квартирах на зиму. Очевидно, Стив дома, завернутый в одеяло, слишком уставший даже для того, чтобы выкинуть пустую бутылку вина, которая стоит рядом с его кроватью. 

Стив немного жалеет, что однажды дал Наташе ключи.

Однако Стив также знает, что Наташа умеет взламывать замки.

– Уходите, – говорит Стив, его голос приглушен одеялом.

– У тебя было двенадцать часов, чтобы пить и грустить. Теперь же время встретить новый день, – говорит Наташа и Сэм срывает одеяло с его головы. Он морщится, и Стив думает, что это несправедливо. Он не может выглядеть _настолько_ плохо. 

– Чувак, ты вообще спал? – спрашивает Сэм, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы ткнуть в фиолетовые мешки под глазами Стива.

– Я отключился около четырех, – бормочет Стив и отпихивает руку Сэма. Он смотрит на часы возле кровати – сейчас 9:30 – и стонет.

– Пяти часов достаточно для сна, – заявляет Наташа и садится на край кровати. Она вручает бейгл Стиву и открывает газету. 

– Что вы делаете? – спрашивает он и кусает бейгл; на вкус словно рай. Если бы только рай мог избавить желудок Стива от кислоты...

– Позволяем тебе валяться.

– У нас расписание. Сначала это, потом мы будем угрюмо идти по Проспект Парку по пути в кинотеатр, где посмотрим новый ужастик, – говорит Наташа.

– Затем перекусим в Junior’s, а по пути домой зайдем за продуктами, чтобы тебе хватило на неделю, и в самом конце нежно уложим в кроватку до девяти, – продолжает Сэм. – Может быть ты даже успеешь проспать шесть часов.

Стив весь сжимается, сбитый с толку и тронутый одновременно, чувствуя, что не заслуживает их.

– Разве вам сегодня нечем больше заняться? – спрашивает он.

Сэм ложится на кровать возле Стива несмотря на то, что втроем тесновато. 

– Даже если не учитывать годы дружбы, в которую ты вложился, ты потратил последние полгода планируя для нас нашу свадьбу. Ты ходил на все пробы торта, примерки, утвердил локации. Я знаю, что Райли _не_ помогает тебе в подготовке к помолвочной вечеринке так, как ты это выставляешь.

– Да, но это же не плохие штуки. Это веселые штуки. 

Сэм качает головой.

– Проводить время с тобой тоже весело, – напоминает он. – Даже когда тебе причинили боль.

– Я… – Стив замолкает. Он не знает, что сказать.

– Тебе и правда нравится этот парень, не так ли? – спрашивает Сэм.

Стив кивает, хватается за одеяло и крепко сжимает.

– Да, – его голос ломается.

Сэм и Наташа обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, а затем Сэм смотрит снова на Стива.

– Я скажу прямо: это глупо. Но мы любим тебя и мы хотим, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Мы разберемся со всем и справимся.

– Я буду в порядке, – обещает Стив. – Я переживу, – говорит он и пытается поверить в это, но сейчас, вспоминая разговор с Баки прошлой ночью… у него проблемы с доверием себе.

– Давай тогда переживем сегодня, хорошо? – спрашивает Сэм. – Один шаг за раз.

– Хорошо, – говорит Стив, и Наташа берет в руки свадебные объявления и начинает читать. 

Стив расслабляется возле Сэма, и тот закидывает ему руку на плечи. Он не особо вслушивается в то, что читает Наташа, но звук ее голоса и знакомые избитые фразы самих объявлений успокаивают, и он уже не чувствует себя таким чудовищем. Все будет хорошо. Сэм и Наташа его лучшие друзья. Они не осуждают его, не ненавидят его, они не считают, что он отвратительный, потому что влюбился в замужнего мужчину. Однако Стив также знает, что они не считают, что у этой истории будет счастливый конец. 

Это не страшно. Он найдет свой счастливый конец, так или иначе. 

— —

Стиву удается хорошо провести время в Утешительном Лагере Сэма и Наташи, однако проснувшись утром в понедельник, он все равно ощущает неприятный тревожный осадок в животе. Несмотря на то, что Наташа сдержала свое обещание и уложила его спать в девять вечера, он не мог заснуть до двух часов, а те кусочки сна, что ему удалось отхватить, были беспокойными и прерывистыми. Стив уже думает взять отгул, когда звенит его будильник; но он знает, что чем дольше он будет избегать Баки, тем хуже. 

Именно поэтому то, что в итоге он встречает не Баки, становится таким большим сюрпризом.

Когда он раскладывает свои вещи на столе, Фьюри заглядывает в офис.

– Встреча в конференц-зале через пятнадцать минут, – говорит он.

– Прям как в старые добрые, а? – спрашивает Стив. Их традиционные понедельничные встречи прекратились, как только они переехали в Инсайт. Вся их команда раскидана по компании, и им едва ли удается видеться, поэтому они встречаются раз в месяц, но даже это удается не всегда. 

– Типа того, – говорит Фьюри и уходит к кабинету Ванды. 

Стив вздыхает, осматривает свой малюсенький кабинет и думает, какого черта он здесь делает, получится ли словить Баки этим утром. Скорее всего нет. После обеда тоже подойдет, говорит он себе. Он говорит себе, что ему нужно увидеть Баки, нужно узнать, что он может смотреть ему в глаза после их разговора в субботу, и только тогда ему полегчает. 

По крайней мере, он надеется, что дело в этом. 

Стив выжидает минуту, а затем идет в офис Ванды, чтобы они смогли преодолеть три этажа к конференц-залу вместе. Они обмениваются приветствиями, но затихают стоит им оказаться в лифте. Быть социально активным утром в понедельник сложно; еще сложнее, когда происходит незапланированная встреча, а ее повестка неизвестна. 

Он спрашивает Ванду, знает ли она что-нибудь, только тогда, когда они оказываются в конференц-зале, в котором были в первый день, и садятся за стол. 

– Это ты мне скажи, – отвечает она, играясь с ручкой. Стив хмурится, и Ванда пожимает плечами. Они ждут, пока помещение наполнится, когда входит Фьюри вместе с пожилым мужчиной, которого Стив не узнает. 

– Ну, видимо все на месте, – говорит Фьюри в передней части конференц-зала, мужчина становится рядом с ним. – Просто хотел созвать небольшую неформальную встречу, чтобы представить вам нашего бесстрашного лидера. Это Александр Пирс, основатель Инсайт Инкорпорейтед. 

Весь мир на секунду замирает. 

Сердце Стива быстро стучит в груди, а во рту пересыхает. Он смотрит на мужчину, который улыбается Фьюри перед тем, как изучить взглядом помещение. Он пожилой, Стив это уже знал, но это совершенно разные вещи – знать, что ему почти семьдесят, и видеть его вживую. Когда-то рыжие, его волосы выглядят, будто из них выкачали цвет. Они не серые, просто сухие. У него морщинистая кожа и голубые глаза. Его одежда пошита так же хорошо, как и одежда Баки, и эта безупречность раздражает. Он одет в серый костюм, белую рубашку и темно-синий галстук. В нем безупречно все. 

Стив хочется плюнуть. 

Глаза Пирса оглядывают помещение с противоположного конца, но тут же натыкаются на Стива. Стиву приходится осторожно следить за своим выражением лица, сделать вид, будто его руки не трясутся, а сердце не пытается выпрыгнуть из груди. До этого он не мог выразить в словах, почему испытывает такую враждебность по отношению к Пирсу. Дело даже не в том, что у Стива есть чувства к мужу Пирса – хотя это тоже важно, – а в том, как тот относится к нему. У Баки нет друзей, никакой жизни и смысла вне желаний и прихотей его мужа. Этот человек _контролирует_ Баки в том смысле, который Стив не считает правильным. Он знает, что это не его дело и у него нет права совать нос в чужой брак, однако он не тот, кто отступает.

И когда взгляд Пирса задерживается на нем дольше, чем на остальных, Стив знает, что это не его воображение. 

– Всем доброе утро, – обращается Пирс ко всем, когда Фьюри садится на пустое кресло возле него во главе стола. Он все еще улыбается, но это обычная бизнес-улыбка. Никто не одурачен, думая, будто Пирс рад находиться здесь, и совсем не важно, зачем он здесь вообще; они просто должны ценить то, что он вложил время и усилия, чтобы встретиться с ними. 

– Менеджмент Инсайт очень хорошо отзывался о вашей команде. Вы всего несколько месяцев как присоединились к нашей компании, поэтому я захотел представиться и поблагодарить за хорошую работу. 

Стив смотрит на Ванду, и она смотрит на него в ответ. Это не озвучивается, но приятно знать, что он не единственный, кто чувствует фальшь. 

– У нас есть несколько проектов, которые мы планируем внедрить в следующие несколько месяцев. Всем в Инсайт предстоит много работать, и ваша команда по-настоящему готова помочь вывести на следующий уровень технологии по безопасности и защиты для Соединенных Штатов и остального мира. Вы все будете ценными игроками, и я благодарен за ваш нелегкий труд. 

Жестокая реальность того, чем Стив занимается здесь, обрушивается на него. Теперь это происходит все чаще. Он тяжело сглатывает. Намного легче отделять себя от того факта, что твоя работа способствует жутким вещам, когда просто разрабатываешь рекламный материал, а не пялишься на бывшего директора оборонного агентства администрации Буша. 

– А теперь давайте познакомимся, – говорит Пирс и садится рядом с Фьюри. 

Ну, и начинается. Пирс кивает и улыбается каждому человеку, который представляется и дает немного информации о том, чем они занимаются, как присоединились к компании. И затем наступает очередь Стива. 

– Стив Роджерс. Маркетинговый дизайн, – получается резко, и он знает это. Фьюри смотрит на него, буквально говоря взглядом “ _продолжай, идиот”_ , но Стиву нечего больше сказать. Он назвал свое имя и профессию; ему не хочет давать Пирсу какую-либо еще информацию о себе. 

Если Пирс и возмущен коротким ответом Стива, он это не показывает. Просто кивает, улыбается так же, как и всем остальным, и переключается на Ванду, которая рассказывает немного о своей работе в команде Ситуэлла. 

Конечно, Пирс очень занятой человек, поэтому встреча не длится долго. Стив не имеет ничего против и встает, как только собрание заканчивается, надеясь свалить отсюда и вернуться в свой офис прежде, чем кто-то успеет заговорить с ним. Конечно, Фьюри настроен разрушить его план.

– Роджерс, – зовет Фьюри, когда Стив едва ли успевает выйти из конференц-зала. – Задержись на секунду. 

Ванда ловит его взгляд, когда он придерживает для нее дверь. Стив пожимает плечами, заходит обратно в помещение, делает глубокий вдох и идет навстречу Фьюри и Пирсу. 

– Стив Роджерс, просто хотел немного поговорить с восходящей звездой компании, – говорит Пирс. Стив смотрит на Фьюри, который смотрит в ответ с выражением _“не проебись”_ , что скорее всего заслуженно, учитывая его резкость несколько минут назад; однако Стиву все равно хочется закатить глаза. – Много наслышан о тебе. 

– Не верьте слухам, – говорит Стив. Глаза Фьюри гневно распахиваются, но Пирс лишь посмеивается, поднимая брови, и смотрит на Фьюри секунду, а затем обратно на Стива. Это политическое _“о боже, как очаровательно, ох уж эта молодая непокорность”_.

– Уверяю тебя, только хорошие вещи. Мой муж, Джеймс Барнс, особенно щедр на комплименты, – когда Пирс называет его имя, он медлит секунду, смотря на Стива. Это тест, и они оба знают это. 

– С Баки приятно работать, – отвечает Стив, счастливо используя прозвище, которое Пирс – отказывается.

Если это беспокоит его, Пирс не показывает. Его покерфейс безупречен так же, как и костюм. 

– Очень мило с твоей стороны – так говорить, – он замолкает на секунду. – Я хотел сказать, что буду наблюдать за тобой. 

Стив моргает.

– Что? – спрашивает он, не ожидав, что Пирс будет так прямолинеен насчет своих намерений.

– В хорошем смысле, – продолжает он с улыбкой, хотя в его выражении лица есть что-то жесткое, что Стив не может расценить, как “хороший смысл”. – Я постоянно ищу таланты в Инсайт. Большинство сотрудников из менеджмента начинали с самых низов, ты знал? Мы учим людей и повышаем их в должности. 

– Он хочет сказать, – вставляет Фьюри, – что у тебя большой потенциал. 

– О, спасибо, – отвечает Стив, сбитый с толку. Он хорошо справляется, работая с Баки, по большему счету потому, что Баки подталкивает его, а самому Стиву просто хочется облегчить тому жизнь. Но честно говоря, Стив не может сказать, что он прилагает столько же усилий в Инсайт, сколько прилагал, когда работал с ЩитДизайн. По факту, он перестал ощущать мотивацию тогда, когда переступил порог Инсайт; Стив знает, что это отражается в его работе. 

Либо у Александра Пирса потрясающе низкие ожидания, либо происходит что-то не то. 

– Продолжай в том же духе, – говорит Пирс. – Ты делаешь хорошую работу.

– Я ценю это. 

Пирс протягивает руку и кладет ее Стиву на плечо. Он сжимает, возможно немного сильнее, чем Стиву бы нравилось. 

– У тебя яркое будущее здесь, в Инсайт, Стив Роджерс, – говорит он, дважды хлопает по плечу и уходит. 

Стив переводит взгляд на Фьюри, который наблюдает за уходящим Пирсом, а потом пожимает плечами. 

– У него нет никакого вкуса. 

– Я бы так не сказал, – говорит Стив, пусть и не имеет в виду себя. 

— —

Он все еще пытается понять, что значил его разговор с Пирсом, пока идет до офиса, когда видит, что он не один. Баки сидит в кресле напротив стола Стива, он зарылся ладонями в волосы и выглядит несчастным. Кажется, будто это одна из его частых поз.

– Баки? – спрашивает Стив, закрывая дверь. 

Баки поднимает голову и подрывается с кресла, дергано и внезапно. 

– Стив, привет, – говорит он с придыханием. 

– Привет. Ты что…

– Мне нужно было увидеться, я не понял, что ты на встрече, – он делает паузу. – Я не… Я подумал, встреча может быть окончена, то есть, я не знал, как долго она будет длиться. Я подумал, что могу подождать здесь. 

– Ничего, все в порядке, – отвечает Стив. Исходя из того, как звучал Баки, кажется, не один Стив нервничал сегодня из-за встречи. – Я не против. 

Баки выдыхает. 

– Я… – он замолкает, пропускает пальцы через волосы. – Как прошло собрание?

– Нормально, – отвечает Стив, а затем добавляет, – встретил твоего мужа. 

Внезапно все меняется. Вся нервозность будто просачивается из Баки, его лицо бледнеет, да и весь он становится маленьким и слабым. Баки нервничает и быстро собирается снова. 

– О, ты встретил Алекса? – спрашивает он, пытаясь держаться, но попытка проваливается, и его голос срывается вверх. 

– Он пришел и представился всей группе. Быстрая встреча, – добавляет Стив. – Он сказал, что будет следить за моей работой. 

Баки кивает, разглядывая обувь Стива. 

– Ему нравится держать все под контролем.

– Возможно, это неплохой вариант для владельца компании. 

Баки делает глубокий вдох и кивает. 

– Ага, возможно, – он переводит взгляд на стол Стива, разглядывая маленькое стеклянное пресс-папье в углу его стола. – В любом случае, я просто пришел рассказать тебе о новом проекте, – говорит он и хмурит брови. 

– Новый проект? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки кивает, все еще не смотря на Стива. 

– Этим утром Алекс прислал мне письмо о новой программе искусственного интеллекта и хочет, чтобы она стала нашим главным проектом на следующий квартал. Я начинаю черновик маркетингового плана и хотел бы, чтобы ты был моей правой рукой, если ты не против. 

– Правой рукой? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки кивает, он все еще смотрит на пресс-папье. 

– Мы могли бы проводить много времени вместе, – он бросает на Стива быстрый взгляд и снова переводит на стол. – Возможно, придется также провести пару ночей в офисе. Сроки очень сжаты. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь…

– Я хочу, – перебивает Стив. Он делает шаг ближе к Баки и столу, берет в руки пресс-папье, которое разглядывает тот. Баки поднимает на Стива взгляд и тяжело сглатывает. – Я хочу стать твоей правой рукой, – говорит он мягко. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает Баки; его голос становится ниже, подстраиваясь под мягкий тон Стива. – Я хотел, чтобы ты согласился, – он улыбается уголком губ. В этом есть что-то обнадеживающее, что-то, что Стиву хочется вытащить на свет, приблизить.

Стив не может сдержать ответную улыбку.

– Я рассчитываю на более тесное сотрудничество с тобой, Баки.

– Я тоже, – говорит Баки. Его взгляд опускается на губы Стива, затем он снова смотрит в глаза. Он делает вдох, а затем тянется к его руке. Стив хмурится, не понимая, что делает Баки. – Очень интересное пресс-папье, – замечает Баки, подушечками пальцев обводя стекло, а затем – мягкую кожу руки Стива, паря над ней и легко, едва ли касаясь. 

У Стива едва ли получается дышать, но у него выходит ответить:

– Это подарок.

А затем, будто ничего не произошло, Баки отодвигается и направляется к выходу. 

– Я тоже рассчитываю на более тесное сотрудничество. 

Наблюдая за тем, как уходит Баки, Стив ослабляет хватку так, что пресс-папье падает на пол и разбивается. 

— —

Стив знает, что ему не стоит делать это. 

Ему никогда не изменяли, но у него есть друзья, которым довелось через это пройти. Он видел, как Ванда плакала после того, как увидела своего парня в постели с кем-то еще; Стив держал ее за руку и говорил, что все будет хорошо. Он помнит, как наткнулся на молодую женщину в колледже, которая кричала в закрытую дверь, умоляя открыть, если ее девушке нечего скрывать. Оказалось, что было. 

Люди испытывают боль из-за измен; некоторым людям это наносит тяжелейшие травмы. 

Однако это не останавливает Стива от желания. И он думает, что это также не останавливает Баки. 

— —

Из-за нового проекта они каждый день проводят время вместе в офисе Стива, работая над маркетингом для системы нового искусственного интеллекта. Офис Стива маленький, и когда Баки ставит дополнительный стул за столом, их ногам едва ли хватает места, но они касаются бедрами. Иногда Стиву надо показать Баки какую-нибудь программную функцию, и его ладонь ложится поверх Баки; гладкий металл обручального кольца холодит кожу Стива. А когда Баки смотрит на Стива дольше положенного, он не смущается и смотрит в ответ. Он смотрит на Баки, и все, что он хочет, отражается на его лице. 

Затем Баки улыбается, почти извиняясь, прочищает горло и возвращается к работе. 

И если это не главная причина, почему Стив просыпается каждый день, то определенно одна из них. Но, так или иначе, этого достаточно, чтобы держаться. 

— —

– Я не смогу прийти сегодня, – говорит Баки, стоит Стиву ответить на звонок офисного телефона; прошел месяц с начала проекта. Это прохладное октябрьское утро, солнце выглядывает из-за облаков, освещая силуэты небоскребов Манхэттена, которые видны из его окна.

– Оу, – произносит Стив и опускает взгляд на стол, хмурясь. Он протягивает руку и начинает отстраненно играть с контейнером, наполненным скрепками. 

– Я завален неожиданными встречами почти все утро, а потом Алекс забирает на меня, чтобы заняться этой фигней.

– Какой фигней? – спрашивает Стив, хотя знает, что ни один ответ, который даст ему Баки, не обрадует его. 

– Ужин в каком-то ресторане, не знаю. Я просто… – он замолкает на секунду. – Если ты не против задержаться завтра, можем поработать тогда. Это не будет… Потом можешь опоздать как-нибудь, прийти чуть позже, а мы сможем заказать ужин и доставка будет за счет компании.

– Нет проблем, – отвечает Стив, роняет скрепку, с которой играл, и выпрямляется в кресле. 

– Правда?

– Конечно.

Это не совсем вечер вместе, но это время, которое они проведут вместе, в частности, время вместе, которое они смогут провести без любопытных глаз коллег. Время, когда они смогут расслабиться друг перед другом и перестать _беспокоиться_.

Не то чтобы Стив собирается сделать какой-то шаг или что-то тупое. Стив просто хочет смотреть на Баки и не думать о том, кто может подглядывать за ними в этот момент. 

– Это… Это не на постоянной основе, нет.

– Все в порядке, в любое время.

– Я знаю, что у тебя есть дела помимо этого.

– Я совсем не против.

Происходит долгая пауза, а затем Баки говорит.

– Хорошо, тогда увидимся, – а затем добавляет. – Подумай над тем, что закажешь на ужин. Мне кажется, бюджет для каждого из нас – двадцать пять баксов.

— —

Кажется глупым жаждать задержаться на работе, но он переживает вторник в предвкушении. Почти в пять часов он получает электронное письмо от Баки, что было бы хорошо, если он поднимется к нему в офис, если он готов. Стив практически дергает зарядное устройство ноутбука из сети и спешит к лифтам. 

Лифт бикает, дверь открывается и он входит внутрь. 

– О, здравствуй, Стив, – говорит Александр Пирс. – На какой тебе этаж? – спрашивает он, поднимая руку над панелью с кнопками. 

– Здравствуйте, – говорит Стив, и его нервозность достигает нового уровня. Конечно, самое подходящее время столкнуться с мужем Баки. – Семьдесят четвертый, если не возражаете. 

– Идешь к Джеймсу? – спрашивает Пирс, в его взгляде проскальзывает знание. 

– Работаем над программой искусственного интеллекта.

– Рад видеть, что вы занялись этим, – говорит Пирс. – Сколько тебе лет? – спрашивает он, когда двери лифта закрываются, и они поднимаются вверх. 

– Э, тридцать, – отвечает Стив, сбитый с толку сменой темы. 

– Практически ровесник Джеймса.

Стив кивает. 

– Полагаю, что так. 

Баки на два года младше, но, в сравнении с Пирсом, они одного возраста. Стив пялится в стену, чувствуя взгляд на себе. 

– Ты боишься меня, Стив? – спрашивает Пирс дружелюбным тоном, практически удовлетворенным. 

– Что? – Стив переводит взгляд. Пирс улыбается ему, его руки в карманах брюк.

– Судя по тому, что я слышал, ты дружелюбный парень, но замыкаешься, стоит мне оказаться в одном помещении с тобой. Так ты боишься? Или есть какая-то другая причина?

Это тот вопрос, в котором спрятано множество разных вещей. Александр Пирс не пугает Стива по той причине, по которой должен был. Стив должен быть напуган, потому что это босс его босса, потому что он могущественный человек с огромным политическим влиянием. Стив должен быть напуган, потому что тому нужен только кивок в нужном направлении и он сможет разрушить всю карьеру Стива. Может быть даже целую жизнь, если ему захочется приложить чуть больше усилий. Стив должен бояться, потому что каждый проведенный вместе с этим человеком момент формирует Александру Пирсу мнение о нем и, скорее всего, не самое хорошее. 

Но дело в том, что Стиву плевать на все это. Его волнует только то, что Александр Пирс имеет власть и огромный авторитет в этом мире и он, судя по всему, направляет их на то, чтобы изолировать своего мужа и делать несчастным. 

Боже, даже факт того, что он зовет его Джеймсом, когда он предпочитает _Баки_ , уже достаточен для того, чтобы разозлить Стива. 

Но в то же время, у него нет никаких реальных доказательств того, что Пирс сделал что-то плохое по отношению к Баки. Баки никогда не рассказывал ничего инкриминирующего, и даже если Стиву хочется драться, он знает, что ему нужны настоящие доказательства, прежде чем ударить. Вербально или физически. И за тридцатисекундную поездку в лифте Стив вряд ли сможет провести расследование. Так что Стив натягивает улыбку и посмеивается.

– Не каждый день едешь в лифте с бывшим директором по Уменьшению Угроз, – говорит он и пожимает плечами.

– Ты скоро привыкнешь, – отвечает Пирс – его смех холоден – и хлопает Стива по спине. В этот момент двери открываются, и Стив выходит, радуясь, что наконец-то избавился от Пирса, но тот идет следом. Стив поворачивается и наверняка выглядит удивленным, поэтому Пирс говорит:

– Хочу поздороваться с Джеймсом, – он машет Стиву рукой. – Давай, иди спереди. Я знаю, что ты осведомлен, где его офис. 

Дверь в офис Баки открыта, когда они доходят, поэтому Стив стучит дважды и заглядывает внутрь.

– Привет, – говорит он.

– Стив! – восклицает Баки, вскакивая с кресла и улыбаясь. – Спасибо, что согласился задержаться, я… – он тут же замолкает. – О, да ты не один, – Баки все еще улыбается, но уголки губ теперь натянуты. Глаза Баки бегают, будто он застукан за чем-то, что он не должен был делать. У Стива появляется чувство, что Баки не особо умеет лгать. Стив может понять. 

– Не нужно из-за меня вскакивать, – говорит Пирс, обходя Стива, и заходит в офис. Он пересекает помещение и подходит вплотную к Баки, скользит ладонью на его бедро и целует в щеку. – Тебе нужно что-нибудь сегодня, Джеймс? – спрашивает он, смотря на Баки так, будто он целый мир. 

Взгляд Баки мечется между Пирсом и Стивом. 

– Нет, мы… я буду просто работать, – говорит Баки и улыбается. Он прочищает горло и становится чуть прямее, будто возвращает себе потерянное самообладание. – Ты же знаешь, как это происходит, когда R&D-менеджеры выдумывают что-то новое, – он понижает свой голос и подходит к Пирсу чуть ближе. – И я знаю, как это важно для тебя тоже, – Стив сглатывает и кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, наблюдая за ними двумя. 

– Хорошо, что здесь Стив, он присмотрит за тобой, – говорит Пирс, улыбаясь Баки, а затем переводит взгляд на Стива. – Ты в браке, Стив?

– Еще нет, – отвечает Стив. Он не может позволить себе посмотреть на Баки, выдерживает тяжелый зрительный контакт с Пирсом. Может быть этим самым он выкладывает все карты, но он не хочет видеть Баки, который смотрит на Пирса с таким умиротворением. 

– Это настоящее счастье, когда находишь правильного человека, – говорит Пирс, не разрывая зрительный контакт со Стивом. Так или иначе, кажется, он прижимает Баки к себе сильнее. 

Стив начинает щелкать костяшками.

– Хорошо, что вы нашли правильного человека, – произносит он, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. 

– Заняло много времени, но нашел в конце концов. Бог любит троицу, – Пирс наконец освобождает Баки из своей хватки и направляется к двери. Прямо перед тем, как уйти, он останавливается, оборачивается и смотрит на Баки. – И, Джеймс?

– Да, Алекс?

– Не забудь, что расход на ужин только двадцать пять долларов. Ладно? Не хотел бы еще одну проблему, – он сладко улыбается. – Я, конечно, не против решать твои проблемы, но всему есть предел.

– Я не забуду, – тихо отвечает Баки, рассматривая свою обувь, когда Пирс уходит.

Стив выжидает несколько секунд после того, как дверь закрывается, а шаги Пирса исчезают дальше по коридору. Он делает шаг навстречу Баки и спрашивает:

– О чем он говорил?

Баки качает головой и закатывает глаза.

– Я дал на пару баксов больше чаевых одним вечером, когда шел дождь, и меня обвинили в нарушении этики. 

– Серьезно?

– Алекс был взбешен, – Баки садится в свое офисное кресло, немного сползая вниз, и мнет рубашку. Он прижимает ладонь ко лбу и закрывает глаза. – Это случилось сразу после того, как я начал работать здесь в полный рабочий день и подумал сделать перерыв после того, как облажался пару раз. Алекс и я хранили все в секрете. Оказалось, люди просто ждали, когда я облажаюсь. До сих пор ждут. 

– Включая Алекса? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки поднимает взгляд, и уголок его губ дергается. 

– Он был бы рад, если бы я уволился и сидел дома. 

Стив делает вдох.

– Почему бы и нет? – спрашивает он, наконец, не уверенный, что еще сказать. 

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Я быстро заскучаю. А еще мне нравится видеться с людьми, разговаривать с ними. Стань я домохозяином, я бы скорее всего превратился в отшельника. На работе, по крайней мере, есть возможность разговаривать, заводить друзей, – он оглядывает Стива сверху вниз. – Тусоваться со своим дизайнером.

– Ну, я рад, что ты здесь, – говорит Стив.

– Рад? – спрашивает Баки, улыбка превращается в ухмылку.

– Совсем чуть-чуть.

Баки уводит взгляд, скользя им по столу и окну. Все еще светло, но солнце начинает садиться, освещая город теплыми лучами раннего вечера. 

– Я тоже рад, что я здесь, – говорит он, его голос мягок. 

Они стоят на своих местах, Баки смотрит в окно, а Стив – на Баки. Его силуэт выглядит теплым, солнце перекрывает обычное флуоресцентное освещение. Все сейчас ощущается таким безопасным, таким теплым, что Стиву ненавистна даже мысль нарушить момент. 

Но он нарушает. 

– Он часто злится на тебя? – спрашивает Стив, и магия разрушена. 

Баки бросает взгляд на него и снова смотрит в окно. Он тяжело сглатывает, его плечи сутулятся, он весь сжимается. То, как Баки меняется, практически достаточно для ответа; Стиву даже не нужно, чтобы Баки озвучивал его. Однако он хочет услышать, как Баки произносит это вслух, он хочет получить хотя бы какое-то доказательство предположений, которые он скрывал на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Наконец, Баки говорит:

– Он упрямый. 

Этого недостаточно.

– Я… – он делает паузу, делает шаг ближе к Баки. – Ты можешь поговорить со мной, если хочешь, – говорит он, понижая голос.

– Стив, – и снова предупреждение звучит в его тоне. Баки наблюдает за Стивом, поза становится жестче. 

Стив становится на колени рядом с креслом Баки. Его брови хмурятся, удивленный, когда Стив берет в свою руку ладонь Баки, нежно удерживая ее, прежде чем ободряюще сжать. Он смотрит в глаза Баки не отрываясь, когда спрашивает:

– Ты счастлив?

Баки делает один вдох, затем другой, а потом медленно убирает руку из ладони Стива. Он улыбается, но в его глазах нет радости.

– Конечно, я счастлив, – он продолжает улыбаться, но его глаза слезятся, а нос краснеет. – Что ты хочешь на ужин?

И внезапно кажется, будто это все – слишком. Все в этом офисе, вся _жизнь_ сужается до него, стоящего на коленях в нескольких дюймах от Баки, но он не может преодолеть барьер между ними. Осторожно, чтобы сохранить самообладание, Стив встает и отряхивает воображаемую пыль с колен. 

– Я буду то, что закажешь ты, Бак. Только отойду в туалет.

– Ладно, – отвечает Баки, и в его тоне неуверенность. Стив выходит из офиса. 

Это короткая прогулка до уборной, но Стиву почти хочется, чтобы дорога была длиннее. Ему хочется выпрыгнуть из окна в офисе Баки, приземлиться на ноги и просто побежать; дикий и необузданный, он бы понесся по мидтауну Манхэттэна, ощущая ветер в волосах и солнце на коже.

Вместо этого он опирается о раковину, закрывает глаза и считает вдохи:

Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох.

Глаза закрыты, и его воображение берет верх. Он видит Баки, который проникает в туалет и тихо закрывает за собой дверь, а затем запирает.

– Бак? – спрашивает он, но Баки просто покачивает головой. Он подходит ближе, прижимается своей грудью к Стиву. Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, оба настолько напуганные, что едва ли могут дышать, слишком напуганные, чтобы нарушить момент, который, они оба знают, является точкой невозврата. Но затем Баки наклоняется ближе, его взгляд мечется между глазами Стива и его губами. Стив едва заметно кивает, соглашаясь с тем, что должно произойти. И потом, наконец-то, Баки пересекает оставшееся расстояние между ними и…

Кто-то заходит в уборную. Стив вскидывает голову, виноватый, как школьник, которого застукали за списыванием. 

– Смотри в оба, Роджерс, – говорит Джаспер Ситуэлл, прежде чем направиться к писсуарам. 

Стив посмеивается, и звук далек от оптимистичного. Он брызгает немного воды на лицо и возвращает в офис Баки. 

– Я заказал итальянскую кухню, – говорит Баки из-за стола. 

– Звучит отлично.

Стив чувствует, насколько он устал по тому, как звучит его голос и как много силы требуется для того, чтобы выдавить улыбку. 

– Ньокки. Пойдет? – Стив вскидывает внимательный, острый взгляд. Баки смотрит на него, глядя поверх компьютера. – Очень уж захотелось, – добавляет он, звуча практически беспомощно со своей вымученной улыбкой. 

Слова застревают у Стива в горле, но ему удается сказать:

– Звучит отлично, – повторяясь, словно диктофонная запись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> От руки. Важные люди. Синяк.  
> "Я позволил ему."
> 
> Публикация: 16 сентября.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От руки. Важные люди. Синяк.  
> "Я позволил ему."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я ОЧЕНЬ извиняюсь, что уже второй раз подряд опаздываю с публикацией глав!! началась учеба, и пока что у меня голова кругом от непонятного расписания, бесконечной домашки и всего такого. впредь постараюсь не опаздывать!!!!!!!

Стив все еще зевает, пока пьет свой утренний кофе в среду, когда Баки врывается в его офис с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

– Эй! – произносит он и кладет на стол Стива пакет из пекарни, которая находится в лобби здания. – Принес тебе слойки с шоколадом.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив и не может сдержать улыбку, когда смотрит на Баки; тот буквально излучает энергию счастья. – Ты будто в отличном настроении. 

– Я… – Баки пожимает плечами, кусает нижнюю губу, просто осмысливает то, что Стив сидит за столом, а потом продолжает. – Только что узнал, что Алекс уедет на выходных из-за дел по бизнесу. Видимо ему надо проверить некоторые заводы в Гуаньчжоу или типа того, – никто из них не уточняет, почему Баки это радует; им это и не нужно. – Так что если ты еще не устал от меня на работе, я подумал, что мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь в субботу. 

– Можно, – говорит Стив, не думая. Потом он делает паузу и стонет. 

– Что? – спрашивает Баки, и его улыбка чуть спадает. 

– Это… – Стив вздыхает, проходится пальцами сквозь пряди волос. Материт свое расписание. – В субботу будет вечеринка в честь помолвки Сэма и Наташи. 

Лицо Баки грустнеет, пусть он продолжает улыбаться. Это выражение лица, которое Стив видит видит слишком часто, способ Баки не демонстрировать негативные эмоции; однако его собственное лицо предает его. 

– Это замечательно. Ты свидетель, да? – Стив кивает. – Желаю хорошо провести время.

Баки делает шаг по направлению к двери. 

– Ты мог бы прийти, – говорит Стив. 

– Я не могу просто пригласить себя, – отвечает Баки, останавливаясь. 

Стив выпрямляется, улыбаясь. 

– Тебе и не нужно. Я организовываю вечеринку со свидетелем Сэма, поэтому я в ответе за список гостей. 

– Разве уже не поздно приглашать кого-то? – спрашивает он. – Особенно кого-то, кто не является другом ни невесты, ни жениха. 

– Ты виделся с Наташей, – возражает Стив, и Баки закатывает глаза. 

Стив думает секунду, а затем дотягивается до подставки со стикерами. Он быстро пишет “ _ВЕЧЕРИНКА. С 5 ДО 10 ВЕЧЕРА. СУББОТА. БРУКЛИН. Д или Н?”_ на бумажке. 

– Вот мое официальное приглашение, – говорит Стив, когда отрывает стикер и вручает Баки. – Написано от руки _и_ доставлено. Все как и должно.

Баки закатывает глаза, но берет стикер. Он тянется к кружке с ручками и достает одну, снимает колпачок. Он поднимает взгляд на секунду. 

– Это точно нормально, если я приду? – спрашивает он. – Не будет навязчиво?

– Они зарегистрированы в Bed, Bath, & Beyond, можешь найти там список для подарков, – отвечает Стив и улыбается, когда Баки обводит “Д” на стикере и отдает ему обратно. 

– Ну, тогда увидимся на выходных.

Стив был нервным и взбудораженным из-за вечеринки некоторое время, но от мысли, что он увидит Баки где-то помимо работы, без всех этих людей, что усложняют им жизни, и где-то, где весело и хорошо, в его груди появилось совершенно другое чувство предвкушения. Оно отличается от того, которое было в апреле, когда они ходили в закусочную. Теперь это ощущается так, будто он приводит человека, который ему не равнодушен, к людям, которых он любит. 

– Ага, увидимся.

Баки кусает губу снова и просто смотрит на Стива какое-то время; на его лице расплывается широкая улыбка, а затем он прощается до завтра, уходя на целый день, который забит бесконечными встречами.

— —

– Тебе удалось это сделать, – говорит Райли со своим легким южным акцентом, закидывая руку на плечи Стива. 

Они стоят перед входом в St. Mazie Bar & Supper Club в Вильямсбурге, пока на фоне играет свинг и несколько ранних гостей кучкуются возле бара. Стив арендовал это место на весь вечер: легендарный бар, романтический сад с низко висящими виноградными ветками и клуб внизу. Вообще-то Райли должен был помогать ему, но учитывая, что он теперь в Вашингтоне и пытается вернуть жизнь в нормальное русло после ухода из воздушных сил, было правильным взяться за это самому. 

Это место достаточно нетипично для вечеринок в честь помолвок, но Наташа никогда бы не согласилась на типичное место для вечеринки в честь помолвки. Вообще-то они бы и вовсе не провели вечеринку, если бы она не отказалась от предсвадебной, а Стив очень хотел сделать _что-нибудь_ для Наташи и Сэма перед их женитьбой. Затем выяснилось, что это не намного сложнее в организации, чем предсвадебная вечеринка. Конечно, вместо прохладных салатов на столах рагу гумбо и устричные коктейли, а вместо конкурса с раздражающими вопросами про невесту с плохо пахнущими свечками в качестве приза через полчаса будет играть джаз-бэнд, но Стив считает, что люди повеселятся в любом случае. 

– Кажется, все правильно, – говорит Стив, и отвлеченно думает, что надо не забыть напомнить гостям выйти в потрясающе красивый дворик. Сегодня прохладный вечер, но там есть несколько факелов; должно быть тепло. 

Райли похлопывает его по спине. 

– Хватит переживать, – говорит он. – Посмотри, как тут волшебно! – он обводит рукой помещение, украшенное гирляндой с теплым светом и стильными декорациями. Наташа попросила, чтобы было без показухи, и Стив был рад прислушаться. – Возьми себе еду и наслаждайся вечеринкой, которую ты организовал, ты понял меня? – говорит Райли. 

Стив качает головой, но улыбается, позволяя Райли переложить на ответственность на себя, и идет за едой. Он наполняет тарелку ризотто, когда Сэм оказывается рядом.

– Еда крутая, – говорит он. 

– Не настолько крутая, как еда твоей мамы, о чем она заботливо мне наполнила. 

– Все ей никак не сидится, – говорит Сэм, закатывая глаза. – Не перестаю говорить ей, что она сделала достаточно, вырастив меня и брата, но кажется она не успокоится, пока не проведет весь свадебный день за плитой. 

– Мы не позволим этому случиться, – говорит Стив и кладет руку на спину Сэма, похлопывая; аккуратно, чтобы не выронить свое драгоценное ризотто. Он слышал хорошие отзывы, и даже мама Сэма оценила, так что Стив знал, что стоит ухватить ризотто и себе; как раз с кухни принесли новую порцию.

Сэм качает головой. 

– Боюсь, что она безнадежна. Чтобы это не произошло, тебе придется провести весь вечер с ней. 

– Это будет честью для меня, – отвечает Стив, смеясь. Все знают, как мама Сэма любит Стива; он соврет, если скажет, что ему это не льстит. Она потрясающая женщина, и Стиву бы очень повезло. – Ну, что, тебе нравится вечеринка? – спрашивает Стив. Они поговорили немного, когда Наташа и Сэм только приехали, но после этого он был занят. 

– Не знаю, как ты вытащил кролика из шляпы, но это невероятно. Может быть эта вечеринка переплюнет мой выпуск из средней школы. 

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. 

– Может нет, – говорит Сэм и пожимает плечами. – Но это не меняет того факта, что я счастливчик потому, что ты мой свидетель, – продолжает он. – И Райли тоже, – добавляет Сэм из солидарности, а еще потому, что у него и Райли есть какая-то ужасающая способность к телепатии после службы в армии вместе. 

Рука Стив съезжает вниз на талию Сэма, чтобы сжать. 

– Люблю тебя, – говорит он, и может быть голос Стива немного ломается. Ему так повезло, что они встретились на уроке английского на первом курсе колледжа. Стив не может представить свою жизнь без Сэма. А еще без того курса английского.

– Тоже люблю тебя, – отвечает Сэм, улыбаясь. Они смотрят друг на другу несколько секунд, ризотто становится все холоднее. Но холодное ризотто стоит знания, что лучший друг Стива живет жизнью, которую он заслуживает. Стив хочет запечатлеть этот момент – и всю вечеринку – в своей памяти, чтобы погружаться в это особенное воспоминание, когда ему грустно. Как Патронус для сердца. 

А затем кто-то говорит. 

– Извините, что прерываю, – доносится сбоку. Ожидая одну из множества кузин Сэма, Стив поворачивается и приятно удивляется тому, кого видит, тут же не сдерживаясь от улыбки. – Поздравляю вас, – говорит Баки Сэму, протягивая руку. Сэм убирает свободную руку с талии Стива и пожимает, осторожно координируя вторую руку с тарелкой еды. 

– Вау, Баки, рад видеть тебя. Не знал, что ты в списке гостей, – Сэм и Баки одновременно бросают Стиву _“мы поговорим об этом позже”_ взгляды, и Стив думает, что если они подружатся, то будут силой, с которой придется считаться всему миру.

Было бы очень хорошо, если бы они подружились, вообще-то. Было бы очень хорошо, если бы Баки стал частью всего этого: жизни Стива, его друзей. 

– Я пригласил Баки, когда узнал, что его мужа не будет в городе на выходных.

– Это было очень официально; самый шикарный стикер, который я получал, – говорит Баки. 

Сэм качает головой. 

– Ну, видимо, ты отвечал за список гостей, – говорит он. – В любом случае, повеселитесь вдвоем. Бог знает, ты заслужил это, Стив. Пойду поем еще, чтобы подкрепиться, а затем поздороваюсь с кузинами. 

Сэм берет несколько кусочков спаржи со стола и кладет себе на тарелку, а затем уходит, оставляя Стива и Баки одних, окруженных людьми. 

– Я очень рад, что ты смог прийти, – признается Стив, улыбаясь. 

Он даже не думает о том, насколько его ризотто, наверное, холодное, слишком сильно отвлеченный присутствием Баки, тем, как он выглядит в приглушенном освещении обеденного клуба. Он выглядит так, будто только что вышел из старых голливудских романтических фильмов, темноволосый и прекрасный, с горящими глаза; тот, кто сразу же становится любовным интересом главного героя. 

Баки пожимает плечами, изображая беспечность. 

– Больше некуда было. Подумал, почему бы не поесть бесплатной еды. 

– Еда реально хороша. 

– Ты уже ел? – спрашивает Баки, а затем смотрит на тарелку Стива. – Извини, я идиот.

– Технически, я еще не ел, – говорит Стив. – Почему бы тебе не взять тарелку и не присоединиться ко мне? Я слышал, что фаршированные яйца вкусные. 

Баки смотрит вниз секунду, а затем поднимает взгляд и смотрит на Стива из-под ресниц.

– Тебе не нужно нянчи…

– Я хочу побыть с тобой, – перебивает Стив прежде, чем Баки заканчивает предложение. – Я пригласил тебя. Побудь моей парой этим вечером. 

Настолько сосредоточенный на своем счастье, на том, как удачно все складывается сегодня, он даже не осознает до конца, что говорит, пока не становится поздно.

Слово _“пара”_ висит между ними долгий момент. Глаза Баки расширяются; Стив чувствует, что не может дышать. Помещение кажется больше и пустым. 

– Заставь маму Сэма ревновать, – добавляет Стив, надеясь разрушить напряжение, даже если Баки никак не может знать про любовь мамы Сэма к Стиву. 

Баки не сводит с него напряженный взгляд. Где-то сверху группа начинает играть что-то веселое, тут же слышится топот ног. Люди вокруг них теперь говорят громче, раздается лязг стаккато посуды на подносах. Наконец, плечи Баки расслабляются, и он закатывает глаза. 

– Ты нарываешься на проблемы, – говорит он.

– Это не “нет”.

– Стив, – он качает головой, но все же улыбается. – Да, хорошо. Я буду твоей… – он не произносит это слово, просто становится у Стива под боком. – Давай наберем еды, – затем смотрит на ризотто Стива. – И, наверное, что-нибудь горячее для тебя. 

Стив не хочет говорить, что кое-кто горячий уже рядом с ним, но по тому, как Баки закатывает глаза, он думает, что Баки уже знает. 

— —

Это не должно ощущаться так правильно – представлять Баки людям, которых он любит. Мама Сэма ласково треплет его по щеке и отправляет что-нибудь съесть. Брат Тора, Локи, приглашает Баки как-нибудь покататься на лошадях, хотя Локи никто обычно не нравится, а еще у него есть какая-то слабость к лошадям. Даже Наташа тащит его на танцпол во время быстрого номера. Во время танцев Баки ловит взгляд Стива и широко улыбается. 

Со своей стороны Стив отражает улыбку ему в ответ. 

Но когда вечеринка сбавляет обороты, Баки спрашивает:

– Мы можем выйти во двор? – он улыбается, немного вспотевший и растрепанный после того, как напрыгался вокруг гостей и Стива. 

– Конечно, – отвечает он, в тайне безумно счастливый. 

Двор – любимое место Стива во всем ресторане, хотя из-за низкой температуры он пустует весь вечер. Однако очень приятно ощутить холодный воздух на коже, постоять под свисающими виноградными лозами. Стоит дверям за ними закрыться, как звуки вечеринки тут же стихают, становятся отдаленными. 

Это ощущается словно другое измерение, достаточно похожее на их, чтобы быть знакомым, но отличающееся, полное восторга и обещаний. Кажется, будто они совершенно одни в этом странном новом мире. Одни – в самом лучшем смысле. 

– Я думал, что такие вечеринки бывают только в кино, – говорит Баки совсем тихо и поворачивается, чтобы коснуться деревянной балки беседки. 

– О чем ты? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Просто… – Баки роняет руку, пожимает плечами. – Это как будто серия из _Друзей_. Все друг друга знают, танцуют. Райли забавный; заставил меня потанцевать с его мужем. 

– Райли хороший, – говорит Стив. – У нас часто такое происходит. Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, к _нам_ , когда только захочешь, – Баки смотрит на него через плечо, и Стив решает притворяться, будто ничего не понимает. – Они теперь и твои друзья тоже. Ты всем нравишься. 

– Я не поэтому… – Баки перебивает себя и вздыхает. – Когда свадьба?

– Через полтора года, – отвечает Стив. – Не совсем скоро, но не так уж и рано, чтобы праздновать. 

– Будет так же?

– Возможно, – говорит Стив. – Все дело в них самих: вот такая они пара. 

Сэм и Наташа приносят тепло и любовь куда бы не пошли. Даже если каждая деталь свадьбы будет отличаться от сегодняшней вечеринки, Стив все равно будет уверен, что эмоции останутся теми же. Дело в том, что Сэм и Наташа именно такие люди, и это одна из причин, почему они так хорошо ладят. 

– Это было бы хорошо, – говорит Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву лицом, и прислоняется к беседке из вьющихся растений. 

– Какой была твоя свадьба? – он не может удержаться от вопроса. 

– Большой, – Баки делает паузу, поджимая губы. – На ней был Джордж Буш. 

Стив морщится, но сдерживает себя от того, чтобы сказать что-нибудь плохое. Тем не менее, ему не остается ничего, кроме как спросить:

– Он подарил вам одну из своих странных картин?

– Спасибо господу, нет, – отвечает Баки и мягко посмеивается. – Она не сочеталась бы с модернистским дизайном Алекса, – он тянется и касается листочка, минуту наслаждаясь ощущениями на кончиках пальцев. – На свадьбе я знал, может быть, десять человек от силы, но это не имело значения. Алекс со всеми разговаривал. Я должен просто стоять и быть красивым. Это моя работа.

– Как много людей там было? – спрашивает Стив, когда джаз-бэнд начинает играть другую песню. Несколько людей радостно закричали. 

– Четыре сотни, – число кажется непостижимым для Стива; он даже не уверен, что вообще знает столько людей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы захотеть увидеть их всех на своей свадьбе. А потом Стив вдруг понимает, насколько же Баки, должно быть, чувствовал себя одиноким в помещении на четыреста человек, которые собрались праздновать твою свадьбу, но ничего о тебе не знают. Баки улыбается, будто знает, о чем Стив думает. – Алекс говорил, что не хочет большую свадьбу. На его второй свадьбе была тысяча, – Баки закатывает глаза. – А потом он сказал что-то про Эстор, и то, что их бальный зал может вместить только четыреста человек. Это все казалось мне слишком замысловатым, но я согласился. 

– Вау.

– Ага, – Баки пожимает плечами. – Та еще ночка была.

– Ты повеселился? – спрашивает Стив, не зная, что можно спросить еще, при этом не разозлившись на Александра Пирса еще больше. 

Баки долгое время медлит, его внимание все еще сфокусировано на виноградных листьях, которые опутали всю беседку собой. 

– Кто вообще веселится на своих свадьбах? – спрашивает он, наконец.

– Баки, я уверен, что люди веселятся на них. Я уверен, что в этом и есть смысл. 

– Я имею в виду… это… ты чувствуешь много давления, когда происходит свадьба вроде той, что была у нас.

– Большая свадьба?

– С важными людьми, – говорит он, понижая голос, и серьезно кивает; выражение лица, которое он перенял от мужа. Затем он расслабляется, качая головой. – И это было… помолвка была в марте, и это был большой сюрприз, потому что, ну, мы никогда не говорили об этом, а он – не делал предложение. Не так, как должны его делать.

Баки что-то бессвязно бормочет, словно ему трудно выговорить то, что хочет сказать, но все же не в силах удержать слова. Стив хочет, чтобы Баки продолжил, хочет услышать его историю, хочет узнать, что он чувствует. Стив хочет знать все о Баки, все те вещи, которые Баки почему-то скрывает, будто считает это правильным, все те вещи, которые его заставили скрыть. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает Стив, практически ощущая отчаяние от нужды знать. 

Баки смотрит на Стива секунду, затем на стену, и его взгляд немного отсутствующий, потерянный в воспоминаниях. 

– Это был мой день рождения, и он сказал, что у него есть сюрприз для меня. Я думал, что это будут часы или что-то такое, но он дал мне _выпуск Times_ , и я увидел наше свадебное объявление. 

Это ощущается как удар.

– Что? – рявкает Стив. Внутри ресторана люди кричат и смеются, а снаружи, во дворе, поднимается холодный ветер.

– Я не мог отказаться, – отвечает Баки, скрещивая руки на груди и ежась. Стив делает шаг навстречу, но тут же останавливает себя, чтобы не подойти и не предложить что-то глупое; например, согреть Баки. 

– Ты бы отказался, если бы он сделал настоящее предложение? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки смотрит в никуда, делает вдох.

– Мне было двадцать три. Я выпустился из колледжа меньше чем год назад, я… – он трясет головой, его взгляд все еще отсутствующий. – Я не думал, что он настроен серьезно. Мы даже не афишировали отношения. Я даже не знал, что он хочет взять меня замуж. 

– Он заманил тебя в ловушку. 

Баки поднимает острый взгляд.

– Я позволил ему, – говорит он, и его голос аккуратно нейтральный. Уголки губ Баки сползают вниз, а в его выражении лица появляется что-то похожее на опустошение, пусть он и старается держаться. 

– Это не…

– Стив, – перебивает Баки. Он делает шаг навстречу Стиву, но медлит. Мягкая музыка сменяется на что-то медленное. – Я люблю эту песню, – говорит он, и его голос звучит ярче. Баки улыбается, пусть его глаза все еще слезятся. – Хочешь потанцевать?

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив. 

Пусть ему и хочется потанцевать с ним, он едва ли сдерживается от того, чтобы продолжить разговор и убедить Баки в том, что Пирс был неправ. Но Стив ничего не говорит, потому что если это то, чего хочется Баки, то он это сделает. 

Баки оказывается ближе, и Стив обнимает его. Кажется, будто они созданы друг для друга; Баки прижимается к Стиву, будто ему предназначено быть здесь, и он стоит, прислонившись лицом к изгибу его шеи. Они медленно двигаются вместе. Стив прикрывает глаза и покачивается под музыку, звучащую издалека. Баки тихонько напевает, хватается за Стива все крепче и крепче, пока песня играет, словно знает, что она не будет длиться вечно. 

– Что это за песня? – спрашивает Стив, голос едва ли громче шепота. 

– _Каждый раз, когда мы прощаемся._ Немного грустная.

– Да, – говорит Стив, даже если не знает песню и совсем не слышит слова отсюда. Однако он чувствует эмоцию каждой медленной тоскливой ноты.

– _Нет любовной песни прекрасней, но как необычен переход от мажора к минору каждый раз, когда мы прощаемся_ , – поет Баки, его голос мягок. – Думаешь, Сэм и Наташа будут счастливы вместе? – добавляет он моментом позже.

– Да, – отвечает Стив, уверенный в этом. 

– Они везучие, – говорит Баки. Сотня разных мыслей взрывается в голове Стива, но больше всего на свете ему хочется сказать, что _они тоже могут быть._ Но прежде, чем он говорит, Баки продолжает. – А у нас это. У нас может быть это, – пальцы Баки впиваются в ткань рубашки Стива, когда он говорит это, будто пытается стать ближе, пытается удержаться.

Стив на секунду отстраняется и смотрит на Баки, _действительно_ смотрит на Баки, который смотрит в ответ, и в его глазах те же голод и желание, что Стив отражает ему. Его взгляд опускается вниз, запоминая каждую часть Баки в этот самый момент: от гладких волос до мягких губ, от…

В горле у Стива пересыхает, когда он видит фиолетовый синяк, который едва ли заметен под накрахмаленным воротником его классической рубашки. Баки обводит его лицо взглядом, все понимая, и смотрит вниз, снова прижавшись к Стиву и крепко обнимая. 

– Да, – отвечает он, чувствуя себя слабым, и покачивает Баки из стороны в сторону до конца песни; вечеринка подходит к концу. 

— —

Баки начинает отдаляться после этого вечера. Они продолжают работать вместе, но становится меньше касаний, меньше взглядов, пойманных украдкой. Баки не звонит Стиву ни в следующую субботу, ни в другую. На них опускается атмосфера меланхолии, стоит им оказаться вместе, неозвученные слова висят над ними, когда они говорят о сроках и черновиках. 

Работа становится невыносимой; Стив начинает искать вакансии и связываться со знакомыми, интересуясь любой свободной позицией, которую он мог бы занять. Он говорит себе, что никогда не планировал надолго оставаться в Инсайт, и, в любом случае, в этом нет ничего такого. 

Он говорит себе, что не будет плохо, когда он уйдет; он сможет понять, как жить без Баки Барнса. 

Но дело в том, что он просто не знает, может ли верить себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Прикрытие. Лифт. Двадцать шесть долларов.  
> "Я знаю, что ты, я имею в виду, я знаю, но ты…"
> 
> Публикация: 19 сентября


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прикрытие. Лифт. Двадцать шесть долларов.  
> "Я знаю, что ты, я имею в виду, я знаю, но ты…"

В первый по-настоящему холодный день ноября Баки приходит в офис Стива. Еще даже не обед, а он уже выглядит изможденным, синяки под глазами намного очевиднее, чем обычно; он сам едва ли отличается от ослика Иа с тучей над головой. 

Несмотря на то, что Баки не виден экран его компьютера, Стив быстро закрывает электронное письмо от перспективного работодателя уточняющего время интервью, в случае, если по какой-то причине Баки подойдет к нему за стол. У него уже какое-то время нет причин для этого. 

– Привет, Баки, – говорит Стив, чувствуя себя так, словно его застукали за чем-то нехорошим; хотя учитывая то, как выглядит сейчас Баки, он сомневается, что мог успеть чем-то его расстроить. От такого его вида у Стива горит в груди; но даже знание того, что Баки не хочет, чтобы он чувствовал это все, не может остановить жжение. Может быть это делает только хуже. Стив не хочет думать об этом прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он пытается засунуть эмоции куда подальше. Пытается. 

– Привет, – отвечает Баки. Они смотрят друг на друга секунду; Стив все еще ощущает в своей груди яростную, острую боль от тоски, просто теперь он лучше сдерживает ее.

Стив прочищает горло. 

– Чем я могу помочь тебе? – спрашивает он, подтверждая свой профессионализм, чтобы быть уверенным. 

Баки опускает взгляд на дальнюю стену, когда начинает говорить.

– Я знаю, что прошу поздно, но не мог бы ты сегодня задержаться? – он не говорит зачем и избегает встречи взглядами.

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив. Рефлекс, доведенный до автоматизма. 

Плечи Баки опускаются с небольшим облегчением. 

– Отлично, спасибо. 

– Баки… – начинает Стив, и вопрос _"_ _ты в порядке?"_ умирает на его губах. 

– Да? – спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд — впервые с того момента как вошел в офис — на Стива. Господи, Баки выглядит болезненно. 

– Увидимся позже.

Ему невыносимо игнорировать это. Ему невыносимо ощущать себя так, будто он не может помочь – а это все, что хочет сделать Стив. Ограничивать себя, сдерживать от прыжка туда, где он не желаем, – это становится слишком, особенно зная, что он не один такой. 

Когда Баки нерешительно улыбается и уходит спустя несколько секунд, Стив кусает губу так сильно, что, того не замечая, почти прокусывает кожу. 

Затем он отвечает на письмо о собеседовании – назначает его на следующую среду.

Если он не может помочь Баки, то и оставаться здесь - тоже. 

— —

Стив как обычно стучит по раме распахнутой двери. Баки даже не смотрит на него, продолжая что-то печатать в компьютере. 

– Заходи, – говорит он.

Это не самое теплое приветствие, которое Стив когда-либо получал, но он все еще не может избавиться от глупой мысли, наполняющей его счастьем из-за того, что он проведет время в непосредственной близости Баки.

– Привет, Бак, – здоровается Стив. – У меня…

– Эй, закрой дверь, – говорит Баки, когда тот уже собирается сесть. 

Стив моргает, сбитый с толку. 

– Ладно, – он направляется обратно к двери и закрывает ее. – Так что на повестке дня?

Баки молчит какое-то время, все еще смотря в монитор. Наконец, он поднимает взгляд. 

– Ничего, – отвечает он. Он смеется, но в этом звуке нет радости. – Я провел целый день пытаясь что-то выдумать, но так и не вышло. 

– О, – Стив хмурится, все еще удивленный. – Ну, я могу…

– Стив, я… – Баки перебивает. Он вздыхает, закрывая глаза на секунду. – Мне просто нужно прикрытие. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я не хочу идти домой. 

– Почему? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки медлит, а затем выдыхает. Он смотрит на закрытую дверь и не сводит с нее взгляд все время, пока говорит.

– Алекс и я сильно поругались прошлой ночью. Если я пойду куда-то кроме работы, он поймет, что я его избегаю, и тогда он… – Баки замолкает. – Он умный, он знает, что я избегаю его, оставаясь здесь, но он не станет злиться на меня из-за работы, – его голос ломается немного, когда он добавляет. – По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что он не станет. – Сделав еще один вздох, Баки смотрит на Стива, хмурится и начинает быстро говорить, перебивая самого себя. – Это так глупо. Я не должен был просить тебя остаться. Извини меня. Ты можешь…

– Я останусь, – перебивает Стив. – Это не проблема, – когда Баки просто пялится на него, сбитый с толку, Стив продолжает говорить. – Нет никаких проблем, Бак. Я буду здесь так долго, сколько захочешь. 

– Я… – он замолкает. – Спасибо. 

Стив устраивается в кресле напротив Баки и улыбается. 

– Я счастлив помочь. 

И это правда. Он рад, что Баки чувствует, что может прийти к нему, что со Стивом он может побыть в безопасности. 

И снова та часть Стива, которая желает безопасность для Баки, практически болит, желая спросить, из-за чего они поругались, что такого Пирс сказал или сделал, что Баки теперь не хочет возвращаться. Но между ними стена. Они редко говорили об Алексе — тема, которую они вдвоем избегали. Думая о синяке на шее Баки на вечеринке или, еще раньше, о синяке на руке, когда они менялись рубашками, Стив начинает понимать, почему.

– Как твои дела? – спрашивает он вместо этого. 

– Я скучал по тебе, – быстро выпаливает Баки, а затем качает головой. – И, очевидно, растерял всю решимость. 

– Все хорошо, – говорит Стив. – Я тоже скучал по тебе. 

– Извини, что отдалился. 

– Я понимаю, почему. 

Баки тяжело сглатывает. 

– Спасибо, что остался, – кажется, что ему тяжело говорить. 

– Это совсем не проблема, – отвечает Стив, улыбаясь. – Ты хочешь поработать или…

– Я не против просто посидеть.

– Вот, – говорит Стив, идет к окну и садится. – Давай просто отдохнем, хорошо? – он постукивает по подоконнику, куда ложится солнечный луч. 

Закусив губу, Баки кивает, следует за Стивом и садится так близко, что они касаются боками. Он смотрит на Стива.

– А как твои дела? – спрашивает Баки. 

– Сейчас мне очень хорошо, – говорит он низким голосом, не сдерживаясь от улыбки. Они оба знают неозвученную часть ответа: до этого Стиву не было хорошо. Но он не хочет расстраивать этим Баки, и это достаточно лицемерно – скрывать свои чувства, в это же время желая узнать о чувствах Баки. 

Баки прижимается к Стиву на секунду, а потом отстраняется. Они все еще близко, но Стив понимает, что это значит – нет. Все нормально; просто приятно быть рядом. 

– Ты видел вчерашнюю игру? – спрашивает Баки, и они начинают разговаривать обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. 

Стив не чувствовал себя так прекрасно многие годы. 

— —

Это происходит снова на следующий день и через. В пятницу Баки даже не требуется просить Стива. Он сам пишет электронное письмо, говоря, что придет к нему в офис после пяти.

Они только закончили с ужином – двадцать шесть долларов на человека, и заказ сделан Стивом, раз уж они не работают, а только притворяются – когда телефон Баки вибрирует. Стив замечает конфликт в его глазах перед тем, как достать телефона из кармана и взглянуть. 

– Блять, – говорит он и тут же бледнеет, смотря на Стива широко распахнутыми глазами. – Алекс идет сюда. 

– Что? 

– Спрячься под столом, – говорит Баки. 

– Нет, я…

– Пожалуйста, – умоляет он и вскакивает на ноги. – Я не хочу, чтобы он сорвался на тебя, – добавляет Баки прежде, чем выйти из офиса. 

Немного ненавидя себя, Стив прячет коробки из-под еды и пластиковые столовые приборы, а затем ныряет под чертов стол; он пытается уместиться там, насколько это вообще возможно, и прислушивается к тому, что происходит за дверью. 

– Привет, Алекс, – говорит Баки. 

– Какого черта ты все еще здесь? – спрашивает Пирс. 

– Я заканчиваю… – Стив слышит стук. – Алекс, это работа, – говорит Баки моментом спустя, его голос жесткий. 

– Ты работаешь, Джеймс?

– Да, я…

– Заткнись, – говорит Пирс, а затем произносит что-то, что Стив не может разобрать; его голос похож на змеиное шипение. – Я ясно выразился? – спрашивает он в конце. Баки молчит, и происходит еще один стук. – Я задал вопрос, _я ясно выразился?_ – повторяет он. 

– Да, – отвечает Баки, и руки Стива сжимаются в кулаки. 

– Увидимся позже, – говорит Пирс.

Стив слышит шаги, звон лифта, а затем тишину. В конце концов Баки возвращается обратно и мягко закрывает за собой дверь. Когда Стив вылезает из-под стола, Баки подходит к углу кабинета, туда, где они сидели несколько минут назад. Он садится и обнимает себя. Он не смотрит на Стива. Он не говорит ни слова.

– Баки? – тихо зовет Стив. 

– Все нормально, – его голос ломается.

– Ты не выглядишь так, будто все нормально, – он возражает. – Могу я подойти?

– Да, конечно, – отвечает Баки, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить интонацию легкой и светлой. 

Стив пересекает офис и садится рядом с ним. Демонстрируя свои движения и делая все медленно, он кладет руку на плечи Баки и тянет ближе. Тот напряжен, но его плечи становятся мягче, совсем чуть-чуть. 

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Стив, пытаясь говорить ласково несмотря на то, что каждая клетка Стива едва ли не трясется от ярости. 

– О, Алекс просто хотел сказать, что его не будет в городе пару дней. 

– Это все? 

– Я, конечно же, очень расстроен его отъездом, – Баки огрызается, и Стив посмеивается. Он прижимает лицо к виску Баки, и тот дергается. – Прости, – бормочет он. 

– Не извиняйся, – отвечает Стив, и ему так сложно сохранить голос спокойным. – Ты не должен ни за что извиняться. 

Они сидят так несколько минут; оба сосредоточены на том, чтобы дышать, но по разным причинам. Солнце начинает садиться, и офис заливает оранжевое свечение, растворяющееся в холодном флуоресцентном свете. 

– Я должен идти, – в конце концов говорит Баки. 

– Мы не должны, – произносит Стив. 

Впервые за долгое время Баки смотрит на него, и его улыбка нерешительна.

– Здесь больше не безопасно. 

И Стив не знает, что на это ответить; Баки, кажется, воспринимает молчание за ответ. Он отстраняется и встает, начиная собирать свои вещи. Стив тоже поднимается на ноги и чувствует беспомощность, наблюдая за Баки, который быстро и эффективно пакует свою жизнь в портфель. 

Не зная, что сказать или сделать, чтобы остановить его, они направляются к лифтам. Стив просто смотрит на Баки, который пялится на панель с кнопками, когда двери лифта закрываются. 

А затем он прочищает горло. 

– Баки?

– Да? – его голос все еще жесткий. На подбородке Баки начинает проявляться красное пятнышко, и Стив не может сдержать себя и не вспомнить о стуках во время разговора Баки с Пирсом. 

Держа это в голове, Стив делает вдох, расправляет плечи и спрашивает:

– Алекс делает тебе больно?

Лифт гудит, хоть и не начал движение. Баки немного медлит, а потом нажимает на панели кнопку L; он приваливается к стене, когда лифт начинает ехать вниз. Баки ничего не говорит и не смотрит на Стива. 

– Ты можешь сказать мне, все нормально, – обещает Стив, слыша жуткое отчаяние в собственном голосе. Если он будет знать, если он просто будет _знать_ , он сможет сделать что-то. Они могут составить план. У Стива были подозрения на протяжение месяцев, но он не знал спекуляции ли это или доказательства; Стив уверен, что если Баки расскажет ему, они смогут найти найти решение. 

Все, что ему нужно сделать – рассказать. 

И Баки рассказывает. 

– Да, – говорит Баки, все еще пялясь на кнопки, и его плечи сутулятся. – Да, он… Иногда. В последнее время – чаще. У него много стресса, – говорит он, его голос звучит удивительно бесстрастно, будто он рассказывает, как они с Алексом провели прошлые выходные. – Это… Все стало хуже в последнее время. Это все.

Для Стива это ощущается словно удар в живот.

Стив делает пробный шаг навстречу, навстречу Баки. 

– И в коридоре…

– Ага, приложил мою голову об стену пару раз, это… – Баки выдыхает, пожимая плечами. – Ничего с этим не поделать. 

– Нет, – говорит Стив, и часть его ярости все-таки просачивается. Баки крепко закрывает глаза, морщит лицо. – Баки, это не нормально, – добавляет он, смягчая голос, и умоляет его.

Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на маленький дисплей под потолком лифта, показывающий номера этажей. _Тридцать второй, тридцать первый, тридцатый._

– Это просто… – начинает Баки и кидает взгляд на Стива, а затем обратно на дисплей. – Я знаю, что ты, я имею в виду, я знаю, но ты… – он замолкает. 

– Мои чувства не имеют ничего общего с этим, – говорит Стив; Баки не нужно озвучивать до конца то, что он имеет в виду. Стив продолжает говорить низким голосом, но темп становится быстрее. – Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя в безопасности дома, на работе, везде, Бак. Ты не заслуживаешь боль. Баки, ты… – он переводит дыхание, дает себе секунду, чтобы собраться и понять, что скажет дальше. – Ты не должен жить в страхе. Ты должен быть счастливым, – он делает паузу. – Мне не нужно быть влюбленным в тебя, чтобы говорить это. 

– Я… – бормочет Баки, затем закрывает глаза. Лифт едет вниз. _Восемнадцатый, семнадцатый, шестнадцатый_. – Все сложно, – его голос совсем тихий.

– Это нормально. Большинство вещей такие. Но смысл в том, что ты все еще заслуживаешь…

– Но… Кто вообще может судить, кто что заслуживает? – перебивает Баки.

Он больше не выдерживает и пересекает маленькое помещение, становясь перед Баки. 

– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, – говорит он твердым голосом, не сводя взгляд с глаз Баки. – Я знаю это. 

Двери лифта открываются со звонком, но Стив не двигается. Так же как и Баки. Они смотрят друг на друга, просто смотрят, просто дышат. А затем Баки тянет руку и нажимает случайную кнопку с номером этажа. Дверь закрывается, лифт стремится вверх. Баки сокращает пространство между ними и целует Стива. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Почта. Эдуард Мане. Созвездия.  
> "Плаза отстой."
> 
> Публикация: 23 сентября.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почта. Эдуард Мане. Созвездия.  
> "Плаза отстой."

Это просто быстрое касание губ Баки, мягкое и быстро исчезнувшее; Баки отстраняется, и Стив пытается догнать. Они смотрят друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами и не знают, что делать дальше, куда их это заведет. Но прежде чем они потратят еще больше времени, прежде чем двери лифта успеют снова открыться, Стив сокращает расстояние между ними и целует его вновь. 

Баки хватает Стива за рубашку, прижимает ближе к себе, вспыхивает, зажатый между ним и стеной. Стив кладет руку ему на бедро и крепко держит, нуждаясь в якоре, ведь кажется, что они летят вверх в нью-йоркскую ночь внутри лифта, который, вероятно, мониторят; он нуждается в якоре, когда они собственноручно подписывают себе приговор и прижимаются губами к печати. 

Баки целует его так, будто это его последний поцелуй. Он целуется так, будто хочет, чтобы это был его последний поцелуй.

И Баки, господи, _Баки..._ Его губы мягкие и роскошные, и он знает, что с ними делать. Именно Баки углубляет поцелуй, сжимая в кулаке рубашку Стива; именно Баки касается языком губ Стива без какого-либо промедления; именно Баки оставляет Стива чувствовать голод и желание, заставляя испытывать муки, сдерживаться. 

Стив так сильно старается не отставать от напора Баки, старается передать все, о чем он молчал долгие месяцы:

_Я люблю тебя._

_Позволь мне заботиться о тебе._

_Пойдем со мной домой, прошу тебя._

А затем лифт издает звонок, достигнув этажа, кнопку которого нажал Баки, и в испуге они моментально отпрыгивают друг от друга. Стив смотрит на Баки – его губы красные, волосы растрепаны, – и улыбается. 

– Пойдем ко мне домой, – говорит он, пытаясь передать уверенность, которой нет и в помине. Какая уверенность, когда момент кажется таким нежным и хрупким? Когда Стив с ужасом понимает, что даже вместе пройдя точку невозврата, Баки все так же легко спугнуть? В Стив нет ни капли уверенности, но он позволяет себе озвучить это предложение именно потому, что точка невозврата пройдена

– Стив...

– Просто поговорить, – произносит он, протягивая руку. Баки принимает ее, переплетая пальцы. – Пожалуйста. 

Баки медлит секунду, а затем делает шаг ближе.

– Хорошо, – отвечает он. 

Стив чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, то, как он сжимает его руку в своей.

– Хорошо, – повторяет Стив, когда Баки прижимается к нему для нового поцелуя.

Потому что он может. Он может. 

— —

Они отстраняются как раз перед тем, как открывается дверь лифта в лобби, и выходят из здания. Стив следует за Баки. 

– Я езжу на метро, – говорит Стив, когда они оказываются снаружи. 

До станции они идут в тишине; теперь Стив ведет Баки, потому что тот, похоже, вообще не знает, куда идти. Они молчат, пока ждут поезд. И молча заходят в вагон.

Уже довольно поздно, но метро все еще людное: микс уставших заработавшихся взрослых, туристов и студентов. Есть несколько свободных мест, но двух сидений рядом - нет, так что Стив ведет Баки в конец поезда, где можно вместе постоять. Когда знакомый голос информирует их держаться подальше от закрывающихся дверей, Баки прижимается к Стиву и берет его под руку.

– Привет, – говорит Баки, и его голос, перекрываемый голосами подростков и грохотом набирающего скорость поезда, едва слышен.

– Привет, – повторяет Стив, и на его губах появляется нежная улыбка. 

– Я не знаю, что творю, – Баки мягко посмеивается. 

Даже будучи в окружении людей, кажется, что они одни. Это одна из самых приятных вещей в метро: всем плевать на тебя, пока не начнешь творить откровенную херню. В метро можно наконец расслабиться после целого дня под бдительным наблюдением элиты Манхэттена, постоянно оценивающей и судящей тебя.

– Ты едешь ко мне домой, – отвечает Стив. – Чтобы мы могли поговорить.

– Я знаю, – Баки улыбается ему ответ и пожимает плечами. – Но я все еще не знаю, что творю.

– Это нормально, – говорит Стив, и остаток поездки они проводят в тишине, рука в руке, и просто смотрят друг на друга. 

— —

– Мне нужна моя рука, – произносит Стив, когда они добираются до входной двери его дома. Баки осматривает кирпичный фасад здания и переводит взгляд на Стива. 

– Ты живешь здесь? – спрашивает он, отпуская руку, а свою кладет в карман пальто. 

– Ага.

Когда Стив достает ключи из куртки, он впервые _действительно_ замечает облупившуюся красную краску на входной двери. Наверное, это худший дом в лучшем районе, но это никогда не волновало Стива. Однако для Баки, который живет в пентхаусе в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, квартира-студия без работающей микроволновки, наверное, может показаться по меньшей мере странной, если не полным разочарованием.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, он смотрит на Баки, и тот кивает.

– Я вырос на другой стороне парка, – он указывает в сторону Проспект-парка. – Моя мама все еще живет там. 

– Да? – спрашивает Стив и снова смотрит на дверь.

– Но все крутые ребята теперь живут в Парк Слоуп, да? – спрашивает Баки, пока Стив возится с замком, который всегда становится вреднее с приходом холодов, но он вскоре поддается, и Стив открывает дверь.

В ответ на замечание он лишь смеется, придерживая дверь, чтобы Баки вошел и не мерз дальше. 

– Все зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под “крутыми ребятами”, – говорит он, когда они оказываются в вестибюле. Стив игнорирует почтовый ящик и идет к следующей двери, но Баки останавливается. 

– Не хочешь проверить? – спрашивает он и успевает остановить Стива, схватив его за полы рубашки. 

– Я немного отвлечен, – признается Стив. 

– У нас есть человек, который приносит письма, – говорит Баки, медля. – Прошло много времени с последнего раза, когда я заглянул в почтовый ящик, – он делает паузу. – Сейчас для этого есть все возможности.

Стив разворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Баки, который застенчиво улыбается ему. Улыбка слишком заразная.

– Хочешь проверить мою почту, Бак? – спрашивает он.

– Если ты предлагаешь, – говорит Баки, и протягивает руку для почтового ключа Стива, быстро шевеля пальцами, словно жадный малыш, выпрашивающий мармелад. Стив быстро находит нужный маленький ключик и вручает его Баки.

– Мой тот, на котором написано “Роджерс”, – объясняет он без надобности. 

– Я богатый, а не тупой, – отвечает Баки, широко улыбаясь, когда он открывает металлический ящик. Внутри нет ничего интересного: письмо для Стива о продлении членства в Музее Национального Искусства и флайер из местного Пицца Хат. – Купоны, – комментирует Баки, рассматривая. 

– Хочешь пиццу, Бак?

– Мы только поужинали, – говорит он. – Но я давно не ел дерьмовую пиццу, – Баки закусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается ему. 

И Стива поражает то, насколько это… нормально. Все это должно ощущаться чем-то очень важным - оно так и ощущается - но в тоже время они просто два человека, которые вернулись домой. Внезапно Стиву хочется притянуть Баки к своей груди и крепко обнять, сказать ему, что они могут заказать всю дерьмовую пиццу на свете, если это будет значить, что он не уйдет. 

Но вместо этого Стив просто улыбается. 

– Посмотрим, – и берет ключи у Баки. 

Он открывает вторую дверь и направляется по коридору к своей квартире. Если бы этим утром Стив знал, что приведет домой Баки, он бы навел порядок или хотя бы прошелся бы по квартире с пылесосом и убрал бы грязную посуду в мойку. Слишком поздно для сожалений, думает он, открывая дверь. 

Баки кажется вне себя от счастья, проверяя почту Стива, и медлит у двери. 

– Ты можешь войти, – говорит Стив, стоя в квартире и снимая куртку. 

Баки делает вдох и шагает внутрь.

– В обуви или без? – спрашивает он.

– Как хочешь, – говорит Стив. Баки кивает и разувается, оставляя обувь возле двери. Даже его носки выглядят шикарными, мягкими и дорогими. Должно быть Баки замечает его взгляд, потому что он шевелит пальцами, и Стив смеется. 

– Могу я взять твое пальто? – говорит он, смотря на Баки, пока вешает свою куртку в маленьком шкафу возле входа. 

– Конечно, – говорит он и принимается расстегивать верхнюю одежду. Честно говоря, Стив не уверен, был ли Баки именно в этом пальто тогда на закусках в апреле, но он не удивится, если это уже другое. Не похоже, что Баки носит одежду прошлых сезонов. 

Весь смысл в том, что Пирс одевает его лучшим образом. Работа Баки – быть красивым, в конце концов. Стив хлопает дверью шкафа с большей силой, чем это необходимо. 

Разобравшись с верхней одеждой, Стив направляется в кухню и наливает им двоим по стакану воды, пока Баки устраивается. Радиатор еле слышно гудит; в квартире тишина, которую прерывает вздох Баки. Когда Стив возвращается с водой, тот сидит на диване, и его руки сжимают голову; он часто находит Баки в такой позе – знак стресса и напряжения. 

– Как ты? – спрашивает Стив.

– Я изменяю своему мужу, – голос Баки ломается. 

Стив садится рядом и ставит стаканы с водой на кофейный столик перед диваном, и затем кладет руку на спину Баки.

– Я не уверен, считается ли это, но то, как Алекс обращается…

– Не смей, – резко перебивает Баки, поворачиваясь лицом к Стиву. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, – продолжает он, и его голос нежнее. – Но это не отменяет факта, что я женат, – он замолкает, выдыхая. Когда он заговаривает слова, его голос тихий, ломается. – Я женат. 

– Я знаю, – говорит Стив и берет стакан. Делает глоток, не сводя взгляда с Баки, который все еще сидит сгорбившись, его пальцы путаются в волосах.

– Извини меня, – говорит Баки.

– За что?

– Что психую.

– Не извиняйся, – он не говорит, что понимает Баки, потому что он, если честно, не понимает. Он не понимает, как можно быть верным такому человеку, как Пирс, который позволяет себе всё это по отношению к Баки. – Что мне сказать тебе? – спрашивает он, ставя стакан обратно. 

Баки выдыхает.

– Я не знаю. Я так хорошо справлялся, держал все под контролем. Я тяжело работал, и все было в порядке, и потом.... – его голос срывается. – Я не хочу быть тем человеком, который влюблен в кого-то другого, а не в мужа. И я знаю, что мой муж обращается со мной плохо, я _знаю_ , я не тупой, но то, что происходит, не нормально. Я давал обещания.

– Это нормально, – говорит Стив. – Нормально то, что…

– Нет, это действительно ненормально, – возражает Баки. Он роняет руки и трясет головой. – Ты даже не знаешь, каково это было – пытаться сдерживать себя от чего-то глупого. Это было возможно... было возможно жить такую жизнь до того, как ты пролил на меня свой дурацкий кофе. 

– Разве это глупо? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки смотрит на него и улыбается. 

– Конечно, глупо, – выдыхая, он скользит взглядом по губам Стива, а затем снова смотрит ему в глаза. – Но это не значит, что я не сделаю это, – он моргает и сглатывает. – Если ты все еще не передумал.

– Не передумал, – отвечает Стив, возможно, слишком быстро. – Я хочу этого.

Что-то почти грустное проскальзывает в выражении лица Баки, когда он оказывается чуть ближе к Стиву, когда их бедра касаются. 

– Ты не должен. Ты заслуживаешь…

– Быть с тем, о ком забочусь я и кто заботится обо мне, – перебивает Стив. – И я думаю эти две вещи совпадают прямо сейчас, – он кладет руку на колено Баки, вырисовывая круги пальцем. 

– Я бы не позволил всему этому случиться, если бы заботился о тебе так, как должен, – говорит Баки, расслабляясь под боком Стива. – Это карьерный суицид, для начала. 

– Даже не пытайся переубедить меня, Баки, – отвечает он и сжимает чужое колено. – Я взрослый человек и могу делать свои собственные решения. Если бы я знал, что ты счастлив, здоров, что у тебя все хорошо, мы бы здесь не оказались. Но ты заслуживаешь счастья, Бак. Думаю, я тоже.

Баки оказывается ближе, но именно Стив начинает еще один поцелуй, медленный и томный. Он убирает руку с колена и кладет ее на скулу Баки, наконец-то зарываясь пальцами в кудри его волос. 

– Я никуда не уйду, – говорит Стив, выдыхая, – останусь прямо здесь. 

Баки смотрит на него секунду и перемещается Стиву на колени, обхватывает его ногами. Он берет его лицо в ладони и глубоко целует, когда руки Стива оказываются на его бедрах и сжимают их; у Баки перехватывает дыхание, и он отстраняется, тяжело дыша, наклоняется вперед и прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Стива.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу уйти от него, – произносит он мягким голосом. 

Слова режут ножом по сердцу, но не по той причине, которую воображает Баки. 

– Ты все еще думаешь о нем? – спрашивает Стив и ненавидит пустоту в своем голосе, чувствует себя бесполезным. Неужели он не может отвлечь его хотя бы на несколько бесценных минут?

– Как я могу не думать? – спрашивает Баки в ответ, и Стив ненавидит пустоту в его голосе. 

– Я могу помочь забыть. Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь тебе забыть, – говорит он и тянется к пуговицам на рубашке Баки. 

– Стив, – произносит он, и тот незамедлительно останавливается, роняя руки. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты услышал меня, – он отстраняется и снова берет лицо Стива в ладони. На таком маленьком расстоянии глаза Баки кажутся совсем синими. – Я не собираюсь уходить от него. Я _не могу_.

Это не какая-то внезапная жестокая правда. На подкорках сознания Стив понимал это все время, понимал, что это будет долгая, тяжелая дорога для них двоих, что потребуется больше, чем несколько поцелуев, чтобы убедить Баки бросить мужа. Тем не менее, он смотрит в его глаза и ему плевать; по крайней мере, сейчас. 

– Я знаю, – просто говорит Стив. – Но у нас может быть это.

Баки широко открывает глаза, когда Стив произносит фразу; те же слова, что были сказаны им тогда, когда они танцевали на вечеринке в честь помолвки. 

– Стив…

И, не в силах удержаться, Баки втягивает его в еще один поцелуй. 

— —

Спустя несколько минут Баки отстраняется.

– Мы можем переместиться твою кровать? – спрашивает он, и его глаза темные и голодные, красные губы растянуты в ухмылке. 

– Да, да, – говорит Стив, нетерпеливо кивает. Баки сползает с его коленей и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться с дивана. Стив берет его руку и не отпускает, ведя к кровати. 

Он знает, что в его квартире нет ничего особенного. Картины, развешанные на стенах, не были куплены на [аукционе Кристис](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%81). Диван он нашел на Крейглист, а посуда и кастрюли достались ему от матери после того, как она умерла; что-то он покупал сам. Но это его место, маленький кусочек мира, обустроенный им просто и комфортно – здесь все, что ему нужно, и ничего лишнего.

Его кровать, наверное, самая шикарная вещь, которая у него есть, за исключением пяти рубашек Ральф Лорен, лежащих в шкафу. Спустя полгода работы в ЩитДизайн, Стив сказал _к черту_ и купил кровать мечты, едва ли не опустошив свой банковский счет. Она вряд ли сравнится с тем, на чем спит Баки в своем пентхаусе, но Стив любит свою кровать, простыни кремового цвета и покрывало мягкого красного оттенка. 

И когда Баки садится на упомянутое покрывало, Стив ощущает прилив радости за себя из прошлого, который решился сделать свою жизнь лучше и потратиться на постельное белье.

Баки проводит руками по ткани и улыбается. 

– Приятно.

– Не Плаза, конечно. 

– Плаза отстой, – говорит Баки, подзывая Стива к себе. Он садится на край кровати рядом с ним, когда Баки тянется и зарывается ладонями в волосы Стива. – Я бы ни за что не променял это место на что-то еще, – признается он и садится ближе, начиная поцелуй. 

Они немного теряются друг в друге до того момента, когда Баки отстраняется и касается пуговиц на рубашке Стива. Его пальцы на самой верхней, когда он замирает:

– Ты же хочешь это, да? – спрашивает Баки.

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив, и это все, что нужно услышать Баки, прежде чем быстро разобраться с его рубашкой. Со своей он разбирается быстрее – сминает, стягивая через голову, и один из швов лопается. – Эй, нет нужды торопиться, – смеется Стив, когда Баки скидывает ткань на пол, расцветая. 

– Я ждал слишком долго, – говорит он, взбирается обратно на Стива, прижимая его к матрасу, и целует его шею, легко покусывая. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует зубы Баки там, где шея соединяется с плечом, зная, что укус достаточно сильный, чтобы оставить нежный багровый засос, но недостаточно, чтобы он держался дольше дня. 

Когда Баки заканчивает с меткой, он поднимается и осматривает Стива сверху вниз. 

– Что? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Ты такой красивый, – говорит Баки. Стив чувствует, что щеки становятся горячими; он никогда не был тем, кто получает комплименты. 

– Я счастлив, – Стиву тяжело говорить. – А ты счастлив?

– Я счастлив, – отвечает Баки с улыбкой. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как я счастлив, – он окидывает взглядом Стива и замечает его эрекцию. Баки протягивает руку и нежно поглаживает; Стив вздрагивает от прикосновения. – Что тебе нравится?

– Со мной просто, – говорит Стив.

Каким-то образом Стив ожидал, что будет вести весь процесс сам, что будет тем, кто ублажает, пытается сделать Баки приятно, но теперь кажется, что все будет наоборот. Баки такой раскованный и довольный; он ухмыляется, склоняясь ниже, проводит руками по груди Стива, а затем _сжимает._

Стиву кажется, что он может кончить только от этого, но потом Баки прижимается лицом к его грудным мышцам, лижет ложбинку между ними, и его мягкие волосы щекочут, скользя по коже. 

– Господи, – выдыхает Стив, откидывая голову, когда Баки проходится языком по его соску, оттягивая и сминая другую грудь рукой. 

А затем Баки поднимает голову. 

– Можно я буду сверху?

– Да, – отвечает Стив, хватая его за ягодицу, и сжимает. – Боже, да.

Баки слезает с него на кровать, и Стив тянется к пуговице чужих штанов.

– Что за бренд? – спрашивает он, расстегивая. 

– Армани, – отвечает Баки, когда Стив медленно-медленно тянет собачку молнии вниз, открывая вид на тесные белые боксеры, которые не оставляют пространства для воображения. Стив тянется и слегка касается губами члена Баки через ткань. Тот приподнимает таз, делая вид, что просто помогает, на самом деле толкаясь членом в его рот. Стив переводит взгляд на Баки и приподнимает бровь; тот ухмыляется. – Я хорошо выгляжу в итальянских шмотках, не правда ли?

– Ты выглядишь хорошо в чем угодно, – возражает Стив, стаскивает с него штаны и сбрасывает на пол. Они могут позволить себе химчистку. 

– Но лучше всего я выгляжу голым, – говорит Баки и цепляет пальцем резинку своего нижнего белья. 

– Погоди, – просит Стив, становясь на колени рядом с Баки, и кладет свою руку на его, останавливая. – Позволь мне взглянуть, – Стив сохраняет интонацию легкой, но ему действительно хочется хорошо рассмотреть мужчину под собой. 

Ирония в том, что называя Стива красивым, сам Баки выглядит так, будто только что сбежал из Метрополитен-музея. На фоне багрового покрывала, он не выглядит как человек, который весь день проводит в офисе. Кажется, будто он только что сошел с интимного, почти _личного_ портрета, написанного Жак-Луи Давидом или Эдуардом Мане. На этой картине он был бы изображен в приглушенном свете, окруженный свечами; такой вид живописи, который вызвал бы скандал среди Академического сообщества. Эта картина бы удерживала внимание целых _поколений_. 

Стив изучает то, как выглядит сейчас Баки, сохраняя в памяти; во второй раз видит татуировку красной звезды на левом бицепсе, захватывает взглядом темный фиолетовый синяк чуть ниже грудной клетки и свежий на подбородке. Он хочет запомнить каждый сантиметр его тела, запомнить всего Баки, такого, какой он сейчас.

Баки выгибает бровь.

– Хороший вид?

– Рассматриваю то, с чем буду работать.

– Ага, – невозмутимо говорит Баки. – Я тренируюсь.

Стив фыркает и опускается вниз, чтобы поцеловать его. Баки кусает его, и Стив отстраняется и закатывает глаза, прежде чем сдаться, стянуть белье и скинуть на пол вслед за штанами. Уложив его перед собой, он разглядывает Баки, его вставший член, окруженный темными волосами. Стив опускается и оставляет поцелуй на самом кончике, слушая стон Баки. 

Когда он обводит языком всю длину, Баки говорит:

– Даже не думай, что я забыл, что ты все еще в чертовых штанах.

– Хочешь без них? – спрашивает Стив.

– Еще бы.

Стив смеется и поднимается, чтобы Баки было видно, как он расправляется с пуговицей и изящно стягивает штаны, обнажая изгиб своей задницы. Баки начинает напевать старую стриптиз-песню, и Стив фыркает от смеха, хотя ему хочется быть сексуальным. 

– Да сними ты уже их! – ноет Баки, словно он пьяная подружка невесты на девичнике. 

– _Бак_ , – ноет Стив, но слушается. Когда его штаны оказываются на полу рядом с одеждой Баки, он плюхается задницей обратно на кровать, рядом с Баки. – Теперь доволен? – спрашивает он. 

– Абсолютно, – говорит Баки и смотрит на член Стива. – Кажется, ты тоже.

– Ты и так это знал.

– Были сомнения. Ну что, приступим к делу? – спрашивает он. 

– Тумбочка с твоей стороны, Бак.

Баки закатывает глаза, но дотягивается до нее и кладет лубрикант и несколько презервативов на кровать. 

Стив берет смазку и втягивает Баки в очередной поцелуй. По всем стандартам это не самый хороший поцелуй, но лучший, который был у Стива, просто потому, что Баки улыбается во время него. 

– Давай сделаем это, – шепчет Баки ему в губы, и Стив чувствует, как его член касается бедра Баки. – Подготовь меня, и давай сделаем это. 

Стиву не нужно особое приглашение. Он укладывает Баки, подложив подушку под его таз, находит бутылочку лубриканта и покрывает пальцы смазкой.

– Говори, все ли нормально, – просит Стив и проталкивает указательный палец внутрь Баки. Тот глубоко вдыхает и закрывает глаза. 

– Хорошо, господи... Стив, – выдыхает Баки, когда он пробует разные углы в поиске простаты Баки. – Еще один? – просит он спустя минуту, и Стив добавляет второй палец. И теперь Баки давится воздухом. – О, боже, – хрипит он.– Там, вот… – Стив снова давит на его простату, но Баки прерывает: – Подожди… с тобой внутри, ладно? – выговаривает он на выдохе. Опять же, Стив не чувствует себя лучше, сидя перед ним, когда может только смотреть и чувствовать. 

– Бля, – бормочет Стив и вводит третий палец. 

– Да, – Баки снова закрывает глаза.

Он готовит Баки так долго, сколько они оба могут вынести. Наконец, когда Баки достаточно растянут, он соскальзывает с влажных пальцев Стива и толкает его на кровать. Схватив один презерватив, Баки вскрывает его и раскатывает на члене Стива. Когда все готово, Баки медленно опускается на него, выдыхая от переизбытка ощущений. Стив сгибает колени; когда он приподнимает таз, Баки стонет. 

– Хорошо?

Баки мычит и начинает двигаться вверх и вниз. Он кажется сначала немного неуверенным, может быть даже дрожащим. Стив кладет ладони на его бедра и слегка сжимает. 

– Извини, – говорит Баки, его голос ломается. 

Стив открывает глаза и видит, что Баки нерешительно поглядывает на него, отчего-то колеблясь. 

– Не извиняйся, – просит Стив, поглаживая его бедро. – Хочешь прекратить?

– Нет, – отвечает Баки. – Я просто… – его голос срывается. – Тебе хорошо?

– Мне идеально, – говорит Стив. – Я хорошо провожу время. А ты?

– И я.

– Тогда идеально все. Не торопись, у нас вся ночь, – говорит Стив, улыбаясь. Баки моргает, а затем наклоняется и мягко целует – просто легкое касание губ. – Я люблю тебя, – признается он, когда Баки отстраняется. 

– Я люблю тебя тоже, – отвечает Баки прежде, чем вдохнуть и начать двигаться. 

Настроение между ними меняется. Они смеялись и баловались, но теперь вокруг становится тише, а в воздухе – горячее. Стив чувствует тонкую пленку пота на коже, двигаясь внутри Баки, направляя бедра так, чтобы задевать то самое место. Он же в свою очередь тяжело дышит, передвигает руку на живот Стива, жестко впиваясь пальцами. 

Стив чувствует растущий внутри оргазм, крепнущий с каждым движением бедер, со связью с Баки.

– Я сейчас… – бормочет Стив, и капля пота падает ему на лоб. 

– Давай, Стив, кончи для меня, – просит Баки, и он подчиняется, вбивается бедрами и закрывает глаза. 

Баки все еще на нем, гладит себя, доводя до оргазма, и кончает; сперма брызгает ему на живот и капает на Стива. Баки слезает с него и падает рядом на кровати. Когда Стив восстанавливает дыхание, он перекатывается на бок и одной рукой обнимает Баки. Оставляет поцелуй на ключице, потом поднимает взгляд и видит, что Баки плачет; слеза катится по его щеке. 

– Бак? – мягко спрашивает Стив. 

– Извини. 

Он протягивает руку и стирает слезу. 

– Все нормально, ты не должен извиняться. 

– Я рушу все, – у Баки перехватывает в горле. – Я знаю, что рушу все. 

– Ты ничего не рушишь, – включается радиатор, и клик с равномерным жужжанием подчеркивают, насколько тихо было до этого. Стив легко проводит пальцами по ключице Баки, делает вдох. – Давай приведем себя в порядок, хорошо? А потом поговорим. 

– Ага, – хрипит Баки.

Чувствуя себя лучше от того, что теперь у него есть задание, Стив поднимается с кровати и идет в ванную. Он вытирает себя, а затем мочит полотенце теплой водой и возвращается к кровати, на которой, обняв себя, сидит Баки. Стив подходит к нему и показывает полотенце.

– Хочешь сам или мне…

Баки смотрит наверх, его ресницы мокрые от слез. 

– Извини, я… – он замолкает. 

– Пожалуйста, ни за что не извиняйся, все хорошо, – говорит Стив. Он укладывает Баки обратно, раскрывая, чтобы привести в порядок, а затем прижимается ко лбу губами. – Оставайся здесь, – говорит Стив и, оставив полотенце в ванной, идет к шкафу. Он достает самую удобную пару штанов и заношенную футболку для Баки и что-то похожее для себя. Он вручает одежду Баки, которую тот тут же надевает без слов. 

Когда они одеты, Стив взбирается обратно на кровать. Баки прячется под его боком. 

– Что случилось? – спрашивает Стив, когда они в безопасности и тепле, друг у друга в руках. 

– Это первый раз, когда я получил удовольствие в постели с тех пор, как мне было двадцать два, – тяжело говорит Баки. – Это первый раз, когда я был собой, с тех пор... – он замолкает и вздыхает. – За долгое время, – наконец говорит он. Баки оборачивает руки вокруг торса Стива и держится за него. – Сейчас я переживаю слишком многое. 

– Это нормально, – говорит Стив. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я счастлив. Я счастлив быть здесь с тобой. Но это не значит, что вся эта ситуация нормальна.

– Да, – отвечает Стив и кладет руку на его волосы. Он пропускает сквозь них пальцы, позволяет им ложиться мягкими волнами. 

Он хочет сказать Баки, что все будет хорошо. Он хочет сказать Баки, что все это сработает. Он хочет сказать Баки, что любит его, что они должны быть вместе и навсегда, что они должны убежать и найти способ выбраться из этой дыры полной безнадежности – замужества Баки. 

Но он знает, что не может. 

Нет ни одной инструкции, чтобы предсказать, как всё будет. 

Несмотря на это, Стиву хочется ступить на эту неисследованную территорию. 

Он знал любовь раньше, но такую - никогда. Когда он любил Пегги, он любил ее в спокойствии. Постоянным в их бурных отношениях было лишь изменение. В конце концов ему начало казаться, что единственный способ продолжать любить ее заключается в том, чтобы вырезать себя из их динамичной жизни и сунуть в прошлое, где они медленно танцуют под ту же песню, под которую они танцевали на выпускном восемь лет назад. Это была любовь, но в то же время – вынужденное отчаяние, ностальгия по паре, которой они были и которой они могли стать, если бы выросли в других людей. 

Любить Баки – это по-другому. Это маленькое пламя в центре его груди, которое он пытался потушить, но ему так и не удалось. Каждый момент, который они проводят вместе, разжигает его, пламя горит ярче, освещая каждое действие Стива в замечательном свете и ясности. Мир сияет из-за Баки и того, _что_ Стив чувствует из-за него. И даже если у них мало времени, Стив пронесет эти моменты в сердце всю свою жизнь.

Ему хочется, чтобы Баки чувствовал то же самое, чтобы огонь в его груди горел так же.

Даже если он не может иметь то, о чем всегда мечтал, он все равно хочет Баки. И он согласится на все, что он предложит, даже если это эгоистично. Но видя, как Баки смотрит на него сейчас широко распахнутыми и полными томления голубыми глазами, Стив понимает, что он не один в этой лодке, даже если все сложно и запутано.

– Будешь спать здесь? – спрашивает Стив, снова расчесывая волосы Баки пальцами. 

– Если ты будешь со мной. 

– Я буду.

– Тогда да, – говорит Баки, устраиваясь ближе и закрывая глаза. – Я могу поспать. 

И несмотря на все беспокойство мыслей, равномерное дыхание Баки убаюкивает и Стива тоже. 

— —

Суббота проходит быстро. Они спят допоздна - пусть и легли рано - и проводят ленивое позднее утро, завтракая французскими тостами в кровати, обмениваясь поцелуями со вкусом сладкого кленового сиропа и смотря старые ситкомы по телевизору. Они начинают и быстро забрасывают паззл и проводят обед друг на друге, разговаривая как обычно обо всем и ни о чем, никогда не упоминая [дамоклов меч](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%87), висящий над ними. А вечером Стив берет член Баки в рот и позволяет ему трахать себя в горло. Стив наслаждается каждой секундой.

Когда Баки засыпает в его руках вторую ночь подряд, Стив прослеживает родинки на его коже, соединяя их в созвездия, пока веки не становятся слишком тяжелыми и он не засыпает.

— —

– Что теперь? – спрашивает Стив утром в воскресенье. 

Свет просачивается сквозь занавески, нежно поглаживая лицо Баки солнечным лучом. Стив прослеживает его, кончиками пальцев касаясь его виска, ведет их вниз к ямочке на его подбородке. Он мягкий после сна, и весь мир ощущается тихим. Несмотря на то, что он не выглядывал из окна, Стив чувствует, что прошлой ночью выпал снег – первый настоящий снегопад этой зимы. 

– Я не знаю, – признается Баки. Он прижимается ближе к Стиву, уходя от света. – Как ты и сказал, нет никакой инструкции. 

Стив оставляет поцелуй на его лбу и делает вдох. 

– Полагаю, что нет. Ты мог бы написать. Могу поспорить, она стала бы бестселлером. 

Баки фыркает, посмеиваясь, и качает головой, а затем становится тихим и серьезным. 

– Я пойму, если ты не захочешь ввязываться в это. Если захочешь закончить все этими выходными, – шепчет Баки.

– Но я хочу, – Стив пытается сказать это, не выдав в голосе грусть, потому что это было бы нечестно по отношению к Баки; очень несправедливо то, что он испытывает грусть. Стив знает, во что ввязывается. Он делает паузу, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, прежде чем продолжить. – Я хочу двигаться в том направлении, которое будет безопасным для тебя. 

– Я не думаю, что здесь есть какой-то безопасный путь. Есть только тот, на котором я стану счастливее, – Баки прижимается лицом к груди Стива. – Я хочу пойти этим путем. 

– В таком случае мы разберемся, – говорит Стив. – Мы разберемся, – повторяет он мягче, когда Баки тянется вниз, берет член Стива в руку и целует его снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Ресторан. Неподписанная карточка. Марио Карт.  
> "Я не буду проводить Рождество в туалете."
> 
> Публикация: 26 сентября.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ресторан. Неподписанная карточка. Марио Карт.  
> "Я не буду проводить Рождество в туалете."

Стив ест остатки своего ланча и без особого энтузиазма тестирует новое оформление сайта, когда Джаспер Ситуэлл оказывается в дверях его офиса и прочищает горло. Стив не может быстро проглотить еду без риска подавиться, поэтому машет ему и прикрывает рот рукой, говоря:

– Эй, Джаспер, чем могу помочь?

– Вечером будет ужин для всей команды, – говорит Ситуэлл и выглядит при этом немного раздраженным. – Раз уж так вышло, что полет мужа его величества отложен, Барнс в последнюю минуту выдумал занятие для укрепления командного духа. 

– Я не совсем понимаю, – говорит Стив. 

– Не тормози, – огрызается Ситуэлл. Стив закатывает глаза, но это остается незамеченным, потому что Ситуэлл слишком занят тем, что расхаживает по его офису, изучая дипломы и безделушки. – Сегодня вечером: ты, я, Барнс и Шерон Картер из отдела рекламы. Мы идем в стейк-хаус, что через несколько кварталов. Я скину тебе письмо с адресом после того, как дам знать Максимофф.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стив. 

Ситуэлл последний раз кидает на него взгляд, покачивает головой, затем разворачивается и выходит. 

Когда Ситуэлл оказывается вне видимости, Стив берет свой телефон и отправляет Баки сообщение в Вотсапп.

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Отправил Дж. С. сделать всю грязную работу?_

Минуту спустя телефон Стива звонит. Он проверяет: Баки. 

– Хочу сказать, что это была не моя идея, – говорит он.

– А чья? – спрашивает Стив, откидываясь на спинку офисного кресла. Он чувствует себя лучше, просто услышав голос Баки. 

– Джаспера. Мы были на собрании и кто-то спросил, понравилась ли Алексу поездка. Я сказал, что понравилась, но его вылет обратно был отменен из-за погоды. Проходит две секунды, и Джаспер приглашает меня на ужин. Шерон быстро смекнула и напросилась, чтобы спасти меня от ужина наедине с ним. Она теперь мой любимый работник Инсайт.

– Правда, любимый? – спрашивает Стив, выгибая бровь, хотя Баки не может увидеть это. 

– Может нет, но определенно одна из любимых, – смеется Баки. 

– А каким образом в списке приглашенных оказались мы с Вандой?

Происходит секундная пауза. 

– Возможно, я назвал парочку имен, – Стив смеется в ответ. – Если бы я мог выбрать, с кем из коллег пойти на ужин, я бы выбрал тебя, – говорит Баки. – Можешь винить меня.

– Думаю, мы уже прошли стадию ужинов, – низко говорит Стив. 

Дверь его офиса все еще немного приоткрыта после Ситуэлла, но он сомневается, что кто-то подслушивает. Тем не менее, разговаривать так кажется немного рискованным, даже если никто не знает, кто на том конце провода.

Баки посмеивается; это тихий звук.

– Не то чтобы я могу… если бы мы… – он замолкает. 

– Да, – говорит Стив, а затем вздыхает. – Спасибо, что пригласил. И что платишь.

Баки смеется снова, и на этот раз звук яркий и радостный. 

– Ага, никаких проблем. Увидимся вечером. 

– Увидимся, – говорит Стив прежде, чем отключиться. Несказанное _я люблю тебя_ остается на губах. 

Он чувствует облегчение от того, что ничего, кажется, не изменилось между ними несмотря на то, что между ними двумя изменилось все. Этим утром он проигрывал в голове сотню разных сценариев, пока собирался на работу, думая, что Баки может начать притворяться, будто между ними ничего не произошло, или хуже. И, не слыша ничего от Баки целый день, – из-за собраний и встреч, о которых Стив знал, – он начал беспокоиться. 

А теперь он увидит Баки вечером — спасибо Джасперу Ситуэллу. Стив не может дождаться.

— —

– Если бы я все еще была работником с почасовой оплатой, мне бы за это заплатили, – бормочет Ванда, когда они, спустя несколько часов, стоят возле ресторана. 

Она кутается теплее; этим утром температура сильно упала. Со вчерашнего дня больше не было снега, и все, что осталось – грязно-коричневый осадок на обочине.

– Многие в восторге от этого места, – говорит Стив. 

– Его показывали в _Сплетнице_ , – отвечает Ванда, не говоря ни слова больше. Стив не понимает, хорошо это или дерьмово. – Кроме этого, если бы наши _Верховные_ действительно хотели бы сделать нам приятно, они бы дали нам неделю выходных, а не повели бы нас на отвратительно-дорогой ужин, который мы не хотим. 

– Согласен, – говорит Стив, хотя и не может утверждать, что с нетерпением ждет День Благодарения в этом году. 

Он проводит праздник дома у матери Сэма каждый год после смерти его мамы, еще когда Стив был в колледже. И хотя День Благодарения у Уилсонов всегда полон радости и смеха, он всегда чувствует себя как-то одиноко; единственный человек, у которого нет пары, чтобы сидеть обнявшись, когда в конце вечера включают Олененка Рудольфа. Он уверен, что в этом году будет хуже, ведь пусть он и будет окружен людьми, которые любят его, Стиву будет невыносима мысль, что Баки проведет праздник, застряв с Пирсом и его высоколобыми друзьями, несчастный и одинокий в окружении кучи людей. Если бы у него была возможность вытащить Баки, Стив бы воспользовался ей. 

Но еще не время. 

Сейчас, зная, в какой опасности Баки, Стив понимает, что придется действовать очень осторожно. Он хочет найти способ вывести Баки из этих отношений, но для этого нужно время. Даже если Стив ужасно нетерпеливый, ему нужно внимательно разобраться во всем.

Стив подумал, что он сможет сдержаться и жить дальше. Но он не такой человек, чтобы уйти и не оказать помощь тому, кто в ней нуждается.

– Ванда, Стив, привет, – говорит Баки и подходит к ним. Джаспер и высокая блондинка, которую, как догадывается Стив, зовут Шерон Картер, идут рядом с ним. Сегодня прохладно, и Баки одет в свое пальто. В освещении ранних сумерек и в черной одежде Баки выглядит совсем бледным, отчетливо прослеживаются мешки под его глазами. Но он чуть ли не светится, стоит увидеть Стива; Стив тоже улыбается ему в ответ.

– Привет, – говорит Ванда, и ее тон немного холоден. 

– Давайте уже зайдем? Я замерз, – говорит Баки и ведет их в двери. Он придерживает ее, пропуская толпу, Стив идет в самом конце. 

– Спасибо, Бак, – говорит он, проходя рядом. 

Баки только кивает, провожая Стива взглядом. Они оба ощущают голод, и это не из-за запаха стейков. 

— —

Ужин хорош. Еда отличная, хотя если спросить Стива о его заказе, он вряд ли скажет, что это, слишком рассеянный из-за ситуации. Он настолько сосредоточен на Баки – на том, как он поддерживает разговор за столом, как держится. Это кажется настолько естественным, что очаровывает. Но сейчас, когда он знает Баки лучше, он видит трещины в его фасаде, вспышки неуверенности во взгляде, когда Ситуэлл делает комментарии о его браке. Именно так Баки ведет себя в Инсайт – прячется за сияющей фанерой. 

Когда Баки проводил время с друзьями Стива, он тоже был очаровательным, настоящей душой компании, но вел себя тише, более сдержанно. Его очарование – не в том, чтобы светить самым ярким сиянием, а в том, чтобы гореть самым теплым огнем. 

Должно быть ужасно выматывающе постоянно поддерживать шоу, особенно то, которое не терпит ни секунды слабости. Иначе начнутся нападки. 

Он помнит как выглядел Баки, когда он пришел в его офис после их первой встречи.

Он также помнит, как Баки выглядел вечером в субботу; с закрытыми глазами и удовлетворенной улыбкой на губах.

– Стив? – зовет Шерон.

Стив практически подпрыгивает. 

– Что?

Шерон выгибает бровь.

– Можешь передать соль? – спрашивает она. 

– Конечно, – говорит Стив и передает соль. Баки ловит его взгляд через стол и поднимает брови. – Долгий день, – бормочет Стив, скромно пожимая плечами. Господи Иисусе. 

– Извини, что задержали допоздна, – говорит Баки, уголок его рта опускается.

– Не страшно, – отвечает Стив, сохраняя зрительный контакт с Баки. 

Стив замечает, что Ванда смотрит на них, и опускает взгляд на свою тарелку, делая вид, будто заинтересованно рассматривает гарнир. 

Разговор продолжается, затем телефон Баки, осторожно расположенный на краю стола, начинает вибрировать, и громкий рингтон разносится по всему ресторану; гости ресторана бросают недовольные взгляды на их стол.

– Извините, – говорит Баки с небольшой улыбкой, берет телефон и встает. – Вернусь через минуту, – добавляет он перед тем, как ответить. – Привет, Алекс, – говорит он, и его голос тоньше, чем был до этого. 

У Стива сводит живот из-за этого. 

Он выжидает некоторое время, чтобы не казалось, будто он идет за Баки, извиняется и всё же отправляется за ним, оставляя еду остывать. 

Стив останавливается в туалете, чтобы вымыть руки, а затем выходит на улицу. Баки в нескольких метрах, кутается в пальто и разговаривает вполголоса. Он замечает Стива и улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, что Стив воспринимает как приглашение и подходит ближе. Он становится рядом, и Баки шагает ближе; достаточно близко, чтобы это было интимно, но недостаточно, чтобы вызвать подозрения. Стиву больно от желания закинуть руку Баки на плечи, но, учитывая присутствие их коллег внутри здания, он знает, что это плохая идея. _Будет только тяжелее_ , говорит голос в его голове, но Стив игнорирует его, чувствуя благодарность и счастье за время, проведенное вместе с Баки. 

– Я не говорил этого, – отвечает Баки Пирсу. – Прости меня. – Пауза. – Прости. – повторяет он. – Завтра, – а затем: – Я думал, мы проведем пятницу в… – его перебивают. – Хорошо… Хорошо… Ладно. Да, я… Да. Прости. Хорошо. Увидимся завтра, – Баки переводит взгляд на Стива на секунду, а потом – на асфальт. – Я люблю тебя, – и заканчивает звонок. 

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Он все еще взбешен, – говорит Баки, закатывая глаза. – То есть, он знает только половину истории, – говорит он, снова смотря на Стива. – Но все еще взбешен из-за остального.

– Мне жаль, – отвечает Стив. Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Что есть – то есть, – он замолкает, оглядываясь вокруг. Вокруг них несколько человек, но никто не обращает внимание на них двоих, поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что Баки подходит ближе и целует Стива. Быстрое касание губ, прежде чем отстраниться. Стив улыбается, тепло расцветает в его груди, будто легким поцелуем Баки каким-то образом передал свою энергию. – Тебе стоит пойти первым. 

– Хотел бы я, чтобы мы были только вдвоем. 

– Я тоже. Но это лучше, чем ничего, – Стиву не хочется уходить, но Баки легонько толкает его рукой. – Давай, холодно же!

– Было бы теплее, если бы ты взял меня за руку, – отвечает Стив, на его лице ухмылка. 

– Такой романтик, – Баки закатывает глаза. – Они там, наверное, решили, что ты ходишь по-большому годами. 

– Ну спасибо.

Баки смеется, его интонация сладкая.

– Кто-то должен отвлечь тебя от…

– Тебя?

Баки отворачивается, его щеки краснеют. 

– Господи, – бормочет он.

– Ничего не сможет отвлечь меня от тебя, – говорит Стив, и может быть это было слишком честно. Он вздыхает. – Я пойду. Буду скучать по тебе. 

– Я буду через две минуты.

– Но я буду скучать.

– Я… – Баки начинает, но оказывается прерванным звонком телефона. Он зажмуривается на секунду, а затем вздыхает. – Увидимся там, – говорит он, а затем отвечает на звонок своим мягким умиротворяющим тоном. – Эй, что такое?

Стив просто смотрит секунду на Баки, на то, как напряжено его тело, как он закрывается в себе.

И не знает, как помочь.

— —

Как долго можно хранить секрет?

День Благодарения проходит как в тумане; Стив проверяет телефон чуть ли не каждые восемь секунд, с каждым разом все больше разочаровываясь, потому что от Баки ничего не приходит. Стив знает, друзья бы сказали, что он проводит с телефоном в руках нездоровое количество времени, но он благодарен, что они никак это не комментируют. Мама Сэма каждый раз цокает языком, когда проходит рядом и видит, что он снова пялится в экран, но даже она не ругает его за это. 

— —

– Встречаешься с кем-то? – спрашивает Тор, толкая его в бок, когда они стоят в очереди в Таргет позже вечером.

У них есть традиция видеться на Черной Пятнице, даже если никто из них не собирается делать большие покупки; им просто приятно проводить время где-то после целого дня в помещении. Помогает выпустить пар.

– Нет, – отвечает Стив, слишком быстро и непреклонно, тут же пихая телефон в карман. Он почти разряжен, хотя Стив не делал ничего кроме того, что проверял Вaтсапп снова и снова, думая, что пропустил уведомление; ничего не приходит. 

– Ты весь день в телефоне, – замечает Валькирия, выгибая бровь. 

Будучи сиротой как и Стив, Валькирия была приглашена на День Благодарения Уилсонов. Тор и его брат Локи провели праздник со своими родителями в особняке, который находится за городом. Они не часто говорят о своей семье – был какой-то скандал из-за того, что Локи приемный, и все это держалось в секрете, – но покорно уехали на День Благодарения. 

Стив чувствует, как краснеют его щеки. 

– Просто проверял новости собачьей выставки. 

Валькирия моргает. 

– Выставка закончилась час назад. Даже я знаю, что выиграл кавалер-кинг-чарльз-спаниель. 

– Как знаешь, – бормочет Стив, и, конечно, именно в этот момент у него вибрирует в кармане. – Извините, – говорит Стив, достает телефон, нетерпеливый, чтобы прочитать сообщение Баки, даже если это значит еще больше шуток от друзей.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Казалось бы, что индейка Дэвида Бурка_

_будет вкусной, но…_

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Так плохо?_

**Баки Барнс:**

_В этот День Благодарения я благодарен_

_за то, что ужин в честь Дня Благодарения_

_подошел к концу._

– Очередь двигается, – говорит Локи, толкая его вперед. Пальцы Стива разжимаются, из-за чего телефон вылетает из ладони и падает на асфальт; дисплей разбивается со звонким стуком. – Упс, – произносит Локи, и в его голосе ни капли раскаяния. Стив присаживается, чтобы поднять телефон, но как раз в этот момент пара человек наступают на него, не замечая в спешке. 

– По крайней мере у тебя появится новый телефон, – говорит Валькирия, рассматривая повреждения, когда они оказываются внутри магазина. 

Это не особо утешительно. 

— —

Стив покупает новый телефон, но все равно ощущает горечь – он не сохранил в резерве переписку с Баки, и она исчезла. Вот просто так. Не то чтобы он собирался проводить каждую ночь, валяясь в кровати, и перечитывать их высокопарные сообщения с прошлого лета; и все же он чувствует странную тоску от того, что важная часть его отношений с Баки просто исчезла, выскользнув из пальцев и разбившись на асфальте. Стив не хотел потерять их. Ему стоило быть аккуратнее. 

– Не мог бы ты скинуть мне их? – спрашивает Стив поздно вечером в субботу после объяснения ситуации. 

Кажется, они возобновили их субботние ночные звонки – к облегчению Стива – хотя сегодня разговор продлится не долго. У них не так много времени до того, как Пирс вернется домой после встречи с друзьями. 

Происходит долгая пауза. Настолько долгая, что Стив спрашивает:

– Бак? – думая, что может быть он не услышал.

Баки прочищает горло. 

– Я не могу, – говорит он ему. 

– Твои тоже удалились?

– Я сам их удаляю, – говорит Баки. – Каждые несколько дней, – Стив молчит, пытаясь разобраться, что ответить на это. Видимо, он молчит так долго, что Баки зовет его. – Стив? – его интонация мягкая, но не такая, как если бы Баки пытался выдернуть его из мыслей; Баки пытается понять зол он или нет. Стиву больно слышать его голос таким, ему больно, что Баки использует этот голос _с ним_. Он не должен говорить с такой интонацией со Стивом. Никогда. Господи, Стив только и делает, что проебывается. 

– Не переживай, – говорит Стив и вздыхает. – Это не так уж и важно. Я просто безнадежный романтик. 

– Это точно, – отвечает Баки. Его голос все еще тоненький.

– Ты не должен…

– Не поэтому, – перебивает Баки и замолкает на секунду. – Я бы не хотел это делать, но приходится. 

– Бак… – его голос все еще мягкий, и от этого болит сердце. Он знает, что это неподходящее время, что нужно подождать, что нужно быть терпеливым. Но Стиву хочется _помочь_ , найти какой-нибудь запутанный способ – все что угодно, если это сделает его жизнь лучше. – Что я могу сделать? – спрашивает он, и его голос ломается. Если у него появится задание, все это может стать более контролируемым. Если бы он мог начать делать какие-то шаги, пусть и запутанные, на пути к лучшей жизни для Баки, Стив бы наконец почувствовал, что делает что-то достойное. 

– О чем ты? – спрашивает Баки. 

Стив делает паузу на секунду, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Тем не менее, он не может придумать лучший способ выразить то, что имеет в виду, чем это:

– Чтобы помочь тебе.

Он слышит вздох Баки на другом конце провода.

– Это помогает, – говорит он. – А еще ты мог бы прийти ко мне в офис утром в понедельник. Это тоже бы помогло. 

– Я приду, – говорит Стив. Это не совсем то, что он надеялся услышать, но это уже что-то. 

Это уже что-то. 

– Зная, что будет впереди, я смогу пережить эти выходные. 

Каким-то образом это признание делает все только хуже. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Стив. 

Что-то происходит у Баки, слышен звук открывающейся двери и несколько заглушенных голосов. 

– Спасибо, но я не заинтересован, – говорит Баки, прежде чем сбросить звонок. 

Стив знает, что случилось, правда, знает. Должно быть, пришел Пирс, и Баки нужно было какое-то прикрытие; никто не должен обнаружить факт, что он разговаривает по телефону со своим любовником. 

Но от этого все еще больно. 

Спустя несколько минут от Баки приходит сообщение.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Извини._

_Я люблю тебя._

Стив отвечает ему что-то похожее, затем ложится, новый телефон лежит на его груди. Стив закрывает глаза и пытается быть благодарным. Получается думать только о том, что он будет благодарным тогда, когда Баки сможет уйти от Александра Пирса. 

А также он надеется, что это произойдет совсем скоро. 

— —

“Скоро” не случается совсем скоро. 

— —

Инсайт закрывается на праздники – двухнедельный перерыв, охватывающий Рождество и Новый Год, который очень ценится сотрудниками, их семьями и друзьями. Этот отпуск – причина, почему люди пытаются добиться места здесь, хотя по мнению Стива, это никак не компенсирует выгорание сотрудников в течение остального года. 

Но когда Стив проводит указательным пальцем по линии новой стрижки Баки, он ненавидит жизнь. Это тихий полдень пятницы; совсем скоро офис закроется. Они стоят слишком близко друг к другу в туалетной кабинке на этаже Баки. Почти все большие шишки уже разъехались на праздники, включая Александра Пирса, с которым Баки сядет в самолет после обеда, чтобы добраться до их второго дома поблизости эксклюзивного горнолыжного курорта в Пиркс Сити, штат Юта. 

– Я не умею даже кататься на лыжах, – признается Баки, пока Стив оставляет поцелуи на его скуле и движется вниз, к шее. – Каждый год Алекс заставляет меня попробовать, я себе что-то отбиваю или ломаю, а он просто смеется. 

Стив напрягается на секунду, а затем тянется к пуговицам на рубашке Баки и расстегивает, оголяя его грудь. Стив оборачивает руку вокруг его талии под рубашкой и притягивает ближе. Баки на секунду задерживает дыхание, а потом прижимается и целует Стива, цепляясь пальцами за шлевки его брюк. 

Стив отстраняется. 

– Не уезжай, – говорит он. 

Баки смотрит на его губы, а затем медленно переводит взгляд на глаза. 

– Что? – спрашивает он, выгибая бровь.

– Не уезжай в Юту. Останься здесь. 

– Я не буду проводить Рождество в туалете, – отвечает Баки, смеясь, а затем берет управление на себя и пихает Стива к стене. Игнорируя его рубашку, он расстегивает брюки и стягивает вместе с бельем на колени. Он ухмыляется, сохраняя зрительный контакт со Стивом, когда опускается на колени. 

– Я не имею в виду в туалете, – говорит Стив, выдыхая, когда губы Баки обхватывают головку его члена. – Я имею в виду, может, останешься у родителей? – говорит он, его голос срывается выше, когда Баки пропускает член в горло. Баки смотрит на него, его брови подняты, а на лице выражение, которое означает _прекрати говорить о моих родителях, когда твой член у меня во рту_ , что вообще-то является серьезным аргументом; однако очень забавно, когда тебе отсасывают, параллельно сверля взглядом. – Ну, а что насчет остаться у меня? – спрашивает Стив, меняя тактику. – Я готовлю прекрасное рождественское ж... _аркое_ , – продолжает Стив, и его голос снова срывается вверх, когда Баки мягко кусается, царапая зубами чувствительную кожу. – Понял, я понял, – говорит Стив и прислоняется к стене, закрывая глаза. – Затыкаюсь.

Баки тыкает его в бедро, как бы говоря _я не это имел в виду_. Стив хихикает, но смех тут же исчезает, когда Баки хватает Стива за бедра и тянет на себя, упирая его член в заднюю стенку своего горла. Стив стонет. Он сует пальцы в рот и кусает себя, чтобы удержаться от звуков более громких, когда он начинает трахать Баки в рот. 

Он чувствует ногти, впивающиеся ему в кожу бедер из-за сильной хватки; думает о нежных метках, похожих на полумесяцы, которые останутся после; представляет, как будет поглядывать на них ближайшие дни, пока они оторваны друг от друга. Боже, он не хочет, чтобы Баки уезжал. Боже, он хочет, чтобы Баки _остался_ и остался с _ним_ , и…

– Я уже сейчас... – говорит Стив. 

И кончает. 

Когда Стив заканчивает, Баки поднимается с колен, прижимается к нему и целует в губы; Стив все еще тяжело дышит. Он чувствует собственный вкус во время поцелуя, когда Баки достает собственный член и начинает дрочить, пока не кончает тоже. 

И когда Баки заканчивает, он просто целует Стива снова и снова, и снова, и снова, пока колени Стива не слабеют, пока из головы не исчезнут все мысли. Он мог бы делать это вечно – даже остаться в этой туалетной кабинке на все праздники, проведя Рождество и Новый Год за поцелуями и минетами. 

Баки хорош в сексе и ему нравится, им обоим нравится. Но умения Баки – это лишь малая часть от того, что делает секс хорошим. Дело в их связи. Стив никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. 

Он хочет, чтобы Баки остался. 

– Не переживай, – говорит Баки, его губы в милиметрах от губ Стива. 

– О чем? – спрашивает Стив, потому что, пусть конкретно этот момент идеален, есть так много вещей, о которых стоит переживать. 

Баки ухмыляется. 

– Я не забуду о твоем рождественском подарке. 

И у Стива перехватывает дыхание. 

— —

В ночь перед Рождеством Стив находит посылку под дверью квартиры и знает, что это от Баки. Не желая ждать до утра – он будет праздновать с Уилсонами, как обычно и делает большинство праздников – и объяснять всем, от кого подарок, Стив заносит коробку в квартиру и открывает. 

На неподписанной карточке было всего два предложения:

_С Рождеством. Я люблю тебя._

Стив проводит пальцем по каждой буковке, чувствуя, как ручка оставила углубления в бумаге после себя. Он делает вдох, затем вытаскивает карточку из коробки и несет ее к столу, аккуратно кладет. Потом он разворачивается к своей кровати, убирает свесившиеся одеяло и покрывало, чтобы заглянуть под нее, и вытаскивает пластиковый контейнер. Он заполнен всякой всячиной, вещами, которые не нашли свое место в этой квартире после того, как он переехал. Он копается в нем, игнорируя несколько фигурок Фанко Поп от сериалов, которые больше не смотрит, и предметные тетради со времен колледжа, с которыми так и не смог расстаться. Наконец, он находит то, что искал: простую черную рамку с фотографией внутри. 

Стив минуту разглядывает фото – на ней он и Пегги Картер, с той самой помолвочной фотосессии. Их улыбки натянутые, зрительный контакт совершенно неловкий. Это был лучший кадр самой кошмарной фотосессии в истории, поэтому фото простояло на столе Стива ровно два дня – пока Пегги не разорвала помолвку. Стив не знает, почему сохранил рамку и фото, но сегодня вечером он даже рад, что сделал это. 

Покачав головой, он переворачивает рамку и открывает ее. Он вытаскивает фото и держит в руках секунду; он раздумывает просто выкинуть его в небольшое металлическое ведро возле его кровати, но вместо этого кидает обратно в контейнер. Затем берет карточку со стола и вставляет в рамочку – идеально. 

Он не вспоминает, что в посылке было что-то еще, пока Баки не пишет ему сообщение следующим днем, спрашивая, подошел ли ему костюм и понравились ли часы. 

— —

Баки звонит Стиву каждую субботу. 

Иногда звонок длится две минуты – это короткий и милый разговор, когда Баки удается спрятаться от пристального взгляда Пирса. Иногда они говорят часами, восторженно перебивая друг друга, рассказывая кто они, чего хотят и куда поедут. Иногда они говорят прям перед тем, как Стив ложится спать; голос из динамиков телефон говорит Стиву идти в кровать, говорит, что они поболтают завтра.

Но в первую субботу февраля Баки не звонит. 

Совсем не помогает то, что в этот вечер Стиву нечем заняться, потому что он отменил все планы, ведь ему нужно было услышать голос Баки после целой недели, когда они не могли увидеться. 

Стив начинает немного паниковать. 

Он пытается позвонить Баки, но звонок перенаправляется на голосовую почту. Он также пишет, но не получает ответа; галочки на сообщении дают ему знать, что сообщение так и не были прочитаны. 

После того как Стив проверил телефон в пятисотый раз и увидел только сообщения от Сэма, Наташи и Брюса, он садится на поезд Ф, а затем на Шестой. Он проходит как раз возле Новой Галереи, когда понимает, что ведет себя нелепо, что ему нужно доверять Баки, даже если он живет с кем-то, кто причиняет ему боль.

Боже, Стив так напуган.

Он просыпается напуганным, засыпает напуганным; и прямо сейчас, сидя возле здания, которое настолько роскошно для него, что он даже не пытается представить цену за аренду, он тоже напуган. 

Слезы всегда заставляли взрослых жалеть его – чего он никогда не приветствовал – а задирам они давали только новый повод для насмешек. Стив научился сдерживать слезы довольно рано, а после двадцати лет он плакал только несколько раз: когда умерла его мама, когда маме Сэма подтвердили рак груди, когда мама Сэма победила рак, когда Пегги сказала, что не видит его в своем будущем, и еще один раз около полутора лет назад, когда ошеломляющий груз собственного одиночества свалился на него душащим, тяжелым одеялом, которое ощущалось так, будто Стив никогда не сможет выбраться из-под него.

И теперь он плачет, рваные всхлипывания, которые он чувствует всем своим телом, эхом проносятся по тихой улице. Он плачет так, как не позволял плакать себя с самого детства, плачет всем своим жалким существом, воет от страха и тревоги, которые контролируют каждый день его жизни. 

Стив вытирает нос краем своего старого потрепанного зимнего пальто, когда телефон начинает вибрировать в кармане. 

Он пытается достать его, возится немного. Замечает, что уже за полночь, а потом видит, что звонит Баки.

– Бак? – отвечает он, его голос срывается, ломаясь.

– Извини, извини меня, – говорит он. – Мы были на опере. Вагнер. Я не думал, что будет так долго. 

И Стив может только смеяться. 

— —

– Еще раз: что мне сделать с глазурью? – Стив спрашивает Сэма через всю комнату. 

Сэм прямо сейчас играет в Марио Карт.

– Посыпать крошкой, Стив. Все дело в слое с крошками, – затем он матерится, потому что поскользнулся на банановой кожуре, которую сам же кинул несколько минут назад на предыдущем круге. 

Стив включает видео на Ютюбе, по которому делал торт, и рассматривает, как там делают “слой с крошками”. 

– И что, мне теперь высыпать все крошки сюда? – спрашивает Стив, совсем запутавшись. 

Сэм даже ставит игру на паузу, чтобы посмотреть на него осуждающим взглядом. 

– Слой с крошками потому и _слой_ , что там есть _крошки._ Он _не сделан_ только из них.

– Иисусе, ладно, – говорит Стив и мажет торт толстым слоем глазури, чтобы начать делать слой с крошками или как там его, черт возьми. Несмотря на недостаточное количество знаний и опыта в изготовлении тортов, он приложит все усилия, чтобы торт выглядел если не хорошо, то хотя бы приемлемо.

– Немного странно, что ты печешь торт для босса, – замечает Сэм. 

Стив делает паузу, вдыхая. 

– Да, – лжет он. – Немного странно.

Сэм знает, что у Стива есть чувства к Баки; _знал_ будет правильным словом для данного случая. С тех пор, как он и Баки начали встречаться, он едва ли говорил о нем. Сэм даже не знал бы о торте, если бы не напросился прийти и поиграть в Марио Карт. Не то чтобы Стиву нравится лгать своим лучшим друзьям, но он начал делать это все чаще и чаще по мере того, как развиваются его отношения с Баки: он срывает планы, выдумывает оправдания, недоговаривает. Но когда стоит выбор между сохранением секрета Баки (и его безопасности) и признанием друзьям, Стив выбирает первое.

Это всего лишь вопрос времени, говорит он себе. Произойдет переломный момент, и Баки уйдет от Пирса, и тогда Стив сможет рассказать всем друзьям о мужчине, которого он любит. 

И, может быть, если Стив сделает достаточно хороший торт, и, может быть, если Стив поцелует его мягко, и, может быть, если Стив сможет найти правильный порядок действий и слов, то Баки уйдет от Пирса. 

Сэм смотрит на него с дивана. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Все нормально, – говорит Стив. – Просто хотел бы уже наконец разобраться с этой ебучей глазурью, – он не хотел, чтобы в его голосе звучало разочарование, но не всегда получается так, как мы этого хотим. Последние дни, недели, месяцы – все это время Стив был на краю.

– Люди практикуются годами. У тебя не получится идеально за ночь. Если тебе нужен идеальный торт, то просто купи, и иди сюда уже наконец играть в Марио Карт. 

– Мне не нужно, чтобы он был _идеальным_ , – говорит Стив. 

Дело в том, что ему правда не нужен идеальный торт. Он знает это. Ему хочется сделать торт для Баки; не какой-то бисквит со вкусом розовой воды и с помадной глазурью, заказанный для Баки у какого-то высоколобого шефа ресторана, в который он даже не хотел бы сходить. Стив хочет сделать торт, который будет испечен для Баки тем, кто его действительно любит. 

Именно потому, что Стив любит его, он и не хочет, чтобы торт был идеальным.

– Ну, если тебя уволят за дерьмовый торт, тебе не придется больше там работать. Что там с поиском работы, кстати? – спрашивает Сэм. – Ты всю осень не затыкался об этом.

– Стало не до этого. Очень занят, – говорит Стив, заканчивая слой с крошками. 

– Кстати, я рассказывал тебе про говно, которое произошло на прошлой неделе?

Стив смотрит на него и понимает, что… нет, Сэм не рассказывал. А заметив, как Сэм смотрит, Стив понимает, что в последнее время не слышал про его работу в центре ветеранов вообще ничего. Он _ничего_ не слышал про Сэма, не приглашал к себе, не был хорошим другом. 

В горле появляется комок. Стив опускает инструменты для глазури, которые он купил вчера в Bed, Bath, & Beyond, и садится на диван рядом с другом, чтобы послушать историю с работы. И только когда Стив смеется так сильно, что ему нужно облокотиться на Сэма, чтобы не упасть, он понимает, что прошли года с тех пор, когда он сидел вот так с кем-то и смеялся. 

Торт может подождать немного, решает он. Стив собирается сыграть несколько раундов Марио Карт с Сэмом. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Сюрприз. Cто одиннадцать иголок. Хорош весь.  
> “С тобой как в KFC.”
> 
> Публикация: 30 сентября


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сюрприз. Cто одиннадцать иголок. Хорош весь.  
> “С тобой как в KFC.”

– Это мило, – говорит Ванда, когда на следующий день заходит в комнату отдыха.

Стив украсил стол шарами, поставил торт и большую открытку, подписанную всей командой. Это не та вечеринка в честь дня рождения, которую он хотел бы устроить для Баки, но это все, что он может сделать и не получить подозрения от людей. Просто что-то небольшое и особенное для своего коллеги – на этом все. Стив бы сделал это для каждого, думает он. Просто еще не было возможности.

Когда он вытаскивает телефон, чтобы написать Баки, Ванда хватает его за руку.

– Глянь-ка, – говорит она, держа в руках собственный телефон.

Это электронное письмо от Александра Пирса для всего их отдела; приглашение для сюрприз-вечеринки в одном из конференц-залов.

Стив смотрит на стол, на торт: небольшой праздник, который он устроил для Баки, единственную вещь, которую он мог сделать для него. Потом он вздыхает, и идет с Вандой.

— —

Глаза Баки широко распахиваются, когда сотрудники выскакивают из-за мебели. Он не смотрит на Стива, когда целует и благодарит своего мужа. Стив рано уходит с вечеринки, даже не притворяясь, будто хочет съесть кусочек торта Гран Марнье с глазурью Амаретто.

— —

Примерно в три часа кто-то стучится в его дверь. Стив закрылся в офисе и сидит там примерно последний час, как только сделал заметку в Microsoft Outlook Calendar, что занят всю вторую половину дня. Здесь даже не пользуются Google Suit. Ради безопасности, полагает Стив, но какой ценой для продуктивности?

Если это Ванда, она бы уже вломилась. Фьюри не будет целый день. Все остальные бы проверили календарь и узнали, что гости не приветствуются. 

Так что это должен быть Баки.

Это ужасный момент; Стиву не хочется открывать дверь, Стиву не хочется видеть Баки. Они встречаются на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и еще ни разу ему не приходилось видеть Баки с его мужем, с человеком, который причиняет ему боль: и физическую, и душевную. Ему не приходилось видеть, как Баки притворяется, что любит мужа, как целует его, как Баки приходится благодарить его за самый минимум, когда весь оставшийся год тот причиняет ему постоянную боль. 

Но сегодня ему пришлось, и Стиву стало невыносимо.

Его телефон вибрирует.

**Баки Барнс:**

_Ты в офисе?_

Стив вздыхает, встает и идет открывать дверь.

Баки стоит за ней, сует телефон в карман.

– Привет, – говорит он.

Стив стоит в дверях секунду, решая хочет ли он пригласить Баки зайти внутрь или нет. Он не винит Баки в том, что случилось, но это не значит, что он не может отречься от своих чувств; кроме этого, Стив совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы разговаривать с Баки. Он может легко сморозить что-то обидное. 

Но если он не поговорит с ним, разве это не будет еще одной причиной для Баки, чтобы остаться с Алексом? А если он поговорит с ним, станет ли это причиной, чтобы уйти?

Каждое взаимодействие ощущается словно часть игры в шахматы, правил которой он не знает. 

Видимо, Стиву не нужно что-либо отвечать – его лицо говорит все само за себя. 

– Мне так жаль, – шепчет Баки, и кажется, что он вот-вот расплачется. 

И это разбивает Стиву сердце. 

– Входи, – говорит он и закрывает дверь за Баки. Когда дверь закрыта, Баки бросается в руки Стива. Он плачет, но это почти бесшумно. – Бак… – тихонько говорит Стив, гладя по спине и закрывая глаза. – Все хорошо. 

– Мне так жаль, мне так жаль, – говорит Баки ему в плечо.

– Я даже не знаю, за что ты извиняешься, – отвечает Стив. Он отводит Баки в угол офиса – подальше от окон насколько это возможно – чтобы не беспокоиться о любопытных глазах. – Ты не сделал ничего плохого. 

Стив ощущает себя потерянно, странно. Весь его мир сужается до офиса, до одного конкретного человека в помещении. Тяжелый груз их отношений ложится на плечи – вся ложь, весь страх, а кроме всего прочего еще и всеохватывающая любовь. Но также и знание того, что, может быть, одна только любовь не поможет им остаться вместе. 

Баки отстраняется, и они просто смотрят друг на друга. 

Стив собирается сморозить неправильную вещь. 

– Бак, – продолжает он и зажмуривается. – Ты собираешься уйти от него?

Он никогда не говорил об этом. Баки не говорил об этом с самой первой ночи вместе, когда признался Стиву, что не сможет уйти. Но прошли месяцы, и каждый день, когда Баки остается с Александром Пирсом, впивается ему в кожу иглой. Одна иголка почти не ощущалась. Семь – перенеслись нормально. Но теперь дней сто одиннадцать, и сто одиннадцать иголок впились ему в спину; Стив не знает, что с ними делать или как с ними жить. 

Баки напрягается в его руках, утыкается в грудь Стива. Стив знает ответ.

– Все хорошо, – убеждает Стив, но его голос пуст. 

– Я бы хотел, – отвечает Баки, когда ему удается выровнять спину и отстраниться от Стива, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. В его заплаканных глазах извинение, которое Стив одновременно ненавидит, и в котором нуждается, и в котором не нуждается совершенно. – Ты же знаешь – будь мир идеальным, я бы это сделал. 

– Все хорошо, – повторяет Стив, потому что не может сказать все те вещи, которые ему хочется сказать. Он знает, что все гораздо сложнее, чем если бы Баки просто решил уйти и сделал бы это. Он _знает_ это, даже если все в нем кричит противоположное.

– Я хочу быть _с тобой_ . Единственное, что я хочу – быть _с тобой_. 

– Все хорошо, – всё это ощущается как наводнение, его легкие заполняется жидкостью.

– Стив, если я уйду от него, он меня убьет. 

Он тонет. 

– Что? – спрашивает Стив, и это булькающий звук. 

– Он убьет меня.

Стив напрягается. 

– Это… – он не знает, что сказать. Он хочет переубедить Баки, хочет сказать _нет, он не может_. Это незаконно, это аморально. Он хочет сказать, что есть линия между тем, чтобы делать больно и убивать, и это линию Пирс не перешел бы.

Но...

Но как много людей ежегодно погибает от рук своих партнеров? А сколько люди были убиты в войнах, которыми заправляет Александр Пирс?

– Мы сбежим, – вместо этого говорит Стив. 

Баки фыркает от смеха и закатывает глаза. 

– Конечно, да.

Стив кладет руки на плечи Баки и сжимает, когда заглядывает ему в лицо; Баки избегает его взгляд. 

– Мы сбежим. Найдем машину и уедем, Бак. Мы можем взять другие имена, и…

– Это реальная жизнь, Стив. Это не кино про шпионов, – выражение лица Баки становится холодным, он тут же отстраняется от Стива. Он скрещивает руки на груди – не закрываясь, но защищаясь, хватается за себя, будто пытается не развалиться на части. – Ты не можешь _спасти_ меня, – говорит Баки, его голос тихий, но сильный. Кажется, что это реплики, которые он успел отрепетировать. – Я сказал тебе еще в самом начале, что не собираюсь уходить. Если ты не согласен с условием, значит… – он обрывает себя и пожимает плечами – короткое и быстрое движение.

– Я не хочу этого, – Баки кидает взгляд на Стива и снова опускает вниз. – Но в то же время я не могу просто сидеть и притворяться, будто все в порядке, – он слышит отчаяние в своем голосе. Стив тоже разваливается на части. А может быть только он – Стив уже и _не знает_. 

– Мы не так уж и хорошо притворялись, – это должно быть забавным, наверное, но звучит безнадежно. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты просыпался каждое утро и был в безопасности. Ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности? – спрашивает Стив и делает медленный шаг навстречу, затем еще один. Медленно, он снова обнимает Баки, который тут же расслабляется в его объятиях. 

– Это несправедливый вопрос, – бормочет Баки в его плечо. 

– Почему нет?

– Ты уже знаешь ответ.

Стив резко выдыхает, но прежде чем он успевает ответить, Баки продолжает:

– Я вижу это так: ему осталось лет десять, и, да, он будет проблемой. Вероятно, он продержится еще десять лет, но он будет болен, всё, что он сможет сделать со мной, это говорить. Я смогу выдержать слова.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься ждать вот так до пятидесяти? Бак, это половина жизни. 

Баки прижимается плотнее к Стиву. 

– Заткнись, – говорит он, но его голос слабый. – Если надо выбирать между ожиданием или убийством, я думаю, что ответ очевиден. Я бы предпочел остаться живым. 

– Мы могли бы пойти в полицию, – предлагает Стив, но он знает, что это не сработало бы. У Пирса есть связи по всему городу. Шансы того, что в полиции поверят Баки, слишком малы – все выглядит так, будто Баки женат на Пирсе из-за денег. Это только ухудшит их отношения, и Баки окажется в еще большей опасности.

– Он поймал меня в ловушку, – говорит Баки, будто отвечая на мысли Стива. – У меня нет выхода. Я уже думал обо всем, что возможно, – он делает паузу, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Стива. – Мой выход – ты.

Что-то в груди Стива сжимается. 

– Тогда давай уедем, – говорит он. – Давай…

– Я имел в виду не это, – перебивает Баки. – Когда я с тобой, это… Ты мое лекарство. Я чувствую себя живым.

Стиву хочется, чтобы от этого признания ему полегчало. Он хочет, чтобы это заставило думать, словно он чем-то помогает. Но он не может вылечить Баки. Если Стив лекарство, то всего лишь обезболивающее – хорош для разового применения, но лечить им бесполезно. Даже любя Баки, даже будучи готовым вложить всего себя в эту любовь, это не значит ничего – нет, если Баки боится за свою жизнь. 

Опять же, у него нет простых решений. Легкого решения нет вообще. Все, что может сделать Стив, это провести пальцами по лицу Баки и прижаться губами к его лбу в затяжном поцелуе. У него нет иллюзий, будто этого было бы достаточно, но это все, что он может. 

– Я не собирался превращать разговор в это, – говорит Баки секунду спустя и выдыхает. 

– Да?

– Я просто хотел поблагодарить за торт. 

– О...

– Ванда рассказала мне. 

– Конечно, она бы так и поступила. 

– Мой любимый торт. 

– Я знаю.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки. 

– Пожалуйста, – он оставляет еще один поцелуй на лбу. – Извини, что испортил твой день рождения. 

– Ты не испортил мой день рождения, но вполне можешь в воскресенье, – он смотрит на Стива, и в его глазах мелькает что-то похожее на надежду. – Если ты не занят?

– А ты не занят? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки кивает. 

– Алекс сегодня уезжает на полторы недели, что-то случилось с его другом в Пекине. Поэтому он устроил все сегодня, чтобы загладить вину передо мной, – Баки закатывает глаза, и они все еще влажные и красные. – Лучший подарок на день рождения, который он мог мне сделать, если честно. 

– Полторы недели? – спрашивает Стив, его брови взлетают вверх. 

– Если ты хочешь…

– Хочу, – отвечает Стив и наклоняется вперед для поцелуя, и на этот раз в губы. – Хочу, – повторяет он, и его дыхание согревает губы Баки. 

– Я тоже, – у Баки хриплый голос, когда он прекращает поцелуй. 

Они стоят вот так минуту, деля воздух друг с другом. Они не целуются, но момент не менее интимен. Через окно офиса пробираются лучи вечернего солнце, они купают их в теплом свете. Стив просто хочет разглядывать Баки, держать его в своих руках, знать, что он здесь, в целости и сохранности. 

И пусть ему удается это, в мысли прокрадываются слова Баки:

 _Он убьет меня_.

И Стиву кажется, что их дни сочтены. 

— —

Баки заходит в квартиру Стива, и от его хмурости не остается и следа – только улыбка. 

– Вау, – произносит он, когда делает робкий шаг внутрь. 

Стив воспользовался несколькими часами личного времени этим днем, чтобы украсить свою квартиру, и видя, как горят глаза Баки при виде ленточек, шариков и целого баннера, он знает, что усилия оправданы. Кроме этого Стиву пришлось отменить свои воскресные планы с Наташей, но и это стоит того, чтобы устроить Баки день рождения, который он заслуживает. 

Баки поворачивает к Стиву и лыбится. 

– Но самое лучшее здесь – ты.

– Я? – спрашивает Стив, когда Баки оказывается ближе. 

– Ты, – отвечает он, затем сует пальцы в шлевки джинс Стива и притягивает его для поцелуя. 

Пусть их разговор днем и висит над ним словно грозовая туча, он может признать, что чувствует себя безопаснее дома, когда Баки рядом. Баки прижимается сильнее, открывает рот и позволяет поцелую стать горячим и развязным. Стив в свою очередь повинуется и скользит руками в задние карманы джинс Баки, чтобы сжать его задницу. 

Баки останавливает поцелуй, просто смотрит на него и улыбается. 

– Мы можем заказать пиццу? – спрашивает он. 

– Конечно.

Сейчас всего лишь около девяти часов; Баки захотел дождаться, когда самолет Пирса окажется в воздухе, прежде чем прийти. Он не хотел рисковать на случай, если поездка сорвется, и он вернется в квартиру, в которой не окажется Баки. Но Стив не против, пусть уже и поздно. У него на уме есть одно местечко – там большие и вкусные порции пирогов – и он заказывает с телефона на двоих. 

– Сначала торт? Или пицца? – спрашивает Стив; он забрал торт из комнаты отдыха и принес домой. Пропало несколько кусочков, но в целом он оказался нетронутым. 

– Серьезно? – спрашивает Баки. 

– Это _твой_ день рождения.

– Он в воскресенье, – щеки Баки немного краснеют. – Давай просто включим телевизор, устроим что-то вроде… свидания?

Стив улыбается.

– Да, конечно, – а затем делает паузу, чтобы еще раз поцеловать Баки и запутаться пальцами в его волосах. – Хочешь настоящее свидание?

– Если ты не против, – отвечает Баки, его дыхание немного сбито. – Хочу настоящие выходные со своим парнем. 

– Можем так и сделать, – Стив тут же начинает думать о местах, куда бы он мог отвести Баки в субботу.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баки; его глаза немного расширяются и наполняются слезами, но в этот раз по другой причине. 

– Присядь, – говорит Стив. – Я принесу тебе попить. 

— —

Они едят пиццу на диване, толкаясь коленями, пока на фоне играет какой-то глупый фильм. Потом Стив приносит торт и зажигает свечи – не все двадцать девять, потому что не хватает места – и говорит Баки закрыть глаза и загадать желание. 

А потом они идут в кровать. 

Учитывая, что все их встречи содержали что-то сексуальное, Стиву непривычно, что Баки просто переодевается в его удобные штаны и футболку, а затем ложится маленькой ложечкой. Не то чтобы Стив имеет что-то против – совсем нет. Ему просто нравится, когда Баки так близко, когда Баки в безопасности. Стив любит обнимать его и чувствовать аромат его волос и слышать его ровное дыхание. 

И это ощущается, словно это нормальная, идеальная ночь, которая бывает у счастливых пар. 

— —

– Давай же, – говорит Стив следующим утром, садясь рядом и нежно потряхивая Баки за плечо. – Пойдем.

– Не-а, – отвечает Баки, сворачивается возле Стива и утыкается головой в живот. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я пошел без тебя? – спрашивает Стив, выгибая бровь. 

– Не-а, – повторяет Баки. 

Стив наклоняется и зарывается рукой в волосы Баки. Он только сделал стрижку, весь чистый и аккуратный. Он хорошо выглядит, хотя Стиву больше нравится, когда волосы отросшие – у Баки появляются мягкие, нежные кудри. 

– Разве ты не хочешь узнать, куда мы собираемся? 

– Через несколько часов, думаю, и захочу, – бормотание Баки щекочет голую кожу Стива. 

– Через несколько часов наш поезд уйдет. 

– Поезд? – спрашивает Баки и поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Стива. – Мы собираемся на поезд?

Стив кивает. 

– Ага, – нараспев отвечает Стив, все еще играя с короткими волосами на затылке Баки. 

– И куда мы едем на поезде? – спрашивает он, сужая глаза. 

– О, мне казалось, ты не хочешь вставать. 

– Ну, теперь хочу, – Баки укладывает голову на бедро Стива. – Или захочу, когда узнаю, куда ты собрался отвезти меня. 

Происходит пауза, и Стив успевает испытать укол неуверенности. Учитывая ограниченность во времени, за которое ему пришлось спланировать поездку, тогда это казалось хорошей идеей. Но теперь, когда Баки выжидающе смотрит на Стива, он не может удержаться от мысли, что выезд за город не совсем то, что может понравиться Баки. У него есть дом в Парк Сити; в прошлом году во время отпуска Баки и Пирс ездили в Нидерланды и Амстердам. И сейчас Стив предлагает почти полуторачасовую поездку на общественном поезде в маленький городок на пикник. Это две несравнимые вещи. 

– Стив? – спрашивает Баки, хмурясь. – Что не так?

– Ничего, – говорит Стив, и может быть это слишком быстрый ответ. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться. – Все нормально. 

– Ты же знаешь, ты не обязан что-либо делать, – Баки отворачивается и смотрит в окно. – Я просто хотел провести время вместе, но я не имел в виду, что надо сделать из этого какое-то больше событие. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел время, – говорит Стив. – Я бы хотел сделать из этого большое событие. Сделать его идеальным _для тебя_ , – добавляет он, будучи слишком честным. 

Баки переводит взгляд на него, закатывает глаза, но ему не удается скрыть улыбку, спрятавшуюся в уголках губ. 

– Что бы ты не придумал, я только “за”. Я просто хочу провести день с тобой. 

– Колд Спринг, – говорит Стив. – Я хочу отвезти тебя в Колд Спринг на день. Устроить пикник. Что думаешь? Звучит нормально?

Баки просто улыбается ему. 

– Стив, звучит идеально, – говорит он, а потом садится, берет лицо Стива в ладони и целует. 

— —

Этот день оказывается лучшим, который когда-либо был у Стива. 

Они садятся на поезд с Центрального Вокзала и широко улыбаются друг другу всю поездку. Баки надел одну из затасканных футболок Стива с эмблемой его колледжа, пару спортивных штанов, которые оказались слишком большими, и свое дорогое пальто; держать руки при себе, когда Баки выглядит вот так, становится для Стива настоящим испытанием, но он справляется. 

Однако стоит им оказаться в поезде, Баки оказывается ближе и берет Стива за руку. Он начинает рассказывать, как давно он выезжал загород внутрь страны, как любит Нью-Йорк, о поездках с мамой, когда они путешествовали в малюсенькие города на общественных поездах. Баки рассказывает, что только сейчас понимает, что это было всем, что они могли позволить себе, но тогда выходные с мамой казались самыми невероятными и захватывающими событиями во всем мире. 

– Расскажи про свое любимое воспоминание? – спрашивает Стив. Он в восторге от того, каким взволнованным и беззаботным Баки звучит. 

Баки кладет голову на плечо Стива. 

– Был один раз… Это случилось как раз после всего того дерьма с отцом. У меня был _бунтарский период_ , – закатывает он глаза и погружается в воспоминания. Это второй раз, когда он упоминает своего биологического отца в разговоре со Стивом, хотя о Сальваторе он говорит постоянно. 

– Это вполне логично, – говорит Стив, и Баки кивает. 

– Я был так разозлен на мир, знаешь? И я вообще не хотел ехать с ней. Я уже не помню, куда мы поехали, честно говоря, но я вел себя как мудак целый день. У нас был зарезервирован столик в ресторане, который тогда казался слишком роскошным, и я ужасно боялся, но мама была в восторге. Я очень бесился из-за того, что надо было надеть рубашку, – и Стив посмеивается, потому что теперь Баки буквально обитает в мире рубашек - он их король. Баки легко пихает Стива локтем, как бы подтверждая его не озвученные мысли. – В любом случае, мы как раз вернулись в отель, и она поняла, что я никуда не хочу. 

Баки делает паузу, выдыхает. Он отворачивается от Стива на секунду, рассматривая поезд, а затем смотрит на него вновь. 

– Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, она просто села рядом со мной на кровати и спросила, чего бы я хотел на ужин. Честно, я понятия не имел, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло на ум. 

– И что это было?

Баки лыбится и пожимает плечами. 

– KFC.

– Серьезно?

Баки кивает. 

– KFC. По правде говоря, до этого я никогда не ел там, просто видел рекламу по телевизору и знал, что через пару кварталов от отеля был один. И знаешь, что она сделала?

– Что?

– Позвонила в ресторан, отменила резерв и повела меня в KFC, – Баки смотрит вниз на свои руки, его улыбка становится все шире. – Мы очень весело провели время, да. Мы смеялись так сильно, что люди пялились на нас, а еще я, наверное, раз десять подходил к машине с содовой. Впервые за несколько месяцев казалось, что все нормально, – Стив берет его за руку и сжимает ладонь. Баки поднимает взгляд. – Сейчас я понимаю, что несколько поездок в год были тем немногим, что она могла позволить себе, чтобы хорошо отдохнуть. Принарядиться и поесть что-то, что ей не пришлось готовить самой. 

– Но звучит так, будто она тоже отлично проводила время, – возражает Стив, потому что не хочет, чтобы Баки утонул в океане вины. 

– Думаю, да, – говорит он. – Сейчас у меня то же ощущение, если честно.

– Правда? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки кивает и вздыхает, обнимая его.

– С тобой как в KFC.

Стив закусывает губу и закрывает глаза, прижимая Баки ближе. Даже если он не может представить, через что Баки проходит ежедневно, он понимает это чувство свободы, радости, дома, потому что он испытывает это с Баки. Все это стоит того, напоминает он себе, даже если сложно. 

Он будет с Баки так долго, сколько он позволит. 

— —

Они проводят утро медленно взбираясь на Брейкнек Ридж, любуясь видами на реку Хадсон и гору Сторм Кинг. Стив вытаскивает телефон и делает несколько фотографий Баки, который любуется живописными видами, прежде чем Баки это замечает, и теперь заставляет сделать одно селфи... или десять.

– Ладно, давай-давай, – говорит Стив. – Еще одно.

На последней фотографии Баки целует его в щеку. Спустя какие-то секунды она становится заставкой телефона Стива. 

В конце концов Баки говорит, что проголодался, поэтому они спускаются и возвращаются в город. Они перекусывают во французском Бистро на Главной улице, потом гуляют возле антикварных магазинов и лавок с безделушками какое-то время, в конце концов остановившись на пятнадцать минут в магазине с фарфоровыми куклами, которым самое место в фильмах ужасов. Баки покупает Стиву большой рожок шоколадного мороженого. Стив покупает Баки маленький антикварный медальон, который он успел приметить, и обещает, что распечатает для него маленькую фотографию их двоих.

– Ты безнадежный романтик, – говорит Баки, но тут же целует его на виду кучи людей в магазине. 

Это застает Стива врасплох, но он не против. Если честно, ему приходится воспользоваться всей силой воли, чтобы не углубить поцелуй и не превратить его во что-то неуместное. 

Когда они подходят к кассе, седая владелица магазина говорит им, что они совершенно очаровательная пара. Баки берет Стива за руку и благодарит ее.

— —

Они берут мясную закуску и бутылку сухого белого вина в небольшом магазинчике, а затем идут в Доксайд Парк, чтобы поесть и выпить, пока садится солнце. В какой-то момент Баки отставляет стакан с вином, берет ладонь Стива в свою и переплетает их пальцы. Они молчат. Баки наблюдает за розово-оранжевым закатом, а Стив рассматривает, как лучи заходящего солнца ярко переливаются на лице Баки. Он такой непередаваемо красивый, что иногда Стив забывает дышать.

За время что они сидят здесь, Баки получает несколько сообщений от мужа, и каждое – серьезное напоминание о том, как мало им осталось времени вместе. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Стив, не сдерживая внезапный порыв. 

Баки поднимает на него взгляд, его губы изогнуты в довольной улыбке. 

– Любишь?

– Да, – он делает паузу и затем добавляет. – С днем рождения. 

– Он завтра. 

– И все же мы праздновали весь день, – Стив замолкает. – Думаю, завтра мне придется выкручиваться, придумывая что-то круче этого. 

Тем не менее Стив не знает, что может быть лучше этого: они проводят весь день вдвоем вдали от давления и ужасов города, просто тихо любят друг друга в своем тихом мирке. 

– У меня есть несколько предложений, – говорит Баки, льнет ближе и целует Стива. Это не долгий поцелуй, но в нем есть жар, в нем обещание. Затем Баки чуть отстраняется и его дыхание ощущается на губах Стива. – Спасибо, – шепчет он. 

– Это был отличный день. 

– Еще не вечер, – шутит Баки.

И он прав. 

— —

Они отправляются обратно в город на последнем поезде; солнце уже село, уступив место тонкому полумесяцу. Баки и Стив молчат большую часть поездки, держатся за руки. Баки смотрит в окно. Что-то оседает над ними – тот вид меланхолии, которая возникает от осознания того, что хороший день подходит к концу. 

– Поедешь ко мне домой еще раз? – тихо спрашивает Стив, когда поезд приближается к Центральному Вокзалу. 

– Конечно, – отвечает Баки и отпускает руку Стива. 

Он понимает, почему они больше не могут держаться за руки, но без теплой ладони Баки Стиву одиноко.

— —

Стоит войти в квартиру, и они тут же оказываются друг на друге. Стив запускает руки под пальто Баки, останавливается на талии и притягивает ближе к себе. Баки кладет руки на его шею и кусает за нижнюю губу, прижимаясь к Стиву всем телом. Внезапно он отстраняется, рассматривает от Стива сверху-вниз, и на лице Баки расцветает удовлетворенная улыбка. 

– С днем рождения меня, – говорит он, дразнясь. 

Стив закатывает глаза.

– Дождался бы момента, когда я буду без рубашки.

Баки втягивает его в очередной быстрый поцелуй и тут же останавливается. 

– Ты хорош весь, малыш. Выглядишь круто в рубашках так же, как и без них. Почему, ты думаешь, я купил те от Ральф Лорен?

– Бак, – начинает Стив, но Баки торопит его и толкает на кровать. Он снимает свое пальто и позволяет ему соскользнуть с плеч прямо на пол. Не торопясь Баки снимает со Стива одну вещь за другой, покрывая поцелуями каждую часть оголившегося тела; Стиву кажется, что он может развалиться в любую минуту. – Разве это не _твой_ день рождения? – спрашивает он наконец, когда Баки стягивает с него последний носок, расцветая, и кидает на пол. 

– Он завтра, – говорит Баки, улыбаясь и вытягиваясь во весь рост, чтобы быстро разобраться со своей одеждой, прежде чем прильнуть обратно к Стиву, чтобы поцеловать его, подразнить его, свести его с ума легкими касаниями по всему телу. Стив отвечает ему, точно так же целует и касается, но и в этот раз ведет Баки; лучший вид беспомощности, который Стив когда-либо испытывал – будучи под руками Баки. 

Он ведет рукой по бедру Стива, а затем переворачивается так, что Стив оказывается сверху, опираясь на локти и колени. Затем Баки переворачивает себя тазом кверху, и Стив не нуждается в особом приглашении, он знает, что делать дальше. Он ведет цепочку поцелуев вниз по спине Баки, нежно проходится губами по большому синяку чуть ниже грудной клетки, оставляет последний поцелуй на его пояснице. Баки качает задницей, и Стив смеется. 

– Я не тороплюсь, – говорит Стив. 

– Не торопись быстрее, – бормочет Баки в матрас, и его голос чуть приглушен.

– Да, ваше величество, – отвечает Стив и поднимается на колени, нежно разводит ягодицы Баки, сжимает, а затем проходится языком между. Баки зажимается на секунду и тут же расслабляется; до Стива доносится мягкий стон. Стив теряет счет времени, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы завести Баки и приготовить; сосредоточившись на тонких звуках, которые издает Баки, на том, как тело Баки реагирует на его собственное. 

И когда его челюсть начинает болеть, а Баки не перестает довольно гудеть, Стив выпрямляется и вытирает слюну с подбородка. 

– Готов? – спрашивает он. 

– Родился готовым, – отвечает Баки. 

Стив отходит к прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы взять нужные вещи. Когда он разворачивается, Баки снова на четвереньках, его задница в воздухе. Это выглядит так же сексуально и горячо, как и немного глупо, и Стив подходит к Баки и целует в висок. 

– Ты хочешь притормозить? – спрашивает Баки, поворачивая лицо к Стиву. Довольный. 

– Просто наслаждаюсь. Я всегда готов, не беспокойся. 

Он устраивается позади Баки и надевает презерватив. Баки растянут, но он все равно использует лубрикант, потому что не хочет сделать больно. 

– Нужен счет? – спрашивает Стив, выпрямляясь и кладя руку на спину Баки для баланса. 

– Ага, начни с пятидесяти.

– Пятьдесят, сорок девять, сорок… – Баки толкается бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член Стива, и “сорок восемь” умирает в его горле. – Бак… – хрипит он. 

– Упс, – произносит Баки, но ему совершенно не жаль. 

Привыкнув, Стив хватает Баки за бедра и толкается. 

– Выше, – просит Баки, и он подчиняется, корректируя угол так, что после следующего толчка у Баки сбивается дыхание. – О боже.

Он продолжает двигаться внутри Баки, пока не чувствует, что уже близок. 

– Хочу видеть тебя, Бак.

Баки выдыхает. 

– Хорошо, ага, только быстрее.

Когда Стив выходит, Баки стонет, дышит тяжело. Он падает на кровать, и Стив помогает ему перевернуться. Когда Баки открывает глаза, он улыбается. 

– Эй.

– Привет, – говорит Стив и целует Баки в губы. Это чувство электричества, которое он испытал в самый первый раз, когда они прикоснулись друг к другу, чувство, которого у него не было ни с кем до встречи с Баки и, Стив знает, не будет с кем-то другим. Он хочет следовать этому чувству, ощутить его всем своим телом, запереть внутри и позволить чувству питать себя, делать сильным. Баки способен сделать его сильным. Все это делает его сильнее. 

Но именно он прерывает поцелуй. 

– Готов? – спрашивает он. 

Баки мычит, соглашаясь, и Стив находит тот самый угол, который ему нужен. 

Никто из них не держится долго. 

Баки кончает первым, доведя себя рукой, полоски спермы оказываются на его животе и чуть-чуть на Стиве. Закрытые глаза Баки, его приоткрытый рот и зацелованные губы – это наполняет Стива через край. Кончив, он падает на Баки, обнимает его, крепко сжимая. Стив чувствует, как в уголках глаз появляются слезы, и он не знает почему; плакать сейчас кажется глупо. Ему не грустно, просто… Стив просто чувствует слишком много. 

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, – говорит он и радуется, что голос звучит ровно. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – Баки оставляет поцелуй на уголке его челюсти. – Спасибо. Это был потрясающий день.

– У нас все еще есть завтра. 

Происходит пауза, недолгая заминка. 

– Да, есть… У нас все еще есть есть завтра.

Стив поднимает голову, чтобы задержаться взглядом на лице Баки, глаза которого невероятные яркие даже в темной комнате. Он улыбается. 

– Давай поспим, хорошо? – предлагает Баки. 

Стив кивает и скатывается с него, чувствуя приятную усталость. Он направляется в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок; включив свет там, он поворачивается на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на Баки в своей кровати в тусклом освещении. 

И ему кажется, что он видит слезы, катящиеся по его щекам. 

— —

Они оба утомлены и проваливаются в глубокий сон. Настолько глубокий, что Стив даже не слышит, как следующим утром открывается дверь в квартиру. 

– Что за хуйня? – все, что слышит Стив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Кафе с бейглами. Внеплановые выходные. Квартальные заметки.  
> “Мне жаль.”
> 
> Публикация: 3 октября.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кафе с бейглами. Внеплановые выходные. Квартальные заметки.  
> “Мне жаль.”

Баки поднимается так же быстро, как и Стив. 

– Наташа? – спрашивает он, его глаза все еще слипаются по-утреннему. Он смотрит на Баки, который сидит с одеялом на голове, прячась от друзей Стива, стоящих в дверном проеме. 

– Что ты творишь? – спрашивает она, переводя взгляд с Баки на Стива, затем смотрит на Сэма. 

– Я… – Стив обрывает себя. – Почему вы здесь?

– Ты не отвечал на телефон, – голос Сэма спокойный, доброжелательный. – Мы хотели убедиться, что ты в порядке. 

– Я был занят. 

– На этих выходных свадьба Пегги, – говорит Сэм, и его голос все еще чертовски спокоен. – Мы думали, что ты не отвечал именно поэтому. 

– Очевидно, не поэтому, – говорит Наташа и проходит внутрь комнаты. – Привет, Баки, – добавляет она, глядя на комочек одеяла возле Стива, который замирает, стоит ему услышать свое имя. Она не сводит глаз, ее брови высоко подняты, она ждет хоть какое-то объяснение. 

– Сейчас не лучшее время, – отвечает Стив, пытаясь не злиться на ее очевидное осуждение, помня, что они его лучшие друзья; но ему сложно, его голос холоден. 

– Несомненно, – говорит Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты играешь с огнем.

– Наташа, – произносит Сэм и подходит к ней. – Пойдем в кафе с бейглами, хорошо? Может быть, Стив присоединится к нам через несколько минут, и мы сможем поговорить об этом. 

– Не присоединюсь, у меня есть планы на сегодня, – говорит Стив.

– А, и поэтому ты отменил планы со мной, – парирует Наташа. – А я-то думала, что ты расстроен. 

– Наташа!

– И какие у тебя планы? Он женат, Стив, – говорит она. – Или ты уже забыл об этом?

– Ты не знаешь всего, – огрызается он. 

– Думаешь? Потому что мне кажется, что даже то, что я знаю – очень серьезно, – злость звучит в ее словах, но она не повышает голос, сохраняя спокойствие. Во время ссор Наташа полная противоположность Стиву, вспыльчивому и легко раздражаемому, и поэтому она всегда выигрывает. – Мы говорили об этом. Ты сказал нам, что не натворишь глупостей. 

А затем Баки скидывает одеяло.

– Я прямо здесь, – говорит он. – Я, глупость, сижу прямо здесь. 

Наташа медлит секунду, но не меняется в лице. 

– Тогда ты должен знать, что это глупо для вас двоих. 

– Я знаю, – говорит Баки. – Если тебе кажется, что я не думаю об этом каждую секунду со Стивом, то… – он замолкает, выдыхая, и едва качает головой. 

– Это не глупость, – говорит Стив. Он тянется за рукой Баки. – Бак, это не глупость. Это самая серьезная…

– Это глупость, – перебивает Баки. – Боже, ты даже не смог рассказать друзьям. Ты перестал разговаривать с ними, – он не смотрит на Стива, сверля взглядом плохой ковер под диваном.

– Это не… мы постоянно говорим, расскажи ему, Сэм, – он смотрит на Сэма, который продолжает молчать, потому что они оба знают, как сильно отстранился Стив за последние несколько месяцев. Конечно, они говорили. Но Стив рассказывал мало. Он тяжело сглатывает и поворачивается к Баки. – Я расскажу им все прямо сейчас. Хорошо, Бак?

Но Баки едва ли слушает. Он просто качает головой, его лицо бледное. 

– Я не могу разрушить и твою жизнь тоже.

– Мы собираемся… мы пойдем возьмем бейглы, хорошо, Стив? – говорит Сэм. – Пойдем, Нат, – и берет ее за руку. 

Стив смотрит на своих друзей. Сэм кивает, но Наташа не смотрит на него – она смотрит на Баки. 

– Сделай то, что правильно, – говорит она и разворачивается, уходя из квартиры. 

– Извините, – бормочет Сэм и уходит тоже. 

Дверь закрывается, и Стив поворачивается к Баки. 

– Не принимай это близко к сердцу, – говорит он.

Но Баки только качает головой. 

– Она права. 

– Нет, не права. 

Баки переводит на него взгляд. Он все еще бледен, когда берет Стива за руку и сжимает. 

– Ты заслуживаешь быть с тем, кто…

– Не говори мне о том, что я заслуживаю, – перебивает Стив. – Я знаю, что заслуживаю. Я заслуживаю быть с тем, кого люблю и кто любит меня. Это про нас. 

Баки сглатывает, качает головой. 

– Мы не можем держаться за руки вне этой квартиры. Ты не можешь рассказать про нас друзьям. У нас никогда не будет настоящих отношений, – его голос мягок, но отстранен, однако каждое слово бьет с невероятной силой. Баки замолкает, делает вдох. – Я хотел подождать до вечера. 

– Не надо, – говорит Стив. – Не делай этого. 

– Ты и не знаешь, как много все это значит для меня, как сильно я хочу заботиться о тебе. 

– Тогда останься со мной, не уходи.

– Я не могу тянуть тебя вниз за собой, – говорит Баки и трясет головой. – И все будет становиться только хуже. Все будет только хуже. 

– Ты можешь уйти от него, – Стив едва ли может слышать себя, у него звенит в ушах. – Уходи от него, Бак. Я говорил тебе, мы можем сбежать. Мы найдем выход.

– Я не позволю тебе рушить свою жизнь из-за меня. 

– Это мой выбор. _Это моя жизнь_ , – он знает, что слишком старается, что это не приведет ни к чему, кроме расстройства, но Стив чувствует, как все, что он любит, снова ускользает сквозь пальцы, он чувствует, что теряет контроль. – И ты стоишь того. Не смей говорить, что нет. Только я могу решать. 

Он опускается на колени и сокращает расстояние между ними, берет руки Баки в свои. Кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. 

– Я никогда не испытывал того, что испытываю с тобой. Мне плевать, если придется скрываться, хорошо? Это стоит знания, что я с тобой. Это стоит знания, что ты в безопасности, что ты счастлив, даже если это не навсегда, – Стив пытается улыбнуться. – Мы любим друг друга. Давай останемся вместе. 

Баки выдыхает, его голубые глаза наполняются слезами. Стив ненавидит, что стал их причиной. Медленно, Баки освобождает руки из ладоней Стива и обнимает себя ими, льнет в крепкое объятие. Кажется, будто он снова может дышать. Стив собирается поцеловать его шею, когда Баки тихо говорит:

– Мне жаль.

Это ощущается так, словно его избили. Это ощущается хуже, чем если бы его избили. Это словно Пегги, возвращающая кольцо. Это словно смотреть, как гроб с его матерью внутри опускают в землю. Это словно каждая ночь, которую он провел один в своей крошечной квартире, пялясь на телефон и гадая, почему он здесь, что он делает, стоит ли это все того?

– Нет, – говорит Стив, не способный сказать что-то еще, когда Баки выбирается из объятий. Он тянется к руке Баки, но тот отстраняется и качает головой. – _Нет_ , – говорит он более твердо. Но затем его голос ломается. – Пожалуйста.

– Все будет хорошо, – говорит Баки. – Все будет нормально. 

Стив трясет головой. 

– Он причиняет тебе боль, Бак. 

– Со мной все будет хорошо. Это не навсегда. 

– Я боюсь, что он…

– Не смей, – голос Баки мягкий, но твердый, он тянет руку так, будто собирается коснуться пальцем губ Стива, но роняет ее прежде, чем успевает приблизиться. – Не надо, – говорит он. Он замолкает, позволив себе секунду, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. – Я оденусь и уйду. 

– Пожалуйста, не уходи. 

– Я должен. 

И как будто подтверждая решение, его телефон начинает, блять, звонить, громко и раздражающе, и Стив _ненавидит_ это. Баки жмурится секунду, и на его лице боль.

– Ты не должен отвечать. Ты не должен уходить. 

– Но я уйду.

Он медлит снова, и целую секунду Стиву кажется, что Баки собирается поцеловать его. Секунду ему кажется, что Баки _останется_. 

Но мгновением позже он слезает с кровати Стива. Спустя пару минут он уходит из его квартиры. И Стив начинает плакать. 

— —

Конечно, в этот момент начинает вибрировать его собственный телефон.

**Сэм Уилсон:**

_Эй, мы берем бейглы. Взял тебе как обычно,_

_если захочешь прийти поговорить._

_Обещаю, Наташа не будет кусаться._

_Но мы бы очень хотели поговорить с тобой._

Он знает, что ему нужно прояснить некоторые вещи со своими друзьями. Они были с ним намного дольше, чем Стив знаком с Баки. И поговорить с ними нужно до того, как он начнет вечеринку жалости к себе. Поэтому он пишет, что будет скоро, заставляет себя надеть одежду и умыться, чтобы не позорить их на публике. 

Тем не менее, он знает, что выглядит хуево, когда оказывается с ними за столиком двадцать минут спустя. 

– Это вторжение? – спрашивает он. 

– Да, – говорит Наташа вместе с Сэмом:

– Не, приятель, просто хотим поговорить.

Они смотрят друг на друга долгую секунду, и что-то напряженное проскальзывает между ними. Сэм вздыхает. 

– Мы беспокоимся за тебя уже какое-то время.

– Я могу позаботиться о себе, – говорит Стив. – Я знаю, что делаю.

Он знает, что говорит им не всю правду, особенно учитывая разговор с Баки несколько минут назад. И судя по тому, как его друзья смотрят на него, Стив только что попался. Наташа смотрит на него с каменным лицом, ее руки скрещены на груди. Сэм просто качает головой. Перед каждым из них недоеденный бейгл. Капучино Наташи наполовину выпит и остывает. 

– Ну, и когда он уйдет от своего мужа? – спрашивает Наташа. У Стива в животе появляется неприятное ощущение, неуверенность в том, что может ответить. Наташа вскидывает бровь. – Он не собирается? – спрашивает она. Она не удивлена. 

– Это сложно, – говорит Стив. 

Сэм прочищает горло.

– Ты же знаешь, что мы любим тебя, да? 

– Конечно. 

– И мы не хотим видеть, что тебе больно.

– Мне не…

– Хватит перебивать, – говорит Наташа. 

Стив поджимает губы. 

– Я не понимаю, как можно не перебивать, когда у нас вообще не должно быть этого разговора, – говорит он, его голос ломается. 

– Серьезно? – спрашивает она. – У нас не должно быть этого разговора. Стив, ты сходишь с ума. Мы твои друзья и мы здесь для тебя и из-за тебя. Ты сходишь с ума. Даже не пытайся сказать, что ты не сходишь с ума. 

– Я не схожу с ума! – срывается Стив, моментально забыв следить за интонацией, потому что теперь он похож на сумасшедшего. Он делает паузу, дышит, а затем продолжает на не-схожу-с-ума громкости. – Я знаю, что делаю, ладно? И я знаю, что это не хорошо. Но если это единственный способ быть с ним, то пусть, – у него пересыхает в горле от мысли, что это уже не совсем так. От мысли, что может быть все кончено. Он не совсем понимает, как рассказать об этом Сэму и Наташе, не тогда, когда и сам не смог принять это. Не тогда, когда Стив знает, что он и Баки все еще любят друг друга, и есть шанс вернуть все. 

– Тогда почему он не уходит от мужа? – спрашивает Наташа, и ее голос теперь мягче, немного добрее. 

– Это не твое дело, – отвечает Стив на рефлексе и хмурит брови. Он делает вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. – Это… Я не имею права рассказывать, – извиняется он, помня, что это все еще его друзья, что они хотят помочь. А помогать ему значит помогать и Баки тоже. Он опирается на стол. – Все очень плохо. Я не могу сказать что-то кроме того, что все плохо. Все _настолько_ плохо. 

– Ладно, – говорит Сэм. Он кладет руку на бедро Наташи. – Ладно, все плохо. Но ты же можешь придумать что-то, да? Найти способ вызволить его оттуда? И при этом не спать с ним, чтобы не усугубить его ситуацию?

Стив молчит. Вздыхает. И отвечает:

– Это все, что я могу.

– Что? – спрашивает Наташа. 

– Спать с ним. Проводить время с ним. Это все, что я могу, чтобы сделать его жизнь лучше, – его глаза наполняются слезами, и он ненавидит себя за это. – Думаете, я не хочу, чтобы он ушел от него? Конечно, хочу. Я хочу взять и унести его далеко, туда, где безопасно, забрать его навсегда, но я не могу. Это не мой выбор. 

Сэм кивает. 

– Но ты согласен? – спрашивает он.

– Что?

– С этим всем? Ты _согласен_?

Стив моргает, ошеломленный. 

– Нет, – отвечает он. 

Сэм смотрит на на Наташу, потом на нетронутый бейгл Стива, а затем снова на него. 

– Тогда что насчет тебя?

– Я думаю, это не так уж и важно, – говорит Стив. 

– Конечно, важно, – отвечает Наташа. 

– Я не могу говорить об этом, – произносит он и встает. – Я не могу…

Наташа вскакивает, и в какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что она ударит его. Он готовится к боли, но получает взамен яростное и крепкое объятие. 

– Мы строги с тобой, потому что нам не все равно, – говорит она. – Мы строги с тобой, потому что мы думаем, что это делает тебя несчастным. 

– Я и так был несчастен, – отвечает Стив и оборачивает руки вокруг Наташи. – Он делает меня счастливым. Он делает меня _таким_ счастливым, Наташа. Даже со всей этой херней. 

_С тобой как в KFC_.

Наташа отстраняется и заглядывает ему в глаза.

– И это не твой комплекс спасителя?

– Нет, – говорит он ей. – Я… не испытывал такое ни с кем. Даже с Пегги. Ни с одним человеком, с которым встречался. Наташа, я влюблен в него, – когда Стив признается, она сжимает его плечи сильнее. Это так приятно – слышать свои собственные слова и быть услышанным, говорить кому-то, кто не Баки, что его чувства реальны и важны. 

В какой-то момент он чувствует и руки Сэма на своих плечах. 

– Не отшивайте меня, – говорит он, и впервые за это утро Стив смеется. Он все еще ощущает пустоту и чувствует себя одиноким даже рядом с друзьями, которые здесь ради него. 

– Что значит это лицо? – спрашивает Наташа. 

Стив тяжело сглатывает. 

– Он бросил меня этим утром. 

– Ох, – это все, что она говорит. 

Стив выдыхает и трясет головой.

– Я не думаю… Это не может быть конец. Не с нами. 

Наташа касается его руки. 

– Мы со всем разберемся, – говорит она. – А сейчас ешь свой бейгл.

Это хороший совет. Никто еще не принимал хороших решений на пустой желудок. 

— —

Он пишет Баки:

_Давай поговорим._

Он пишет ему:

_Я люблю тебя._

Он пишет ему:

_Пожалуйста, позвони._

И он пишет ему:

_Я зайду к тебе утром на работе._

Стив не получает ответ. 

— —

Его сердце колотится в груди, когда он направляется в офис Баки утром в понедельник. Он едва ли спал прошлой ночью, даже не пытался. Люди пялились на Стива, когда он оказался в фойе Инсайт Инкорпорейтед; они удивленно поднимали брови, замечая темные круги под его глазами. 

Стиву плевать. Ему просто нужно увидеть Баки, и тогда…

Убедиться, что он в порядке. Сделать все правильно. 

– Вы ищете Джеймса Барнса? – спрашивает женщина в коридоре, когда Стив подходит к двери. 

– Да, он вышел? – спрашивает он, заметив, что там темно. 

Женщина закатывает глаза. 

– Уехал в трехнедельный отпуск. В самый последний момент. Должно быть, очень хорошо, когда твой муж – твой босс, – она подходит ближе и заговорщически шепчет. – Я здесь уже восемь лет, но до сих пор могу брать только двенадцать внеплановых выходных в год, – она поднимает брови, ожидая от Стива сочувствия. 

– Дайте им знать об этом на следующем пересмотре, – говорит он, и она кивает. 

Стив вытаскивает телефон, проверяет Ватсапп. Под его сообщениями горят синие галочки, означающие, что Баки прочел сообщения. Однако он ничего не ответил. 

Стив говорит себе, что отправит только еще одно:

_Узнал, что ты в отпуске. Я буду здесь, если тебе что-то понадобится. Я люблю тебя._

Он держит телефон рядом с собой весь день. Ему приходят сообщения от Наташи и Сэма; Тор скидывает мемы, а его старый друг Брюс предлагает встретиться и выпить, если Стив свободен. Он получает электронные письма с работы, с рекламой и еще одно письмо от профессора из колледжа, который попросил побыть моделью. Один или два раза он получает уведомление от игры о том, что ему нужно войти, чтобы получить ежедневный приз. Но от Баки Барнса не приходит ничего. 

— —

К среде под сообщением Стива не появляются синие галочки. Тогда он начинает сильно беспокоиться. 

— —

Это мрачное, дождливое утро четверга, когда серые небоскребы Манхэттена растворяются в низких облаках. Стив выходит со станции метро, и внезапно ему хочется развернуться. Но затем кто-то из офиса замечает его и заводит разговор, и чуть позже Стив, несмотря на свое решение, обнаруживает, что заходит в здание Инсайт Инкорпорейтед.

Когда он садится за компьютер, он говорит себе, что сегодня не будет нагружать себя делами – какой в этом смысл, если его руководитель сорвался в отпуск без предупреждения? – и, может быть, даже поищет работу. С легким свистом начинают поступать утренние электронные письма. Одно из них привлекает внимание.

Оно от Александра Пирса. 

Стив открывает его. 

**Для:** Insight-Staff@insight.org

 **От:** APierce@insight.org

 **Тема:** Квартальные Заметки

_Дорогие работники Инсайт Инкорпорейтед,_

_Как только зима сменилась весной, я снова вспомнил, как скоротечно наше время вместе: как в офисе, так и на Земле. Несколько директоров Инсайт Инкорпорейтед, которые основали эту компанию вместе со мной много лет назад, добились успеха и выйдут на пенсию в конце этого месяца. Нам будет не хватать Арнольда Брауна и Эдгара Ласкомба; пусть я и сомневаюсь, что они часто будут вспоминать о нас, наслаждаясь курсом гольфа Арнольда Палмерса и проводя заслуженное время со своими семьями._

_Тем не менее, пока мы вместе, каждый работник Инсайт Инкорпорейтед вкладывает всего себя в работу. Восемнадцатый квартал подряд мы ставим рекорд по доходам и теперь начинаем девятнадцатый. Эти доходы вернутся в ваши карманы через Программу Распределения Прибыли в качестве пенсии. Спасибо за ваш тяжелый труд и время, проведенное в этой компании._

_Но есть кое-что еще, за что я хотел бы поблагодарить вас этой весной. Недавно мне напомнили, как важно сделать перерыв и провести время с любимыми. Мой муж – директор по маркетингу, Джеймс Барнс, – и я на данным момент путешествуем по Португалии. Португальская сельская местность неописуемой красоты, люди здесь добры, а я вспомнил, почему брак – прекрасный институт._

_Поэтому я решил дать два оплачиваемых выходных дня всем сотрудникам Инсайт Инкорпорейтед: завтра и в понедельник. Если пожелаете, можете провести эти дни, отправившись в поездку, которую давно откладывали - решать вам, но офис будет закрыт._

_Давайте же вспомнил, что секрет успеха компании – счастливые сотрудники. Я надеюсь, что это шаг в правильном направлении. Я вернусь в конце следующей недели, а Джеймс – спустя неделю после меня, загорелый и счастливый._

_С лучшими пожеланиями из Лиссабона,_

_Александр Пирс._

В конце электронного письма прикреплена фотография широко улыбающегося Баки в очках и расстегнутой белой рубашке на парусной лодке. В его волосах ветер, солнце ярко светит позади.

Стиву становится нехорошо. 

Он пишет Фьюри письмо, что берет больничный, выключает компьютер и идет домой под моросящим дождем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Вдова Клико. Король гриля. Эггз.  
> “Ты пугаешь выдр.”
> 
> Публикация: 7 октября.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдова Клико. Король гриля. Эггз.  
> “Ты пугаешь выдр.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> начинается реальное стекло, поэтому хочу напомнить, что у этой истории счастливый конец! кроме этого, вы всегда можете написать мне в твиттере (ссылка в профиле) или спросить другую соцсеть в комментариях для связи со мной, если желаете узнать о потенциальных триггерах :)
> 
> приятного и - самое главное - безопасного чтения :)

– Дерьмо какое-то, – говорит Стив.

Резиновый мячик отскакивает от стены домика, Стив ловит его и кидает обратно. Он занимается этим уже часа полтора и сильно рискует растянуть мышцы запястья, но его едва ли это заботит. Это единственный способ убить время, который не сведет Стива с ума. 

– Ладно, объясни мне еще раз, каким образом выходные стали дерьмом? – спрашивает Ванда, запрыгивая на диван рядом со Стивом, и переключает каналы на телевизоре с одного на неважно-какой-ей-хочется. По правде говоря, Стив не обращает особого внимания. – Объясни, почему съездить в домик у озера в Кэтскилз – дерьмо?

– Все это… – Стив рассеянно вздыхает. – Он уехал на две недели. 

– Баки уехал на три, – посчитала Ванда. – Ты не бесишься из-за этого только потому, что он тебе нравится. 

Стив ничего не отвечает, хотя она права. 

– Давай просто наслаждаться выходными, хорошо? Тут так хорошо, никто не позвонит – связи почти нет, и…

– Связи нет? – спрашивает Стив, садится и впервые за все время смотрит на Ванду. Он забывает про мячик, который прилетает ему в плечо и тут же падает на пол, закатываясь под кровать. 

Ванда моргает. 

– Это же горы. Мы далеко от всего. 

– А интернет есть?

Ванда качает головой. 

– Почему ты так зациклен на этом?

Забыв о мячике, Стив подходит к своему телефону, поставленного на зарядку. Он отсоединяет кабель, снимает телефон с блокировки и заходит в Ватсапп. Стив не писал Баки с тех пор, как прочел электронное письмо Пирса. Ответа все так же нет.

По крайней мере, поменялось хоть что-то: под сообщением Стива появились маленькие синие галочки. Баки прочел. 

Он вздыхает, блокирует телефон и смотрит на Ванду. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он. – Пойдем.

— —

Когда Стив оказывается в своем офисе утром вторника, на его столе стоит бутылка шампанского. 

Сбитый с толку – и немного обеспокоенный, что его могут объявить в распитии алкоголя на работе – Стив осторожно заходит внутрь. Его быстро отвлекает шум за спиной – кто-то кричит. 

– Это какой-то бред! 

Стив переводит взгляд с бутылки и выходит обратно в коридор – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джаспера Ситуэлла выводит из офиса крупный охранник в бронежилете.

– Позвоните Александру Пирсу, скажите ему, что происхо…

– Указ сверху, – говорит Брок Рамлоу, который спокойно идет за охранником. Стив встречал этого парня всего лишь однажды, на встрече в первый день работы в Инсайт. Выглядит он зловеще – под белой рубашкой у него виднеются сильные мышцы, – но он не слишком доволен происходящим. Стив не знает потому ли, что он расстроен, или потому, что шум начинает привлекать внимание людей, которые высовывают головы из офисов и наблюдают за ними. – От Пирса, – грубо добавляет Рамлоу. 

– Я хорошо выполняю работу! – кричит Ситуэлл. Он оглядывается по сторонам и видит Стива. – Роджерс! Скажи им, что я хорошо работаю! Скажи, что они проебались!

Правда, Стив не особо много знает про работу Ситуэлла. К этому моменту они успели поработать только над одним проектом. Это едва ли можно было назвать партнерством – Ситуэлл прислал ему шесть писем, где указал, что делать Стиву. К тому же, и Ванда не так уж хорошо отзывалась о нем. 

Тем не менее. 

– Он хорош в работе, – говорит Стив, пусть это и бессмысленно. Он думает, что причина, по которой его выперли отсюда едва ли как-то связана с его профессиональными качествами. 

Стиву сводит живот, когда он разворачивается и снова видит бутылку шампанского на столе; протестующие крики Ситуэлла все еще слышны. Пересиливая себя, он подходит к столу и включает компьютер, надеясь найти там какое-то объяснение. 

– Поздравляю, Роджерс, – доносится с порога офиса. Стив разворачивается и, к своему облегчению, видит Фьюри. 

– С чем? – спрашивает Стив. 

Фьюри выгибает бровь. 

– С повышением.

– Что? Я не… – он смотрит на шампанское. – Поэтому оно здесь? – спрашивает Стив, указав на бутылку. 

– О, наверное. Алекс любит присылать Вдову Клико. Даже на свадьбе оно было, – и прежде чем у Стива появляется возможность разложить свои вещи, Фьюри проходит внутрь и садится:

– Но, серьезно? Калифорния? Я даже не знал, что ты хотел переехать на запад.

Происходит секунда тишины. 

– Калифорния? 

– Мы будем скучать по тебе, но зато есть возможность повысить и Ванду, она…

– Я не переезжаю в Калифорнию, – перебивает Стив. – Произошла какая-то… Мне не предлагали повышение. Это ошибка.

Стив пытается улыбнуться, хотя он чувствует подступающую все ближе панику. 

Фьюри хмурится. 

– Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, Роджерс. Тебе понравится Сан-Франциско.

– Нет, я не стану переезжать, – говорит он. – Мне надо… В отделе кадров кто-нибудь есть? Мне надо переговорить, – добавляет он как раз в тот момент, когда в дверном проеме возникает Ванда.

– Стив! Ты даже не рассказал, что тебя повысили. Мои поздравления!

– Откуда ты узнала? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Письмо пришло, – отвечает она, хмурясь. – Прислали всему департаменту. Ты что, еще не видел?

– Не было возможности, – бормочет Стив, наконец-то добравшись до компьютера. Не заботясь о том, что Фьюри и Ванда все еще тут, он кликает на Outlook, и, о чудо, письмо от…

Джеймса Барнса. 

Электронное письмо от Джеймса Барнса для всего департамента, в котором он поздравляет Стива с повышением и говорит, что они все будут скучать по Стиву, когда он переедет в солнечную Калифорнию. 

– Какого хуя? – сплевывает Стив. 

— —

Именно эту фразу он пишет Баки, но все так же не получает ответ. 

Это долгий день. Сначала он связывается с отделом кадров, пытается поговорить о случившемся, о том, что не может принять повышение и уехать из Нью-Йорка. Происходит неразбериха, и Стиву хочется рвать на себе волосы и кричать, потому что кажется, будто никто не понимает то, что он говорит. Кажется, будто за всю историю компании никто и ни за что еще не отказывался от повышения. Это все равно что говорить на другом языке – он говорит и понимает, но для всех остальных это не имеет смысла. 

После впустую потраченного дня – все еще без возможности связаться с Баки, – Стив решает возместить себе потерянные нервы и уходит пораньше. У него же повышение и все такое. Он уходит праздновать. 

Стив садится на поезд, но выходит за несколько остановок от дома, не особо задумываясь. Гудящие от усталости ноги несут его в Проспект Парк, а затем в Зоопарк. Он обходит его с другого конца; сначала здоровается с мангустами, рассматривает кустарники за вольером морских львов. Потом он решает понаблюдать за самими морскими львами. Стив чувствует себя особенным, когда один из них, Халф-Тайм, выползает из своего убежища и спустя время подбирается к краю вольера, заглядывая прямо в глаза. 

Наконец, он доходит до начала зоопарка. Он недолго идет до вольера выдр, но Стиву кажется, будто ноги сами тащат его. 

Поэтому увидеть здесь Баки, который должен гулять по магазинам где-то в Португалии, но на самом деле стоит в вольере с выдрами с подбитым глазом, – это огромный сюрприз. 

— —

– Эй, приятель…

– Стив, остановись.

– Попрошу-ка!

– Тебе нельзя…

Возможно, хорошо, что мужчина, проходивший с двумя дочерями возле вольера луговых собачек, достаточно крепок для того, чтобы удержать Стива и не дать ему залезть в вольер с выдрами; конечно же, сейчас Стив не особо этому рад.

– Что случилось с твоим лицом? – спрашивает он в отчаянии. 

– Он… это… – Баки выглядит растерянным. – Почему ты не на работе? – спрашивает он, взглянув на часы так, будто бы Стив, прогуливающий работу, сейчас важнее всего. 

– Ушел пораньше, раз уж меня сегодня повысили, – говорит Стив и чувствует, как злость в нем закипает. – Это был ты? Пытаешься отослать меня подальше?

Стив повышает голос и едва ли замечает, как мужчина, который держит его, говорит ему умерить пыл и отправляет одну из дочерей за охраной. Стиву не верится, что его арестуют из-за скандала в Зоопарке Проспект Парка, но и такое в жизни бывает. 

– Стив, я… – Баки переводит взгляд на Сальваторе, положившего ладонь на его плечо. 

– Эй, давайте немного успокоимся, – говорит отчим Баки. – Ты пугаешь выдр, – Стив смотрит на животных, которые… честно говоря, валяются как обычно; но берет себя в руки – в конце концов, Стив не эксперт по выдрам. Сальваторе смотрит на держащего Стива мужчину. – Все нормально, он друг моего сына. Мы разберемся. 

– Как хотите, теперь это ваша проблема, – говорит мужчина и отпускает Стива. – Пойдемте, девочки, – он берет дочерей за руки и торопливо уходит к вольеру с красными пандами; подальше от сумасшедшего, который чуть ли не залез к выдрам. 

– Успокоился? – спрашивает Сальваторе с улыбкой. 

– Нет. Я умею притворяться, – говорит Стив. У него пересыхает в горле. – Что случилось, Баки? – спрашивает он, и голос его ломается. 

– Я освобожусь через несколько минут. Стив, что думаешь насчет взять мороженое в Dippin' Dots и прийти к нам в гости?

– Пап, – бормочет Баки. 

Сальваторе легко сжимает его плечо. 

– Ты же знаешь, как мы с твоей мамой справились во время Великой Ссоры…

– Ради всего святого, – перебивает Баки.

– ...две тысячи тринадцатого года? Разговорами, – продолжает Сальваторе. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – беззлобно произносит Баки и переводит взгляд на Стива. – Есть хот-доги, если тебе не нравится мороженое. 

– Dippin' Dots подойдет, – ошеломленно отвечает Стив. – Баки?

– Да? – произносит он, его голос мягок. Одна из выдр прыгает с камня и ныряет в воду. 

– Я очень рад видеть тебя.

Баки молчит мгновение, но отвечает. 

– Я тоже, Стив. Я тоже.

Его голос напряжен. 

— —

Стив заканчивает с шоколадным мороженым, когда Баки и его отчим находят его за столиком возле вольера с морскими львами. 

– У нас сегодня лазанья, – говорит Сальваторе вместо приветствия. 

– И ты идешь на ужин, – Баки скрещивает руки на груди и качает головой. – Если хочешь, конечно.

– Хочет он, – убежденно говорит Сальваторе и резко кивает. – Человек, который лезет в вольер со злыми выдрами, просто не может отказать лазанье. 

– Да, я пойду, – говорит Стив и встает, берет пустую посуду и пластиковую ложку. – Если ты не против, – добавляет он, глядя на Баки. 

Теперь, когда Баки близко, Стив позволяет себе хорошенько его рассмотреть. Честно? Баки выглядит кошмарно. Его глаз заплыл, а фингал такой большой, что заходит на переносицу. На его шее фиолетовая гематома и глубокий порез на подбородке. Кожа Баки бледнее обычного, выражение его лица печальное, а хмурые брови излучают нервную энергию. Да что уж там: у него сальные волосы, и одет он в джинсы и черную футболку – далеко не обычный выбор одежды для Баки. 

– Я не против, – тихо говорит Баки после нескольких секунд раздумий. 

– Тогда пойдемте.

— —

Когда они оказываются в одном из коричневых зданий на другой стороне Проспект Парка, до Стива доходит, что он вот-вот окажется там, где вырос Баки. Это небольшое кирпичное здание – не сильно отличающееся от его собственного – через дорогу от Парка затерялось между более новыми и красивыми жилыми домами. В этом районе города застройщики рыскают как стервятники, готовые впиться когтями в апартаменты, чтобы переделать их в нечто более роскошное, но все квартиры здесь уже снимаются, и потому хищные птицы в пролете. 

– Винни, у нас гость, – объявляет Сальваторе, когда они оказываются в квартире. 

Сальваторе не ждет их двоих, быстро сбрасывает обувь и проходит внутрь, исчезая в комнатах. Стоит ему уйти, и тут же в ногах Баки оказывается большой пушистый золотистый ретривер, пыхтящий и довольный. Баки гладит собаку, и она тут же переводит внимание на Стива. Он дает собаке понюхать себя, и она тут же лижет его в награду. 

– Винни – моя мама, – шепчет Баки, наклоняясь к Стиву. С момента встречи в Проспект Парке он так и не посмотрел Стиву в глаза и говорил только тогда, когда вынуждал его Сальваторе. Пусть Баки и согласился привести Стива на ужин, очевидно, что он все равно не рад тому, чем обернулась ситуация. – А эта выскочка – Эггз. 

Стив слышал пару историй про Эггз до этого, но рад наконец-то встретиться с ней. 

Входная дверь ведет в небольшую гостиную; на одной стене развешаны фотографии в рамках, а на другой – принты картин Уинслоу Хомера прямо над полосатым диваном в дальней части помещения. Окна прикрыты кружевными занавесками, недалеко стоит стол, заставленный безделушками. Напротив окон проход на кухню, которую Стив не может разглядеть со своего места. 

Он слышит, как Сальваторе что-то говорит, а затем доносится лязг кастрюль и шаги. Мгновение спустя из кухни выходит женщина. 

Баки очень похож на нее: это пухленькая женщина, ее темных кудряшек уже коснулась седина тут и там, а ее голубые глаза ярко выделяются на мягком, едва ли морщинистом лице. Она в штанах для йоги, футболке с логотипом Нью-Йоркского университета и желтом фартуке, на котором написано  _ “КОРОЛЬ ГРИЛЯ” _ поперек груди ярко-красным шрифтом. 

– Привет, ма, – говорит Баки. 

– Привет, милый, – говорит Винни, обнимает Баки и целует в щеку. Баки слегка краснеет, и впервые за весь день лицо Баки не такое бледное. – Привет-привет. А это кто у нас? – спрашивает она, переведя взгляд на Стива, словно уже знает, кто он такой. 

– Это мой коллега, Стив, – отвечает Баки, и глаза Винни загораются. Она переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а потом, наконец, удерживает внимание на госте. 

– Ну же, проходи, Стиви, милый, – говорит она и подталкивает его на кухню. 

Стив слушается и смотрит на Баки, который только пожимает плечами. Эггз бежит за Винни. 

Кухня маленькая, свободного пространства не хватает. Зато на стене висят посуда с веселым принтом подсолнухов, а посреди помещения стоит старый деревянный стол на четыре персоны, выглядящий как семейная реликвия. Включена духовка, наполняющая маленькую кухню теплом; на столешнице стоят пакеты с салатами, нераспечатанная баночка с итальянским соусом Ньюмана Оуна и буханка хрустящего итальянского хлеба. 

– Я много слышала о тебе, – заговорщически говорит Винни, заглядывая в духовку. 

– Мама, – стонет Баки.

– Можешь помочь мне с лазаньей.

– О, эм, миссис Барнс…

– Винни, – мягко исправляет она. 

– Винни, – говорит Стив, внезапно ощутив нервозность. Это  _ мама _ Баки. Женщина, которую Баки любит больше всего на свете. Женщина, которая отвела его в KFC, когда он не захотел в ресторан, где у них был зарезервирован столик. Если бы они были нормальной парой, это была бы важная встреча, из-за которой Стив не смог бы уснуть накануне. Но даже если они не нормальная пара, он все равно не хочет облажаться и произвести плохое впечатление. 

С Сальваторе, наверное, он уже облажался, учитывая, что Стив совсем недавно пытался прыгнуть в вольер с выдрами в зоопарке. 

– Вы не будете против, если я поговорю с Баки? Пару минут? Потом я могу помочь вам с лазаньей. 

Винни смотрит за плечо Стива, где стоит Баки, а затем снова смотрит на него. 

– Конечно. Может быть Джейми захочет показать свою детскую комнату, – добавляет она, усмехаясь и выгибая бровь, смотрит на Баки. 

Баки подходит ближе и хватает его за руку. 

– Пойдем, – говорит он и тащит не в свою детскую комнату – которую Стив хотел бы увидеть – а к задней двери, ведущей в маленький, но зеленый дворик. 

Когда он открывает дверь, Эггз выбегает на улицу вместе с ними. Баки закатывает глаза, но разрешает ей остаться. Возле деревянного забора выстроились несколько растений в горшочках, а посреди двора стоят два красных шезлонга.

Когда они оказываются снаружи, Баки отпускает руку Стива. Он все еще не смотрит ему в глаза, наблюдая как Эггз писает на обесцвеченную травку. 

– Откуда хочешь начать? – спрашивает Стив, зная, что разговор все равно будет не легким. 

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Ниоткуда, – а затем: – Ты как?

Стив смотрит на Баки и думает, как он вообще умудряется заботиться о других, когда сам живет в аду. Однако в то же время Баки заслуживает правду, так что Стив говорит:

– Мне очень больно. Ты просто исчез с лица земли, и я так переживал, Бак. А потом вся эта херня с повышением из ниоткуда, и это просто… – Стив замолкает и пожимает плечами. – Хуево. 

– Да, – говорит Баки, рассматривая свою обувь. 

– Что случилось?

Баки сглатывает и вздыхает. 

– Ну, эм. Это. Алекс нашел мой телефон. 

Сердце Стива пропускает удар. 

– Что?

– Это было так глупо. Он рано вернулся из Пекина, взбешенный из-за чего-то, кричал на кого-то по телефону на китайском. Он, эм… – Баки указывает на свое лицо, – когда я не обрадовался “подарку на день рождения”. Потом я застрял в телефоне, смотрел на… – он останавливается и качает головой. – Короче говоря, он пришел, и я просто знал, что он заберет его у меня, пытался выключить интернет, но вместо этого случайно зашел в Ватсапп, и он…

– Баки? – зовет Стив, делая шаг ближе.

– Он душил меня, – признается Баки и горько усмехается. – Он говорил раньше, что убьет меня, но никогда не  _ пытался _ . Я отключился. Не очень много помню. 

Стив не знает, что сказать. Стив не знает, сможет ли он вообще говорить когда-нибудь. 

Кажется, что Эггз чувствует боль Баки, потому что она тут же оказывается рядом и трется об его ноги. Баки присаживается и смотрит ей в глаза, гладя ее бока. 

– Баки... – мягко говорит Стив.

– Это было глупо, – повторяет он, и его голос едва слышен за легким скулежом Эггз. Баки поднимает голову и смотрит на Стива. – Извини меня за повышение. Я… Твой номер был сохранен у меня под именем Джаспера Ситуэлла. 

– Его уволили сегодня. 

Баки кивает и снова смотрит на Эггз.

– Мне очень жаль, я просто хотел защитить тебя. Я смог убедить Алекса, что это был Ситуэлл и что он помешан на мне. Он все еще обзывается, называет меня по-всякому, и это только питает его паранойю, но… – Баки прижимается лицом к Эггз на секунду, а затем отстраняется. – Я просто хочу защитить тебя. Если ты переедешь в Калифорнию…

– Я никуда не уеду, – перебивает Стив. 

Баки поднимает взгляд, и его лицо сморщено так, словно ему больно.

– Стив…

– Нет. Мне плевать, если он доберется до меня. Я не поеду туда, куда не можешь ты. 

Баки делает вдох, встает. Эггз начинает скулить громче и теперь упрашивает Стива погладить ее. Пусть он и хочет обратить внимание на собаку и ненавидит себя за то, что оставляет ее без ласки, он все равно игнорирует Эггз. 

– Ты не должен учитывать меня в своих планах на будущее, – наконец говорит Баки. 

– Я не уеду. 

Они просто смотрят друг на друга долгую секунду, после чего Баки отводит взгляд вниз на Эггз. Стив делает еще один шаг навстречу ему. 

– Я хочу…

Но его прерывает открывающаяся дверь. Эггз бежит туда, прыгает в дверях и лижет штаны для йоги Винни. 

– Извините, что прерываю вас, мальчишки, но мне нужна помощь на кухне? – просит она, смотря на Стива. 

– Конечно, – соглашается Стив, кидая взгляд на Баки. 

– Я с тобой, – говорит Баки устало. 

– А ты отдохни, – говорит Винни, погладив Баки по плечу, когда он оказывается рядом. – Я позову тебя, когда будет готово. 

– Я могу помочь. 

– На сегодня мне хватает рабочей силы, у меня есть Стив и Сал.

Баки будто готов начать перечить ей, но Винни просто поднимает брови. Баки вздыхает.

– Ладно, – и уходит, Стив предполагает, в свою комнату. 

Затем Винни поворачивается к Стиву. 

– Выложи салаты, – говорит он. 

– Да, мэм.

Она закатывает глаза.

–  _ Винни _ , Стив, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять. 

– Да… Винни, – говорит Стив, немного напуганный. Пока они идут на кухню – без Эггз, которая убежала за Баки, – он продолжает: – Вы же медсестра, да? Моя мама тоже была.

– Где она работала?

– В детском госпитале имени Маймонида, – отвечает Стив. – Она умерла несколько лет назад.

Винни смотрит на него через плечо.

– Сожалею, – говорит она. 

– Спасибо, – Стив избегает ее взгляда. 

– А вообще хороший госпиталь. У меня есть подруга, которая работает там – Сабина, кузина Сала. Но она устроилась туда только в прошлом году, – Винни трясет головой. – Я все говорила ей заняться чем-то более легким, но она так и не послушалась. 

– Некоторые люди просто рождены для этой работы, – говорит Стив. Именно это говорила ему его мама, когда скидывала обувь после долгой смены, разминая пальцы ног, и устало падала на диван.

– Не мог бы ты достать большую деревянную миску из шкафчика? – спрашивает Винни и показывает Стиву где он. – И разделочную доску. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нарезал морковь. Тебе нравится горох в стручке или без?

– Без разницы. 

– Возвращаясь к теме, иногда мне хочется, чтобы я родилась кем угодно, но только не медсестрой, но я все равно иду на работу, – Винни режет итальянский хлеб и выкладывает кусочки на противень, покрытый фольгой. – А ты родился графическим дизайнером? – спрашивает она. 

– Я хотел быть художником. Графический дизайн не совсем то, но зато хорошо платят. 

Винни вежливо смеется и начинает намазывать на хлеб что-то, что напоминает Стиву чеснок с маслом. 

– Практично, конечно, но не более. Джейми всегда хотел заниматься благотворительностью.

– Подождите, вы что, не считаете военные преступления – благотворительностью?

Это заставляет Винни посмотреть на него. 

– Надеюсь, муж Джейми никогда это не услышит, – говорит она, но все же улыбается. Стив не может удержаться от ответной улыбки.

– Я был бы не против, если бы он все-таки услышал. Не думаю, что останусь там надолго, – говорит он, направляясь к холодильнику, чтобы вытащить пакет с морковью. – Сколько нарезать?

– Парочку. Их надо почистить. Почему ты так говоришь?

– Просто подозрение, – отвечает Стив, пожимая плечами.

– Джейми будет скучать по тебе, – говорит Винни, и это похоже на тест. 

Стив останавливается от поиска овощечистки по выдвижным ящикам, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Она больше не улыбается, и Стив каким-то образом понимает, что она все знает. 

– Я буду скучать по нему, – тяжело говорит Стив. – Овощечистка?

– В ящике справа от тебя. 

– Спасибо. 

Они готовят в тишине несколько минут; слышны только звуки легкого хруста моркови, которую чистит Стив, и нежное постукивание силиконовой кисточки об миску с чесночным соусом. Когда Стив заканчивает с чисткой и переходит нарезке, Винни спрашивает:

– Получается, Джейми расстался с тобой?

Стив проходится ножом по пальцу. 

– Бля, – вырывается у него, и Стив тут же смотрит на Винни. – Блин, – исправляется он. Кровь течет из пореза вниз по руке.

– Я слышала и хуже, Стив, а теперь дай мне посмотреть, – указывает она. Она поворачивается к раковине и держит руку Стива под водой, чтобы промыть ранку, а потом достает аптечку. Они молчат, пока Винни обрабатывает палец. – Джейми не связывался с нами почти два года. Он не пригласил нас на свадьбу. 

Стив моргает. 

– Что? – спрашивает он. Это не похоже на Баки, которого Стив знает. Это не похоже на Баки, который любит сильно и нежно. 

– Алекс вдолбил ему в голову какой-то бред. Он частенько исчезает. Мы не можем с ним связаться. Когда он возвращается, он говорит, что защищает нас, – говорит она и трясет головой. – Я прочла все, что можно было: книги, брошюры. Нет ни одного сайта, на который я бы не заходила. Даже с экспертами говорила. Ему нужно самому принять решение уйти. Мы можем только поддерживать его, любить его, быть рядом и прощать. Мой первый муж… – она замолкает на секунду. У Стива кружится голова, хотя он не мог потерять много крови. – Я рада, что у Баки была хоть капелька счастья, – говорит Винни, заканчивая с пластырем, и смотрит на Стива с улыбкой. – Извини, у меня нет леденца.

Смена темы так же стремительна, как и удар хлыстом.

– Переживу. 

– Ну и отлично, – она понижает голос. – Но зато у нас есть шоколадный торт на десерт.

– Звучит круто. 

– Это любимый торт Джейми, – говорит Винни и немного сутулится, позволив Стиву увидеть, всего на секунду увидеть и понять, насколько она устала. – Но сначала мне нужно поставить чесночный хлеб с духовку. 

— —

– Ты правда вернешься? – спрашивает Стив, когда они закончили с ужином. Даже торт съели. 

Становится темно, солнце почти село; они стоят на тротуаре перед домом родителей Баки. Эггз присматривает за ними из окна, гавкая, будто пытается напомнить Баки, что она все еще здесь и была бы рада, если бы он вернулся.

Баки избегает его взгляда. 

– Если я не вернусь…

– Мы могли бы найти адвоката завтра, – тихо говорит Стив. 

– У меня ничего нет. 

– Звучит, как хорошая точка для старта, – Стив изо всех сил пытается улыбнуться.

Баки смотрит на него секунду, а затем тянет руку и нежно проводит пальцем по улыбке Стива. В его выражении лица есть что-то тоскующее.

– Не думаю, что смогу, – Баки понижает голос. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал – я впервые за долгое время был так счастлив, когда был с тобой. 

Стив тяжело сглатывает. 

– Нам не нужно прекращать это, – хрипло говорит он. Стив кладет руку на талию Баки, делает шаг ближе. 

– Но будет безопаснее, если прекратим, – говорит Баки. В этом освещении, в фиолетовых сумерках, почти не видно его синяк. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебе навредили, – он качает головой. 

– Но и ты не должен это терпеть, – возражает Стив, а затем делает вдох. – Я арендую завтра машину, Бак. Ты и я… мы можем уехать куда угодно. Отправим Алексу документы для развода и начнем с чистого листа где-нибудь. 

Баки трясет головой. Он подходит ближе, обнимает Стива, утыкается лицом в его грудь и крепко держит. 

– Позвони мне лет через двадцать, если будешь свободен, – говорит он и издает единственный грустный смешок. 

– Я люблю тебя, Баки, – отвечает Стив, любовь наполняет все его тело и заполняет пустоту одновременно. Еще никогда в жизни он не испытывал такую беспомощность. 

– Как мило.

Стив поднимает взгляд. Он был так рассеян из-за тяжелого разговора с Баки, что даже не заметил ни черную машину возле обочины, ни мужчину, который стоит перед ней. 

– Сядь в машину, – говорит Александр Пирс Баки, а затем переводит взгляд на Стива. – А ты убери руки от моего мужа. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Директор. Яблочный пирог. Уборка в кухонный шкафах.  
> “Твое увольнение вне моей компетенции.”
> 
> Публикация: 10 октября.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Директор. Яблочный пирог. Уборка в кухонный шкафах.  
> “Твое увольнение вне моей компетенции.”

– Алекс, – говорит Баки, вмиг бледнея. Он смотрит на Стива, его глаза широко распахнуты, в них паника; Баки тут же отталкивает Стива с удивительной силой. Ноги Стива заплетаются, он отходит назад ближе к зданию, спотыкаясь, но быстро восстанавливает равновесие. 

– Сядь в машину, – приказывает Пирс, и его голос холоден, а руки скрещены на груди. Пусть он и кажется спокойным, в его обычной уравновешенной маске появляется трещина – уголки его рта опущены вниз, в его суженных глазах зловещий блеск, не предвещающий ничего хорошего. Для Баки.

– Алекс, – повторяет Баки, пытаясь его успокоить. Он становится меньше, закрывается в себе от них двоих, его руки подняты так, будто он совершил преступление. – Прежде чем я сяду в машину, я хочу объяснить, что произошло. 

– Что здесь понимать? – спрашивает Пирс, поднимая брови. – Кроме того факта, конечно, что мне пришлось сказать тебе сесть в машину уже дважды, а ты не слушаешься. 

– Он не должен слушаться тебя, – говорит Стив, сдерживаясь чтобы не повысить голос, но у него едва ли получается. – Он не должен тебе _ничего_ , – Стив поворачивается Баки, делает вдох, чтобы голос стал тише. – Мы можем пойти обратно. Ты можешь все обдумать. Ты не должен садиться в эту машину. 

Баки трясет головой – на каждом сантиметре его прекрасного лица запечатлена боль.

– И как долго вы встречались за моей спиной? – спрашивает Пирс. Его голос все еще жутко спокоен, что диссонирует с его жестким выражением лица. Он не отошел от машины, даже его осанка не изменилась. 

– Алекс, – умоляет Баки. 

– Ты знаешь, я пытался не быть подозрительным, когда ты начал задерживаться в офисе со своим новым коллегой, Стивом Роджерсом, – он переводит взгляд на Стива на секунду и снова смотрит на Баки. – Ты также знаешь, что я не поверил в историю про Джаспера Ситуэлла, – смеется он, качая головой из стороны в сторону. – Мы оба знаем, что у тебя вкус лучше. 

– Извини меня, – у Баки ломается голос. – Я закончил все в день рождения, клянусь. Это было просто совпадение, Стив наткнулся на нас в…

– Да, конечно, совпадение – в день, когда ты оказался вне моего поля зрения, ты тут же наткнулся на мужчину, с которым ты спал, – голос Пирса жесткий, почти ядовитый. Уголок рта Баки дергается. 

– У тебя нет никаких причин верить мне сейчас, но это, правда, было совпадение, – Баки делает шаги в сторону Пирса. Его глаза широко распахнуты, пока он пытается успокоить Пирса. – Сегодня ничего не произошло. 

– Баки… – начинает Стив, но его перебивают. 

– Ты, _молчи_ , – гавкает Пирс, поднимая голос, и вытягивает руки по бокам, когда поворачивается к Стиву. – Не говори _ни слова._

– И что ты сделаешь, поставишь мне фингал? – ядовито отвечает Стив. 

Пирс переводит взгляд на Баки, делает угрожающий шаг навстречу ему. Баки вздрагивает и отходит назад.

– И что же ты ему _наврал_? – выплевывает Пирс. 

Баки открывает рот, будто собирается ответить, но тут же закрывает. Он просто качает головой. 

– Что тут происходит? 

Стив оборачивается и видит Сальваторе, стоящего в дверном проеме и держащего сотовый телефон в руке; на его лице появляется обеспокоенное выражение лица, когда он понимает, что перед ним разворачивается скандал. 

– Идите внутрь, мистер Белло, – говорит Пирс, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. 

– Пожалуйста, Бак… пойдем внутрь, – говорит Стив и тянется к Баки, который дергается в сторону двери и Сальваторе. 

– _Джеймс_ , – говорит Пирс ледовито-холодным голосом, когда Баки тянется к Сальваторе, который тоже протянул руку к нему. Вспышка надежды рождается в груди Стива, всего секунду ему кажется, что Баки пойдет внутрь. Что сейчас он выберет уйти от Алекса. Что он освободится от всего этого. 

Все, что Баки нужно сделать – пойти обратно внутрь. 

– Пап, пожалуйста, уходи, – вместо этого говорит Баки, его голос тихий, но безотлагательный. 

У Стива наворачиваются слезы. 

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Сал, смотря только на Баки. – Все в порядке?

– Все будет хорошо, – Баки выдавливает улыбку. – Но мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел домой. 

Сальваторе медлит, а затем кивает. 

– Хорошо, – говорит он и обнимает Баки, крепко сжимая. Стив не слышит, что Сал шепчет ему на ухо, но из-за этого Баки крепко зажмуривается, а потом отстраняется от него. – Напиши нам, когда будешь дома. 

– Напишу, – обещает Баки, делая шаг назад, и смотрит как Сальваторе закрывает дверь. Стив мечтает, чтобы он закрыл дверь, зайдя домой вместе с Баки. 

– Хоть кто-то не потерял рассудок, – Пирс подходит ближе к Баки, качая головой, когда оказывается рядом. Он обнимает его за плечи, и Баки снова закрывается в себе. Пирс начинает говорить низко и сдержанно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты проанализировал решения, которые принимал в последнее время, Джеймс. Ты же знаешь, что не умеешь принимать правильные решения, тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет направлять тебя. Ты сам говорил мне это много раз, – Стива трясет от ярости, от рук Пирса на Баки, от его лжи. – Ты просто не думаешь и поэтому оказываешься в плохих ситуациях, но я всегда рядом, чтобы помочь тебе. И всегда буду. А теперь поехали домой.

– Не трогай его, – говорит Стив, когда уже не может больше слышать это все. – Убери руки от него. 

Пирс смотрит так, будто уже и забыл о нем. 

– Говори потише, Роджерс. Ты устраиваешь скандал перед домом родителей моего мужа. 

– Баки, пожалуйста. Лучше не станет. Он продолжит делать тебе больно. Он может…

_Убить тебя._

Стив давится словами, которые не может произнести вслух.

– Это серьезные заявления, – Пирс улыбается Стиву. – Если бы только у тебя было немного доказательств.

– Да посмотри на его _лицо_! – кричит Стив, делая шаг вперед. Он сжимает кулаки, готовый к…

Но на его груди оказывается рука, жесткая, но нежная; его толкают назад. 

– Не надо, – говорит Баки. – Не бей его.

– _Он_ бьет тебя, – говорит Стив, умоляюще. Что-то внутри него ломается. – Не уходи.

– Все будет хорошо, – произносит Баки и улыбается, хотя его глаза наполнены слезами. – Все будет хорошо. 

– Нет, – Стив качает головой. – Не позволяй этому…

– Я уже ухожу, – мягко перебивает Баки. – Но все будет хорошо. Не делай все хуже, – он улыбается, но его глаза _умоляют_.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо говорит Стив, надеясь, что Пирс это не услышит. 

– Джеймс, садись в машину. Я уже теряю терпение. 

– Пожалуйста, не пытайся больше связаться со мной, хорошо?

– Баки, пожалуйста. 

– Все будет хорошо.

– Бак, – умоляет он, зная, как звучит его голос. 

Он не может не умолять. Не тогда, когда Баки уходит от него. Не тогда, когда человек, которого он любит больше всего на свете, собирается исчезнуть, словно погаснувшее пламя. Когда Стив смотрит на него, черная дыра безнадеги стремительно растет в его груди, угрожая засосать его туда, где нет света. 

– Пока, Стив.

Пирс открывает Баки дверь; Стив может только смотреть, как тот исчезает в машине. 

А потом Пирс поднимает взгляд на Стива и, блять, _улыбается_.

Он выиграл. 

Он выиграл и знает это.

– Я ухожу, – говорит Стив. Он пытается сделать голос сильным и жестким, словно не его жизнь только что развалилась на кусочки. Пирс не отвечает, только снова поднимает брови, словно Стив сказал что-то смешное. – Я не вернусь в Инсайт. 

Пирс смеется. 

– Поговори с отделом кадров. Твое увольнение вне моей компетенции.

Пирс садится в машину рядом с Баки, и водитель увозит их. Стив смотрит вслед, пока машина не исчезает за поворотом. 

— —

Он слишком долго пялится в пустоту, он даже не знает, на что смотрит. Баки ясно дал понять, что он не уйдет от Пирса и не вернется к нему. 

Его уже бросали раньше. Пегги бросила его ради приключений и другой жизни. Мать умерла, перестав наконец испытывать страдания. Каждый раз было нестерпимо больно. 

В этот раз болит по-другому. 

Он сидит на обочине, схватив голову руками, и пытается дышать. 

Болит так, словно все тепло мира было высосано из него. Ему внезапно холодно, несмотря на температуру воздуха. Баки поддерживал тепло в нем изнутри; он был топливом для Стива. Теперь он просто ушел, и он не хочет больше разговаривать со Стивом. 

Он не знает, как долго он сидит здесь, пока кто-то не подходит и не накидывает ему на плечи одеяло. Винни садится рядом, обнимая его за плечи. Она смотрит на него, и выражение жалости в ее глазах напоминает то, что он видел у Баки. 

– Как он может возвращаться к нему? – Стив задается вопросом, для которого он достаточно умен, чтобы не произносить вслух. 

Винни качает головой. 

– Он думает, что намного опаснее уйти, чем остаться. Может так и есть. Я не знаю, – она выдыхает. – Но он сделал этот выбор.

– Я люблю его, – голос Стива ломается. 

– И я тоже, – говорит Винни после глубокого вздоха. – И иногда это все, что мы можем делать. 

Они сидят там довольно долго. Небо окрашивается в оранжевый, а затем темнеет совсем. В конце концов Сал зовет Винни с порога и говорит ей зайти внутрь. Она смотрит на Стива. 

– Хочешь остаться у нас? Я подготовлю диван или можешь поспать в старой комнате Джейми.

Стив качает головой. 

– Мне надо домой.

Вернуться в пустую постель, вернуться в пустую жизнь. 

Винни кивает.

– Ладно. Хорошей дороги. Не пропадай, заходи как-нибудь.

Стив кивает, даже если они оба понимают, что это невозможно, раз уж Баки решил остаться с Пирсом. 

_Раз уж,_ говорит эгоистичный голос в голове Стива, _он не выбрал тебя_.

Голос несправедлив. Но, Стив полагает, что все это также несправедливо. 

— —

Следующим утром Стив просыпается в обычное время, когда солнце еще не встало, только чтобы понять, что можно спать дальше. Он ушел с работы, с него хватит, ему больше не нужно возвращаться в этот ублюдский Манхэттен. 

Он должен испытывать облегчение, укутываясь в одеяло и пытаясь снова уснуть, но на самом деле он ощущает только пустоту.

— —

Когда Стив просыпается спустя несколько часов, он проверяет телефон. Ванда отправила несколько сообщений, которые являются разными вариациями _что за хуйня?????_ ; также сообщение от Пьетро, в котором _так держать!!_ и гифка с какой-то глупо танцующей ТВ-звездой.

Баки Барнс не присылал ему ничего. 

Стив идет в душ и долго стоит под горячей водой; она стекает по телу вместе с мыльной пеной, утекая в слив на дне ванной. Несмотря на то, что вода обжигает, и кожа вся покраснела, Стив ничего не чувствует. 

— —

Когда Стив одет и сыт, он садится за маленький столик возле кровати и включает ноутбук. Во время поиска работы несколько месяцев назад, Стив так отвлекся на Баки, что и забыл про пути отхода, которые успел отыскать; теперь ему придется извиняться и пытаться уговорить работодателей на собеседования, которые он отменил тогда.

Даже если это последнее дело, которым он хотел бы сейчас заниматься, ему нужно придумать что-то до того, как у него закончатся деньги. Именно этим ты занимаешься, когда уходишь с работы: находишь новую и проходишь через все заново. 

Спасибо господу богу за то, что у него есть говеная квартирка и что ему переплачивали в Инсайт, иначе Стив был бы в полной жопе. 

Он проводит все утро на сайте с вакансиями, но находит не так уж и много вариантов. Он уже хочет отвлечься на что-то другое, когда натыкается на объявление о поиске человека на должность графического дизайнера в Старк Индастриз. 

_Попытка не пытка,_ решает Стив и начинает писать небольшое сопроводительное письмо к резюме, упоминает имя Джеймса Барнса в рекомендации и кликает на “Отправить”. Затем он переставляет рамку с запиской от Баки на край стола, спрятав за фотографией его и мамы на Кони Айленд, сделанной много лет назад. Он не может заставить себя убрать записку в коробку под кроватью.

— —

И время проходит.

— —

Новый директор нравится Стиву больше, чем предыдущий, но не то чтобы это говорило о многом. 

В Старк Индастриз у Стива нет личного кабинета, но зато у него есть просторный стол в огромном офисе, который он делит с другими дизайнерами. Это не так уж и плохо, если честно. Его компьютер отвернут от остальных, так что он может не переживать, что кто-то наблюдает за тем, что он делает; к тому же, его новые коллеги обычно довольно тихие и тактичные, и с ними легко работать. Кроме этого, стоит кому-то начать шуметь, и Стив всегда может надеть шумоизолирующие наушники.

Однако Тони Старк – непосредственный, и это мягко выражаясь; ни одна пара шумоизолирующих наушников не способна убедить Старка не подходить и не вмешиваться в то, чем занят Стив. 

– А что если мы… добавим немного желтого, – говорит Старк, наклоняясь над Стивом, и отбирает его мышку и копошится в программе. Ему плевать, что он только что прервал Стива. 

– Это диссонирует.

– В хороше смысле или…

– В плохом, – перебивает Стив и пытается вернуть мышку себе. – Зеленый цвет дает знать о _зеленой_ энергии. И сочетается с другими оттенками. 

– Но это скучно. Все используют зеленый для того, чтобы изобразить зеленую энергию. Мы пытается сделать такую зеленую энергию, которая _крутая_. Спасти планету, ваш кошелек, а еще заставить всех на районе завидовать твоим новеньким, стильным солнечным панелям.

– Ага, именно это мы пытается сделать, – говорит Стив, и пытается разглядеть циферблат в уголке экрана. Прошло сорок пять минут с того момента, когда он планировал уйти домой. Но как можно ускользнуть незамеченным, когда директор компании сидит на краю твоего стола?

Стив все еще не знает, почему _директор компании_ сидит на краю его стола. Казалось бы, у Тони Старка есть дела поважнее, чем обсуждение цветовой палитры для вебсайта одного из множества его изобретений. Видимо, Стив случайно подписался на проект, который Старку нравится больше всего. И к которому он внимателен больше всего. А следовательно, Тони Старк нередко тусуется возле его стола, желая поработать вместе, даже несмотря на то, что работа Стива значительно ниже его компетенции.

Возможно, будь Тони Старк не Тони Старком, Стив бы оценил такое внимание к себе. Но это не так, и пусть Стив уважает трудолюбие и ум Тони, он едва ли выносит его. К тому же, Стив едва ли выносит то, что ему говорят прямо в ухо на протяжении миллиона часов после окончания рабочего дня и ожидают завтра вовремя. 

– Я вижу, как ты смотришь на часы, – говорит Старк.

– Моя смена закончилась, – Стив выдавливает улыбку. 

– О, это займет всего минутку. 

Спустя еще сорок пять минут Стиву удается уйти из офиса. Это первая неделя июля, и температура подскочила так, что он уже рассматривает вариант такси до Бруклина, чтобы не трястись в перегретом метро, но внезапно Стив обнаруживает, что идет к станции. 

Пусть его новая работа не так уж и плоха, но прогулки от и к станции дважды в день наполняют его страхом, потому что каждый раз ему приходится проходить мимо здания Инсайт Инкорпорейтед – монолитное напоминание о том, что он оставил и потерял.

Он пробовал несколько других маршрутов, ездить с других станций или других линий, но каждый из них добавляет почти час в пути; страх – это недостаточная причина для Стива, чтобы он смог находиться в метро дольше необходимого. Поэтому он просто старается пройти мимо здания как можно быстрее, молясь, чтобы не наткнуться на кого-то из знакомых, которых он не рад видеть. На данный момент все под контролем. Единственный плюс в ситуации с метро заключается в том, что Стив и Ванда часто встречаются на станции и едут в Бруклин вместе, чтобы выпить и поужинать. 

Он ненавидит себя за это, но каждый день он надеется увидеть Баки Барнса, проходя мимо Инсайт. Однако Стив еще ни разу не увидел его. 

Сегодня тоже. Он проходит мимо здания, вертя головой, как и обычно, чтобы увидеть Баки или его машину, но не видит ничего. Это к лучшему, говорит Стив себе. Он даже не знает, что сказал бы Баки, если бы увидел. Прошло три месяца, и они ни разу не контактировали друг с другом. 

Стив думал, что боли станет меньше, но это не произошло. Она только растет, боль, которую он чувствует в своих костях каждое холодное, сырое утро, боль, от которой невозможно избавиться. 

— —

Стиву приходит сообщение от Сэма, когда тем же вечером позднее он занимается в зале. 

**Сэм Уилсон:**

_Тройное П с Тором через час?_

Это их старая фраза, которую они используют для определения пива, пиццы и пиздежа. Стив снижает скорость беговой дорожки, чтобы ответить. 

**Стив Роджерс:**

_Может через полтора? я в зале_

**Сэм Уилсон:**

_Ок. Ждем._

Последние месяцы Стив проводит много времени в зале, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей и полезно проводить свободное время, которое он мог бы легко провести за размышлениями. Ему не нравится, как ткань всех рубашек теперь тянется в районе бицепсов, но люди начали подходить с просьбой потрогать – Стив обычно отказывает, не важно насколько лестно иногда бывает. 

Он заканчивает с беговой дорожкой – он всегда заканчивает тренировки с кардио, чтобы полностью выжать себя – и идет в душ. Переодевается, останавливаясь возле зеркала, чтобы взглянуть на себя. Стив немного зарос, отрастил волосы и опустил бороду; просто чтобы что-то поменять, а еще чтобы бросить вызов надоедливой корпоративной культуре Инсайт Инкорпорейтед. Старк Индастриз же не настолько строги и разборчивы – не тогда, когда у их генерального директора Тони Старка тоже есть борода. 

Стив думает, что выглядит хорошо, несмотря на это все.

Он добирается до бара и здоровается с Тором и Сэмом, они обнимаются; Стив радуется, когда видит на столе свое пиво. 

– Спасибо, – говорит он и едва ли делает паузу перед большим глотком. 

– Тот еще денек выдался? – спрашивает Сэм и наблюдает за Стивом с высоко поднятыми брови. 

– Старк задержал на полтора часа после работы своим личным вниманием.

– Ауч. Я оплачу тебе и второй раунд тогда.

– Как и должны были, раз уж эта неделя особенная, – говорит Тор, и его глаза светятся от предвкушения вечеринки. 

Вечеринки, которую Стив пытался отменить несколько раз. 

– Ага, Четвертое и все такое. У вас какие-то планы? – спрашивает он, прикидываясь дурачком.

– Раздумывали над тем, что увязаться за тобой и провести вечер так, как ты хочешь, именинник, – говорит Тор, подталкивая Стива в бок, и поднимает брови.

– Если хотите присоединиться, то я хотел посидеть дома один и съесть целый яблочный пирог.

Стив шутит, но… не совсем. Он просто не в настроении, чтобы праздновать день рождения в этом году. Он бы просто предпочел насладиться выходным, сходить в зал, а потом застрять перед телевизором, пока не провалится в сон. Сэм называет это депрессией, но Стив считает, что это старость. 

– Мы собираемся к Хелен Чо на барбекю, ее квартира возле Нейви Ярд, а потом посмотреть фейерверки. Ты должен пойти с нами, Тор, будет хорошая компания, – Стив разглядывает пену на пиве и не говорит ничего о том, пойдет ли сам. Сэм это быстро замечает. – Стив тоже там будет, – заявляет он. 

– Сэм… – начинает Стив, но он перебивает.

– Ты придешь и просто попытаешься, хорошо? Если не будет кайфово – это нормально, уедешь домой. Но мы оба, ты и я, знаем, что если ты проведешь день рождения в одиночестве, ты впадешь в меланхолию, а ты этого не заслуживаешь.

Стив сдерживается, зная, что Сэм прав, и сутулится. 

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Я приду.

– Вот это настрой, – говорит Тор. – За день рождения! – добавляет он и поднимает кружку пива.

– Старее на год, полагаю, – бормочет Стив, стукаясь кружкой с Тором, а потом с Сэмом.

– Мудрее.

– Привлекательнее, – улыбается Тор. – Борода эта тебе идет, пусть ты и украл эту идею у меня.

Стив зарывается пальцами в волосах и пожимает плечами. 

– На мне выглядит лучше, – говорит он, и его друзья смеются. Стив не совсем уверен, насколько смех искренний. 

Пицца вкусная. Поездка обратно проходит нормально. Все в порядке.

И все же, стоит ему оказаться дома тем вечером, он не может сделать ничего, кроме как упасть на диван и провести ладонями по лицу. 

_Тридцать два_.

У Стива не было кризиса, когда ему исполнилось тридцать – ничего такого. К тому же, сейчас он в лучшем месте, чем был год назад, в тридцать один год. Работа иногда раздражает, но зато у него нет ощущения, что он с каждым днем делает мир хуже. Стив недавно переехал в новую квартиру – теперь у него раздельные комнаты и все такое. Его новый арендодатель, Кевин, забавный парень. Друзья Стива самые лучшие, ему хватает общения и дружбы.

Но он одинок.

В моменты, похожие на этот, Стиву хочется, чтобы мама была рядом, чтобы сказала вытащить голову из задницы, но перед этим посидела бы рядом и поддержала бы. Приготовила бы что-то поесть. Сводила бы в библиотеку. Стив скучает по мелодиям, которые она напевала на кухне, и по обязательным объятиям каждую ночь перед сном. 

Стив скучает по маме. Стив скучает по временам, когда у него была семья. 

Именно сейчас он вспоминает Баки, как и каждую ночь до этого. Каждый день он делает все, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное. Он ходит на работу, в зал, проводит время с друзьями, доводит себя до изнеможения надеждами, что этой ночью он не будет часами лежать на кровати, думая о голубых глазах и черных синяках. Ему только предстоит ночь, когда он все забудет и легко уснет. И прямо сейчас он думает о том, чем может быть занят Баки. В порядке ли он. Был ли это хороший день или плохой, ходил ли он навещать выдр в зоопарке или заказал обед в офис. 

Стив думает, сможет ли он простить себе, что отпустил Баки в машину с Пирсом, зная, что тот делает с ним. 

– Не сегодня, – бормочет Стив и встает. Он берет наушники, включает аудиокнигу, которую слушает слишком громко, а затем идет к кухонным шкафам и начинает убираться там. Он переехал только в прошлом месяце, но на кухне всегда есть чем заняться. 

В конце концов, новое расположение специй, макарон и прочего в шкафчиках практически ничем не отличается от того, как было до этого, но Стив убил целый час времени и, наконец, готов залезть в кровать, чтобы сразу же отключиться. 

И все в порядке. Жизнь _в порядке_.

— —

– Эй, именинник, – говорит Ванда, когда Стив встречает ее около главного входа в Башню Старка третьего июля.

– Ванда? Думал, мы встречаемся в баре, – говорит Стив, забрасывая рюкзак на плечо. 

Она пожимает плечами, подходит вплотную и быстро обнимает. 

– Освободилась пораньше, поэтому решила зайти за тобой. Подумала, что можем вместе поехать в бар.

– Это Наташа попросила понянчиться со мной? – спрашивает Стив, выгибая бровь. 

Ванда улыбается.

– Хотела убедиться, что именинник попадет на собственное торжество.

– Вечеринка завтра, – говорит Стив, но они оба знают, что это слабая отмазка. Стив слишком очевидно пытался найти причину, чтобы не идти и провести ночь в своей квартире.

– Вечеринка тогда, когда я скажу, – говорит Ванда, и Стив смеется.

– Да-да, пойдем уже, тусовщица, – отмахивается он и закидывает руку ей на плечи, когда они направляются к станции.

Ванда начинает рассказывать о свидании, на которое она пошла на прошлых выходных, а потом спрашивает о проекте, над которым он работает в Старк Индастриз. Они почти не говорят об Инсайт, разве что о безобидных слухах. В их контрактах сказано, что им не разрешено говорить о работе с людьми, которые не работают в компании, что довольно трудно соблюдать, но Стив не настаивает. Ему не хочется знать, как там дела, и Ванда, кажется, понимает это; хотя он так и не рассказал ей, почему на самом деле ушел.

Стив ценит это. Действительно ценит. Даже если мозг кричит ему спросить об определенном человеке, спросить про определенные вещи. Но для Стива лучше, если он ничего не будет знать – реальность может быть гораздо хуже его надуманных страхов.

Он настолько сосредоточен на Ванде, что даже не замечает, как они оказываются возле Инсайт. 

– О, мы пришли к тебе домой, – говорит он ей.

– Ха-ха, – отдельно произносит Ванда. – Поверь мне, я была бы рада… Ой, смотри, там Баки, – говорит она, улыбаясь, и машет фигуре через улицу.

Стив поднимает взгляд, его сердце колотится, кажется, будто легкие наполнены водой. 

Он там. Через улицу. Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, отражая выражение лица Стива, дверь черной городской машины – возможно, той же самой машины – открыта перед ним. По улице проезжает огромный грузовик, и Стив думает, что Баки уже окажется внутри, когда он проедет, но нет. Он все еще смотрит. И продолжает смотреть. 

Стив не совсем понял, что остановился, пока Ванда не тянет его дальше.

– Давай уже, опоздаем на поезд.

– Я…

Как объяснить подруге, что тебя совершенно не ебет, если они опоздают на поезд? Что поезд нихуя не важен; не тогда, когда весь мир перевернулся? Как объяснить ей, что через улицу стоит его сердце, которое Стив не может забрать и вернуть на место, чтобы оно наконец начало качать кровь впервые за несколько месяцев?

Из машины высовывается рука и грубо тянет Баки, не так нежно, как это делает Ванда.

Он хочет пересечь улицу, схватить Баки и…

Он даже не знает.

Это Баки рушит момент. Это Баки садится в машину.

– Приятно было увидеть его, – говорит Ванда.

Стив резко поворачивается к ней.

– О чем ты?

– Не видела его уже какое-то время, – она качает головой. – Он ушел через пару недель после тебя, сразу после отпуска. Пришел на работу, а на следующий день уволился. Даже не попрощался ни с кем. Мы только получили письмо от Александра Пирса, который сказал, что он ушел.

– Но он бы так не поступил.

Ванда выгибает бровь.

– Но все же поступил.

Стиву приходится удержаться, чтобы не закричать; удержаться от того, чтобы рассказать ей, объяснить, почему Баки не ушел бы с работы, которая была его единственной возможностью выбраться на день из тюрьмы. 

Боже, теперь он скорее всего полностью изолирован.

– Мы должны идти, иначе опоздаем, – говорит Ванда и тянет его в сторону станции.

В этот раз Стив слушается. 

Но он молчит, когда они садятся в поезд. Ванда не возражает, когда они оказываются в набитом людьми вагоне; когда поезд пустеет по дороге в Бруклин, она все же спрашивает.

– Ты не ушел бы из Инсайта без веской причины, да?

Стив кивает, закрывая руками лицо.

– Типа того.

– Это Баки? Он сделал что-то?

Он сделал все, но смысл не в этом.

– Все нормально, серьезно.

– Он, что…

– Это не Баки, – говорит Стив, поднимая лицо, и наконец смотрит Ванде в глаза. – Он не сделал ничего плохого.

Она выдыхает. 

– Не думаю, что ты врешь, – произносит Ванда. – Но также мне кажется, что ты говоришь не всю правду.

– Все сложно.

Она оглядывает вагон.

– Он сильно тебе нравился?

– Да.

Ванда хмыкает.

– Значит поэтому?

– Мне больше нравится думать, что это из-за военно-промышленного комплекса, но да, – говорит Стив тише. – Он очень нравится мне.

Она кладет ладонь на его плечо и немного сжимает.

– Все будет нормально.

– Я в порядке.

– Да, но все будет нормально.

— —

И это приятно слышать.

Ему не особо весело в баре, поэтому он уходит рано, убеждая всех, что ему нужно выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Стив знает, что завтра утром, когда к нему завалятся друзья, он хорошо повеселится, даже если сейчас ему становится дурно от идеи провести целые сутки в окружении людей. 

Но когда Стив оказывается дома вечером третьего июля, он впервые с того дня заглядывает в диалог сообщений с Баки. Он печатает:

_Ты ушел с работы?_

И стирает.

Он снова печатает:

_Когда я увидел тебя, я не мог пошевелиться из-за боли._

И стирает это.

Наконец, он печатает:

 _Если ты захочешь уйти от него, я все еще здесь_.

И до того, как он успевает убедить себя стереть это, Стив отправляет сообщение; его накрывает волна сожаления, когда он видит, что сообщение остается непрочитанным. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Тридцать два. Спальня. Пятое июля.  
> “Извини, что прерываю.”
> 
> Публикация: 14 октября.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тридцать два. Спальня. Пятое июля.  
> “Извини, что прерываю.”

В свой тридцать второй день рождения Стив просыпается наполненный чувством страха. К счастью, в свой тридцать второй день рождения он также просыпается и видит двух лучших друзей на кухне с кофейным тортом и воздушными шариками. 

– Вы просто нелепы, – говорит Стив Наташе и Сэму, широко улыбаясь, когда они подходят, чтобы обнять его. – Я не должен был давать вам ключи. 

– Поздравляем с тридцать вторым днем рождения! – говорит Сэм.

Стив растворяется в их объятиях и качает головой.

– Спасибо вам, – он не хотел, чтобы голос звучал так слабо. 

– Может быть хороший день рождения исправит хреновый год, – говорит Наташа. 

– Мне теперь страшно.

– Не бойся. Будет весело. 

– Мне еще страшнее. 

— —

Стиву не нужно было бояться. Они тусуются вместе все утро, едят кофейный торт и неспешно прогуливаются до Нейви Ярд. Вечеринка проходит на крыше здания Хелен – это открытая площадка с грилем, стульями, тут даже есть газон, на котором можно посидеть. С этой крыши открывается потрясающий вид на Бруклинский Мост – отсюда будет круто наблюдать за фейерверками. К тому же, они всегда могут спуститься в квартиру Хелен, чтобы остудиться под кондиционерами. 

Их пикник занимает весь день: они жарят мясо, играют в настольные игры и вкусно едят. Здесь собралась хорошая компания. Это просто вечеринка в честь Четвертого Июля, которая совпадает с его днем рождения. Они просто празднуют День Независимости, за что Стив очень благодарен. Он не уверен, что справился бы, будь он сегодня в центре внимания.

Вместо этого он помогает с гамбургерами и соевыми котлетами для тех, кто не ест мясо, затем берет пиво и устраивается в тенистом уголке, где болтает с друзьями. Погода отличная, пусть и немного влажно. Но Стив рад проводить день с людьми, которых он любит; рад, что не зацикливается на мыслях о своей жизни и о том, куда все катится. Плюс, он видит милого парня, с которым был на свидании в прошлом году, М’Баку. Они перекидывались взглядами несколько раз и, ну... Стив просто человек. Прошло много времени с тех пор, когда он давал кому-то шанс, и даже если ему больно, ему нужно иногда давать шансы. 

Стив уже собирается сделать шаг, когда несколько людей выбегают из здания с огромным радужным тортом с зажженными свечами; они идут к Стиву, радостно и нестройно поют _С днем рождения тебя_ ; остальные люди присоединяются тоже. 

В груди расцветает тепло, с которым Стив абсолютно не справляется, когда они подходят ближе. Здесь Наташа, здесь Сэм, а еще Тор и Вэл, его старый друг Брюс. Здесь также и другие ребята, которых Стив знает и любит – и все они празднуют вместе с ним. 

Он не один. Ему нужно помнить, что он не один. 

Когда группка людей оказывается ближе, в его кармане вибрирует телефон, который Стив игнорирует. Он разрешает себе насладиться моментом, загадать желание и съесть торт вместе с друзьями. 

Когда он задувает свечи, он загадывает желание, которое не сможет исполниться.

Но, эй, попытка не пытка, ведь так?

Только когда начинают взрываться первые салюты над Бруклин Бридж, Стив вспоминает, что ему звонили и проверяет телефон. Там несколько сообщений от друзей, коллег и даже от Тони Старка; он прислал безвкусную картинку, на которой изображен мужчина без рубашки, на его сосках взбитые сливки, напоминающие американский флаг, а сам он держит плакат _С днем рождения, Стив_.

Несмотря на то, что он знаком с Тони Старком всего несколько месяцев, он знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: Тони специально нанял модель для этой картинки. Картинки, которая будет преследовать Стива до самой смерти. 

Но также у Стива есть сообщения, пропущенный звонок и что-то на голосовой почте – все от незнакомого номера, все пришло за последние двадцать минут. Сначала Стив проверяет сообщение. 

**(212)555-1003:**

_Привет, это Баки. Пожалуйста, подними трубку._

Стив моргает, и фейерверк взрывается где-то над его головой. Пока он читает, приходит еще одно сообщение.

**(212)555-1003:**

_Извини, что прерываю. Надеюсь, что ты хорошо_

_проводишь ночь. С днем рождения!_

Стив не медлит, тут же звонит на номер, даже не читая остальные сообщения или войсмэйл. Гремят фейерверки, освещая все красным, белым и синим; отовсюду слышны вздохи и радостные возгласы .

Баки отвечает на втором гудке. 

– Баки, привет, я не проверял телефон. 

Возникает недолгая пауза, человек на другом конце линии медлит.

– Стив, привет, – говорит Баки, и его голос ломается. – Извини, я…

– Ты не должен извиняться, – перебивает Стив. 

– Это твой день рождения, – говорит он, будто оправдывает свои извинения. – С днем рождения. 

Что-то в груди Стива сжимается. 

– Спасибо.

– Я… я был… вообще, я возле твоей квартиры. 

Стив моргает, когда начинают взрываться особенно яркие фейерверки.

– Моей квартиры?

– Извини, я просто… я подумал, – Баки звучит расстроенно; Стив понимает это по тому, как дрожит его голос.

– Я сейчас у друзей, но я могу встретить тебя.

– Ты не должен.

– Я бы хотел, – Стив замолкает на секунду. – Стой, ты в Парк Слоуп?

– Да.

Взрывается несколько фейерверков за раз, а затем рассыпаются фиолетовым, зеленым и золотым. Они такие громкие, что Стив едва ли слышит то, что говорит. 

– Я переехал, – говорит он. – Я… это не так далеко, я встречу тебя там. 

– Ты не должен, – повторяет Баки. 

– Я буду там через полчаса или я… я буду там как можно скорее. Оставайся на месте, Бак, хорошо?

– Я… – Баки замолкает, а потом говорит, словно Стиву удалось убедить его. – Хорошо. 

Стив оставляет пиво и подходит к прислонившейся к стене Наташе, наблюдающей за за салютом. Сэм недалеко от нее пьет пиво с Тором и Вандой, но Наташа стоит одна. 

– Мне пора, – говорит Стив ей. 

Наташа моргает. 

– Что? – она смотрит на небо, где разрываются салюты. – Фейерверки еще минут сорок будут длиться. 

– Я должен… это Баки. 

В ее взгляде отражаются вспышки синего и красного; Наташа качает головой. 

– Стив, нет, – говорит она, понижая голос. 

– Если я не… – Стив делает паузу, сглатывает. – Если он пытается... даже если это не произойдет, но если он пытается уйти, Нат, я должен быть там, – он обещал, он обещал дважды. Неважно, если в конце концов Баки останется с Пирсом. Но Баки делает шаги, и Стив хочет быть рядом как источник сил и союзник. Винни сказала ему: _Мы можем только поддерживать его, любить его, быть рядом и прощать._ И он хочет этого.

– Но ты имеешь точно такое же право не быть раненным. А тебя уже ранили, Стив. Баки ранил тебя.

– Это не его вина, – говорит Стив на рефлексе, когда взрывается еще один салют. – Не его.

– Я знаю и не виню его, – говорит Наташа, продолжая говорить низко, пусть и уголок ее рта дернулся. – Я просто присматриваю за тобой. Кто-то должен помнить про твои интересы. 

– А ты думаешь, что я не помню о них? – Наташа выгибает бровь, и Стив смеется. – Справедливо. 

– [_Он ворвался в твою жизнь, словно разрушающий шар_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2FRPA3Gf8&list=FLou_1r0R7CIfiPRe8U3MiPA&index=11).

– Спасибо, Майли Сайрус, – шутит он, но продолжает серьезно. – Он делает мою жизнь лучше, Наташа. Ты должна поверить мне. 

Она медлит немного, но затем крепко обнимает.

– С днем рождения, – совсем тихо говорит она, и Стив едва ли слышит ее слова за охами и ахами толпы вокруг, салютными взрывами и другим шумом. 

Стив улыбается и оставляет поцелуй на ее рыжих волосах. 

– Спасибо, – искренне отвечает он, а затем отстраняется и направляется к выходу, чтобы уйти.

Чтобы поехать к Баки. 

Чтобы поехать домой. 

Несмотря на беспокойство и страх, ноющие где-то в животе, Стив ощущает надежду впервые за долгие месяцы. 

— —

Стив находит Баки сидящим на крыльце его старого дома, он укутан в черное пальто несмотря на жару. Он сильно сгорбился: так выглядят люди во время сильной боли и страданий. И он не поднимает голову, когда Стив приближается. Однако видеть его здесь – облегчение. Стиву достаточно просто знать, что Баки в порядке и в безопасности, пусть ненадолго. 

– Баки? – спрашивает Стив, остановившись перед ним. Услышав свое имя, Баки выпрямляется. 

Он выглядит нездор _о_ во.

– Привет, – бормочет Баки, пытается выпрямиться и встать, тут же теряя равновесие. Стив тянется удержать его, но тот справляется сам, и Стив замирает с руками в воздухе, выглядя бесполезно и глупо. 

Оказавшись перед Баки, Стив замечает, что теперь пальто ему огромно. Круги под глазами слишком явные, а кожа очень бледная в июльской ночи. Даже его скулы заострились, сильно выделяясь на лице, а его волосы грязные и растрепанные. 

– Извини, что…

– Никаких проблем, – говорит Стив, кажется, в сотый раз. Он не собирается перестать. – Давай я закажу такси ко мне домой, – добавляет он, по большему счету потому, что не хочет заставлять Баки тратить энергию на получасовую прогулку до его квартиры, когда тот выглядит так, будто может свалиться в любой момент. 

– Хорошо, – отвечает Баки, разглядывая свои ноги. 

К счастью, машина приезжает спустя несколько минут, и им не приходится ждать долго. Баки тихий; смотрит он, честно говоря, ошалелыми глазами и неустойчиво держится на ногах, стоя рядом со Стивом.

– Ты можешь посидеть, – предлагает он; голос очень нежен. 

– Я в порядке, – Баки качает головой.

Такси останавливается у обочины. Стив открывает дверь, и Баки юркает внутрь. К счастью, водитель не особо заинтересован в разговорах, и поездка из Парк Слоуп в Проспект Хайтс проходит под старые песни Хэнка Уильямса. 

– Когда ты переехал? – спрашивает Баки тихо в середине поездки. Это почти удивляет Стива. 

– Месяц назад.

Баки кивает. 

– Почему?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Подумал, что вырос из студии, наверное. 

– У тебя теперь спальня?

– Живу словно король. 

Баки выдавливает маленькую улыбку, пусть он все еще не смотрит Стиву в глаза. 

– Это хорошо, – говорит он, а затем еще тише. – Это хорошо.

Стиву хочется продолжить разговор, но он не знает, о чем можно поговорить. Баки уходит в себя, пялясь в окно на кирпичные здания и магазины, мимо которых они проезжают. У него с собой ничего нет, замечает Стив, никакой сумки. Может быть, он не планирует задерживаться. Стив никогда не откажет Баки в срочном убежище, но стоит подумать о его неизбежном, неумолимом возвращении обратно, и у Стива в горле комом встает горечь. 

Совсем скоро такси подъезжает к новому дому Стива. 

Оно не особо отличается от старого – небольшой дом, поделенный на квартирки еще меньше. Стив все еще живет на первом этаже; однако здание на пару десятилетий новее прошлого, поэтому здесь не так плохо пахнет. Когда Баки вылезает из машины, он останавливается рассмотреть дом. 

– Все еще не пентхаус, – пожимает плечами Стив, пока ищет ключи в заднем кармане. 

– Пентхаусы переоценены, – отзывается Баки, наблюдая за тем, как Стив открывает дверь и направляется внутрь. Они проходят почтовые ящики в тишине – пусть Стиву и хочется, чтобы Баки заглянул туда за почтой – и направляются в коридор. Он немного дальше, чем коридор в бывшем здании; Баки молча идет за Стивом, мягко шагая. Гудение кондиционеров и отдаленные взрывы фейерверков заполняют тишину. 

– Все еще ничего такого, – говорит Стив, просто чтобы что-то сказать. 

– Все нормально, – мягко говорит Баки. 

Он кладет ладонь на плечо Стива на секунду – это касание мимолетное, но заземляющее; Стиву хочется развернуться и крепко обнять Баки и никогда не отпускать.

Но Стив не делает ничего. Он не знает, что сейчас делать, совсем нет, но хватать Баки и требовать от него что-либо – последнее, что стоит делать. 

Он открывает дверь квартиры и придерживает ее для Баки, который проходит дальше в темноту коридора прежде, чем Стив успевает включить свет. Когда же включает, Баки снимает обувь и проходит дальше по ковру, оглядывая помещение, когда замечает ноутбук на кофейном столике. 

– Я могу воспользоваться компьютером? – спрашивает он. 

Стив удивленно моргает. Он не совсем уверен, что именно ожидал услышать от Баки, но точно не это. 

– Конечно, – отвечает он, махнув в сторону ноутбука. Баки направляется туда, и Стив говорит: – Мне только надо… – он замолкает, когда Баки поворачивает к нему голову. – Мне только надо ввести пароль, – говорит Стив и обгоняет Баки. Он садится на диван, берет ноутбук и вводит пароль, когда Баки садится рядом, не касаясь. – Вот, – Стив передает компьютер, и Баки тихо благодарит. 

Баки вытаскивает черную продолговатую вещицу из пальто и разматывает кабель. Подключает к компьютеру, и на вещице загорается маленькая синяя лампочка. Это выглядит как переносной жесткий диск, наверное. Стив не уверен. 

– Это займет некоторое время, – Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива. 

– Хорошо, – Стив смотрит на него минуту, но Баки уже давно отвлекся на экран. – Я могу принести тебе что-нибудь?

Баки поднимает голову. 

– Что?

– Ты голоден? Может хочешь попить? У меня остался торт, или я могу заказать пиццу, или…

– Я… Я бы… – Баки бормочет и прочищает горло, – стакан воды не помешает, если ты не против. 

– Конечно, – отвечает Стив и вскакивает с дивана, радуясь цели. Баки немного дергается из-за этого, и у Стива сжимается сердце. – Я… – начинает он, но не знает, что сказать. 

– Извини, – говорит Баки, переживая больше из-за беспокойства Стива, чем из-за своего; беспокоясь за него, когда у самого бледный и больной вид. 

– Нет, нет, я… Я принесу тебе воды, хорошо? 

– Конечно, – говорит Баки, и его голос мягок, когда он фокусирует все свое внимание на компьютере. 

Стив идет на кухню, достает стакан и наливает воду из холодильника, а затем несет к Баки и ставит на столике перед Баки. 

– Не хочешь поесть? – спрашивает Стив и не может не рассматривать осунувшееся лицо Баки. 

– Ты ел?

Несмотря на то, что ответ – да, Стив качает головой. Немного лжи во благо не помешает. 

– Не совсем. Я бы поел.

– Ну, если ты будешь.

Стиву нужно несколько минут, чтобы найти место, которое принимает заказы. Откуда ему было знать, что на Четвертое Июля у каждой пиццерии завал? У него не выходит заказать доставку, но в конце концов Стив находит место поблизости с приличными отзывами, где могут приготовить заказ за полчаса. Стиву не хочется оставлять Баки одного – даже если это всего лишь быстрая прогулка за едой и обратно, – но он соглашается и говорит Баки, что скоро вернется. Стив предупреждает, что будет на связи, и Баки может позвонить ему немедля, если что-то понадобится. 

Баки кивает, но ничего не говорит; его пальцы что-то печатают, летая над клавиатурой. 

Стив смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а затем уходит.

— —

Стив не должен испытывать такое облегчение от прогулки, которое испытывает. Ночной воздух – теперь приятно теплый, когда влажность исчезла вместе с солнцем – приятно ощущается на коже, и пока он идет по району, ему со всех сторон слышны звуки вечеринок и разговоров. Сегодня все собрались вместе и отмечают праздник. Когда же Стив оказывается в пиццерии, ему почти хочется, чтобы прогулка была немного длиннее.

Ресторан сам по себе напоминает жужжащий улей. Кажется, будто за кассовой стойкой собралось слишком много работников; все кричат друг на друга, кто-то постоянно вытаскивает горячую пиццу из печки. Однако Стив быстро получает свой заказ – пиццу, салат и хлебные палочки – и идет обратно. 

Он медлит перед тем, как открыть дверь квартиры, почти уверенный в том, что Баки там уже нет. Ему приходится собрать остатки храбрости в кулак и открыть дверь; все его тело тут же наполняется облегчением, стоит увидеть Баки на том же месте, где Стив его оставил. Даже стакан воды остался нетронутым.

– Я принес еду, – без надобности объявляет Стив. 

Баки поднимает лицо.

– Отлично, – он делает паузу. – Это займет немного больше времени. 

– Ничего страшного, – говорит Стив и ставит пакеты на стол, отделяющий гостиную и кухню. 

Он занимает себя, раскладывая тарелки и столовые приборы, потом грызет кусок пиццы, хотя не испытывает голод. Проходит полчаса, затем час. Стив проверяет свой телефон – ему пришло несколько сообщений от друзей с вопросом, почему он так рано ушел, все ли в порядке. Он оставляет без внимания большинство из них, но отвечает Наташе, сообщая, что все в порядке и он свяжется с ней завтра. 

Потом Стив пишет письмо на работу, говоря, что берет на завтра больничный. Это первый раз, когда он отпрашивается, поэтому он не чувствует себя _виновато_. Кроме этого, Стив уверен, что будет не один такой: большинство сотрудников будут отсыпаться пятого июля вместо того, чтобы… заниматься неважно чем, у Стива свои причины. 

Он ждет так долго, как может, но в конце концов он начинает зевать, а глаза – слипаться. Около часа ночи Стив встает. 

– Что думаешь: оставить так или убрать на завтра?

Баки поднимает лицо, моргает и смотрит на часы на стене.

– Не мог бы ты… если не против, не мог бы ты оставить. Я не думал, что это так… – Баки опускает взгляд на экран и хмурится. 

– Над чем ты работаешь? – спрашивает Стив, не способный и дальше сдерживать любопытство. 

– Это… – начинает Баки, но его голос ломается. Он качает головой. – Я просто… позже, я расскажу тебе позже, хорошо? – Баки смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и Стив понимает, что тот едва ли держится. Баки в таком состоянии, когда любой отвлекающий фактор способен пошатнуть и так хрупкое душевное равновесие или то, что от него осталось. Поэтому Стив кивает и улыбается, а затем уходит в спальню, чтобы переодеться в пижаму. Он меняет постельное белье, просто чтобы чем-то занять себя и чтобы у Баки было чистое и надежное место, чтобы остаться, если он вообще останется на ночь. Стив займет диван. 

Но даже это не длится достаточно долго; кажется, ничего не длится достаточно долго. 

Стив идет обратно в гостиную, готовый предложить Баки пижаму; но Баки уже ничего не строчит и просто пялится в экран. 

– Бак? – спрашивает Стив. – Ты в порядке? – и это глупый вопрос, потому что Баки не был в порядке весь вечер. Откровенно говоря, он ни разу не был в порядке за все время их знакомства. 

Баки делает вдох, затем смотрит на Стива. А потом начинает реветь. 

Стив оказывается рядом в то же мгновение, убирает ноутбук с его коленей на стол, берет руки Баки в свои и все это время бормочет глупые мелочи.

– Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо...

– Будет, – говорит Баки. – Я знаю, будет, я… – он замолкает, мягко освобождает руки из ладоней Стива и прикрывает ими лицо, пока плачет. – Могу я… Я объясню утром, я обещаю. Но могу я пойти в кровать? 

– Конечно, – говорит Стив. – Я приготовил спальню для тебя. Можешь взять одежду и переодеться, – на долю секунды кажется, что Баки начнет спорить, но Стив только качает головой. – У тебя выдалась тяжелая ночка, слышишь? Иди поспи. Я буду здесь. 

– Я… – начинает Баки, но тут же выдыхает. По его щекам вниз катятся слезы. – Спасибо, – говорит он вместо всего остального. 

– Пожалуйста, – Стив не тянется ладонью, чтобы зарыться пальцами в волосах Баки, но, боже, как же ему хочется. Но он улыбается, на его лице читается выражение, полное нежностью и болью одновременно. 

– В шкафчике возле раковины новая зубная щетка. 

– Спасибо, – повторяет Баки и встает, дрожа. Он пару секунд смотрит на еду на столе, но кажется, что нужда во сне побеждает. Стив делает мысленную заметку о хорошем плотном завтраке. 

Баки уходит в спальню Стива и закрывает дверь. Вскоре после этого выключается свет, и Стиву слышно, как Баки тихо сопит, успокаиваясь. Стив может и один на диване, но он не против, если это значит, что за стеной, совсем близко, спит Баки. _В безопасности_.

Это лучший подарок на день рождения, который он мог только пожелать. 

— —

Стив просыпается поздним утром пятого июля. 

Солнечные лучи прорываются через дешевые занавески, словно зебрими полосками ложась на его кожу, чередуясь темнотой комнаты и светом. Стив стонет и тянется, сбивая руками диванные подушки на пол. Наверное, он слишком мало спал, чтобы заработать боль в шее. Глянув вниз, Стив замечает одеяла – он не очень аккуратен во время сна.

Стив берет телефон с кофейного столика и видит, что уже девять часов, вместо привычных для него шести. Возможно, это ему только на пользу, и, определенно, хорошо для Баки. У него несколько сообщений от друзей, которые он оставляет без внимания, вместо этого предпочтя быстрый душ и завтрак для Баки. 

Он делает киш. И панкейки. Он не знает, нравятся Баки сладкие или соленые, но не хочет будить его, поэтому готовит оба варианта. Кроме того, готовка – хороший способ отвлечься, пока Стив ждет, когда Баки проснется. Готовка занимает его руки и прочищает мысли. 

Около десяти часов утра Стив открывает дверь в спальню, чтобы проверить в порядке ли Баки – и, честно говоря, дышит ли он вообще. 

И Баки дышит, мягко растянувшись на подушках и одеялах. 

Хорошо. Баки нужен отдых. 

— —

В полдень Стив проверяет телефон снова и… видит, что телефон забит сообщениями и пропущенными звонками – подобного количества уведомлений Стив не получал никогда. Сбитый с толку, он снимает блокировку и начинает с сообщения Ванды, которое получил несколько минут назад в Ватсапп. 

_Кажется, я безработная._

Следующее сообщение – новость от CNN:

 _Бывший чиновник администрации Буша арестован из-за_ _подозрительной иностранной деятельности._

Дрожащими пальцами Стив кликает на ссылку.

 _Бывший директор Агентства по снижению угроз Министерства Обороны, Александр_ _Пирс,_ _был арестован этим утром из-за подозрительной иностранной деятельности. Пирс (70 лет) на данный момент владеет компанией Инсайт Инкорпорейтед, глобальной фирмой по оборудованию для обеспечения безопасности, которая имеет несколько выгодных государственных контрактов._

_Федеральное Бюро Расследований официально заявило, что частые несанкционированные поездки Пирса за границу вызвали подозрение со стороны агентства, но у них не было достаточно доказательств для ареста до прошлой ночи, когда они получили личную переписку между Пирсом и несколькими высокопоставленными китайскими и северокорейскими чиновниками. ФБР проведут дневную пресс-конференцию, где они ответят на вопросы об аресте директора Пирса._

**_Это срочный репортаж. Обновления по мере поступления дополнительной информации._ **

_ВИДЕО: Бывший директор Агентства по уменьшению угроз Министерства Обороны Александр Пирс арестован в Манхэттене._

Стив пялится в экран; ему приходится прочесть статью минимум дважды, чтобы хоть какие-то мысли возникли в голове. 

Приходит еще одно сообщение, на этот раз от Сэма:

_Как Баки держится?_

Стив кидает телефон на диван и бежит к спальне. Его сердце бешено колотится. 

Как сказать человеку, что его муж арестован?

Стив делает вдох и медленно открывает дверь, чтобы не потревожить Баки. Но в то же мгновение свет проникают внутрь спальни, освещая Баки так, будто он только сошел с барочной картины – сочетание света и теней, ткани одеял, которые соблазнительно огибает его полураздетое тело. Баки словно святой, сошедший с картины Караваджо – слишком прекрасен, его невозможно коснуться, он будто не из этого грешного мира. 

Стив ненавидит то, что его придется будить. Есть люди, с которыми Баки нужно быстро связаться. Баки должен сделать заявление. Он не может сделать ничего из этого, пока спит. 

– Баки? – спрашивает Стив. Баки ворочается, но не просыпается. Только ворчит, отворачиваясь от света. Стив проходит внутрь комнаты и садится на край кровати. Он аккуратно кладет ладонь на плечо Баки, произносит его имя снова, и Баки открывает глаза. – Эй, доброе ут…

– Который час? – перебивает Баки. 

Стив моргает. 

– Немного за полдень. Баки, я должен кое-что рассказа…

– Это произошло? – перебивает Баки снова. 

– Что?

– Алекс? Он был… – он осекается, глядя на Стив широко распахнутыми глазами. 

– Арестован? – предполагает Стив. Баки тяжело сглатывает. – Да, Баки, он арестован.

Баки закрывает глаза и падает на подушки.

– Боже мой.

– Ты в порядке?

Происходит пауза, а потом Баки выпускает тихий смешок.

– Все кончено, – его глаза все еще закрыты, губы растягиваются в улыбке. – Все _кончено_ , – он открывает глаза и смотрит на Стива. – Я – хорошо, – от него исходит чистая радость. Он все еще выглядит усталым, но он _лыбится_ , все ночное напряжение, скопившееся в плечах, исчезает. Весь он излучает наслаждение.

– Что произошло? Ты знал?

Баки кивает. 

– Я, типа… Кажется, я сам это и организовал, – говорит он, и он снова смеется, немного странно, чуть истерично, но все же счастливо. 

– Что? – спрашивает Стив и тоже улыбается.

– Ты можешь… – спрашивает Баки, тянется и дергает Стива за руку. Поняв подсказку, Стив ложится рядом с ним. Они так близко. Стив чувствует дыхание Баки на своих губах. 

Когда они лежат удобно, Баки рассказывает:

– Одним вечером несколько недель, когда он… Мы сильно поругались, – Баки не смотрит Стиву в глаза. – После этого ему пришлось куда-то уйти. Его ноутбук был открыт, и я подумал… Наверное, это был убийственный порыв, но я решил, что загляну туда так же, как и он – в мой телефон. Око за око, и все такое. И я нашел… я столько всего нашел, Стив. Столько всего. Это даже не было зашифровано. Казалось, будто он хотел попасться. 

– Я скачал все, что только смог, на жесткий диск, который нашел у Алекса в столе, а потом связался с ФБР. Оказалось, что они следили за ним из-за его поездок в Китай. Как государственному подрядчику, ему нужно было согласовывать все свои поездки, чего он не делал, потому что ни одну из них бы не утвердили. Ему удавалось как-то это все улаживать, потому что, ну, это он. Но ФБР нужно было больше, и я не мог скачать все до вчерашнего дня, и поэтому я приехал к тебе, чтобы воспользоваться компьютером. Библиотеки были закрыты. 

– Я рад, что ты приехал ко мне, – говорит Стив.

– Извини меня, – говорит Баки, его голос ломается, а его наполненное радостью самообладание пошатывается. 

– За что? – спрашивает Стив, чувствуя почти боль от сильного желания коснуться Баки. 

– За то, что ушел. Что ушел к нему. За все? Я не знаю, – Баки выдыхает. – Я хочу извиниться за все, что я когда-либо делал.

– Но теперь ты здесь, – говорит Стив. – И ты просто… вау, Бак, ты помог ФБР арестовать своего мужа. Это, типа, охуенно.

Баки моргает. 

– Помог, – бормочет он, а затем снова начинает смеяться. На этот раз это больше похоже на истерику. – Боже, – говорит он и качает головой. – Если бы кто-то сказал мне в восемнадцать, что произойдет это… – он перестает смеяться, внезапно. Его лицо вытягивается. – Боже, – повторяет он. 

– Хочешь есть? – спрашивает Стив после минуты тишины. 

– Да.

– Что хочешь? Я сделаю тебе все, что хочешь. Могу заказать, – ему плевать, что он уже приготовил завтрак. Вчерашняя еда тоже хороша, а еще Стив может сбегать в кафе. Ему просто хочется дать Баки все, что он только пожелает. Он заслужил что-то особенное после того, как слил информацию ФБР о своем же муже. 

Баки моргает, и по его щеке катится слеза, когда он говорит: 

– Ньокки?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> О насилии. Курица. Прошлый День Благодарения.  
> “Так… ты свободен?”
> 
> Публикация: 17 октября.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О насилии. Курица. Прошлый День Благодарения.  
> “Так… ты свободен?”

Это занимает время, но так со всеми лучшими вещами. 

— —

– Так… ты свободен? – спрашивает Баки вечером субботы. Они стоят в спальне, пока Стив выбирает пижаму для себя. Он тут же выпрямляется и смотрит на Баки, чей голос непринужденный, но во взгляде лишь один уязвимый голод. Тот же голод, что в глазах Стива. 

Это были странные пара дней после ареста Пирса. Баки разбил лагерь на кухонном столе Стива, обзванивая своих адвокатов и пытаясь разобраться, что ему следует сказать прессе, которая, к счастью, так и не узнала, где он. Но Баки здесь. Баки _остается_ здесь. И Стив бесконечно благодарен этому.

– Чего? – удивленно спрашивает Стив; это не тот вопрос, который он ожидал услышать. 

– Ты не… – _касался меня, целовал меня, любил меня._ – Я хотел бы знать, если ты…

– О, – произносит Стив и чувствует что-то похожее на облегчение. – Это были сложные дни для тебя. Я не хотел, ну, знаешь, делать какие-то шаги, пока ты беспокоишься и занят или если ты не… – _не хочешь меня больше._

– Делать какие-то шаги? – спрашивает Баки и криво улыбается, делая неуверенный шаг навстречу. 

– Мне казалось, я говорил тебе, что предупрежу, если начну соблазнять тебя.

– То, что ты меня не соблазняешь – проблема, – говорит Баки, а затем его лицо вытягивается. – Не то чтобы я… Если ты с кем-то, или если ты не хочешь, я пойму, я…

И Стив не может выдерживать ярко выраженную неуверенность на лице Баки, когда он произносит эти слова. Стив роняет пижаму на пол, пересекает комнату несколькими решительными шагами и обнимает Баки. Стив смотрит прямо ему в глаза и говорит:

– Я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя каждый день, когда мы были порознь. И я буду любить тебя каждый день, пока ты не скажешь остановиться. 

– Я никогда не скажу такое, – говорит он тонким голосом, его глаза широко распахнуты. Неуверенно, Баки кладет руки на бока Стива и крепко сжимает, опускает голову на его плечо. Та часть Стива, что была напряжена последние три месяца, впервые расслабляется. Это ощущается так, будто ему вернули жизненно важный орган. – Легко не будет, – говорит Баки. 

– Я знаю. 

– Я вообще не в порядке, – его голос заглушен, дыхание горячит кожу Стива. 

– И я, – говорит он. – Но ты любишь меня все равно.

Баки молчит какое-то время, а потом немного отстраняется, но не отходит, смотрит на Стива глазами, которые наполнены слезами, и улыбается. 

– Ну, я скоро разведусь, так что если ты хочешь быть моим парнем…

– _Да_ , – тут же отвечает Стив и целует Баки. Он тащит его в кровать, просто чтобы целовать, просто чтобы смотреть на него. Он не может перестать улыбаться. 

— —

СМИ никогда не говорят о насилии. 

Спустя неделю они сидят за столом в квартире Стива. Каждый день всплывает все больше новостей о Пирсе и о его международных сделках; все говорят о доказательствах, предоставленных анонимным источником, близким к Пирсу. Многие в СМИ (и в Твиттере) считают, что это Баки. Кто еще это мог быть? Кто еще был так близко?

Баки называют по-разному. Люди называют его предателем мужа и страны, золотоискателем, крысой. Умники-консерваторы говорят о Баки так, будто он таким образом попытался уничтожить республиканскую икону, будто поэтому он вышел замуж за Пирса, будто с самого начала хотел сдать его властям. 

Никто не говорит о синяках. Никто не говорит о том, как дергается Баки, когда кто-то приближается к нему слишком быстро. Никто не говорит о факте, что старик с огромной властью контролировал и разрушил жизнь амбициозного молодого человека. 

Никто не интересуется самим Баки, его яркой улыбкой и заботливой личностью. Им плевать, что Баки первым потянулся к Стиву, когда тот пролил на него кофе, чтобы убедиться, что незнакомец не пострадал. Им плевать, что он хороший работник и прекрасный менеджер. Им плевать на Баки, особенно когда он не вписывается в тот образ, который они сами выдумали.

Есть и другие голоса, конечно; они мягче и тише, они называют Баки героем, но они так легко перекрываются остальными; теми, которые не знают и половины. Не помогает также то, что Баки годами учили слушать плохие вещи и _только_ те, которые говорят плохо о нем. 

Стив ничего не может сделать с тем, что происходит. Все, что он может, – держать Баки. И он держит.

— —

Баки, в свою очередь, практически переезжает к Стиву после Четвертого. У них не было серьезного разговора об этом; однажды Баки просто оказался в квартире Стива и уже не уходил после этого. Стив счастлив каждый день просыпаться рядом с Баки Барнсом в кровати. Он был бы еще более счастлив, если бы ему не приходилось ходить на работу, если бы он мог остаться дома на весь день и выводить пальцами линии по обнаженной спине Баки. Однако надо зарабатывать, поэтому каждый будний день Стив ездит к Башню Старка, испытывая новый вид счастья. 

Это замечают больше одного человека. Кое-кто спрашивает, кто его дилер. Стив говорит, что это его арендодатель, Кевин. 

Баки говорит Стиву, что он “оплатит свое пребывание здесь”, и пытается готовить еду к приходу Стива с работы, пусть ему и не нужно ничего делать для того, чтобы жить со Стивом. Одним вечером Баки готовит запеканку с тунцом, и после первого кусочка заказывают пиццу. На следующий день запеканка с лососем. Спустя несколько дней Баки печет пирог с пышной глазурью с малиной и черникой. 

– А это в честь чего? – спрашивает Стив. 

– В честь твоего дня рождения. Я, типа, испортил его. 

– Это был лучший день рождения, – честно говорит Стив, пусть Баки и не верит ему. Но это правда. Стать тридцатидвухлетним было приятнее всего, потому что Баки был рядом.

— —

Одним вечером – спустя две недели после ареста Пирса – Стив приходит домой как раз тогда, когда Баки вытаскивает курицу из духовки.

– Привет, – говорит он улыбаясь, когда Стив заходит в квартиру. – Приготовил курицу.

– Я люблю курицу, – Стив пересекает коридор, чтобы оставить рабочую сумку в шкафу.

– Не обещаю, что тебе понравится _эта_ курица, – говорит Баки, и, ну, да, она немного подгорела. Но Стив ел блюда и похуже.

Они садятся за стол – Баки также кладет немного зеленого горошка и картошки, – и в этот момент Стиву на телефон приходит уведомление. Вопреки здравому смыслу, он проверяет:

_“Это охота на ведьм”, заявил коллега Александра Пирса._

Курица во рту тут же теряет вкус. 

– Опять херня?

– Опять херня, – соглашается Стив и кладет телефон на стол экраном вниз, даже не трудясь прочесть статью. Они стали казаться одинаковыми спустя какое-то время. – Всем кажется, что он ангел какой-то. 

– Они все врут, – пожимает плечами Баки. – Большинство людей, которые действительно знают его, понимают, что он мудак. – Стив впивается взглядом в Баки, но он лишь качает головой. – Нет, я не стану. 

– Почему нет? – спрашивает Стив. – Ты бы мог изменить суть истории. 

– Это не так уж и важно, – Баки дергает плечом и хмурится, пялится на курицу и тыкает ее вилкой. – Может быть соус барбекю спасет положение, а? – добавляет он и делает вид, будто собирается встать. 

– Баки, Бак, – зовет Стив, хватает его за руку и смотрит на него, не позволяя встать. – Я просто… Да, все его международные проекты были тупыми и нелегальными. И за это он должен попасть в тюрьму. Но это не значит, что случившееся с тобой не считается. Он причинил тебе много боли. Он совершил много насилия в отношении тебя. Баки, ты заслуживаешь свой день в суде. Он заслуживает сесть в тюрьму за то, что сделал с _тобой_.

Баки тяжело сглатывает. Он не меняется в лице, но его подбородок едва заметно дрожит. 

– Он сядет в тюрьму и будет далеко от меня какое-то время, в идеале – навсегда. Это самое главное, – Баки ободряюще сжимает руку Стива, будто он единственный, кто сейчас нуждается в утешении.

Стив знает, что не может заставить говорить его о насилии публично. И вариант о распространении слухов об этом в СМИ сразу же отпадает – Стив разрушит хрупкое доверие между ним и Баки, которое они выстраивали последние пару лет. Но знание о том, _что_ делал Пирс с Баки, преследует Стива. Он уверен, что оно будет преследовать и дальше. Стив не может перестать думать обо всех молодых парнях, в которых Пирс может вонзить свои когти и попытаться манипулировать ими после того, как он и Баки разведутся. 

– Я знаю, что это не лучший вариант, – продолжает Баки. – Я знаю, что… но просто представь, как это будет выглядеть. Я не идеальная жертва, – глаза Баки огромные, он не встречается взглядом со Стивом. Он говорит тоненько и быстро, когда объясняет: – Думаешь, они станут слушать меня? Ты думаешь, присяжные увидят во мне кого-то большего, чем содержанца, который изо всех сил пытается отхватить кусок побольше? У меня недостаточно доказательств. У меня нет никакого политического веса. Единственное, что я могу сделать – запереть этого ублюдка в тюрьме на срок подлиннее. Неважно за что, главное запереть и надолго. 

– Они поверят тебе, – говорит Стив, но его голос звучит неубедительно и слабо. 

Он не может убедить даже самого себя. В идеальном мире все бы поверили ему. Но Баки прав – Джеймс Барнс, сексуальный, бедный двадцатидвухлетний парень, выросший без отца и вышедший замуж за человека втрое старше, не является идеальной жертвой. Но даже идеальные жертвы не всегда получают свой день в суде. Даже у идеальных жертв рушатся жизни после обвинения могущественного человека. Даже идеальные жертвы не добиваются справедливости, которой они заслуживают. Они живут в ебанутом мире. Стив знает об этом всю свою жизнь, но это ощущается горше, когда он видит напряженные плечи Баки, будто он, подобно Атланту, держит на них небосвод. 

Баки качает головой, и уголки рта дергаются, растягиваясь в улыбку, полную боли. Он говорит быстро, взгляд бегает от Стива к курице и обратно.

– Он сядет в тюрьму. Он будет под замком. И если он переживет это, то весь остаток жизни проведет в летнем доме в Юте, чтобы люди отстали, или в Вашингтоне. Его адвокаты пообещали мне, что он больше никогда не будет в одном штате со мной, если я буду сохранять молчание. И я знаю, как это звучит, Стив, конечно, знаю. Но если я гарантированно могу получить это? Я согласен. Мне не нужен мой день в суде. Я не хочу идти туда и рассказывать все, чтобы взамен получить косые взгляды. Чтобы потом судья сказал мне, что это неправда. 

– Это не важно для тебя? – спрашивает Стив. 

– Если бы мы жили в идеальном мире – было бы важно, – Баки качает головой. – Но наш мир не такой, – он молчит, разглядывая свои переплетенные пальцы. – Я просто хочу наконец начать жить, понимаешь? Он и так украл у меня почти десять лет. Я не хочу давать ему больше. Я не хочу давать _кому-либо_ что-то. Я просто хочу начать жить для себя.

Баки улыбается; сердце Стива разбивается вдребезги.

– Ты больше ничего ему не отдашь, – говорит Стив.

Баки тяжело вздыхает. 

– Ничего.

— —

– Завтра я съезжу к родителям, – объявляет Баки одной ночью несколько недель спустя. 

Они только залезли в постель; Стив вытаскивает из тумбочки библиотечную книгу, которую он читает уже несколько дней перед сном. Он кладет ее форзацем вверх, страницами на грудь, и вспоминает, как в средней школе библиотекарь ругал его за это. 

– Правда?

Баки кивает, рассматривая потолок. Он одет в мягкую пижаму; Баки купил себе несколько вещей после Четвертого Июля, когда насовсем остался у Стива, но он еще не скоро сможет забрать что-либо из квартиры в Манхэттене. 

– Я обещал маме, что не пропаду снова, но я… Я не видел ее с той ночи. Алекс сказал мне не ездить к ним, ведь мы с тобой могли бы снова пересечься, хотя мне кажется, что он просто нашел оправдание для того, чтобы запретить мне видеться с ними. Он никогда не любил их, – вздыхает Баки. – Так что да, я вообще не видел ее. Мне так стыдно, – Баки звучит несчастно.

– Ты не должен стыдиться. 

– Я стыжусь всего.

Стив убирает книгу с груди на тумбочку и льнет ближе к Баки, обнимает его и закрывает глаза.

– Не стыдись. Она любит тебя. Сальваторе любит тебя. Все будет хорошо. 

– Часть меня, отвечающая за логику, говорит, что это правда, – говорит Баки, используя один из методов сдерживания и распознания эмоций, которому научила его терапевтка. – Но другая часть – та, что стыдится – говорит громче. 

– А ты можешь попросить стыдливую часть отступить? – спрашивает Стив, копируя метод.

Баки закатывает глаза.

– Знал, что не надо было тебе рассказывать о методе.

– Наверное, да.

– Я просто напуган.

– Это нормально – бояться.

– Не то чтобы… ты же знаешь, именно она дала мне деньги на одноразовый телефон, с которого я позвонил потом тебе. Она даже не задавала вопросы. Просто дала.

Пирс разрешал Баки пользоваться телефоном только в его присутствии; он также заставил сменить пароль, чтобы Пирс мог знать, чем он занимается там. 

Стив сильно сглупил, отправив то сообщение Баки за день до своего дня рождения. Если бы Баки не был у телефона и не смог бы удалить сообщение незамедлительно, у него были бы огромные проблемы из-за Стива. Такие, о которых он даже не хочет думать. 

В то же время Стив не жалеет, что отправил то сообщение; не тогда, когда оно подтолкнуло Баки к решительным действиям после осознания, что у него есть место, куда он может пойти, и где Пирс его не найдет. 

Той ночью Баки позвонил Винни, впервые услышав ее голос за три месяца, и попросил пятьсот баксов – этого достаточно для одноразового телефона, номера в отеле, еды и возможности покинуть город, если потребуется. Она не задала никаких вопросов и просто отправила через курьера подарочную карту Виза, которую он мог использовать для своих нужд, и записку, в которой было сказано не бояться попросить больше.

– Поэтому я знаю, что она не ненавидит меня, – бормочет Баки. – Наверное.

– Она не ненавидит тебя. 

– Я знаю, – со стоном произносит Баки. Он переворачивается и оказывается на Стиве, тянет руку к его волосам и пропускает длинные пряди через пальцы. – Но мне все еще страшно, – признает Баки, выдавливая кривую улыбку. 

– Это нормально. Я все еще считаю тебя храбрым.

– Мне нравится так, – говорит Баки, накручивая на палец прядь волос Стива. – И борода тоже. 

– Да?

Баки не отвечает, просто продолжая играться с волосами. Очень сложно не уснуть из-за этих ласковых движений, из-за тепла Баки на нем, тяжелого и приятного; Стив даже не понимает, что проваливается в сон, пока Баки не вытягивается, чтобы отключить ночник. 

– Все будет хорошо, – бормочет Стив, прижимая его ближе к себе, когда Баки возвращается на место. 

– Знаю, – отвечает он.

Потом они засыпают. 

— —

За следующие месяцы Баки рассказывает Стиву все. Рассказывает о том, как его, сбитого с толку студента, загнали в кабинет Пирса; как Пирс обещал, что позовет его на работу и следующим летом – взамен Баки всего лишь надо снять штаны и отсосать ему. 

Рассказывает про красивые вещи, которые Пирс покупал ему; как потом выпендривался ими перед друзьями. Про ужины в дорогих ресторанах. Про то, как Пирс ослепил Баки своими богатствами, когда он сам едва ли мог позволить себе образование. Баки рассказал, как однажды после стажировки Пирс нашел его плачущим из-за того, что произошла проблема с оплатой за обучение.

– Я позабочусь об этом, если ты устроишься сюда после выпуска, – сказал ему Пирс, и Баки вцепился в него, благодаря снова и снова, и снова. Пирс был его спасителем; Баки стал его должником.

Баки рассказывает Стиву про их свадебную ночь, которую Баки провел заперевшись в гостиничном туалете, рыдая в ванне; Пирс кричал на него за дверью, говоря, что Баки позорил его весь вечер, говоря, что ему надо лечь в кровать и искупить перед ним вину. 

Баки рассказывает Стиву про их последнюю ночь вместе. Как Пирс взял пистолет со стенда, где хранится множество разного оружия; как Пирс осторожно нацелил его на голову Баки, словно в этот раз он действительно выстрелит. 

– Я не знал, что мне делать, – рассказывает Баки. – Я был парализован. 

И в эту секунду, внезапно оказавшись самым глупым человеком на свете, Стив спрашивает то, о чем будет жалеть до конца жизни:

– Почему ты не сопротивлялся?

Баки пялится на него бесконечную секунду, бледнеет, а затем разворачивается и уходит. После этого Баки не разговаривает с ним два дня. Стив не винит его. 

На третий день Стив говорит Баки то, что не говорит почти никогда:

– Прости меня.

По какой-то причине Баки прощает его. А Стив обещает Баки и себе, что исправится.

— —

– Это что, Баки Барнс? – спрашивает Старк, очередной зависнув над столом Стива в начале октября. 

Стив только поставил на стол рамку с фотографией их двоих, сделанной пару недель назад во время их выходных в Новой Англии, где они собирали тыквы и дурачились вместе с Винни и Сальваторе. Даже Эггз поехала с ними, но ее пришлось оставить в отеле, когда они уехали во фруктовый сад. Это искренняя фотография, которую сделала Винни, пока они не видели. Баки удивленно рассматривает особенно красивое апельсиновое дерево, пока Стив обнимает его и целует в щеку. Это самая любимая фотография Стива.

Ее еще никто не замечал, но Тони Старк замечает все.

– Ага, – говорит Стив, а затем добавляет, расхрабрев: – Он мой парень. 

Тони выгибает бровь. 

– Я думал, малыш Бакару женат на воплощении всея зла. 

Оказывается, Тони Старк не фанат Александра Пирса; у него есть какие-то проблемы с ним еще с тех пор, когда он был в оружейном бизнесе. По крайней мере есть один влиятельный голос, к которому люди действительно прислушиваются, и этот голос говорит, что Пирс, ко всему прочему, отстой. Стиву хочется, чтобы этот голос принадлежал кому угодно, кроме Тони Старка; но выбирать не приходится, решает он. 

– Он разводится, – пожимает плечами Стив. – Все закончится в течение месяца или типа того. 

– Он молодец – слишком хорош для бизнеса, в котором работает, – Тони молчит немного, будто размышляет о том, что сказал. Стив сдерживает желание закатить глаза. – Он работает?

– Что?

– Баки Барнс. У него есть работа? Я знаю, что он работал в Инсайт – и кинул нас, если я правильно помню, а у меня хорошая память, – а тому местечку конец. Так у него есть работа?

Инсайт вышел из бизнеса. Никто не хочет работать с компанией по обеспечению безопасности, директор которой – иностранный агент, поэтому компанию быстро ликвидировали. Стив сочувствовал работникам, хотя был рад узнать, что и Ванда, и Ник Фьюри в конце концов заняли открытые позиции в старт-апе Пьетро и его друзей, который они начали после выкупа ЩитДизайн. Они предлагали работу и Стиву тоже, но он решил остаться в Старк Индастриз; он чувствует, что проект Зеленая Энергия – то, где он может реализовать свои умения во благо. 

– Сейчас нет, – признает Стив. – Он через многое проходит на данный момент. 

Тони задумчиво кивает. Он прислоняется к столу Стива и скрещивает руки на груди. 

– Ну, когда он будет готов вернуться на рынок труда, пусть отправит резюме в отдел кадров. Нам нужны крутые маркетологи. 

– Я передам ему, – говорит Стив; он ощущает небольшой комочек благодарности боссу, который теплеет в груди. Но затем Тони задерживает его на час и придирается к каждой мелочи в его последней сделанной работе, и комочек быстро исчезает.

С этим следует отметить, что Стив рассказывает дома про приглашение Тони Баки, который не перестает улыбаться. 

– Алекс говорил мне, что меня никогда не возьмут на другую работу, – все повторяет он во время ужина. Они взяли еду на вынос из китайского ресторана.

– Что значит, что ты талантливый, и люди замечают это, – говорит Стив, и Баки тыкает своей палочкой в его щеку. 

Но когда свет погашен, и они оказываются в постели позже, Баки говорит:

– Стив?

– А?

– Я не уверен, что… – он делает паузу. – Что если… когда я вернусь к работе… то захочу заниматься чем-то другим?

– Это же хорошо, – Стив придвигается к Баки ближе, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы. – Ты думаешь о чем-то конкретном? 

– Не, – тихо бормочет Баки. – Просто… о чем-то другом. 

— —

Есть опасность побега, поэтому в сентябре судья отказывает Пирсу в освобождении под залог. 

Развод Баки проходит в конце октября. 

В самом процессе развода нет ничего такого; почти никакой драмы, несмотря на обстоятельства. У них был строгий брачный контракт, но адвокаты Пирса идут на некоторые уступки взамен на молчание Баки; и все же он отказывается подписывать соглашение о неразглашении. Пирс не способен оспорить что-либо, учитывая все, что он совершал в отношении Баки. Адвокаты каждой из сторон решили, что последнее, что всем нужно – это подливать еще больше масла в огонь, и поэтому расторгли брак как можно более мирно.

Баки будет получать десять тысяч долларов ежемесячно просто за то, что он был женат с Пирсом. 

Некоторые общественные обозреватели называют это грошами, но для Стива и Баки, которые росли довольно бедно, это серьезная сумма. 

Тем не менее это никак не покрывает годы насилия и пыток. 

Но помогает начать новую жизнь вместе. 

— —

– Не торопи себя, – говорит Стив ему холодным ноябрьским вечером и гладит его спину, когда Баки плачет в кровати. – Делай все, что нужно для выздоровления. Мы все будем рядом. Несмотря ни на что. 

Так и выходит, что на День Ветеранов Баки начинает двухнедельную стационарную программу в психиатрическом отделении ближайшего госпиталя, где его научат бороться с депрессией и травмами; также он начнет работу с психиатром, который подберет ему лекарства, которые потребуется для того, чтобы вывести его из темноты собственного разума. Винни, Сальваторе и Стив проводят его до самой двери. 

Стив навещает Баки каждый день; с каждым днем Баки становится все ярче, выглядит более обнадеживающее. Он рассказывает Стиву про то, что они делали в группе, или про какой-то прорыв или озарение, которое произошло на сеансе терапии. Рассказы и улучшения Баки наполняют тоскливые ноябрьские дни Стива солнечным светом откуда-то изнутри; наполняют пламенем, которое он носит с собой. Это пламя напоминает ему улыбку Баки. 

Баки заканчивает программу за несколько дней до Дня Благодарения, поэтому Винни и Сальваторе празднуют на полную катушку и приглашают Баки со Стивом в качестве настоящей, полноценной семьи; у них шикарный ужин с индейкой, которую дают попробовать даже Эггз, сидящей за столом, хотя ее миска на полу. Из-за медикаментозного лечения Баки нельзя алкоголь, и поэтому Сальваторе добывает где-то бутылку шипящего яблочного сидра, который они пьют из пластиковых бокалов для шампанского. Винни показывает Стиву все альбомы, которые она делала, пока Баки был маленьким; каждый наполнен стыдными детскими фотографиями, из-за которых Баки краснеет и ноет.

Они идут домой держась за руки; идет снег, который тает сразу, как оказывается на асфальте. 

– Эй, – говорит Баки за несколько кварталов до квартиры Стива. Он останавливается; Стив разворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. Свет уличных фонарей отражается в его глазах, пока крупные снежные хлопья мягко оседают на длинных ресницах и тают спустя время. 

– Все хорошо? – спрашивает Стив; из его рта вырывается маленькое облачко пара, которое достигает губ Баки, а затем растворяется в воздухе. 

Баки кивает. 

– Просто думал о прошлом Дне Благодарения. 

– Прошлом Дне Благодарения? 

– Я тогда провел весь день, думая о тебе. Хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, – говорит Баки.

– И я, – говорит Стив, вспоминая о тревоге, о разбитом телефон, о собачьей выставке и о боли.

– Это был странный год, – говорит Баки и улыбается. Он сжимает руку Стива. 

– Это точно, – улыбается он в ответ, испытывая огромную любовь и надежду в груди; кажется, что он вот-вот лопнет. – Знаешь, мы здесь благодаря тебе. Это ты все сделал. Ты просто… – Стив тяжело сглатывает. – Ты храбрейший человек из всех, что я знаю, Баки. Я так горжусь тобой.

Баки густо краснеет и качает головой, не смотря на Стива. 

– Если сильно захочешь, то и сам когда-нибудь сможешь уничтожить бывшего государственного чиновника, промышлявшего коррумпированием. Просто надо поставить себе цель. Сфокусироваться. 

Стив смеется и улыбается, а затем оборачивает руки вокруг плеч Баки. 

– Будешь моей парой на Рождество? – мягко шепчет Стив на ухо Баки.

– Я намереваюсь быть твоей парой на каждый праздник, Стив Роджерс, – отвечает он и пихает Стива в бок.

– Да?

– Да.

Стив наклоняется и целует Баки, пока мимо проходят зеваки, направляясь к своим друзьям и семьям, или наоборот, пока снежинки падают и тают на теплой коже Баки. Они целуются так, будто это новогодняя ночь, будто только что пробили куранты, будто хотят наверстать десятки пережитых отдельно друг от друга новогодних ночей. Они целуются так, будто отныне не проведут ни один Новый Год порознь.

Они целуются так, словно они будущее друг друга.

И когда Стив наконец отстраняется от Баки, они оба лыбятся и оба так влюблены, что Стив видит их будущее вместе. 

Он не может дождаться. 

Их прогулка до дома только начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе:
> 
> Счастливый конец.
> 
> Публикация: 21 октября.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Счастливый конец.

Быть свидетелем Наташи оказывается легче, и Стив понимает, что ромкомы врали. 

Например, у Стива целый план по покупке свадебного платья: он составил большой список салонов с платьями различных стилей, возле которых есть кафе с тако в случае, если дела пойдут тяжело и Наташе нужно будет успокоиться. 

Но в реальности? Она примерила всего одно платье. 

Они начали в небольшом бутике, принадлежащим одной знакомой Стива из Пратта, Хоуп ван Дайн. Она потрясающая дизайнерка; Стив провел много времени, изучая ее Инстаграм, чтобы решить, что магазин Хоуп станет прекрасным местом для начала процесса, который по предположению Стива будет трудоемким. У Хоуп широкий ассортимент платьев, благодаря чему у Наташи будет возможность посмотреть на разные виды кроя и фасонов; кроме этого Стив знает, что Хоуп не станет заставлять Наташу купить что-то. 

Это в интересах не Наташи, а самой Хоуп.

Поэтому Стив готовится к предстоящей битве, пакуя в сумку платочки, батончики Сникерс, бутылки воды и, просто на всякий случай, свисток. Валькирия приносит фляжку; она делает большой глоток, когда входит в магазин, и с плохо скрываемым отвращением разглядывает покрытые сатином манекены. 

Но битва не случается. Оказывается, нужно было примерить только одно платье. 

Стив не знает, кто предложил свадебное платье без бретелек с пышной юбкой из тюля. Это точно не он; это не смелое дерзкое платье, которое он предполагал, что выберет Наташа. Оно традиционного фасона – простой лиф с очаровательным вырезом и мягкий, пышный низ, выполненный из кучи слоев тонкой, будто из диснеевского мультфильма, ткани. Однако в простоте платья есть что-то современное.

– Начнем с этого, чтобы посмеяться, – говорит Наташа, заходя в примерочную; она выходит спустя несколько минут с нейтральным выражением лица. Она становится перед Стивом, Вал и Хоуп ван Дайн и едва дрожащим голосом спрашивает: – Я так понимаю, это оно, да?

Все молчат долгую секунду, рассматривая Наташу. Она прекрасна в этом платье – нежный цвет слоновой кости оттеняет ее бледную кожу и подчеркивает рыжие волосы. Легкий шелест ткани звучит как волшебство, как заклинание. Наташа словно сошла со страниц сказки; не глупо и экстравагантно, а как женщина, которая стала той версией себя, которая до этого находилась где-то глубоко внутри.

– Да, Нат, это оно, – тихо говорит Стив, разрушив чары.

И Стив, который никогда не видел Наташу плачущей, наблюдает, как по ее щекам скользят несколько слез. Она не перестает счастливо улыбаться. 

— —

Девичник Наташи проходит за неделю до свадьбы в переполненном хипстерами баре в Парк Слоуп; Наташа выходит на сцену в сопровождении двух человек, одетых в костюмы дьяволов, и играет на казу, Валькирию чуть не арестовывают, а Кэрол Денверс – старая подруга Наташи – заявляет, что может летать, и им едва ли удается уговорить не прыгать со здания. 

Короче говоря, девичник проходит потрясающе. Достаточно драмы, чтобы поделиться историями с внуками, но без арестов и переломов.

Стив – с похмельем и довольной улыбкой на лице – вычеркивает событие из списка свидетеля.

— —

Сама свадьба уже совсем на носу; казалось бы, до нее еще не скоро, но день икс неумолимо приближается. Это одно из тех событий, которое в своей кажущейся монументальности ощущается так, будто не произойдет никогда, пока не происходит на самом деле.

Стив сидит на репетиционном обеде, ест пиццу и отвечает на бесконечные вопросы мамы Сэма о Баки, когда вдруг осознает. Сегодня _репетиционный обед_. А завтра…

Свадьба.

Стив внезапно вспомнил, что надо забрать свой костюм. Он и не осознавал масштабность события до этого момента.

— —

– Как чувствуешь себя? – спрашивает Стив Наташу утром в день свадьбы и вручает ей круассан. 

Она одета в шелковое белое платьице и сидит за туалетным столиком в свадебном люксе, находящегося в здании, где будет проходить свадьба. Это в Бруклине, и место называется Божество. Наташа только закончила с прической – она скрутила волосы элегантным шифоном и оставила одну аккуратную завитую прядь, обрамляющую лицо. Далее по свадебному расписанию у нее макияж, но есть несколько минут для того, чтобы съесть что-нибудь из коробки с выпечкой, которую Стив подобрал для свадебной вечеринки. 

Наташа пожимает плечами. 

– Нормально. 

– Ты нервничаешь? – спрашивает Стив и подтягивает стул, чтобы сесть рядом. Вокруг них сплошная суета, но это в другом конце комнаты, где Валькирия и Кэрол наслаждаются своими предсвадебными коктейлями. 

Наташа выгибает бровь. 

– С чего ты взял, что я нервничаю?

– В ромкомах невесты всегда нервничают перед свадьбой.

Она вздыхает, качает головой и закатывает глаза; но все же улыбается. 

– Это не какое-то шоу от Нетфликс, в котором кто-то обязательно ворвется сюда и скажет мне, что я совершаю ошибку. Просто… – Наташа замолкает. – Знаешь о чем я думаю? – спрашивает она, и поворачивается к зеркалу, задумчиво рассматривая себя; ее глаза становятся мечтательными. 

– Как бы не споткнуться в проходе?

– Ну, теперь я думаю об этом, – саркастично фыркает Наташа, но быстро расслабляется. – Знаешь, что глупо? Я думала о том, что, типа, скучаю по нему, – Наташа кидает быстрый взгляд на Стива и снова смотрит в зеркало, закатывая глаза самой себе. – Прошла всего ночь, но я уже соскучилась. 

– Я понимаю, – говорит Стив. В этот же момент два года назад он бы не понял. Но теперь – да.

Наташа смотрит на него, и уголок ее рта дергается вверх. 

– Уверена, что понимаешь.

Они смотрят друг на друга долгую секунду. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Стив. 

Наташа тянет руку и гладит его по щеке. 

– Я знаю, – качая головой, она выглядывает в окно и видит улицы Бруклина и, вдалеке, Манхэттен. Это прекрасное майское утро; весь город купается в теплых солнечных лучах, в воздухе чувствуется обещание скорого лета. – Не думаю, что мог быть более идеальный день для всего, – говорит Наташа.

И она права.

— —

Свадьба выглядит как современная фантазия. Белая шифоновая штора с гирляндой обвивается вокруг деревянного алтаря, который увенчан навесом зеленых листьев, что свисают по кирпичной стене. Их семьи и друзья сидят на деревянных стульях – это ряды влажных глаз и улыбающихся лиц. Именно такими должны быть свадьбы, думает Стив, а особенно жених и невеста, которые стоят посреди всего и улыбаются друг другу, не сдерживая нежность и любовь во взглядах; проповедник из церкви Сэма просит их обменяться клятвами. 

Стив не знает считается ли клише то, что он отводит взгляд от невесты и жениха в этот момент; он не знает, в духе ли ромкомов то, что в этот момент он встречается взглядами со своим парнем. Они будто обмениваются признанием своей собственной любви во время празднования чужой. Даже если это клише, Стив все равно бросает взгляд и быстро находит Баки в толпе. Это всего лишь быстрый взгляд, которого едва ли достаточно Баки для того, чтобы улыбнуться ему несмотря на слезы в глазах. Кажется, что он сидит на самом краешке стула, настолько он погружен в омут очаровательной красоты, которая происходит перед ним. Баки не одинок – Стив выглядит и чувствует себя точно так же.

Стиву не хочется переводить взгляд с Баки, но ему приходится, ему нужно запомнить каждый момент, чтобы в дни, когда кажется, что солнце никогда не взойдет вновь, помнить, каково это быть частью чего-то настолько хорошего, настолько искреннего и просто правильного. Быть частью дня, который значит очень много для каждого присутствующего здесь и который значит все для двух человек, которых он любит больше всего в жизни.

Но даже переведя внимание на Наташу и Сэма, перед Стивом как настоящая встает картина:

Это он и Баки, стоят лицом к лицу, держась за руки перед Мировым Судьей, и обмениваются своими собственными клятвами; Баки широко улыбается, а Стив едва ли сдерживает слезы. Он почти может ощутить холод и вес кольца, которое Баки надел бы на его безымянный палец. 

Честно говоря, он не позволяет себе много думать о браке. Произошло слишком много драмы, было много боли и слишком много стресса; Стив не может просить Баки об этом, если он не хочет. И в моменты слабости, он не был даже уверен, что когда-нибудь они проведут эту свадьбу, не говоря уже об их собственной. Но даже во время отчаяния им удалось создать что-то прекрасное, думает Стив, им удалось добиться стабильности, которая заложила основу для отношений, которые будут длиться долго. 

Но им только предстоит многого добиться. Стив знает это, и Баки тоже. Даже если Баки и правда думает о браке – чего он, возможно, не захочет больше никогда, – никто не может обещать, что он захочет это в ближайшее время. 

Но когда Стив думает о браке… он не может дождаться. Он примет отношения с Баки любыми и так долго, как он позволит. Потому что он любит его. 

И ему достаточно того, что он может сказать об этом вслух. Ему достаточно того, что после всего произошедшего он может держать Баки за руку и не волноваться, что кто-то это увидит. 

– С большой радостью и честью я объявляю вас мужем и женой. Сэм? Ты можешь поцеловать невесту. 

Стив расплывается в улыбке, и толпа взрывается криками и аплодисментами. Начинает играть _Embraceable You_ , когда Сэм, придерживая Наташу за талию, низко опрокидывает ее – их не видно секунду за взмахом пышной юбки – и, наконец, целует. 

– Я убью тебя, – шипит Наташа, но эффектная фраза испорчена ее счастливой улыбкой. 

Они сияют оба. Сэм выпрямляет Наташу и целует снова, но уже в вертикальном положении. Когда они идут по проходу, держась за руки, гости начинают пускать мыльные пузыри, и Наташа с Сэмом сияют в преломляющемся в пузырях свете. Стив идет за ними рядом с Райли, который подталкивает его в сторону и говорит что-то, что Стив не слышит из-за шума. Он проходит мимо Баки, который дует мыльные пузыри прямо ему в лицо. Они лопаются в воздухе, и все кажется сказкой наяву. 

— —

Прием точно так же прекрасен. Они спускаются по старинной медной лестнице вниз в открытое помещение; столы там украшены золотыми скатертями и букетами цветов в вазах. Хотя люди еще не вышли танцевать, диджей уже сидит на своем месте возле настоящего дерева около дальней стены. Пока что гости предпочитают брать бокалы с шампанским у официантов в черных жилетах или стоять в очереди в бар; этим и занят Стив после того, как были сделаны фотографии, и теперь у него есть немного времени для себя. 

– Я весь день пытался придумать шутку про свидетеля, но ничего так и не вспомнил. 

Стив разворачивается, держа в руке коктейль Том Коллинз, и видит Баки, на лице которого смущенная улыбка. Он выглядит убийственно хорошо сегодня в своем голубом костюме и белой рубашке. Его образ освежает и молодит, подчеркивая яркий цвет глаз Баки и плавные линии его тела. Когда Баки получил свою первую зарплату от Правозащитной организации по делам о домашнем насилии, в которой теперь работает с прошлого месяца, он сделал себе подарок и купил этот костюм. Сначала Баки чувствовал себя виноватым – он ведь копит деньги на покупку квартиры в здании рядом с домом родителей, – но он заслужил нечто особенное, поэтому Стив не мог заставить себя возмущаться из-за чего-то, что доставило Баки удовольствие. 

Чертовски потрясающее удовольствие, говорит Стив себе, разглядывая Баки сверху вниз. 

– Ну, я свидетель, – говорит Стив, приблизившись, и оставляет поцелуй на улыбающихся губах. – Может быть что-то про _Властелина Колец_?

– На самом деле я надеялся придумать что-то не такое очевидное, – говорит Баки и отстраняется, чтобы поправить пиджак Стива и убедиться, что он сидит нормально. Стив знает, что все в порядке, но он ценит внимание. – Собираешься еще фотографироваться? 

– Не сейчас. 

– Другими словами, ты теперь весь в моем распоряжении, – сладко произносит Баки, отпуская лацканы пиджака, чтобы скользнуть ладонями на талию Стива и притянуть ближе к себе. Стив прижимается к нему и оставляет поцелуй его виске – маленькая вещь, о которой ему не нужно много думать. Так приятно. 

– Думаю, конкретно сегодня я весь принадлежу Наташе, но да, твой – в целом. 

Баки хихикает и прижимается лоб к плечу Стива. 

– Мой, а? – спрашивает он тихо. 

Они стоят вот так минуту или две – Баки прижат к Стиву, а свободная рука Стива обвивает его талию. Так хорошо наконец-то чувствовать его под руками и быть рядом после целого дня порознь. Стив знает, что имела в виду Наташа, говоря о том, что скучает. Пусть это и прозвучит жалко, но Стив начинает скучать Баки, стоит ему выйти из комнаты. 

Но в моменты, подобные этому, когда они вместе и счастливы… Это моменты, за которые Стив держится. Ведь кто мог подумать, что у них будет все это? Кто мог подумать, что они придут на свадьбу в качестве пары, что их будут фотографировать вместе, что они смогут выйти танцевать и держаться за руки? Кто мог подумать, что им не придется скрываться? Это богатство, о котором они и мечтать не могли. 

Но затем Баки дергает головой и говорит:

– Это что, мини-порции мяса по-веллингтонски? – он следит за одним из официантов, который несет блюдо. Секунду спустя Баки крадется к подносам, и Стив начинает смеяться. 

Он наблюдает, как Баки наполняет маленькую тарелку едой, а затем возвращается к Стиву. 

– Хочешь одно? – спрашивает он с набитым ртом. 

– Только одно?

– Это мясо по-веллингтонски, Стив. Я собираюсь съесть столько, сколько влезет, и мы оба знаем, что останется только одно. Я _не упущу_ возможность.

Стив не говорит, что мясо по-веллингтонски готовить не так уж и сложно и что он будет рад сделать его, если Баки попросит. Вместо этого он берет одну порцию с тарелки и целиком сует в рот. 

– Ням-ням, – произносит он, прожевав и проглотив.

– Эй, – говорит Баки. 

– Да?

– Ты хорошо выглядел там. 

У Стива широко распахиваются глаза, стирается улыбка.

– Правда? – спрашивает он и ощущает тепло и нежность в сердце. Он делает шаг к Баки. 

– Правда, – закатывает глаза Баки и мягко толкает Стива в грудь. Стоит его руке оказаться там, и он ее не убирает. – Не обольщайся, здоровяк.

– Как мне не обольщаться, когда привлекательный парень делает мне компли…

– Я _люблю_ эту песню, – перебивает Баки, когда диджей включает веселую джазовую композицию; он оставляет тарелку с драгоценным мясом по-веллингтонски на ближайшем столе и хватает Стива за руку, таща через все помещение на танцпол.

– Не думаю, что пришло время для танцев, – говорит Стив, но Баки игнорирует его и кружит его в танце. Из-за Баки на танцпол подтянутся и другие, поэтому Стив просто растворяется в музыке, качая и кружа Баки из стороны в сторону, словно они какие-то профи из фильма с Фредом Астером. 

Они танцуют только одну песню; когда она заканчивается, Стив широко улыбается Баки, который от смеха запрокинул голову назад. Зрители хлопают им – больше саркастично, чем от восторга, – но Баки грациозно кланяется, расцветая, только потому, что может. Когда он выпрямляется, он обнимает Стива за талию и тянет обратно к мясу по-веллингтонски.

Сэм стоит там, ожидая их. 

– На моей свадьбе? – спрашивает он, поднимая брови. – Вы дурачитесь на _моей_ свадьбе?

Сэм прикалывается, и Стив знает это и это не останавливает его, когда тот заключает Стива в крепкие объятия и приподнимает, кружась. Они оба смеются, когда Стив опускает Сэма на место. 

– Если ты помял мой костюм, – угрожает Сэм, но его слова не звучат грозно сквозь смех.

Когда они успокаиваются, Стив рассматривает своего друга. Он светится сегодня, его улыбка такая широкая, что видно щербинку между зубами, а костюм не помялся, несмотря на бурные объятия Стива. 

– Люблю тебя, – говорит Стив и кладет руку Сэму на плечо. 

Секунду кажется, будто он удивлен. Но затем улыбка Сэма становится еще шире, и он притягивает Стива в новые объятия – в этот раз они крепкие и продолжительные. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – говорит Сэм, когда он отстраняется. – А теперь иди к своему парню.

Сбитый с толку, Стив оборачивается и видит, что Баки исчез. Сэм кладет руки Стиву на голову и поворачивает ее в сторону Баки, который пытается сунуть официанту двадцатку. Ему кажется, что он прочитал по губам слово “мясо по-веллингтонски”.

Стив поворачивается к Сэму, который просто смеется. 

– Иди уже.

И с благословением лучшего друга Стив направляется к Баки.

— —

Весь вечер они смеются, танцуют и пьют – Баки прилип к имбирному элю, из-за чего Стив испытывает волну гордости, – и все это доказывает, что свадьбы должны быть именно такими. Свадьба – праздник любви. Никто не испытывает принуждение, никому не скучно. Просто куча друзей и семьи собрались вместе, чтобы насладиться компанией друг друга под навесом ярких огней и пожелать Сэму и Наташе всего самого лучшего. 

Вечер подходит к концу, когда Сэм и Наташа перестают обращать на кого-либо внимание и просто танцуют, крепко прижавшись друг к другу и качаясь под музыку. Именно в этот момент Баки хватает Стива за руку.

– Пойдем, – говорит он. 

И просто потому что это Баки, Стив не задает вопросы и не делает ничего кроме того, что берет ладонь Баки в свою и следует за ним. 

Они приходят наверх в свадебный люкс, в котором Стив был с Наташей перед церемонией. 

– Тут не заперто, – говорит Баки, что очевидно, ведь они оказываются внутри. 

– Ты что, рыскал тут повсюду? – спрашивает Стив. 

Баки пожимает плечами. 

– Просто хотел забрать тебя себе на пару минут, – он оказывается перед Стивом и поправляет лацканы его пиджака, но в этот раз воздух между ними другой. Заряженный. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня на свадьбу.

– Кого еще мне было приглашать? – спрашивает Стив.

– Из остальных своих любовников, очевидно. 

– Только ты, – говорит Стив, протягивая руку, и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы Баки. – Только ты, – повторяет он, и его голос ласковый, почти шепот. 

Звуки вечеринки просачиваются в номер, музыка становится медленней. Стив притягивает Баки ближе, и они начинают качаться в ленивой танце. 

– Напоминает мне их вечеринку в честь помолвки, – говорит Баки и льнет ближе. – Только намного лучше.

– Мне тоже, – произноси Стив и целует Баки в скулу. – Для начала, теперь мы счастливы. 

– Да, – смеется он. – Ну, большую часть времени. 

Всякое было. Многое произойдет, пока месяцы будут сменяться годами. Но самое главное, что они все равно возвращаются друг к другу, снова и снова возвращаются. И так будет долго, думает Стив. Может быть даже, что всегда. 

Что-то в свадьбах есть такое, из-за чего Стив все чаще задумывается о вечности; пусть даже нельзя быть уверенным в сегодняшнем дне, а что уж говорить о вечности? Но когда Баки в его руках? Стив испытает судьбу. 

Стив будет любить его вечно. 

– Думаешь, ты бы взял меня замуж? – спрашивает Баки; его голова прижата к плечу Стива. Его голос непринужденный, но ощущается скрытая глубина. Это серьезный вопрос, скрытый за будничной интонацией. Стив крепче сжимает Баки.

– Не задумываясь, – говорит Стив. – Не важно когда, тебе стоит сказать только слово. 

– Я серьезно, – бурчит Баки, и Стив знает, что он закатил глаза. 

– В зоопарке Проспект Парка проводят свадьбы?

– Проводят, но я видел, как Халф-Тайм расплескал воду на жениха.

– Видимо, жених заслужил, – говорит Стив. Он прижимает губы к волосам Баки, позволяя поцелую длиться, прежде чем заговорить снова. – Но я тоже серьезен. Я буду ждать, пока ты станешь готов. И даже если это никогда не произойдет, я все равно буду рядом. Хотя, честно говоря, днем я стоял там на церемонии, и не мог не думать, какой бы была наша свадьба. 

Баки молчит некоторое время, и это нормально. Они просто качаются из сторону в сторону, прижавшись друг к другу так же, как и Сэм с Наташей на танцполе. 

– Да… я бы сказал тебе “да”, – говорит Баки чуть позже. Это так прямолинейно и шокирующе, что Стив не сдерживает фырканье.

– Боже, спасибо.

– Чуть позже, – говорит Баки.

– Когда захочешь. Завтра, в следующем году, когда нам будет по восемьдесят. Просто дай мне знать. 

– Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть правдой, – произносит Баки, и за саркастическим заявлением скрывается чистая искренность.

– Не, я же здесь. Можешь потрогать меня, если хочешь.

– О, я бы потрогал тебя, – говорит Баки, посмеиваясь. 

– И почему все еще _не_? – парирует Стив, не ожидая, что Баки клюнет.

Но видимо он забыл, что они провели первые месяцы отношений, трахаясь в разных публичных местах; Баки тут же вырывается из рук Стива и начинает расстегивать чужую рубашку, не снимая пиджак.

– Согласен? – спрашивает он, поднимая брови. 

– Еще как согласен, – говорит Стив, и его дыхание сбивается. 

Баки быстро разбирается с рубашкой и пиджаком и аккуратно складывает их на столе. Он скользит рукой по обнаженной груди Стива, остановившись щелкнуть левый сосок.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь в костюме, но без него – лучше. 

– Ну, если бы я появился на свадьбе без него, я бы испортил день Сэма и Наташи.

– Но сделал бы мой, – говорит Баки и тянется к пуговице на штанах Стива. 

Они оба относительно раздеты; Баки решает оставить рубашку на себе, чтобы не помять, и Стив обещает быть очень осторожным. И, к приятному удивлению Стива, Баки вытаскивает презерватив и маленький пакетик лубриканта из пиджака. 

– Ты что, планировал это?

– Мне хватило одного взгляда на тебя в костюме, – говорит Баки и тянется поцеловать его, но Стив лишь отодвигается. 

– Но ты только что сказал, что я выгляжу лучше без него.

Это заставляет Баки лишь снова прильнуть для поцелуя, чтобы заткнуть Стива. Стив затыкается с удовольствием. 

Они целуются так долго, что их губы сильно краснеют. Потом Баки разворачивается лицом к стене и упирается в нее руками; его задница прикрыта полами рубашки. Стив подходит ближе, проводит ладонью по ткани, ведя по спине от шеи вниз к ягодицам, где проникает пальцем внутрь. Баки напрягается на мгновение, пальцы впиваются в стену, а затем расслабляется. 

– Боже, Стив, – говорит он, когда Стив добавляет второй палец и начинает растягивать его, подготавливая к предстоящему. Музыка сменяется на что-то более веселое и быстрое, и Стив, просто чтобы побыть мудаком, подстраивается под ритм песни. В ответ Баки переносит вес назад и стонет.

– Давай же, а то скоро кто-нибудь тоже захочет уединиться тут, – говорит Баки, запыхавшись.

Стиву не нужно говорить дважды. Когда он надевает презерватив, его член очень твердый; Стив распределяет смазку по члену и еще на Баки. 

Когда он делает первый толчок, капля пота скатывается по лбу и прямо на рубашку Баки. Упс. Стив обещал что-то, но они слишком заняты на данный момент, чтобы переживать из-за рубашки от Ральф Лорен. 

Вместо этого Стив прижимается грудью к спине Баки и целует его шею, чуть ниже линии роста волос.

Песня сменяется чем-то мягким и сентиментальным, и Стив снижает темп, пока они не изнывают от желания. 

– Ты со мной? – спрашивает Стив и тянется рукой к члену Баки. 

– Всегда, – отвечает он. 

Никто из них не держится долго после этого. 

Когда они кончают, Стив падает на Баки и шепчет, что он любит его, он любит его, он любит его. 

Баки тяжело дышит.

– Сэм убьет нас, – говорит он.

Стив оборачивает руки вокруг Баки. Они оба смеются.

— —

– Я выгляжу презентабельно? – спрашивает Стив, когда оказывается одетым, и вертится перед Баки. 

Баки тянется рукой вверх и пытается пригладить волосы Стива, но это дохлый номер.

– Ну. Ты выглядел и похуже, – говорит он и морщится.

– Тогда просто скажу, что выиграл соревнование по лимбо. 

– Не было никакого соревнования по лимбо.

Стив разворачивается, чтобы взять пиджак, и когда он поворачивается обратно, у Баки странное выражение лица; он держит в руке что-то, что Стив не совсем може разглядеть. 

– Что это? – спрашивает он, хмурясь. 

– Это что-то типа… – Баки выдыхает. – Это не обручальное, даже не обещание, но.. – он раскрывает ладонь. Стив подходит ближе и видит медальон, который Баки купил больше года назад во время их поездки в Колд Спринг. – Можешь взять.

Стив берет и очень осторожно открывает. Внутри фотография их двоих. Стив смотрит на Баки, который засунул руки в карманы брюк; на его лице беспокойное выражение. 

– Он должен быть у тебя. Я хочу, чтобы он был у тебя, – говорит Баки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя. 

Стив улыбается и, в который раз за день, он чувствует слезы на лице.

– Спасибо, Баки. Он будет у меня.

— —

После этого они возвращаются на вечеринку. 

– Где вас носило? – шипит Сэм, когда Стив оказывается на танцполе. Он танцует с Наташей, которая выглядит так, будто уже дремлет, повиснув на муже, который является единственной опорой. – Все почти закончилось.

Стив хлопает его по спине и говорит, широко улыбаясь:

– Уверен, ты не хочешь знать. 

Ему хватает храбрости сказать только это, потому что знает, что Сэм никогда бы не уронил Наташу – знает, что Наташа доверяет Сэму не уронить себя даже тогда, когда она невероятно сонная. 

Но это не спасает от _взгляда_ Сэма, сузившего глаза.

– Вы мерзкие.

Это только смешит Стива еще больше. 

– Все прошло так, как должно было? – спрашивает Стив, оглядывая помещение; он видит маму Сэма, рассматривающую закуски, Тора и Локи, которые тихо, но спорят, и Валькирию с Кэрол, которые пьют в углу. 

– Ага, как и должно было, – говорит Сэм, и его лицо смягчается. – А у вас?

– Еще нет, – говорит Стив, ища взглядом Баки, который разговаривает с Вандой и Пьетро. Он сует руку в карман штанов и касается медальона. – Но, думаю, все будет хорошо. 

— —

Два года спустя.

— —

**New York Times**

**8 ноября**

**Свадебное объявление**

**Стив Роджерс женился на Джеймсе “Баки” Бьюкенене Барнсе**

_Стив Роджерс и Джеймс “Баки” Бьюкенен Барнс поженились восьмого ноября на лодочной станции Проспект Парка. Сальваторе Амадор Белло, отчим жениха, провел церемонию._

_Мистер Роджерс (слева), 34 года, является главой департамента графического дизайна в Старк Индастриз и возглавил новую инициативу для экологически сознательного искусства и дизайна в частном секторе. Он окончил с отличием Бруклинский колледж CUNY и получил степень MFA в Институте Пратта._

_Он сын Сары Элизабет Роджерс и Джозефа Чарльстона Роджерса из Бруклина, Нью-Йорк. Миссис Роджерс работала медсестрой в госпитале округа Кингс. Мистер Роджерс был солдатом и служил на войне в Персидском заливе._

_Мистер Барнс (справа), 32 года, является известным адвокатом жертв домашнего насилия и на данный момент работает директором по маркетингу в NW Network. Эта организация направлена на устранение насилия в ЛГБТ-сообществе. Окончил Нью-Йоркский университет с отличием._

_У мистера Барнса за спиной один брак._

_Он сын Винифред Ребекки Барнс и Мэттью Ашера Барнса. Он пасынок Сальваторе Амадора Белло. Мать мистера Барнса всю жизнь работает медсестрой в Бруклинском мемориальном госпитале. Его отец в настоящее время находится в заключении. Отчим мистера Барнса работает смотрителем в зоопарке Проспект-парка._

_Пара познакомилась в первый рабочий день мистера Роджерса в Инсайт Инкорпорейтед, ликвидированной глобальной фирмы по оборудованию для обеспечения безопасности, когда он пролил кофе на рубашку мистера Барнса. Медовый месяц они проведут в путешествии по солнечной Калифорнии вместе с их золотистым ретривером по имени Бекон._

КОНЕЦ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо, что вы были со мной, что писали отзывы и что просто доверяли! знаю, что некоторые из вас могли прочесть оригинал, но предпочли дожидаться перевода — это невероятно большой подарок 💔
> 
> хочу напомнить, что вы можете поблагодарить еще и авторку оригинала (ссылки в первой главе)! уверена, ей будет приятно :)
> 
> спасибо вам!


End file.
